Harry Potter and the OverTruth Potion
by maybesomedaylove
Summary: It's 6th year for Harry,and disturbingstrange behavior begins to erupt in the school, as Harry is always trying to figure out RH's intense relat, and struggling with his own feelings for Ginny. When someone close to the trio gets affected,it's up to...
1. Default Chapter

* * *

* * *

**A/N**- Okay, welcome to my story,_ "Harry Potter and the "Over-truth Potion"._ This all started over 2 years ago, when I first got into Harry Potter. My sister said she wanted me to write a HP fanfic, and I as well wanted too, but I wasn't sure how serious it was going to be. Actually it didn't start out that serious at all. I guess I started writing this chapter, and somehow it grew into working on this epic fanfanfiction for over the past two years. I've put much of my time, and energy working on my plot and writing chapters over these last couple years. I've worked on other fanfictions in the past, but this is the one I am most proud of, and the one I enjoy working on most. I guess because when you put so much time into something, it becomes really important to you. Some things you should know: The first 4-5 chapters are just the set-up for the plot. I wanted a really cool plot for my story, and one promise I made to myself was, the characters had to be as realistic as possible no matter what happened during my story. So before I continue to bore you to death with details, on with the story then:)  
**What to expect from this chapter**: This chapter takes place the summer after 5th year. So Harry is dealing with Sirius's death, and developing feelings for Ginny when they start to write back and forth to each other during the summer. _One thing you need to know is that Harry and Ginny's romance is gradual in my story. _Harry is fed up with the Dursely's once and for all, but feels like he can deal with them, once the Weasley's invite him to the burrow for the rest of the summer..But Harry doesn't know his anger will get the better of him..  
**P.S.** Please Review! I thrive on it!

* * *

Chapter 1- **The Shrink Ball**

It was the start of Harry Potters sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he couldn't be gladder. _As ususal, the Dursley's were as pleasant to be with, much like a Potion Class with Snape._ So, as always the Dursley's forgot his birthday today, and sometimes as it seemed they forgot he was there even more than usual, if it was even possible.

Harry could recall one day a couple days ago, when he was about to go out the front door and Uncle Vernon came in, took his massive coat off his beef-like body, and threw it over Harry. Dudley of course, seen this and started, laughing hysterically. Uncle Vernon claims that Harry blended in the house so well that he just thought Harry was the coat rack. Over the last few days, this was the topic of conversations at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and they continued to laugh about it, pretending as if Harry was not in the same room, which Dudley proved when he accidentally sat on Harry, and said "Oops, I though you were a chair!"

As much as this aggravated Harry, it was just as well because Harry preferred to be alone and forgotten by them. Especially, this summer. Right before he came back to the Dursley's this summer, one of the worst things happened that Harry could ever imagine: His Godfather, Sirius was killed. (He had a sneaking suspicion that the Dursley's knew about Sirius's and that's why they ignored him more, especially Aunt Petunia, who as it seemed to Harry was hiding something). Harry was having a difficult time dealing with Sirius's death. _But he wasn't angry anymore. He was depressed. He missed Sirius so much. He had this feeling that he couldn't let out of him. It was something he couldn't really explain but it sort of felt like he might never be happy again._ Anytime Harry even felt remotely happy he thought he would make himself feel guilty for it because Sirius's death was so fresh in his mind. How could be happy at all? The closest thing he had a father was dead. At the beginning of the summer he didn't have anyone to talk to about Sirius's death. He sure couldn't talk to the Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia about this. _He could picture it now in his head:_

"Hi, er, I am feeling rather upset about my Godfather's death, you know, the once convicted killer. Do you think we could talk about it?"

_Yeah, like that would go well_. Sure, Ron and Hermione had sent him a few letters in the start of the summer. They were sympathetic and said they will be there for him, but for some reason the letters seemed kind of awkward. Anyway, how could they understand how he felt? They had no idea what he was going through, or what he was feeling. He was even as desperate as sending Luna Lovegood a letter, because seemed very insightful about things last year. But then Harry thought about it and decided that he didn't know her very well, and plus she was always a bit peculiar as well.

He then received a letter from Ginny and couldn't believe how understanding she was, and how she seemed to know what he was going through. But it made sense when Harry thought it. He and Ginny did share a connection: Ginny and he both faced Voldermort and lived. _Ever since he received that letter from Ginny in the beginning of the summer, they have been writing back to each other very frequently, almost several times a week, and between that time Harry had to admit to himself that he was starting to like Ginny, a lot._ It all became clear when one day he got a letter and she confided in Harry that she and Dean Thomas had broken up. He was very happy about that. (Of course which he too felt guilty for that) He too was almost positive that Ginny felt the same way about him. Well at least he got that feeling. Harry hoped that she did. He wasn't going to keep his hopes up. He was depressed enough as it was. He was very excited when Ginny mentioned that Mrs. Wealsey had said he could come to the burrow a few weeks before school started. It would give him a chance to see Ron and Hermione, and it would give him a chance to explore his feeling for Ginny, and to see if she felt the same way. Around the same time he started writing to Ginny Harry got a letter from Lupin. Harry remembered that he promised he would write the Order of the Phoenix once a week, to make sure he was all right. Every since Lupin wrote to him to making sure he was okay and to make sure that the Dursley's were treating him write, Harry realized that Lupin would probably understand what he going through more than anyone. Sirius was one of Lupin's oldest friends. _Not to mention, that Lupin was the only link to Harry's fathers past, and Harry felt like he a special connection with Lupin, that made Harry now feel that Lupin was one of the few adults he could trust._

Harry could not wait to leave for the Burrow, and get away from the Dursley's. Especially Dudley and his new friend Bernie, which who annoyed Harry the most. Bernie, was Dudley's newest recruit for his gang. Bernie, was merely an eleven- year-old. Bernie would come over almost every day, and he and Dudley would think of new ways to torture Harry. Harry didn't take Dudley's crap anymore or even care for that matter, but Harry was sick of having to deal with them constantly in his way. He just wanted to be alone in his room until he went to the Burrow. _Harry knew the only reason why Dudley was recruiting an eleven-year-old for his gang, was so he could boss him around and have Bernie wait on him and foot. _Harry wasn't stupid. The main reason was so that Bernie could steal him sugary treats all summer, because Dudley was still on Aunt Petunia's strict grapefruit diet again, which unfortunately meant that everyone in the house was on it. It was almost like Dudley's has his own personal servant. _And the kid actually did buy into this_. Of course Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are in denial about Dudley and his gang, and think it's cute that Dudley has a little brother that looks up to him.

* * *

Harry now was sitting at his desk, on July 31st, on his sixteenth birthday, wondering whether he would get any birthday wishes from his friends, when Hedwig, flew through his window. 

Harry excitedly greeted Hedwig and she welcoming pecked his hand.

"I know, Hedwig, you probably had a long journey," Harry said petting Hedwig. Than Harry unwrapped several packages and letters tied to Hedwig's leg, and he set her in her cage.

Harry then opened the first letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello, Harry. I hope you receive this in time for your birthday. I want to wish you a happy 16th birthday! I hope you are doing well, and that the Dursley's are treating you okay. (If they aren't, as I suspect, You can tell them that they better start treating you right, unless they want some of Sirius's friends coming after them!) I bet you are excited to be returning to Hogwarts next month. I want you to remember Harry that if anything is wrong, or if anything is bothering you, I want you to contact me or a member of the Order as soon as possible. You must promise Harry that you will. I know you have been through a lot Harry, and remember that I am here to help. I hope you have a good birthday! Say hello to your friends for me. I'll be expecting a letter from you soon!_

_I give you my best,_

_Lupin_

Harry smiled as he put the letter from Lupin aside. He knew it wasn't the same as Serious writing to him himself, but he knew that Lupin cared for him, and Harry really appreciated him keeping in touch with him during the summer to make sure he was doing okay. He next opened a letter that was attached to a two small package.

_Harry, Happy Birthday! I got you a really cool present for your birthday, and I know you will find some good use out of it. I got it from Fred and Georges joke shop, and they insisted that I get that for you. Fred and George hinted that you could use it on your cousin if he gives you trouble. (Don't worry you won't get in trouble form the ministry either) I hope you like it. So how are you doing? Are the muggles treating you right? Ginny tells me that Mum invited you to come to the Burrow in a few weeks! That's so awesome Harry. I don't care what the muggles say, but we are coming to pick you up no matter what they say! (And don't worry, mum says we have to take a car!) Hermione is here too, but Ginny probably told you already. I'll see you in a few weeks! Mum says hi!_

Then harry noticed that the letter continued on but only it was Hermione's handwriting.

_Hello, Harry,_

_Happy 16th Birthday! I hope you are doing well. I heard you are coming to stay at the Burrow in a few weeks! I bet you heard that I am staying at the burrow myself. My parents went to California for the summer, and I told them I would be happy to stay here with Ron and his family. So far it's been a pretty nice summer. How has it been for you? Are your Aunt and Uncle treating you well?_

_I hope you like the present I bought you. I know it's not something exactly you wanted, but I think it's finally time you had one. I know you are probably very excited about school starting again. I know I am. I can't wait to see if me and Ron make prefects this year again too. I know you will probably make Quidditch captain Harry! Anyway Mrs. Wealsey says dinner is ready. We will see you in a few weeks!_

_Love from, Hermione_

Harry laughed at Ron and Hermione's letter. He thought it was cool that Ron and Hermione were prefects together last year. Sure everyone was surprised that Harry hadn't made prefect, but he actually didn't care. He hoped that they would be prefects this year as well. Hermione was right, he was hoping he would make Quidditch captain. He wondered what Ron had given him for his birthday, and it sounded as if Hermione had given him a book. Harry had then opened up Ron's gift. It was a small purple, circular ball, maybe about the size of the golden snitch. Harry was not sure what it was. But on the side of it was inscribed in gold writing: _**The Shrink Ball: FG Wealsey.**_ Harry wasn't exactly sure what the Shrink Ball was but he was sure it sounded like something Fred and George would come up with. Harry thought about for a moment using it on his cousin, but he didn't want to risk the getting in trouble with the Dursley's As it was he didn't know what the Dursley's might say to him if he says that the Wealsey's are going to pick him up here. He could picture Uncle Vernon's many chins in his face and saying "What! No way, Boy! Harry remembered right before his fourth year he wanted to go to the World Quittich Cup so bad, but Uncle Vernon got so mad when Mrs. Wealsey had sent a letter completely covered with stamps. Not to mention, that they used Floo Powder and came through the Dursley's fire place. _He could just picture Uncle Vernon's big meaty face when Harry tell him that they were coming to pick him up. A vain would probably burst in his head._ So Harry vowed to be on his best behavior for the next two weeks. He would just have to grin and bare it. Harry still had two letters to read and a package left, but all of a sudden he heard Uncle Vernon, screaming for him.

"Boy! Get down here! "Roared Uncle Vernon.

_What did he want? _He was not in the mood for this, thought Harry. Harry made sure his letters were hidden on his desk then headed downstairs. This had to be important. _The Dursley's haven't acknowledged his presence almost all summer._

Harry walked into the living room and seen Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting on the couch. As soon as Harry walked in the room, Uncle Vernon rose up from the couch.

"Sit down!" He growled. Aunt Petunia scowled at him.

Harry sat down, but he wasn't happy about it. He flashed them a dirty look. Who did they think they were for bossing him around like this? Harry also didn't know what to think. He hasn't done anything wrong.

"Now, listen to me boy. We are expecting some very special people over for a dinner party. Now I am sure you aware that Dudley has entered the big brother program."

Harry tried to hold back a chuckle. Uncle Vernon glared at him.

"Well, I must warn you boy. I want no disruptions, or you have to answer to me! This dinner is one the most important dinners of our life. Mr. And Mrs. Bolsen, Bernie's parents, are coming with their daughter, Violet. They want to meet the family. And we want things to especially go well. So where will you be? "Hollered Uncle Vernon his three chins in his face.

Harry knew this game. He would be in his room.

"In my room? Harry said cooly. After all I wouldn't want to ruin your dinner, "Harry blurted without thinking.

Aunt Petunia then stood up and looked at Vernon. "You will not ruin this dinner boy, or I will lock you up in your room so fast, you will never see any of your bloody friends or that freaky school ever again! "Vernon's voice echoed through the whole house.

Harry almost laughed. _Uncle Vernon couldn't come up with anything else. It was always the same thing. "I won't let you see your freaky friends, or your freaky school!" It didn't have the same effect on Harry that it did when he was younger. It was almost funny hearing Vernon make these idle - well somewhat idle threats. Because there was no way Vernon could ever stop him from going to Hogwarts._

"What are you smirking about boy?" Vernon growled.

He knew he should just tell Vernon he would behave and go off to his room. But now was the time. _He knew this was his perfect chance._

"Ok, I will go to my room. But there's something I want to tell you first," said Harry confidently.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia glared at him suspiciously.

"What is it? "Vernon spat, his face starting to turn purple.

"I just thought I would mention that in about two weeks, that my friend Ron and his parents are gonna pick me up here, "Harry blurted out causally.

"What!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"I said their coming here in about two weeks to pick me up, "said Harry repeating himself.

"Wait a moment- your not talking about those Weasels are you?" Uncle Vernon said inching closer to Harry.

"It's the Weasley's. And yes, they already told me there coming. There's nothing you can do," muttered Harry, knowing he's probably have to pay for that comment.

"Oh yes there is boy! You will send that bloody bird off to those people and tell them they will not be coming! "

Harry had expected this outcome. But he had leverage.

"Oh, well I could, but I would first have to send a letter to my friend Lupin, who was one of Sirius, oldest friends, but I guess I'll go write them right-"

"Sirius, uh your godfather? Your gonna write to one of his friends? "Said Vernon nervously.

Harry knew all he had to was mention the name Sirius or someone who knew Sirius and they would give in. Petunia then shot him a panicked glance and Uncle Vernon tried to stay calm.

"Well, I'll tell you what. You-You stay in your room and behave, then you can have those-uh Wealsey's pick you up. But- I am warning you, if you step one inch out of line, I'll make sure you never set foot out of this house, ever again. Have I made myself clear? "Uncle Vernon said uneasily but tried to still remain threatening.

"Very," Harry said. But before he went back into his room, Vernon called him again.

"Also boy send down Dudley and Bernie. Bernie's family should be arriving any minute," he said proudly.

He shook his head and then went back upstairs to tell Dudley and Bernie to go downstairs. A happy feeling filled Harry. _All he had to do was get through the next two then he could spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow._ He was anxious to get back to read the rest of his letters but when he passed by room on his way to Dudley's room, Harry almost lost it. There was Dudley and Bernie in his room eating Harry's secret stash of sweets that Ron, and Hermione had sent him during the summer; that Harry kept under his a loose floorboard, and they were reading his birthday letters.

"Just what do you two think you are doing?" said Harry furiously. Dudley and Bernie were practically shaking with laughter, while cake crumbs smudged Dudley's face.

Harry looked at his desk and he noticed that the other letters he had to open were missing.

"Give me those back. I mean it!" said Harry corning Dudley who's patience was running thin.

But Dudley dodged Harry and ran to the corner of the room and started reading the letter aloud. "_Dear Harry. Hi, Harry. Happy 16th birthday! I wish I could be there in person to celebrate your birthday with you. So how are you doing today? Are the Dursley's treating you well lately? I know things seem tough sometimes over there, but don't worry you'll be at the burrow in no time at all. The whole family can't wait till you're here, especially me. My summers been okay, but I know all will be better when you come and stay with us. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. So, write me back soon. Happy birthday, Love Ginny. P.S. Ron took this picture of me, and I thought I would send it to you."_

Harry was so mad right now, he didn't know if he could control himself for much longer. He was so sick of Dudley. He was one of the most immature, rude, and obnoxious person's that Harry's had the displeasure of meeting. Dudley had not changed in the years he had lived here. He was the same then, and continues to be the same now. Dudley behaves like a three-year-old. He surely doesn't act as if he was sixteen. But Harry couldn't think about how much he hated Dudley now. He had to do something about it. Dudley invaded his personal space, and he is not going to let him get away with that. Harry wished he had his wand right now in his hand. But Harry didn't want anything to get in the way of him going to the Burrow. So he tried to control his tempter.

"Okay you've had your fun. Give me back my letter!"

But Bernie blocked Harry from getting his letter back.

"OO! Harry's got a little girlfriend, does he now? And her name's Ginny! Ginny and Harry. Aren't they the cutest couple?" said Dudley looking at the picture of Ginny.

Harry leaned over and seen the picture Dudley and Bernie were laughing at.

It was Ginny looking as pretty as ever, her long red hair blowing from the wind, smiling and waving in the picture.

Harry was quickly losing control of his temper.

"Oh, Isn't she pretty?"said Dudley gaping at the picture, his fat crumb-covered mouth snickering with Bernie. "Except that she looks like a chicken!"

"Oh yeah, coming from you that's a big insult. You know coming from someone's who's not even into girls yet," snickered Harry.

Dudley didn't say anything. He nostrils flared, and he looked really mad.

"Now give me my letter back," Harry demanded.

"Well, what are you going to do to me Harry! You're not allowed to magic, and we all know that. Especially after last summer when you almost killed me!" Said Dudley with a know-it-all-voice.

"Fine. Whatever you want to think. For one thing I got something better than magic," Harry said with a smile.

"And what's that?" said Dudley with his arms crossed.

"Well I'll just simply tell your Mum that you've been breaking your diet all summer, and that the only reason your friends with Bernie is so that he could secretly pass you sweets. You know Bernie, your newest recruit?"

"You wouldn't dare!" said Dudley, who at the same time mouthed to Bernie that he was lying about using him for treats all summer.

"I would. If you want to keep playing this game. I will right now. As a matter of fact I bet your parents are down there right now Bernie, with your sister. I'm guessing everyone down there is dumb enough to think that you two are actually in the big brother program or whatever it's called. I love to see their faces when they've found out you've been lying," Harry stated trying to hold back a smirk.

"My Mum would never believe a freak like you!" Said Dudley enraged.

Then Dudley took Ginny's letter and picture and threw it out Harry's open window.

Harry basically lost it. _He couldn't take it anymore_. He walked over to his desk grabbed the Shrink Ball, picked it up. He didn't care anymore. All he cared was getting Dudley what he deserved. He wasn't exactly sure what the shrink ball did or how it worked but he took a chance. Ron said that he couldn't get in trouble, so he went for it. He looked it over for a minute and seen a small tiny button he pressed it, and threw it toward Dudley.

"Hey Dudley, CATCH!"

Dudley laughed. "What is this one of your freaky toys? Wait till I tell Mum and Dad that you exposed to your mag-"

But Dudley never finished the sentence. Instead he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_ "Dudley Screamed. His eyes started to Bulge and then there was a bright flash of light. But he couldn't see Dudley anymore. But then to his horror he looked down and seen that Dudley was there but he was only about the size of Dobby, the house-elf.

Harry couldn't help but find the humor in the situation. This was almost the funniest thing he had ever seen. Harry noticed to that Bernie was laughing beside him to peering down at Dudley in amazement.

"Hey If you want to act like a three year old, well now you're actually the size of one," Harry laughed seeing the irony in all this.

A moment later Dudley started screaming again.

"Mum!" midget Dudley screamed. "Mummy!"

Harry then realized in a panic what would happen when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came upstairs and seen their beloved son the size of a dwarf. Harry would never see the Burrow this summer. He would never be able to go back to Hogwarts. He would probably never set foot in daylight ever again.

"Be quiet!" Harry said while trying to hush up Dudley. But he starting to scream as hard as he could. Dudley seemed to be having a panic attack. He started running around the room yelling, but he kept falling over. Bernie was still looking at Dudley in amazement like it was the coolest thing ever happened. Harry had to think of a way to fix this and fast before Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stormed up here. He should have never of let his anger get in the way of going to the burrow, and going back to Hogwarts.

"Sush!" Harry shouted quietly. He tried to grab Dudley but he Dudley dodged Harry and tried to run for the door. But all of a sudden Harry heard footsteps thundering up the stairs.

"What's all this bloody racket about!" roared Uncle Vernon. Harry then pushed midget Dudley aside and ran quickly out of the door to catch Uncle Vernon in the hallway before he could come in the room.

"You boy, I thought I warned you! Tell me what's going on, now?" Uncle Vernon growled as he inched closer to Harry. Harry didn't know what to say. All he knew was he couldn't let Uncle Vernon in the room. Harry was standing next to the door trying to hold the door closed. He could feel Dudley trying to jump up to reach the knob.

"Er- nothing's going on, Harry said with a reassuring smile.

Uncle Vernon glared at him suspiciously. "Nothing, eh? Then what's all that noise I hear in your room?"

"Uh, er- Its just Hedwig, she's-"

It looked like a vein was about to burst in Uncle Vernon's head. "You're talking about your bloody pigeon? You mean to tell me that you disrupted one of the most important dinners because of your bloody bird!"

"I'm sorry, I'll make -er- her be quiet, "said Harry quickly.

"You better! Because one more disruption and you will be sorry", Vernon shouted through clenched teeth.

"I'll be quiet, I promise, "said Harry.

"And another thing boy! Didn't I tell you to send Dudley and Bernie downstairs? His family is here you know, and I had to make up some silly lie. We do everything for you and I ask you to do one thing, and you can't even do it! Are you trying to make us look bad? Vernon said quietly, making sure the company didn't hear downstairs, his face turning purple.

"I did. I told them to come down, "Said Harry, still leaning up against the door holding the doorknob.

"So you did then, eh? Then where are they?"

Harry shrugged. "How should I know? I can't keep track of Dudley and his -friend, "he said cooly.

Vernon seemed to ignore this comment, but he looked even madder. "Get back in your room, now! "He said growled furiously.

Harry waited till Vernon walked away down the stairs, and went to open the door. He knew Dudley was right by the door. He had to open it carefully without Dudley trying to run out of the door. Harry went to open it, but he didn't see Dudley anywhere in his room. Bernie was standing there, but he was smirking.

"Bernie, where is Dudley? "Harry blurted.

Bernie shrugged his shoulders.

All of a sudden, Dudley came out from behind the door and started to run out of it. Harry tried to grab him, but he was too late. Dudley had left the room and he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"NO! "Harry shouted. Bernie started laughing. Harry ran for the stairs; maybe he could still catch Dudley. Then all of a sudden he heard Uncle Vernon talking.

"Oh! Here comes Dudley and Bernie now! They must be done with- "Announced Uncle Vernon.

But then an instant later, a bloodcurdling scream rang out the entire house.

Harry was too late. He came in the living room and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's mouths were hanging down in shock. Mr. And Mrs. Bolsen had dropped their tea cups on the ground, and they shattered. Violet was shrieking on top of her lungs.

Midget Dudley was screaming "MUMMY!"

Aunt Petunia started crying out hysterically. "My BABY! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Harry could see that Uncle Vernon was trying to stay calm and was shooting Mr. And Mrs. Bolsen reassuring smiles, but Harry could see that he looked as if he wanted to put his hands around Harry's throat and strangle him.Then a minute later, Violet started to pale and fainted. Before she fell onto the floor, Uncle Vernon gasped in horror and ran his beefy body over to her and caught her in his arms.

Aunt Petunia looked like she was near tears, and Mr. And Mrs. Bolsen looked like they were about to pass out themselves.

Vernon gave Harry a look a death as he tried to fan Violet awake.

Then Bernie came into the room a second later, and started laughing. "Isn't it cool mum and Dad! Did you see what Harry did to Dudley?"


	2. A Slytherin Called Belle

**What to expect from this chapter**: Harry is able to go back to Hogwarts. On the train ride back, Hermoine/Ron are bickering like usual, Things are awkard between Ginny/Harry, and they meet someone new, a slytherin...but on with the story:)

**P.S.****- **Please, Please Review!I thrive on it!

* * *

.Chapter 2- **A Slytherin Called Belle**

A couple weeks later, Harry lay on his bed thinking how he would never forgive himself. Of course, it was his own fault._ If only he could have controlled his anger that day, he would be at the burrow right now with his friends, and not stuck here locked in his room._ Harry couldn't help but think back to that night after Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia found out that Harry had did something to Dudley to make him shrink. Right after Mr. And Mrs. Bolsen's daughter fainted, they took their family and said that they didn't want any of their children associated with a family of freaks. Well, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia almost had a heart attack, especially since that's the one thing they have been trying to avoid all their life. They wanted people to think they were the perfect normal family; not a family with a dwarf son, and a freaky nephew. They had said that none of their children would ever be able to see Dudley again. After trying to choke Harry for the rest of the night, Uncle Vernon demanded to know how he did this to Dudley. Harry of course lied, and said he didn't know how it happened. But with Uncle Vernon's hands around his throat all night, Harry had to say something. He told them that his friend Ron had sent him this thing for his birthday. But he did not mention what it was called, only that he didn't know what is was or what would happen, and that it was an accident. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were not pleased with this answer, and after Petunia stopped crying Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him into his room and locked him in it. Harry wouldn't be going to the Burrow. Then Uncle Vernon shouted something that came to a surprise to Harry.

"Your not going back to that school again either, boy! Your gonna stay here in this room for the rest of your life!" Roared Uncle Vernon.

_But why was Harry surprised? He knew they would be mad, and they probably wouldn't let him go to the Burrow, but Harry never would have thought that he would forbid him to go back to Hogwarts. After everything he went though last summer. The Dursley's should know by now, that he had to go back to the school._ But obviously that didn't care how he felt at all. The only thing stopping Vernon from kicking Harry out of the house, was after last summer, when Aunt Petunia got that strange howler which turned out to be from Dumbledoore, and told Vernon he had to stay here, which they never, ever talked about again.

So the Dursley's had locked Harry in his room for the last two weeks, and maybe once or twice a day Aunt Petunia would slide in a mug of broth and a piece of bread or a can of beans, and maybe a cup of water if he was lucky. Harry was surprised that they let him keep Hedwig in his room. Well, he figured the only reason was they would have to feed it, so Harry had even less food, because had to feed Hedwig some of his food as well. The other reason they let him keep Hedwig was because Harry had to write to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to tell him that he couldn't come to the burrow, and not to pick him up, and that he couldn't go back to Hogwarts. He felt bad telling Ron this, because he didn't want Ron to feel responsible, because it was Ron who had sent him the Shrink Ball. Ron had sent him an owl back and told Harry that he didn't care what the Muggles say, and that they were coming anyway. (Ron also added that the midget state of his cousin was only temporary, so it would only last for a few weeks.) But Harry had tried to convince Ron not to come, but he never got a response. Until about a week ago, Ron sent him an owl saying that they would not be coming( although he mentioned how he, Hermione, and Ginny were very upset)

Harry was kind of relieved that he convinced Ron not to come, and wondered what actually made Ron change his mind not to come. But now Harry was feeling very depressed. He was actually hoping the Wealsey's would come and pick him up anyway. Now he had no escape. He would never leave his room, or be able to go back to Hogwarts. But as he was lying on his bed right now, he was thinking of doing something desperate. He was gonna try and run away. _Maybe he could catch the Knight bus to the burrow. He had no other choice. He was going to do it. _Just then two owls flew in through his window. One Harry did not recognize, but one who he did. It was Ron's owl, Pig. Harry rose up from the bed, feeling a bit excited. Maybe it could be an owl from Ron saying he was coming to get him after all. But as he approached the bird he did not recognize, he saw two letters attached to its feet, and they were from Hogwarts. Pig was carrying one letter, and Harry carefully took it off Pig. Curiously, Harry put the owls in the cage with Hedwig. He opened the first letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am aware of the situation between you and your Aunt and Uncle. I realize it must be frustrating for you. But I need to tell you Harry that you must not try and leave your Aunt and Uncles house. It is extremely important right now that you stay there for the remainder of the summer holiday. I have talked to the Order and they to agreed as well that you should stay put. Mr. And Mrs. Wealsey had informed me of the situation, and it was I who told them that it was in the best interest for yourself that you stay with the Dursley's. On another matter, try not to worry too much. I trust that your Aunt and Uncle will make the right decision, and let you come back to Hogwarts,_

_Take Care, Professor Dumbledoore_

Harry couldn't believe it. So that's the reason why Ron had written and said that they would not be coming. Ron must have told his parents about what happened, and then Mr. And Mrs. Wealsey must have contacted Dumbledoore._ Harry was glad that Dumbledoore knew about his situation, but he couldn't understand why he had to stay here. And he definitely did not understand why Dumbledoore was so confident that Harry would be able to go back to Hogwarts_. Harry quickly opened the other letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please regard that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave from Kings Cross station, platform nine and three-quarter, at eleven o'clock._

_I am also delighted to tell you that Quidditch will be permitted back at Hogwarts this year, and after some consideration I am proud to say that yourself and Mr. Wealsey are going to be Quidditch co-captains. You will be expected to hold tryouts in the first month of school._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry then put the letter down. He couldn't believe that Ron and him were going to be Quidditch Co-Captains. It was like a dream come true. He didn't exactly picture him and Ron both being captains, but he was still really happy. He would get to be with his best friend, and most importantly he would get to be back on the Quidditch field again. But then the realization sunk back into his head. He might not even be going back to Hogwarts, Harry remembered depressed. He then picked up the letter from Ron.

_Hey Harry! Did you get your Hogwarts letter? Can you believe you and I are going to be Quidditch Captain this year? I also got some other good news! Me, and Hermione made Prefect again! Hermione is very excited of course. We also got our OWL scores as well! I think I did pretty well, so I'm sure I'm in for another year with Snape. Hermione got hers too, and of course she got all the OWLS she wanted! She did the best out of the whole class, and is getting some kind of award from Dumbledoore. Hermione hasn't shut up about all week. I hope you did well on yours. I bet you also got a letter from Dumbledoore as well. I hope you're not too mad I told Mum and Dad about what happened. They said we couldn't come get you until we talked to Dumbledoore. So, Dumbledoore was supposed to write to you and explain everything. Anyway, Dumbledoore assured us that you would be returning to Hogwarts this year. I hope he's right. Oh! And don't worry about getting your books in Diagon Alley. Mum says she would get you your books for you._

_Ginny and Hermione say hi. We hope the Muggles let you come to back to Hogwarts. We'll see you on the Hogwarts express then!_

_Ron, Hermione, and Ginny_

Harry felt even more depressed as he put his letters away in his desk. His friends would be crushed if he didn't go back to Hogwarts, Harry as well. Harry was happy that his friends were prefects again. He was also glad that his friends did well on their OWLS too. Harry remembered that he got his OWL scores not to long ago. He was really surprised that he did so well on his OWLS. The only bad thing about is was that he and his friends would have to suffer through another year with Snape. But Harry knew there was no way that the Dursley's would let him go back. He just would sit here in this room for the rest of his life. It was really nice of Mrs. Wealsey to buy his books for him, but Harry didn't see the point. W_hy had Dumbledoore been so sure that the Dursley's would let him go back?_ Harry then went back to lie on his bed, feeling even more depressed then before he even got them. But just then he heard screaming coming from downstairs.

"I will not hear this Petunia!" Roared Uncle Vernon.

"Vernon, listen to me!" Aunt Petunia Cried.

Harry walked over to the door so he could hear better. In all the time he had lived with the Dursley's, he had never heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia fight.

"This talk is unacceptable!" Vernon said furiously.

"Vernon, please. But we have to let him go back to that school. We- have no other choice, "He heard Petunia plead.

_Harry didn't think he was hearing right. Was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia actually having a fight about him going back to Hogwarts? Was Petunia actually trying to convince Vernon to let him go?_

Harry then realized that he didn't hear Vernon Respond. Then a minute later he heard Vernon and Petunia walking by the staircase.

"I don't know what has gotten into, Petunia. But if we leave that boy locked in that room, it is the end of his freaky ways, forever!" Sneered Uncle Vernon.

"I know Vernon. But we just can't! We have to let him go back!" Cried Petunia.

"Why are you insisting on this Petunia?" Vernon yelled.

But then Harry didn't hear anything for a few minutes. He heard Uncle Vernon shout, "_Fine_", And he heard footsteps storming angrily up the stairs. Harry quickly backed away from the door. Uncle Vernon stopped right outside the door.

"Boy, get by the door!" Uncle Vernon barked.

Harry quickly ran by the door. " What?", Harry blurted.

"I just thought I would tell you that- well, your Aunt and I well, we discussed about you going back to that school of yours- and we came to the conclusion that you can go back. "I will drive you to the train station," Uncle Vernon said trying to stay calm. "But you will stay here locked in this room for the rest of the summer!" Uncle Vernon said angrily as he stormed away from the door and down the stairs.

Harry went back and laid on his bed. _All he could think about was as much he couldn't stand the Dursley's, he would always be grateful for Aunt Petunia convincing Uncle Vernon to let him go back home, to Hogwarts, for reasons he would never know. Harry knew then he could get through the next two weeks just fine._

It was two weeks later, and Harry was getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. It was almost time to leave, and Harry had packed all his stuff for the train. The Dursley's finally unlocked his door, and they had stayed very silent. Uncle Vernon muttered something under his breath that they were leaving in five minutes. Dudley, the day before, had finally grown back to regular size. But Dudley was now being more spoiled than ever. When he wasn't complaining to Petunia how he lost his little brother, he was getting anything he asked for. Goodies of any kind (Petunia had said he could go off his diet for a while), a new big screen tv, Nintendo system, and many other things that Harry had lost count on. So Dudley was constantly pigging out on sweets all day long, and watching his new TV.

Harry then got his trunk, Hedwig and headed downstairs.

Petunia nor Dudley did not say goodbye to him (Like he cared) and Uncle Vernon gave him the silent treatment all the way to the train station. Harry got all of his stuff out of the trunk, when Vernon barely muttered bye to Harry. Harry then smiled as he saw Uncle Vernon walk out of distance. He was about to see his friends, and he was about to go back home. _He couldn't be happier_.

* * *

Harry entered the Hogwarts express a few minutes later and looked around for his friends. Most of the compartments were filling up but he did not see any friends yet. Then behind him he heard someone calling his name. 

"Harry! Ron, look its Harry!" Shouted Hermione. Harry shot his head around and seen Hermione, Ron, and Ginny right behind him. It was so good to finally see his friends.

"I knew your Aunt and Uncle would let you come back! "Said Hermione happily while she gave Harry a quick hug.

"I know, I can't believe it myself," Harry replied as he looked over at Ron, who was grinning happily.

"Man this year is gonna be so brilliant! Me and you are Quidditch Co-Captains and Me and Hermione are prefects again!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry grinned. But then Ginny said while smirking. "Yeah and that means I'm definitely gonna be on the team, right?"

"No Ginny. You have to try out like everyone else!" blurted Ron.

Just then Hermione gasped. "Ron! The trains about to leave! We have to go sit with the other Prefects! Come on!"

"Oh, right, "said Ron disappointed who obviously forgot.

"We'll be back in an about an hour," Said Hermione.

"See you later," said Harry a bit disappointed himself. He had hoped they would all sit together.

"Bye, Said Ginny to Ron and Hermione as they walked down the prefect compartment.

Harry then realized he was alone with Ginny. He looked at her, and his face went immediately red. _Ginny looked prettier than ever_, Harry noticed as Ginny tucked her long red hair behind her ears. He felt pretty awkward just standing here staring at her.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

"Er- Hi, Ginny," Harry blushed.

Just then the train started to move.

"We'd better find a compartment," said Ginny.

They walked down a little ways down, and found one that was empty. Harry was even more nervous around her now, because they were alone.

"So- er, how was your summer?" Harry mumbled.

"Well, it was okay, I guess. I have to say I was disappointed that you couldn't come to the burrow, "Ginny uttered.

Harry was sure he was blushing even harder now." Yeah-er- I was too. I am just glad I am actually here now, going back to Hogwarts, Harry managed to say.

"Me too, said Ginny. "So tell me what happened with your cousin. Was it funny to see him walking around like a house elf?"

* * *

Hours had passed and they were due back to Hogwarts in about another hour Ron and Hermione had found Ginny and Harry in the compartment after they were done sitting with the prefects. Harry was so hungry, and tired that he was not saying much. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked sitting across from him.

"Er- yeah. I'm fine Ron," Replied Harry.

Harry then looked over at Ginny who was staring out the window of the train. Ginny noticed and smiled at Harry. He felt his ears go red.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

Hermione was sitting next to Ron with a book in front in front of face.

She put the book down, rather annoyed.

"What is it Ronald? I'm trying to read Hogwarts a History Two, if you don't mind! "She said with a sly smile and put the book up to her face again.

"Actually I do mind, Hermione, "Ron said while he stole the book from her and held it in his arms.

"Give it Ron!" She laughed, but was also irritated.

"No. Why do you insist on reading on the train, anyway? I can't even look at you," Ron added.

Ron ears immediately went red.

Hermione smiled and blushed herself. "And why do you need to look at me?"

Ron looked down embarrassed but recovered quickly. "It's just were on a train and all and we should- well talk. You'll have plenty of time to study once term starts up, "he said quickly without looking her in the eye.

"Oh, that's what I thought, "Hermione said softly.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Ron and Hermione always fought, they were used to it. But Harry began to realize that they were obviously crazy about one another, but were to shy to say anything to admit it. _But who knows with them anymore._ Harry didn't want them to feel awkward so he decided to change the subject. But then a girl at the door to the compartment cleared her throat. They all looked up at her.

"Hi, uh- do you mind if I sit with you? "A tall, pretty girl with dark long hair, and a ivory complexion asked.

But before any of them said anything, Hermione smiled politely at the girl.

"Of course, "She said.

"Thank you." Said the girl quietly flashing a polite smile.

Hermione slid down her seat to make room for the girl between her and Ron.

The girl walked in and sat down between Ron and Hermione.

But no one said anything for a moment.

"Uh- Thanks for letting me sit with you all, "said the girl looking a little nervous. "I only went to the bathroom for one minute, and when I came back someone had taken my seat," she sighed.

"So- er, what's your name?" said Harry.

The girl glanced at Harry and then at the rest of them. "My name's Belle. Belle Peerless."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ginny Weasley," uttered Ginny.

"Oh and I'm Ginny's brother, Ron. Ron Weasley, "said Ron smiling like a doofus.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said while rolling her eyes at Ron.

"It's nice to meet all of you, "Replied Belle. Then she turned to Harry.

Oh right, Harry thought. He forgot to introduce himself.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Harry-"

"Your Harry Potter, I know, "she said with a shy smile.

_Right of course she knew who he was. Everybody did_.

"So what year are you?"said Ron.

"Oh, I'm a fourth year," said Belle peering at them.

"What house are you in?" asked Ginny.

"I'm in Slytherin," Belle mumbled quickly.

"OH DEAR LORD!" Cried Hermione.

"You're a Slytherin?" shouted Ron in surprise.

Harry just then had a thought.

"Did Malfoy send you? "Harry said bluntly.

Belle seemed insulted. "Malfoy? You're talking about Draco Malfoy? What does he have to do with me?"

"Everybody knows that the Slytherins hate the Gryffindors, "Said Ron.

"We don't blend well together, "Hermione added glaring at Belle suspiciously.

"Well just because I am a Slytherin doesn't mean I follow Draco Malfoy around like a puppy dog like everybody else does. Besides, Draco, Is a loser, anyway, "Belle said rolling her eyes.

"You mean you don't like Malfoy? "Asked Ron said in a doubtful tone.

Belle sighed. "I believe I just made that clear," she said to Ron obviously annoyed by him. "Not all Slytherins are bad like everyone thinks they are. There are a few of us out there that want to mix with the other houses. But yeah I would have to agree with all of you about Draco- I mean Malfoy as you call him. I pretty much hate him. He gives Slytherins a bad name."

"I'm sorry about that- about what I said before- accusing you- "said Harry.

"Yeah, me as well," added Ron.

"That's okay. I know you have a right to be suspicious. I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy sent someone over here to spy for that matter", Said Belle. "It would be a lot better if Malfoy didn't go to this school," Belle frankly added. "If he was expelled and sent on his way."

Harry was surprised she said that, as was Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as well. It was strange hearing a Slytherin talk this way about Malfoy.

"Yeah! That's for sure! "Ron said. "Or blown up! Either one would be fine! " Ron said laughing.

But everybody laughed but Hermione, who wasn't very amused by this joke.

"Ron. You shouldn't talk like that. You're not some dark lord, your-"

But Ron interrupted Hermione. "Shut up, Hermione," Ron said annoyed.

Hermione glared icily at Ron, and she picked up her book again.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Ron and Hermione were so entertaining when they fought.

Then Belle started to laugh. "You guys are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" she said smiling at Ron and Hermione.

Ron sank down in his seat, his face redder than ever. Hermione choose to ignore this question and but Harry had a feeling she was blushing too.

Harry then noticed the train had come to a stop. _Boy, he was glad to be back, Harry thought. He was glad to be home and back with his friends._


	3. Malfoy & Weil and Harmone

**What to expect in this chapter**: Expect to meet three new characters that will greatly impact everyone in different ways. Expect Ron/Hermione's fighting to get worse, and Harry still unsure of what to do about his feelings for Ginny.

**P.S.**- Please, Please Review! I thrive on it!

* * *

Chapter 3- **Malfoy & Weil and Harmone**

After they walked out of the train and they reached the castle by the carriages, they soon poured themselves into the great hall. Now here they were awaiting the first years to come in for the annual sorting ceremony. Harry was feeling pretty restless. He just wanted to sorting ceremony to start so it could be over, so he could eat. From living on broth and beans for weeks Harry was pretty eager to start eating. All of a sudden Ginny, who was sitting next to him, tapped him. Harry turned to her. Ginny had a smile on her face, and she pointed right across from them, where Ron and Hermione were sitting. _Of course, they were bickering like mad._

"No Ron, I don't want to talk about it, "Hermione said in an annoyed voice looking away from Ron.

"Hermione, look at me", Pleaded Ron.

"And why should I? "She said still not looking him in the eye.

Ron looked as he if was losing patience. "I-er- don't know. You know what? You're stubborn Hermione. Sometimes I think you more trouble than your worth!"

Hermione then looked at Ron with a look as cold as ice. "So are you Ronald Wealsey, and you know what? I won't give you any more trouble ever again! Goodbye, "She blurted as she got up from her seat.

"Fine then, Fine! Goodbye- then, "Ron stammered.

Just a minute later Hermione sat down in an empty seat next to Ginny.

Harry then looked at Ron. "What happened?" he asked curiously.

Ron looked really upset. "What else, Harry? The usual. Hermione overreacting about every little thing," he said as he was eyeing Hermione.

Hermione of course heard his and she ignored him even more and she started talking to Neville Longbottom. Harry turned to Ginny and she smiled at him. Harry felt his face go red. Why did he always have to feel so nervous and awkward around Ginny now? Harry knew why. _He liked her. A lot. And he still wasn't sure how she felt about him. And he wasn't sure what to do about his feelings._ He supposed if he told Ron that he liked his sister, he could be okay with it. He really wasn't sure what he would think. Maybe he could talk to Hermione. She was usually good at giving advice, especially when it came stuff like this. But he peered over at Ron, then at Hermione and decided he wouldn't say anything yet, because they had their own problems.

Harry then looked up at the head table and noticed Dumbledoore talking to a man that he had never seen anymore. The man had red hair, was tall, and seemed to be in this late thirties, early forties. The man also looked extremely polite. Dumbledoore then noticed Harry and gave him a small smile, and Harry gave a little wave back. Harry then noticed that most of the teachers were sitting up at the head table. He then seen Snape out of the corner of his eye. I_f it was even possible, Snape looked more furious than ever._ He peered at Harry, and gave him a look of death. Harry saw that there was an extra seat next to Snape. Just then the doors to the great hall opened and the first years started coming into the great hall, headed by Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Hagrid noticed Harry and gave him a small wave, Harry waved back. The first years gathered around the front of the hall, and the sorting ceremony soon started. Professor McGonagall was standing near the sorting hand that was sitting on a school. She then held the sorting hat in hand.

"Now when I call your name, you may step forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head, "Said Professor McGonagall.

"_Adams, Abigail,_ "She called.

A really short, curly-blonde haired girl, nervously stepped up and sat on the stool while the sorting hat was placed on her hat.

A few seconds later, the hat shouted, "_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

Everybody clapped. The girl smiled widely, relieved, and ran toward the HUFFLEPUFF table.

The sorting ceremony sort of dragged on, and Harry was so preoccupied with his hunger, he was not paying attention. Of course, Ron was neither, and he looked as if he had fallen asleep. He looked over at Ginny and Hermione who were intently paying attention. He just wished the ceremony could be over already.

"_Malfoy, Benjamin_," Professor McGonagall shouted.

Harry immediately turned his head, and he noticed that Ron had woken up. He and Ron gave each other curious glances, as well as Ginny and Hermione. Everybody turned at looked at a pale boy with dark blonde hair, walking up who looked older than eleven. The sorting hat was placed on the boys head. Harry glanced over at Draco, who appeared to be nervous.

Within a few more seconds the sorting hat shouted. "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Everybody clapped except the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Benjamin came and sat down at the Gryffindor table close by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

The boy was smiling politely. "Hello. I'm Benjamin."

"Uh- Hi, Ron here, "Said Ron gingerly, staring at him.

"Hi, I'm Ginny", Said Ginny, who was also looking at him curiously.

"Hello. Er- I'm Harry," He added. But he didn't know what to think about Benjamin.

Benjamin gave Harry a look of amazement. "Harry Potter? I''ve heard much about you. I've always wanted to meet you!"

Hermione then suddenly looked in Benjamin's direction. "I'm Hermione. Are you related to Draco?"She added bluntly.

The boy looked at around at everyone, who was all eager to hear his answer. The boy shook his head. "Yes. He's my cousin, "Benjamin announced.

"Malfoy's your cousin?" Ron asked.

Benjamin shook his head. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" he said.

"It's just that everyone knows that the Malfoy's are with the Slytherins, "Hermione pointed out.

Benjamin eyed Hermione. "Well that's not exactly true then is it? I got into Gryffindor, didn't I?"

"You mean to tell me that you wanted to be in Gryffindor? "Ron asked surprisingly.

"I was praying that I would get to be in Gryffindor," Said Benjamin. "And now I am," he added with a smile.

Harry peered over at Malfoy who was looking really enraged at the Slytherin table. He kept looking over in Benjamin's direction. His arms were crossed and he was shouting at Crabbe and Goyle.

It seemed that everybody was a little less uneasy around Benjamin now. But no one was really talking to him either. Harry gave Benjamin a little smile. Harry noticed that the Sorting Ceremony was now over. No one else at the Gryffindor table realized it either, probably because of the commotion with Benjamin.

Just then Professor McGonagall tapped her Goblet. "Your attention, please," she said firmly.

Dumbledoore then rose from his seat and began to speak. "_Before the feast I have a few special announcements I would like to announce. I am pleased to introduce to you your new defense against the dark art's teacher, Professor Richard Weil."._

The man that Harry had spotted Dumbledoore talking to stood up and smiled. Everyone clapped that was, except for Snape, Harry noticed he had a vicious look on his face and was eyeing Professor Weil with a look of detest.

"_Now, my final announcement. I am pleased to inform you that there will be a change in all your potion's classes and for the Slytherin house. Professor Snape is still the head of the house, and will still be teaching. However, Professor Sharon Harmone will be joining him as the co-head house of Slytherin, and she will assist Professor Snape in the classes as well. However, Professor Harmone has not arrived just yet, due to the fact that she is coming all the way from America."_

Harry was smiling. Everyone around him seemed to be smiling, Especially, Ron Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Well that was except for Malfoy, who was shaking his head at the Slytherin table. This was great, Harry thought. They wouldn't have to put up with Snape anymore. Well only if Professor Harmone was fair. She could be exactly like Snape, and it could make the whole situation worse. Obviously the empty seat next to Snape was for Professor Harmone. And that's why Snape looked so miserable sitting up there. _He definitely did not want an assistant._

"_Let the feast begin!_ "Dumbledoore announced.

Then all of the plates and goblets filled up with food and drinks right before their very eyes. Harry then remembered how extremely hungry he was. He grabbed everything in sight.

A little bit into the feast, Harry still wasn't done eating. He could see that Ron and Hermione were still not talking either. But no one was doing much talking. Everybody still seemed to be eating.

"Harry?" asked Neville Longbottom.

Harry looked at Neville. Neville seemed to be staring at the door to the great hall.

"Who's that blonde woman over there? "Neville pointed to a young woman, who was walking up toward the head table. This woman looked as if she couldn't be anymore than in her early twenties. She had long blonde hair, and she was wearing robes of bright red, and was wearing black high-heeled shoes. Harry had an idea of who she was, but he couldn't imagine that they could have a teacher that young and well - _pretty_.

As Harry was about to Answer Neville, Dumbledoore stood up and the chatting stopped abruptly.

"_Excuse me Students. I am sorry to disturb the feast, but I would like to introduce you to Ms. Professor Harmone, who has just arrived. We are very glad to have her here, "_Dumbledoore beamed.

"It's nice to be here too, Professor Dumbledoore, "Professor Harmone announced while, Harry noticed she spoke in an American accent. The woman then smiled brightly and then sat down next to Snape. _Snape appeared to be very annoyed._

"_You may get back to the feast. Thank You_," Finished Dumbledoore.

"That's our new potion's teacher? ",Said Ron gazing at Professor Harmone. She's very"- but Ron's voice trailed off as Hermione glared at him from across the table. Ron scrunched down his seat, looking down. Harry had a feeling what he was going to say.

"I just hope she's nicer than Snape, "Blurted Ginny.

"Yeah. That's for sure. If the two of them teamed up, they could make all are lives miserable, "Added Harry.

Neville shook his head. "Trust me, Nobody is worse than Snape, Harry, "He said nervously.

"Potter!" Sneered an annoying voice that belonged to Draco Malfoy. Harry and his friends turned around, and there was Malfoy right behind him with a dirty look on his face, with Crabbe and Goyle right beside him."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hissed Hermione.

Malfoy snickered. "I'm just here to say hello to my cousin. That's not illegal, is it Granger?"

"For you it is, "Added Ron glaring at Malfoy.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend, eh Weasley?" Smirked Malfoy.

Ron's ears flushed. He didn't say anything. Hermione quickly peered at Ron, but then started picking at her food. Harry couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't stand how Malfoy thinks he could talk to people however he felt like.

"You know what Malfoy? If you want to say hello then your cousin, then do it. If you don't then leave. No one cares what you do, "Harry said cooly.

Draco glared at Harry but did not say anything. He then looked at Benjamin.

"Hello, Draco, "Benjamin said with a forced smile.

"Ben, "Malfoy hissed. "I bet you're just crushed that you have to sit here with this lot."

"No, actually Draco, I belong here, "Ben said coldly.

Malfoy started to laugh. "You- You actually want to be part of a house that has- Saint Potter! Sniveling Wealsey's Then Draco looked over at Hermione. "And a Mudblood!"

"That's enough! I am not taking this anymore! "Shouted Ron angrily. Ron then got up, leaped across the table, and punched Malfoy in the face.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny and the rest of the table couldn't help but think it was rather funny. Crabbe and Goyle had backed away, and Ron and Malfoy were fighting. Malfoy knocked Ron into the table, and some goblets and food fell over onto the floor. Then Ron pushed Malfoy to the ground, and was about to pull out his wand. Everybody in the great hall turned away from their table to look at this display between Ron and Malfoy.

"Ron, don't. It isn't worth it!" Hermione shouted.

"Wealsey! Malfoy! "Harry heard Snape thundering toward where Ron and Malfoy was fighting.

Snape broke up the fight, and separated Ron and Malfoy.

"What is going on here?"Snape growled furiously.

But Ron nor Malfoy did not say anything. Ron looked at Harry panicked.

Snape then looked at Harry. "Wealsey, Potter! In my office now!"

Snape then turned to Neville and Ginny. "You, Longbottom and Ms. Wealsey. Take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing immediately!"

Neville nervously shook his head. Ginny sighed. Harry noticed that Malfoy had a bloody nose, but Ron had nothing on him.

"My office now! "Snape spat at Harry at Ron.

"But, sir, Harry is not involved!" Ron started to say.

"Shut your trap! "Added Snape.

Hermione gave a sympathetic look toward Harry and Ron as they were dragged to Snape's office.

* * *

"It doesn't surprise me Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, that you two would cause trouble on the first day. I should except no less from you, "Snape growled as he peered from Harry to Ron who were standing in Snape's office. 

"But, Professor, Harry had no part in it, really," Pleaded Ron.

"Hold your tongue, Weasley! Now, since the fact that Professor McGonagall is not here to give you the punishment you deserve, I suppose I will decide what punishment will be suitable for you two. Now for you Mr. Potter-"

Just as Snape was about to give Harry and Ron a verdict, the dungeon door opened and Professor McGonagall and Professor Harmone walked in. Harry and Ron exchanged a relieved look at one another. Snape looked very unpleasant as he looked at the two teachers walking in.

"What is she doing in here?" Snape hissed at Professor McGonagall referring to Professor Harmone.

"I simply wanted to remind you Severous that since she is now co-head of Slytherin, she gets to be involved in this, "McGonagall stated. "I talked to Professor Dumbledoore and he says it's up to yourself and Professor Harmone to decide on a punishment for these two gentlemen, "she added.

Snape looked very angry. "Very Well, "He said through clenched teeth, trying not to show his hostility to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall made a gesture toward Snape then walked out of Snape's office.

Harry didn't think this was fair. Why was Dumbledoore letting Snape and Professor Harmone decide on their punishment? Harry hadn't even done anything wrong. And Ron was totally justified, since Malfoy was acting like a jerk like always. There was no way that they would get out of this. Harry looked at Ron with a nervous glance.

Just then Professor Harmone smiled at Harry and Ron.

"You two should take a seat, "Harmone said nicely. But as Harry and Ron looked around there were no seats. Just then Harmone took out her wand and muttered something under her breath, and two comfortable looking chairs appeared into the air close by Snape's desk. Harry couldn't believe she was being his nice, and apparently Ron thought that two because he was smiling a bit.

"So guys, What are your names? "Harmone said smiling, who was standing in front of Harry and Ron in front of Snape's desk. Snape, who was standing close by her, did not look happy, Harry noticed that Snape was giving Professor Harmone an icy stare.

"I'm Ron Wealsey," Said Ron nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, "Harmone said extending her hand. Ron, who was surprised, shook it.

Harmone then looked at Harry. "Oh, er- I'm Harry Potter."

Harmone's eyes lit up. "The Harry Potter? I've heard quite a lot about you. It's a pleasure, "she chuckled, as she shook Harry's hand.

"All right! What is this nonsense?" Snape interfered.

But Harmone did not say anything. She just gave Snape sort of a half-smile. Harry then seen Snape grimace more.

"If you would like to help-Ms. Harmone, then I suggest you leave me to deal with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley!" Snape said eyeing her with disgust.

But Harmone just laughed. "I don't think so. That's not how I do things. I think you need to hear these guys' side of the story, first before we even think about punishing them," She said firmly glaring at Snape but still remaining her cool, calm self.

Snape looked at her for a moment. "Fine! I will allow them to say their side of the story for one minute, but they will indeed be punished!"

Harmone grinned. "Good. Now, guys, go ahead."

Harry and Ron had told Professor Harmone everything that happened, including how Malfoy had called Hermione a Mudblood. And that's why Ron had lost his temper. Harry also put in that it wasn't Ron's fault of course, and that he wasn't even involved. He was just sitting at the table. Of course, Snape pretended as if he wasn't even listening.

"Well that's completely understandable, "Harmone said with a sympathetic smile. "Malfoy is a trouble maker. There's always one in every school, and well, I dated mine in highschool- but that's a whole other story," Harmone recalled with a smile on her face. Snape was staring at her, looking appalled.

Harmone noticed Snape but ignored him and continued on. "Anyway. That's a very horrible word he called your friend Hermione, and you just lost your temper. Anyone would have done that in your position. I would have probably done the same thing.", She said to Ron. Then she turned to Snape. "It seems me that you have the wrong guys in here. And as a matter of fact, why is Harry even in here? He was not even involved in this," Harmone pointed out.

Snape glared at them. "So he claims. But see Ms. Harmone, I know Mr. Potter better than you do. I know how he works."

"Well, of course you would know Harry better than I would, Severous. But I'm new here. I think that I'm exactly what this school needs. An unclouded mind- with no personal vendettas," She added causally but firmly. Harry noticed that Professor Harmone was holding something that was around her neck. It was a red-ruby necklace. It was rather striking. _How had he not noticed it before? _But then Harry focused on the matter at hand. Harry of course had expected Snape to respond rather badly to this. There was no way that Professor Harmone was going too win. Snape would punish them for months.

"How do you know my first name?" Snape said through clenched teeth.

Harmone ignored this comment. "So we decided then? Great! Harry, Ron, you two get back to the feast. We'll deal with Mr. Malfoy later." She added. Snape just stood there leaning against his desk with his arms folded looking more furious then Harry had ever seen him. But he said nothing.

Harry and Ron didn't need to be told twice. They got up quickly from their seats and smiled widely at Professor Harmone. Harry didn't know how to thank her Professor Harmone.

As Harry and Ron entered the hall, Ron started laughing. "Man that was bloody brilliant! We don't get in trouble for once and Malfoy gets all the blame. It's about time!"

Harry agreed. "I know! After all this time, Snape finally gets someone to stand up to him. And a teacher for that matter!"

"I never thought she would be that nice. I thought for sure she would be another Umbridge, Ron added."Don't even remind me, "said Harry. "I still have scars on my hand."


	4. The Potion's Brawl

**A/N**- Please Please Review! I thrive on it!

* * *

Chapter 4- **The Potions Brawl**

All Ron and Harry talked about was how cool Professor Harmone was on the way back to the great hall. The Feast ended pretty much as Ron and Harry returned from Professor Snape's office. But It was time for the prefects to walk up the first years to the dormitories. Harry and Ron didn't have time to tell Ginny and Hermione what happened in Snape's office. Ron and Hermione quickly said goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

"We'll meet you in the common room later, all right?" Added Ron as he and Hermione barely said two words to each other as they left to go walk up the first years to their dormitories.

Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room by themselves taking their time.

"So what happened In Snape's office? Do you guys have like a week's worth of detention?" Ginny asked chuckling.

"Er- actually no, Professor Harmone stepped in, and Ron and I didn't get in trouble at all."

"Your kidding? "Ginny said surprised.

Harry then told Ginny the whole story about what Professor Harmone said, and how surprisingly fair and cool she was. And how Snape absolutely hated her.

"Maybe potions won't be half as bad now that Professor Harmone is on our side, "said Ginny sounding hopeful.

Harry and Ginny then walked up to the Fat Lady. There was a tall, brown-haired boy in front of them who seemed to know the past word already.

"Holten Bolten!" The guys said. The portrait of the fat lady opened and the boy walked into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ginny walked in behind him. There were only a few people in the common room sitting in a few of the chairs. They took a seat one of the couches by the fire and waited for Ron and Hermione. A minute later Ron and Hermione walked in through the portrait hole.

"No, Ronald! Whatever you say is right, isn't it?" Shouted Hermione at Ron. Ron shook his head and sighed, as they sat by Harry and Ginny. Harry couldn't believe that Ron and Hermione were still fighting. Apparently neither could, Ginny.

"You two are still at it?" Ginny blurted out.

"What else is new?" Said Hermione glaring at Ron.

But Ron seemed to ignore this comment and faced Harry.

"So, did you tell Ginny about Professor Harmone?" Ron asked Harry.

"He did, and I still can't believe it," Ginny uttered. "I'm actually looking forward to Potion class now for once!"

Ron shook his head in agreement. "I think she's the best thing that's happened to this school."

Hermione was looking at all of them perplexed. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't tell Hermione?" said Harry.

"No. We were two busy fighting!" He replied annoyed.

"Well, what exactly happened, Harry?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Well Malfoy," Ron started to say.

"I believe I was talking to Harry, "Hermione said coldly.

Ron's ear turned red as an apple, and he muttered something under his breath.

Harry explained everything to Hermione about when they got brought down to Snape's office, and how Professor Harmone saved them from Snape's wrath.

"Wow. She seems really nice. Especially being co-head of Slytherins and all, "admitted Hermione.

"I know, she's-" Harry started to say.

"But I don't trust her," Hermione blurted softly.

They all looked at her. Even Ron. It looked as if Ron was going to say something but instead looked down.

They all decided to go to their dormitories. Harry had said goodbye to Ginny and Hermione. Ron muttered something to Ginny, but said nothing to Hermione. Hermione and Ginny went up to the girl's dormitory. Harry and Ron went up to the boy's dormitory but before Harry could go to bed he had to ask Ron something.

"Ron? Er- What's going on with you and Hermione?"

Ron looked at Harry weirdly, but then acted like he was fine. "You know how Hermione is Harry, er- You know how she gets worked up over stupid things, "Ron mumbled.

"Yeah, but she seems really angry, Ron, "Harry pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry about it Harry. I'm not. She'll be fine in the morning," Ron said while yawning.

"Ok, then. Goodnight Ron, "Harry said.

"Goodnight, Harry," Ron placed the covers over his body in his bed.

When Harry pulled the covers over him that night he realized just how tired he was. _He knew there was something going on with Ron and Hermione; more than their ususal fighting._ He just couldn't figure it out. Maybe Ginny knew something about it, Harry thought. Hopefully things would be back to normal in the morning between the two. But before Harry fell asleep that night one thought still remained in his head. _Why had Hermione said she didn't trust Professor Harmone?_

* * *

The next morning they we're all down for breakfast. Harry was eating everything in sight. (He was still ravenous from being at Dursley's). He looked over at Ginny who was sitting next to him eating, and smiled at her. But Ginny had a worried look on her face. 

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'm just worried about my brother, "Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, (which made him blush) as she pointed across from them. Ron who was across from Harry was hardly eating. He was also staring at Hermione who was sitting next to Ginny, but Hermione was ignoring him. Harry was about to ask Ginny if he knew what was going on between them but he noticed that Hermione had a big smile on her face.

"So Ginny, what's your first class today? Hermione asked her brightly.

"Oh, Potions. But I'm quite looking forward to it. It should be pretty entertaining to see Snape and Professor Harmone working together, "Said Ginny chuckling.

"Hmmmm," said Hermione suspiciously.

"Come off of it, Hermione! Why are so down on Professor Harmone? She saved our hides last night!" Ron blurted out at Hermione.

"Well, she may have. But we can never trust new teachers in this school can we? "Replied Hermione.

"Well what about the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher? How come you're not suspicious of him yet?" asked Ron.

Just then Professor Harmone walked into the great hall wearing robes of purple with a smile on her face, and headed straight for the Gryffindor table. She stopped by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Harry, Ron. How are you today? "Professor Harmone said.

Was it Harry's imagination or was Hermione gagging?

"Oh-er- just fine Professor, "said Ron.

"Good, added Harry.

"So, who's your friends?", Professor Harmone said referring to Ginny and Hermione.

"Er- This is Ginny and that's Hermione," said Harry, blushing a little.

"It's nice to meet you, "she beamed.

Ginny smiled at Professor Harmone and said, "Hi"

Hermione glared at Professor Harmone. "Pleasure," she said in an irritated voice.

"Are these your guy's girlfriends? Harmone blurted smiling.

Harry could see Ron's face turn bright red, and Harry was pretty sure his was too. Harry could see that Ginny and Hermione looked flushed as well.

"Er-"Harry started to say.

But Professor Harmone interrupted. Obviously she picked up that was an awkward question.

"So, I'll be seeing all of you in potions then. It should be pretty fun. Probably more than any of you are used to," She said with a chuckle as she walked to the head table. Harry then noticed that Professor Snape walked into the great hall, seen Professor Harmone, and quickly walked out with a dirty scowl on his face.

* * *

In potion's class later that afternoon all of the Gryffindors were really excited, because everyone had heard about Professor Harmone. But for most of the Slytherins it was a different story. Especially, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were all talking about how much they hated Professor Harmone already. Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione waiting for class to start; although Hermione was sitting next to Harry and was still not looking in Ron's direction. Harry was getting quite sick of them ignoring each other. They were all friends, and none of them hardly spoke because Ron and Hermione were constantly mad at each other. Harry had to find out what was going on between them. Ron had claimed that it was nothing. But Harry knew better. So, Harry then turned to Hermione who was going over her Potion's book. 

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

Hermione didn't look up from her book. "Yes?"

"What's going on with you and Ron?"

She then looked up at Harry and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about Harry," she said.

"Ok Hermione," Harry said sarcastically. "But -er-your ignoring Ron. You guys have to be fighting about something," Harry said quietly but frustrated.

Hermione looked as if she was about to say something, but then Ron looked in their direction. "Why don't you just tell him Hermione? Ron said angrily.

Hermione turned extremely red.

Just then Harry heard an annoying voice from behind their desk.

"What, you and your girlfriend having problem's Weasley?" Malfoy shouted out with Crabbe and Goyle standing right beside him.

Harry couldn't believe that after what happened yesterday Malfoy had the nerve to even show his face to them.

"You know what Malfoy? You're just a waste of space. So just go sit back down," Harry said cooly.

Malfoy looked mad but hid it with laughter. "You are your friends think you the run of this class now ever since that pathetic excuse for a teacher- Harmone came in."

Then Ron stood up. "Yeah that's right Malfoy. At least now we all know that there is someone in this school that's not afraid to give you what you deserve, "Ron said angrily.

Malfoy's pale skin flushed for a moment, but then a smug smile returned to his face.

"What's wrong with you Weasley? Your MUDBLOOD girlfriend holding out on you? Malfoy raised his eyebrow. Then Malfoy leaned closer to Ron. "Your girlfriend not giving you any, eh?" Malfoy whispered, although the whole class practically heard.

Ron looked outraged. Hermione looked really embarrassed. All the Slytherins were laughing. Harry had enough.

Harry rose up from his seat and faced Malfoy closely. "Sit down," Harry said coldly in a whisper.

"What are you going to make me Potter?" Malfoy said threateningly.

But then a moment later something outrageous happened.

Hermione sprung up from her seat and exploded with anger and shoved Malfoy knocking over a cauldron, spilling a green potion all over the floor. Malfoy fell onto the floor and Hermione close by him.

Harry and Ron exchanged shocked glances.

"You're such a jerk, Malfoy! Can't you come up with anything better? OO I'm a Mudblood!" Hermione blurted while she started hitting Malfoy wherever her fists landed. "You don't care about anything but yourself! You're nothing but a sniveling little bastard who will end up the same as his father! Your own cousin doesn't even like you! You think that Professor Harmone is the only one who could put you in your place, but your wrong!"

Malfoy never looked more embarrassed in his entire life. He almost looked as if he might start to cry. Just as Harry and Ron were going to stop the fight Malfoy shoved Hermione off of him. Hermione fell back onto the floor.

Malfoy got up off the ground in utter embarrassment. He turned to Ron with a look of pure disgust.

"You know Weasley? You ought to keep your girlfriend locked up in a bloody cage! They shouldn't let half-breed garbage like that in the school! "Malfoy inched up closer to Ron.

Ron looked madder than Harry or Hermione had ever seen him before. Just as Hermione got up, Ron swung at Malfoy, put he ducked. Instead, Malfoy punched back and hit Ron right in the eye. Blood spurted from Ron's face and Malfoy punched Ron in the gut really hard.

Hermione gasped. "Ron!"

Harry was about to break up the fight but the dungeon door slammed open revealing a furious Snape and a confused but calm Professor Harmone, as Ron and Malfoy were wrestling on the floor, near the broken caldron, and the foul green potion smoking on the floor.

* * *

Back in Snape's office sat Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. Ron was clutching his stomach, and he had a very badly bruised eye. Hermione looked really angry. Harry didn't know how they were going to get out of this. Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy had managed to get them into Snape's office twice in almost twenty-four hours. Harry glared at Malfoy, but Malfoy had a smirk on his face. 

Snape looked madder than ever as he stared at them. But Snape's deathlike stare and utter silence was broken by Professor Harmone's calm and controlled voice.

"Well, why don't we"-she started to say but was cut off by Snape.

"There will be none of that foolishness," he spat at Professor Harmone.

He stood right above Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Draco,

"I repeat, nothing, and I mean nothing can excuse what went on in my classroom today. What I saw was not only immature, childish, and unacceptable behavior by all of you, but you destroyed my classroom, and that I will not tolerate. Now as you can expect, some severe consequences are in order, "Snape eyed Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Draco, then began to talk. "As I must tell you Professor Snape, it was Granger who started this whole thing, and who broke your caldron and destructed your classroom. I-"

"That's not true!" said Ron shouted as he stood up and glared at Malfoy. "It was Malfoy who started it. He-"

"That's enough, Weasley, before you get yourself into more trouble than you're already in, Snape blurted. "If that's even possible, "he added slowly.

Ron sat down, but while giving Malfoy deathlike stares. Malfoy, on the other hand, was smiling subtly.

"Now as for your punishments. Let me think. I am actually going to be enjoying this. I don't remember a time when I had to think this drastic of a punishment," Snape snarled with a small smile.

Harry couldn't believe this. He probably wasn't even gonna punish Malfoy. He was going to punish him and his friends. It was Malfoy who started it, like he started everything else. Didn't Snape know that Malfoy's objective in life was making their lives miserable, and getting them in trouble? Harry guessed that the reason why Snape wasn't punishing Malfoy was because he had to punish him yesterday. He had to show him so kind of loyalty, coming from the same house. But that's why Professor Harmone was so cool. She didn't care what house you're in. Malfoy was taking such a delight in this. You could see the sick smile plastered on his face. Harry looked at Professor Harmone who was standing there, but she looked as if she wanted to say something. She started to shake her head and sigh. Snape apparently tried to ignore this but couldn't.

"What?" He growled.

"Would It be okay if I put my two cents in? I mean as I am part head of Slytherin and everything," she said smiling.

Snape looked as if he wanted to strangle her, but instead he clenched his teeth.

"As you wish," he leaned back on the desk with his arms folded.

Professor Harmone started to talk and she shot a sympathetic look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She turned to Snape.

"Now, Sev, "she began calmly. "As we are the head of Slytherin house, it is in well- your case- to favor the Slytherins. But favoring is one thing. You on the other hand seem to forget about the rest of the students. In your eyes, your students, especially Mr. Malfoy over here, can do no wrong."

Malfoy's smile immediately ceased. Snape looked even more furious.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged hopeful glances.

"Well, I guess I could be wrong. You were planning on punishing Draco then were you?" Harmone smirked.

Snape glared at her. "What are you muttering about?"

Harmone raised an eyebrow.

Snape then sighed and said something under his breath. "Fine! I suppose I can see your point of view.".

"What was that? "Harmone said. "Did I hear you right?" she said with a chuckle.

"What do you propose we do about it? "Snape yelled in anger obviously ignoring her comments.

"Well, that's easy, Sev! Don't tell me you forgot the drill already?", Professor Harmone questioned.

Snape eyed Harmone with detest. "Fine! I am obviously left with no other choice! I suppose we'll be out of her before dinner?" he fumed.


	5. Hagrid's Telawart

**A/N**- Please Please Review! I thrive on it!

* * *

Chapter 5-** Hagrid's Telawart**

Later that night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fire.

"I still can't believe we didn't manage to get one detention today," Harry said.

"Yeah, Snape was so mad. I can't believe Professor Harmone was able to convince him to only take away ten points each from me and Ron," Hermione uttered.

"The best part was Malfoy finally getting punished! Forty Points taken away from the Slytherin House, and a week's detention, was it?" said Ron with a wicked grin on his face.

"But Snape was furious," added Hermione. "I think we better prepare ourselves to expect his worst behavior where we are concerned," she said outright

"Yeah. That's true," Harry said.

"But we can handle it though, with Professor Harmone on our side and everything," Ron stated.

Hermione peered at them, and looked like she was going to say something, but then she looked away.

"What?" said Harry and Ron.

"Honestly, I do appreciate what Professor Harmone did for us. I don't know. Maybe I'm being stupid- but I still think we should keep an eye on her. I have this feeling," admitted Hermione.

Ron peered at Hermione and smiled."Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not stupid," Ron said softly, smiling at her.

Hermione looked touched and grinned at Ron.

Harry smiled too. It was so nice to see them finally getting along again. He was just hoping that whatever it was that they were fighting about was behind them. Just then Ginny entered the common room. She just came back from the library where she was doing her homework. Harry decided to get up and talk to her. Besides, Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting along and them having some time alone wouldn't kill them. Well, he just hoped it wouldn't. As he peered behind him while he went to talk to Ginny, he saw Ron and Hermione talking intimately with each other. Hermione smiled at Ron, who was grinning widely.

* * *

Harry went to bed that night feeling oddly happy. Harry never thought that today's circumstances would have ever turned out positive. First with Professor Harmone, and now with Ron and Hermione making up. He was very happy that they were talking again. Harry, however noticed that when he saw them talking after he left to go talk with Ginny, they were talking very closely. Harry got the feeling that maybe they were more than friends. Harry eventually figured out that Ron and Hermione fighting all the time probably meant that they just fancied one another. But Ron nor Hermione never admitted to him that they liked each other. He knew Ron had to be crazy about Hermione. He got very jealous when Victor Krum came fourth year and asked Hermione to the ball. Hermione herself hid jealously better than Ron, but then again he didn't know too much about girls. Then a thought occurred to Harry. Could they be together and maybe hiding their relationship from him? He thought about it for a moment and decided that they wouldn't hide a relationship from him. Why would they? He would be happy for them. So they would have no reason to hide it. In speaking of relationships Harry's thoughts drifted toward Ginny. Every time he sees her, he is more and more aware of how much he likes her. He gets excited and looks forward to seeing her. He feels his heart racing whenever he's close to her or just around her. Especially tonight in the common room when they were talking alone. He felt like he- well- like he couldn't get a grip on himself. He had a deep impulse to - well- kiss her. But he couldn't just allow himself to get deep into these thoughts. First he had to be sure if Ginny had feelings for him. Because if she didn't share the same kind of feelings for him, his thoughts would be pretty hopeless. He will just have to talk to her. No matter how hard and how nervous he would be, he had to talk to Ginny. He had to find out how she felt, and soon.

* * *

Right after breakfast the next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to Care of Magical Creatures Class, and they were glad for a chance to see Hagrid. 

"Hagrid!" the three of them shouted as they were the first students to arrive by his cabin.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione!", Hagrid beamed. "So I heard bout ter little spat, you'll had with Malfoy," he added.

"Yeah. But he got what he deserved," "You should have seen Hermione nail on him. It was bloody brilliant!" Ron said with a smile.

Harry had to agree with Ron. Malfoy deserved every bit of what happened to him. One day Malfoy was going to learn the hard way. Actually Harry didn't think Malfoy would ever learn. Malfoy wasn't going to change. He was going to turn out just like his father. Hermione was right about that as well.

"Now, you guys," Hagrid whispered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You three better be careful. I don't' want ter hear about any more fights," Hagrid finished saying with a concerned look on his face.

"Well as long as Malfoy can keep his trap shut, I don't think it will be a problem," Ron replied.

"Oh really Weasley?" Malfoy said from behind them. Harry turned around. The whole class was behind them and were all standing back while Malfoy confronted Ron. Even Crabbe and Goyle weren't glued to his side.

"I think it's finally time I put you in your place!" Malfoy shouted, inches away from Ron.

"Now Now, Back off Malfoy. We don't' want any trouble now, do we?" Hagrid said.

Malfoy backed off but still glared bitterly at Ron.

"Besides we are doing somethin far more entertating then that today!" Hagrid announced cheerfully, Hagrid then walked to the side of his cabin and picked up a huge gray box with a lid on it.

"Your are going to be introduced to Telawarts!" Hagrid stated proudly.

Harry exchanged nervous looks with Ron and Hermione. Harry knew Hagrid's love of strange creatures, and he never knew what to expect when it came to Hagrid's creatures.

"Now, when I take the cover off, don't be surprised ter see how beautiful they are!", Hagrid informed them excitedly.

Hagrid lifted the cover, and revealed some foul smelling yellow-blob like creature.

"Now who wants to be my first volunteer?" He asked grinning.

All of a sudden Malfoy stepped forward glaring at Hagrid. "Nobody wants to go near those nasty creatures or you, you huge oaf!

"Don't believe him Hagrid!" Ron shouted looking ready to pounce on Malfoy.

Hagrid looked outraged, but he tried to hide it. Instead Hagrid forced a smile. "Malfoy- I ter think you'd better be my first volunteer since you seem so eager to speak."

Malfoy just peered at Hagrid with pure disgust. "You vile excuse for a teacher! I wouldn't count on being here for much longer. I can just snap my fingers and my wish is my command. My father will have you out and you will never be able to step in this place again! You have no idea what my father is capable of, what I'm capable of," Draco said softly but directly.

Everyone just stared at Malfoy. They couldn't believe he had gone that far. Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy had just said that to Hagrid. He looked at Ron and Hermione and they couldn't believe it either. Their mouths were hanging open. "Now Malfoy. I think it would be wise just to keep quiet and follow along with the lesson," Hagrid said while trying to remain calm but obviously you could see he was losing his temper.

But Malfoy continued on his rant, and acted like he didn't notice Hagrid talking.

Malfoy then did the unthinkable. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle and scoffed at them.

"And you two, what are you two prats doing over there? I thought you would be stuck to my side like glue as always. You know because you two are nothing but pitiful losers who have no lives of your own!"

Crabbe and Goyle glared in shock and at one another then at Malfoy. They looked speechless.

"Malfoy I am warnin ya! That's enough!" Hagrid shouted angrily.

Malfoy again acted like he did hear him, and then faced Pansy Parkinson who was standing near Crabbe and Goyle.

"And you Pansy? Why don't you get your fat ars for once and a be a real girlfriend for once?"Malfoy said. Then he glanced at Hermione and smirked. "Hell, even Granger is more of a looker than you!"

Hermione's face went bright red, and she gave exchanged mortified glances with Harry and Ron.

Pansy was crying, while Crabbe and Goyle were trying to comfort her. Malfoy looked like he was going to open up his mouth again but not before Hagrid grabbed him, put him over his shoulder, and walked toward the castle. Just then the Telawart bursted from the box and started chasing Crabbe and Goyle around Hagrid's hut. The whole class ran for the castle themselves when they saw the yellow slime dripping off it's body and shooting toward them.

* * *

By breakfast the next morning everyone in the whole school had heard about Malfoy's outburst. Malfoy, of course, was in serious trouble. Not only did he get a month worth's of detention, with Professor Harmone, but he had a hundred and fifty points taken away from the Slytherin's House, which none of the Slytherins were happy about. _It was very clear this morning that all the Slytherins hated Malfoy, especially Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, due to the fact that Malfoy was sitting by himself at the corner of the Slytherin table, playing with his food, his head down, in anger and embarrassment._ While everyone else at the table was laughing at him, Crabbe and Goyle were giving everyone who would look in their direction the exact reinactment of how Hermione had beat him up in potion's class the day before. 

Harry was sitting next to Ron, and sitting across from them was Hermione and Ginny. They couldn't help but find the humor and the delight in the situation. One the other hand, Malfoy had hurt a lot of people's feelings in the midst of his tantrum. Especially, Hagrid's. Harry glanced up at the head table and noticed Hagrid sitting there. He looked pretty depressed, although he hid it rather considerably. Hagrid then flashed Harry a weak smile. Harry smiled back and couldn't help but to feel worse. Poor Hagrid. Why did everyone have to pick on him? He was one the most kindhearted man he has ever met. Besides his flaw of collecting and showing off wacky creatures, Hagrid would always be there for you. _Harry then glanced over at Malfoy again, who whose head was down, and watched the rest of the Slytherins talking about him like he wasn't there. Harry smirked at this. He deserves every bit of that, Harry thought to himself._

"Harry, why you so quiet?" Ron's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What? Er- I'm just looking over at the Slytherin table. It's about time Malfoy got a taste of his own medicine," Harry uttered.

"Your bloody right! Actually I don't think he's getting punished enough," Ron replied. But then he quickly looked over at Malfoy at grinned. "But this will do for now."

"But what do you think happened?" Hermione blurted as she gulped some pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Honestly, think about it you guys. Malfoy is the biggest, well, Jerk, in the world-"

"Oh come on Hermione! You could use a stronger word than that!" Ron interrupted her rather loudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. Ron quickly shut up, and his face turned red.

"Go on," Ron mumbled.

"Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Hermione started as she eyed Ron, who was looking down. "We all know what Malfoy is. He has said some cruel and outrageous things to us; to many people," she said in a serious manner.

Harry wasn't sure what she meant by this. They all knew how Malfoy was. Why did they need be reminded of it?

"What is it your getting to Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione peered at Malfoy, then back at them. "When has he ever acted so strange? I mean- some of the things he said yesterday?"

"I know I wasn't there yesterday, but it sounds to me that he's acting like his ususal "sick and twisted Malfoy behavior," Ginny added.

"I'd have to agree with Ginny, "Ron said quickly. "Nothing will surprise me when it comes to Malfoy. He thinks he can act anyway he wants to. He thinks he owns this school. Boy how things change quickly," Ron added as he was peering at Malfoy with a look of joy on his face.

Just then what Hermione had said made sense to Harry.

"No, I think Hermione may be on to something," Harry admitted.

"Like what?" Ron said as he eyed them like they were crazy.

"When has Malfoy ever insulted his friends? Or his girlfriend for that matter? Well-er- at least in front of people?" Harry stated.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled. "At least someone's on my side," She said quickly as she tried not to make eye contact with Ron. "Anyway, what Harry said is true. But were forgetting also that Harry discreetly slid over the fact that when has Malfoy, ever, ever-" Hermione's voice started to trail off.

"What?"said Ron.

"During all our time at Hogwarts, Malfoy has always called me bad names. When has he ever, you know?"Hermione raised her eyebrows as she peered at them.

"Hit on you?" finished Harry. He remembered when Malfoy had said about Hermione when he was yelling at Pansy. It was a pretty shocking thing for Malfoy to say about Hermione. And it was definitely weird for Malfoy to be making passes at Hermione.

"What are you two blooding talking abut?" demanded Ron.

"Ron, don't' you remember? What Malfoy said when about Hermione when he was yelling at Pansy?" Harry reminded him.

Ron looked down, and then he shook his head. "Oh right," he mumbled. He then turned to Hermione. "So you think Malfoy fancies you now?" Ron said with a smirk, holding back laughter.

"What's the matter with you Ron?" yelled Ginny. "It's not funny," she added.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "What? What did I say?" he asked befuddled,

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry shook his head at Ron. Sometimes he could be kinda thick.

Ron then gazed at Hermione who was shooting him an very icy stare. Her arms were crossed against her chest. She was obviously very upset by Ron's behavior. She just stared straight ahead of her. Harry could just tell that she was trying her hardest not to say anything she'd regret to Ron.

Ron then gaped at Hermione. "I'm sorry," he said quicky

Hermione's icy stare softened a bit, but not by much. "Fine, Ronald" she blurted directly.

Harry, feeling the need to change the subject fast, blurted out anything he could think of. "So we have Defense Against the Dark Arts today, first class. We finally to see what Professor Weil's like," Harry blurted swiftly.

Ron nor Hermione said anything.

"I heard he's rather nice," Ginny said looking at Harry. "But sort of strict too," she added.

"Really, where'd you hear this?" Hermione looked up.

"The Ravenclaws already had Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday, and I was talking with Luna, and she told me he's a pretty good teacher. Probably one of the best one of that class so far. But she said to be prepared for a lot of homework," Ginny recalled.

"Oh, Great!" Ron moaned.

"Well, at least he's not another Snape. One's all I could stomach," Harry added.

* * *

After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione said goodbye to Ginny, and they started to walk to Defense against the Dark Arts. Class. Things were still tense between Ron and Hermione, and things were quiet as they headed there. When they arrived, they took their seats and nervously waited for Professor Weil. A moment later, the Tall, Reddish-blonde haired man came dashing in very causally but with a firm stride in his step. He was wearing a very professional robe, and carried a leather briefcase. He placed the briefcase on his desk, put some eyeglasses on, and turned to the class with a serious tone. 

"Hello Good morning class. As you all know, I'm Professor Weil and I'm going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As I will tell you first and foremost, I expect nothing less than your hardest work and to work to your fullest potential in my class every day. I am quite aware of the history of past teachers in this class, and I want you to forget that now. The past is the past, and I am here now. I will do my best to teach you everything I think you need to know about defending yourself against dark magic. I want to broaden your minds, and explore many new things in this class. I will also tell you that I will not tolerate any misbehavior in my class and you will be punished accordingly. But I shouldn't have to worry about that. You are all young adults in here, so I will treat you as such," Professor Weil stated outright.

_Er, Harry thought. He was sounding rather strict, and looking at Ron he seemed to be thinking the same thing._ Hermione was just smiling rather fondly at him.

Then, Professor Weil's face softened quite a bit and his firm look was replaced by a small smile. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun in this class, eh?" He beamed. Everyone in the class laughed. Maybe Professor Weil was going to be all right. Yeah he was strict and was going to expect a lot from them, but he seemed like he could make this class fun too._ Maybe this would be the one Professor for this class who turned out to be completely normal, Harry thought. It could happen_.


	6. Disturbing Behavior

**A/N**- Please Please Review! I thrive on it!

* * *

  
Chapter 6- **Disturbing Behavior**

The following night at dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were eating in the great hall. They were eating quickly, because they all had a lot of homework to do for Professor Weil's class. Well, At least Harry and Ron had. Harry was sure that Hermione and Ginny probably almost had their's done already. Harry peered at Ron who was talking with Hermione. At least they were still getting along. Harry thought for sure that the at breakfast the other day things would have started up again between the two of them. But they seemed be fine with each other. Harry smiled at Ginny. They were both glad that Ron and Hermione weren't fighting again. Harry peered at Ginny and a smile crept on his face, and he couldn't help but think about his thoughts that he had a couple nights ago. He wanted to know if Ginny felt the same way, but he had no idea how and what he would say to her. He really had no idea how to talk to her, without coming off like an idiot. What would he even say to her? "Er, Ginny I rather fancy you. Do you feel the same about me?" No, Harry thought. That would sound incredibly stupid. Harry's thoughts trailed off when he heard a familiar voice at his side.

"Hello Harry," Benjamin Malfoy said cheerfully as he sat down next to him.

"Oh- er- hi Ben," Harry blurted. Harry didn't know what to say to Ben. Yeah, he sure seemed to be different from Malfoy, and he wanted to be in Gryffindor, but Harry still had a hard time trusting him. After all he was related to Malfoy. It seemed as if Ron felt the same as Harry, because Ron was looking at him suspiciously. But Ginny and Hermione appeared to be smiling at him.

"Hello Benjamin," Hermione said with a grin.

"Hey Ben," Ginny waved.

"Oh, Hey, Hermione, and Ginny," Benjamin smiled as he swallowed some pumpkin juice. "Boy, I swear, I can't think about my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework anymore. I've been doing it for the past two hours. I almost forgot to eat!" admitted Ben with a chuckle as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Hermione then turned to Ben. "Well remember Benjamin that I told you I would be glad to help you out with your homework."

Ron looked up. "When did you say that?" he shouted quite loudly looking annoyed

But Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, and looked at Benjamin. "As a matter of fact, we are heading back to the common room shortly. I finished my homework this morning, so I can help you when we get back."

"That would be great. Thanks Hermione," Benjamin said peering at her.

Ron shook is head, and made a sound of disgust. Hermione elbowed him lightly in the arm. Obviously Ron didn't like the idea of Hermione tutoring Benjamin very much. Ron didn't trust Ben for the same reasons Harry didn't trust him, but was it Harry or did Ron seem to be upset for a reason more than that?'

Just then Professor McGonagall banged on her goblet. The whole hall immediately grew quiet.

"_Attention, please! Dumbledoore has some special announcements he would like to make,_" McGonagall's voice rang out through the great hall.

Dumbledoore than rose up from his chair. "_I have some exciting announcements I would like to share with you all. First I would like to inform you that we are going to be having a special section of Magical Care of Creatures Class taught this year at Hogwarts. While Professor Hagrid is still teaching the class, he will have a very special young man here to assisting him in teaching this special section. This young man is specialized in this in this subject. And we are very pleased that Mr. Charlie Weasley will be joining us here at Hogwarts next week!"_ Dumbledoore informed everyone with a smile on his face.

Ron's mouth was hanging open, as was Ginny's. He was shocked just as much as they were.

"Ron, how come you didn't tell us that your brother was coming to teach at Hogwarts!" Harry demanded.

"Because- er- I didn't know!" Ron said excitedly

Dumbledoore then cleared his throat. They had forgotten about the other announcement.

"_I have one more announcement to make, We are doing something a little different this year, which I think most of you will be extremely pleased about. Hogwarts will be holding it's first annual Halloween Ball,"_ Dumbledoore uttered.

Everyone in the hall was chattering with excitement. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry knew exactly what Ron was thinking. They both hoped that this ball would go extremely better than it had two years previous during their fourth year. Both Harry and Ron had gone with two girls they had barely known, and Hermione and Ron ending up having a horrible argument, because she had gone with Viktor Krum. Harry had a feeling though that this Ball would be different. _He looked over at Ginny and smiled to himself, and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to find out how she feels about him_. It made it easier, and he wouldn't be mumbling and trying to think of how to talk about their feelings for one another. Now that they have the ball, he can ask her, and it can sort of go from there. Well, now the only problem was he had to somehow find the courage to ask her to the ball. He had to make sure he asks her before anyone else does.

Dumbledoore then began to speak again after the chatter calmed down.

"_As most of you remember before, the rules will be the same. Fourth years and up can go, and younger students may go as well if asked by a student old enough. The ball will be held on October 31st, at 8:00 p.m. You can all wear costumes if you wish, and of course to remember to have a lot of fun. That will be all. You may go back to your dinner,"_ Dumbledore finished.

Harry peered at Snape, who was looking very disgusted. Harry guessed he didn't find the idea of a ball very pleasing. On the other hand, Harry couldn't picture Snape dressed nicely, and dancing with a woman either. Professor Harmone was sitting next to Snape, and she seemed delighted at the idea of a Ball. She seemed to be chatting with him, and Harry could see that Snape was looking the other way trying not to listen to her. _It was all very amusing, Harry thought, seeing Snape so miserable._

_

* * *

_It was a few hours later, and they were all still in the common room working on their homework. Harry was sitting next to Ron and Ginny. He and Ron still had three parchments of their essay to write for Weil's class. Ginny had just finished her homework for Weil's class and was reading something for Herbolgy class. Hermione was sitting in the corner of the common room with Ben, helping him with his homework. Ron kept writing about two sentences and then throwing down his quill and glancing at Hermione and Ben across the room with a scowl on his face. This was really starting to get to Harry and Ginny. Every time Ron did this, it interrupted his and Ginny's train of thought. Ginny would put her book down and sigh at Ron, and Harry would forget what he was he was going to write. At this rate he would still be sitting down here writing his essay till well past the morning. Finally after Ron did it yet again, Harry had it. And apparently Ginny. Because she moved over to a small deserted section in the common room.

Ron gave Ginny a strange look. "What's her problem?" he groaned.

Harry couldn't believe it. What was Ginny's problem? Was Ron even conscious of what he was doing?

"Ron- er- what's the matter with you?" Harry questioned.

But Ron wasn't even facing him. He was too busy glaring over at Hermione.

"Will you look at Hermione over there!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, what's up with you?" Harry asked.

Ron faced Harry. "What are you talking about Harry?" Don't you see Hermione over there with Benjamin? Look at that little prat over there, monopolizing Hermione's time! "Ron moaned.

Okay, Harry knew Ron got jealous easily, especially when it had to do with Hermione. And he knew he didn't really care for Ben all that much (as did Harry), but why was Ron acting so crazy about it?

"Er- yeah, but you know Hermione Ron. Ben needs help with his homework. You know Hermione would jump at the chance, to help anyone with their schoolwork," Harry blurted trying to put some sense into Ron.

Ron shook his head. "That's true I suppose," he replied. "But I just don't' like that kid," Ron added irritably.

Just then Hermione and Benjamin got up from the couch they were sitting on, grabbed their books and headed toward Harry and Ron.

"Goodnight Benjamin. Oh- and don't forget to meet me at the library at 4:00p.m. tomorrow evening."

"I won't. Thanks, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow," Benjamin grinned. He turned to Harry and Ron. "Bye Harry, Ron!" Benjamin added.

"Bye," Harry mumbled.

Ron just peered at him and scowled. "Buh-bye,"

Benjamin headed toward the stairs for the boy's dormitory, and before he walked up the stairs he noticed Ginny sitting in the corner reading her book, and waved goodbye to her. Harry guessed she didn't notice, because she just kept reading.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and placed her books next to her. She smiled at Ron and Harry. "Honestly It feel so good to help someone with their schoolwork."

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Hermione noticed this and peered at Ron. "What's your problem?" She questioned.

"Oh, nothing, Hermione. Maybe you should talk to your good friend Benjamin, since you two seem to be so close these days," Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione's face soured, "Oh you've got to be kidding me Ronald! What are you ten year's old?"

Harry knew this wasn't a good sign. He could feel a full-blown fight emerging here, and once it started he didn't think he could do anything to stop it. He didn't want to get in the middle of it, but Harry did think that Ron was totally overacting. Harry thought maybe Ron disliked Ben because he was Malfoy's cousin, but now Harry was starting to get the feeling that Ron was jealous of Ben spending time with Hermione. The idea was ridiculous. Why would Ron be jealous of an eleven-year-old?

"You know what your problem is Hermione? You're too easy! Willing to help anyone! Even a Malfoy!" Ron shouted angrily, his face red.

Hermione looked really upset, and her eyes glazed over. "I was really stupid to think we were past all our petty arguments. I won't make that mistake again Ronald," she said cooly as she grabbed her books and ran up to the girl's dormitory.

Ron looked furious, and miserable. He glanced at Harry, and then grabbed his books.

"Ron, where are you going? You didn't even finish your essay yet?" asked Harry.

"I'll finish it in the morning I guess," Ron mumbled briskly.

"All right," said Harry.

"I'll see you upstairs, "he added as he ran up to the boy's dormitory.

Harry realized that he still had three pages of his essay to write. And then he also realized he was alone with Ginny It was the perfect opportunity to talk to her about going to the ball. She was still sitting in the corner, reading her book. Wow, thought Harry, she didn't even say anything when Ron and Hermione were fighting. She must be trying to block it out. Harry headed over to her and sat next her.

"Hey, can you believe those two are at it again?" Harry said with a chuckle.

Ginny looked up from her book a little agitated. "I'm still reading," she blurted softly not directly looking at him.

Harry felt his face go red, and he felt awkward all of a sudden. Why was Harry starting to get the feeling that he was bothering her?

"Oh, Er, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.", Harry mumbled.

"It's fine," she said glancing at her book again.

"So you still got a lot to read then? I myself still have three more pages on my essay for Weil's class. I'll probably still be down here for at least another two hours," Harry said.

"I see," Ginny said faintly.

"Is something wron-" Harry started to say, but Ginny interrupted.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," she said abruptly as she slammed her book and jumped up off the couch.

"Ginny, wait. Actually I thought we could talk-"Harry started to say.

"Actually, I'm really tired. We could always talk another time, if you don't mind," Ginny said with a sharpness to her voice, as she grabbed her book and stalked off toward the girl's dormitory.

So much for asking Ginny to the Ball. _What was going on with everyone tonight?_ Harry didn't even know what just had happened. Did he say or do something wrong? He didn't think he did But who knows anymore. Maybe Ginny didn't feel well or something. Harry would just have to hold off till tomorrow to ask her to the ball. It was probably best, because obviously it wasn't the best of times to ask her. Something was bothering her, but hopefully she would feel better in the morning. Harry also thought the same about Ron and Hermione. _He didn't think he could take another day of their constant bickering_. Harry then walked slowly over to where is essay was, and sighed as he sat back down, picked up his quill, and attempted to finish writing it. It was going to be a long night, thought Harry as he peered at the clock, which read 10:05 p.m.

* * *

The next morning Harry was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast by himself. He asked Ron to come with him but he grumpily mumbled that he would meet him down there in a little while. Hermione nor Ginny hadn't come to breakfast either. Harry was hoping that maybe today would go a little more smoothly than yesterday had. Besides hoping that Ron and Hermione would stop fighting, he had to somehow ask Ginny to the ball today. Harry just figured that Ginny wasn't feeling well or was tired and that's why she seemed upset last night. So he thought this morning would be the perfect opportunity to ask her. He planned to after breakfast before they headed off to class. Harry glanced around the great hall and noticed that Ben was sitting farther down the Gryffindor table. He seemed to be talking pretty closely to a tall, older girl with long dark hair. Harry instantly recognized her from the train several days ago. She was Belle Peerless, and also a Slytherin. But Harry also remembered that she wasn't like other Slytherins, and seemed to be pretty cool. Still he didn't' know that Ben and Belle were close friends. Belle waved goodbye to Ben and headed off toward the Slytherin table. Harry watched Belle sit down with a few girls at the Slytherin table, and just noticed that Malfoy was no where to be found. Harry laughed to himself that Malfoy was probably hiding out in his room, because all the Slytherins still hated him. As much as Harry enjoyed all the Slytherins despising Malfoy, he also wondered how long it would last. Just then Hermione and Ron entered the great hall. Ron was holding parchment in his hand, his face red, shaking with frustration. Hermione was behind him, gaping at the back of Ron's head, seething with anger. 

"Oh. I see, Ronald! I You think your always right! Obviously, Ron Weasley can never be wrong!" Hermione shouted as they headed over to the Gryffindor table.

Ron chuckled with amusement. "Me? I can never be wrong? Look who's talking, Hermione "self-righteous" Granger!"

"Are you calling me self-righteous?"Hermione demanded.

Ron stopped in his tracks and faced Hermione. "You did hear me, didn't you?"

Hermione looked absolutely furious and started walking toward the table again."Maybe if you straightened out your priorities-no I take that back. If you actually had any priorities, then maybe you wouldn't be scrambling to finish your essay at last minute!" Hermione declared as she sat at the table next to Harry who was trying to block out their arguing. So much for them trying to get along. It was worst than ever, and the whole hall could practically hear them.

Ron sat down across the table from Harry and Hermione. "There's a difference between "prioritizing" and being obsessed. I mean there's only so much a bloody person could take with you going on and on about your schoolwork all the time," Ron uttered as he turned to Harry. "Am I right?"

Uh oh, Harry thought, as Hermione stared at him waiting for his answer, her eyebrow raised. Harry couldn't believe that Ron was putting them in the middle of their fight. Didn't they realize how ridiculous they sound? Their fighting was getting on his last nerve. But he wanted them to stop, so he tried to calm them down.

"Er- You guys-" Harry started to say, but Ron interrupted him.

"And of course your twisted desire to help people," Ron added staring at Benjamin with revulsion.

A scowl appeared on Hermione's face. "You wouldn't be taking about Benjamin, would you?"

"Bloody right, I am!" Ron admitted.

Hermione crossed her arms against her chest. "You know you are the most immature, and cold-hearted person I've ever met," Hermione said coldly.

This was getting way out of hand. Harry had to intervene. He had to say something and fast. "So do you think we should hold Quidditch tryouts this week Ron?"Harry blurted.

Hermione peered at Harry and smiled weakly at him. "Very subtle, Harry."

"Er, well I had to say something," Harry replied. "If only you guys could only hear yourself," he added peering at Ron and Hermione while sipping pumpkin juice.

"Well, sorry Harry. I guess I sort of lost control. Of my temper. Ron is impossible though," she said more calmly eyeing Ron while picking at her food.

"So what do you think Ron? You want to have tryouts this week then?" Harry mumbled before Ron would have the chance to react to Hermione.

Ron head was buried in his hands. "Yeah, Fine," Ron muttered, barely able to understand him.

All of a sudden Ron gasped. "Bloody Hell!"

"What?" questioned Harry

"I completely forgot about my essay! "Ron moaned. He quickly pulled out his quill from his robe pocket and unfolded his parchment. "There's no way I'm going to finish this in time! I still have two parchments left!" Ron said in a panic.

"Honestly Ronald, what did I tell you? I'm not going to say I told you so," Hermione said staring at Ron who was scribbling some sentences on his essay.

"Hermione, lay off!" Ron snapped back.

Hermione's face softened. "Here, let me help," she said softly as she reached across the table and touched Ron's shoulder.

"No, I can do it without your help, thank you very much," Ron uttered cooly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked at Harry and sighed. Apparently she was as sick of fighting with Ron as Harry was. Too bad they were at each other's throats all the time. The three of them couldn't even have a normal conversation anymore. Harry then laughed to himself at the ridiculousness of ever thinking they could be having a relationship of some kind. They couldn't even stand to be around each other. Harry had to talk with Ron later on today to find out what's going on between them, because he didn't know how long he, and Ginny too, could deal with this. Harry almost felt like locking them two in a room together, until they worked out their issues. It seemed like a really good idea, but a thought had just occurred to him.

"Hey, have you seen Ginny this morning?" Harry asked Hermione. It was sort of odd that Ginny hadn't come down for breakfast yet.

"No, I haven't seen her," Hermione said. "She'll probably be down soon. We only have a little while before our first class," she added.

Just then as if an answer to his question, Ginny walked into the great hall, followed by Snape who looked greatly agitated. He mouthed something quickly to Ginny, and then walked over to the head table and whispered something to Professor McGonagall, who gasped as she peered over at Ginny who was walking toward the Gryffindor table. Harry mouthed hi to Ginny, but apparently she didn't see him, because she was looking straight ahead of her. Harry noticed Malfoy walk in the great hall with a smug smile on his face, as he sat by himself at the end of the Slytherin table. Harry suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. It just dawned on him that he was going to be asking Ginny to the ball in a few moments. Harry breathed calmly and tried to think of what ways would be best to ask her to the ball. Whichever way she would say yes to, Harry thought. As Ginny came to sit down by them, he smiled at her. But Ginny didn't sit down by them. Instead she kept on, walking straight down by the end of the table, as if they weren't sitting there. She took a seat, and started to read a book that she pulled out of her knapsack.

"What was that about?" Hermione said in a surprised manner.

"Dunno. I was going to ask the same thing myself," said Harry. What was going on here? Suddenly the nauseous feeling seemed to have crept up further. Could she still be upset? Harry then tried to think of a reason, any reason, why Ginny would be upset with him. He couldn't think of one. Why was Ginny acting so peculiar?

"Why is Ginny sitting way down there?" Ron said looking up from his parchment, glancing at Ginny ways down the table.

"We were just wondering the same thing. Didn't you see her come in just a minute ago?"Hermione asked outright.

"How could I have? I have to finish this sodding essay!" Ron complained.

"It was rather strange though. Snape seemed to have some words with her," Hermione stated ignoring Ron comment.

"Yeah, until she walked right passed us like we didn't even exist," Harry frowned.

Hermione seemed to be thinking rather seriously. "Well I think-" she started to say but someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Hermione?" a voice called out.

Hermione turned around and smiled. "Oh. Hello Terry"

"Hello," Terry Boot announced with a silly nervous grin on his face. He just stood there for a moment not saying much.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Hermione said politely

"Oh, yes," Terry mumbled. He looked rather flushed. "As a matter of fact, I was wondering if I could ask you something"

After Terry said this Ron immediately jerked up his head and stared at Terry Boot suspiciously.

"Yes. Go ahead," Hermione said.

"I was wondering if you like to accompany me to the Halloween Ball," Terry said slowly, a grin plastered on his face. "I mean that is if you don't have a date already," he added anxiously.

Hermione looked shocked, as Terry asked her to the ball. For once Hermione was stumped for words. She quickly glanced at Ron for a moment, who's mouth was practically hanging open, and then back at Terry. Then a blank but serious expression crept upon her face. "Actually, I don't have a date to the ball, since nobody's asked me yet," Hermione said. She paused for a moment. "So. I'm very flattered. I need to sleep on it, but I'll get back to you tomorrow Terry," Hermione finished with a small smile.

Terry looked either relived or let down, Harry couldn't tell. She didn't exactly say no or yes. "Okay. I'll talk to you at breakfast tomorrow then?"

Hermione shook her head, and Terry headed back to his table.

Ron just stood there staring. His eyes seemed to be popping out of his head. "Your not honestly considering going to the ball with him, are you?"

Hermione smirked. "Why not? Nobody else asked me yet, now have they?"

* * *

Later, that day before dinner, Harry sat in the common room with Ron working on some homework for potion's class. Hermione was in the library tutoring Ben. He didn't know where Ginny was. He hadn't seen her since breakfast, since she walked right past him. Harry tried not to let it bother him, but he couldn't imagine what was wrong with Ginny. It was almost as she was a different person over night. Harry threw his Quill down on the table. He sure didn't feel like finishing his homework. Besides he only had a few more questions to answer anyway. He could do it later. He glanced at Ron who was just staring at his parchment. 

"Ron, you almost done?" Harry asked. Maybe when Hermione came back they could all go to dinner. Harry was rather famished. But then Harry remembered how upset Ron was with Hermione that she was thinking about going to the ball with Terry Boot. And he should know especially since Ron moaned in his ear about it all the way to Weil's class. Hermione. Wasn't very happy with Ron, who didn't speak to Ron at all and walked a foot in front of them the entire time on the way to Weil's class. Personally Harry didn't' understand why Ron cared if Hermione went to the ball with Terry, since he couldn't stand to be around Hermione anymore.

"What? Oh, Yeah. Almost done," Ron said grumpily.

"Good, Do you want to go" Harry started to say.

"Maybe I should ask Luna Lovegood to the Ball" Ron blurted outright, a small smile on his face.

"What?" Harry said in surprise.

"The look on Hermione's face would be priceless. It's a brilliant idea! " Ron said grinning widely.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Er- Ron, what's with you?"

Ron frowned. "What, you don't think it's a good idea?"

"No. I mean why do you care if Hermione goes to the Ball with Terry Boot?" Harry demanded. "You can't even be in the same room with her for two seconds without finding something to argue about. I mean it was absolutely ridiculous that I ever thought you fancied her, and that's why," Harry stopped just as he noticed Hermione walk through the portrait.

Ron's face turned bright red, and looked like he was going to say something, "I-" he started but noticed Hermione and then quickly sunk down in his seat.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Hermione questioned as she stood above the two of them, clutching her bag on her shoulder, trying not to look directly at Ron.

"Er, no," said Harry. "How was uh, tutoring Benjamin?" Harry spit out.

A serious tone appeared on her face. "It went fine, thanks," she said. "Benjamin went to dinner. I told him we would meet him there," she added as Ron cringed.

"So you want to go to dinner then?" Harry said.

Hermione's face softened and she sat beside Harry as she threw her back on the table.

"Actually, I have some news," she stammered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's rather disturbing, and well both of you should hear this," she admitted as she peered at Harry and Ron, with a disgusted look on her face. "And it's about Ginny," she added.

"What are you bloody talking about?" said Ron.

"UH. How do I say this?" Hermione stated rather frustrated

"Is something wrong with Ginny?" Harry asked alarmed. "Did something happen?"

Hermione shook her head. "Something terribly wrong. Remember this morning when Ginny came in with Snape? How he seemed to have some words with her?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads. How could Harry forget? That's when she walked right passed him and acted like he was wearing his invisibility cloak. Maybe Hermione had found out why Ginny was acting so strange.

"Well, Snape had caught Ginny doing something," she said slowly.

"What?" said Harry.

"UH! There's no easy way to say this!" She shouted. She was quiet for a moment and took a few deep breaths. "Snape caught Ginny snogging Malfoy in the hallway."


	7. The Secret Section

**A/N-** Okay, so here's the next chapter. This chapter is very important because not only does a lot stuff happen, but this chapter is sort of a turning point in my story. (You'll see what I mean when you finish reading) I hope you all enjoy!

**P.S.**- Please Please Review! I thrive on it!

* * *

Chapter 7- **The Secret Section**

"_UH! There's no easy way to say this!" she shouted. She was quiet for a moment and took a few deep breaths. "Snape caught Ginny snogging Malfoy in the hallway."_

He must not have heard right. He couldn't have. Could he? Had Hermione just told them that Ginny was kissing Draco? It made him sick to his stomach, to even think of Ginny ever.. No, Harry couldn't even let him self finish that thought. Ginny would _never _do that. It had to be some sort of mistake. What other explanation could there be?

"WHAT?" Ron screamed very loudly in disgust as he stood up from the couch. "If Malfoy laid one hand on my sister I'll"

But Harry cut him off abruptly. "You didn't see it actually happen, Hermione. It can't be true," Harry blurted as his stomach twisted into knots trying to get the mental image of Ginny and Malfoy out of his head. He was beginning to feel a little faint.

"I didn't see it happen, Harry. But I'm afraid it's true. Snape caught them this morning. Everybody's talking about it," Hermione told Harry.

"I'll kill him!" Ron shouted, even more louder this time as he started to pace around the room.

"Oh, so Snape said it, so it must be true. When did we start trusting what Snape has to say? You said it yourself Hermione that we should expect the worse as far is Snape is concerned. Snape would just say or do anything to get either of us of-"Harry started to say, anger building in his body.

"Normally, I would agree with you Harry. But, unfortunately I think Snape is right about this," interrupted Hermione, firmly trying to get her point across.

Harry finally had to come to the realization that Hermione was telling the truth. Hermione didn't want it to be true either, and she wasn't just saying this to hurt all of them, so Harry, just for a moment believed that it really was true. But then he just realized something. Ron was right. The only way Snape could ever catch Malfoy and Ginny together, was if Malfoy forced himself on her. And that made him more than sick to his stomach. It made his blood run cold. If anyone tried to hurt Ginny, especially Malfoy- Harry didn't let himself finish the thought. He sprang off the couch and faced Ron (who was looking at his wand).

"Ron, we can't let Malfoy get away with this!" Harry stated.

"Bloody right, we won't! Nobody lays a hand on my sister and gets away with it!" Ron said furiously.

Hermione then stood up quickly, and faced Harry and Ron. She looked at them as she started to talk.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this. I was rather hoping I could avoid it for now, but, I guess I have no choice in the matter, but to tell you. Malfoy didn't exactly force Ginny," she told them gently.

"How could you say that-" Harry said in astonishment. How could Hermione even think that? Now the mental image of Malfoy forcing himself on Ginny was going over and over in his head, and he was getting angrier by the moment.

"Because! Because, well, I-I saw them together for myself, Harry. Just a few minutes ago in the dining hall," She told them outright with a disgusted look on her face.

Ron's mouth was hanging open.

"Er- saw them how?" Harry felt like he was going to throw up. He was hoping this was a nightmare and that he would be waking up any moment now.

"Well, I walked only a few feet into the great hall and I told Benjamin to wait for us and we would meet him back there. I was about to leave, and then I saw them out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it really, until I saw them together for myself," Hermione told them.

As Harry was listening to her relive the details, it felt so surreal. He tried to calm himself down enough to let her finish the story.

"They were sitting at the end of the Slytherin table by themselves, right next to each other. Ginny was whispering in Malfoy's ear, and they were just sitting quite close to each other. Then I noticed that- well, their hands were under the table, and Ginny was sort of- massaging his-"

Harry wasn't sure if Hermione had actually finished completing the sentence or if he just blocked it out. It didn't matter. All he knew was that his anger was replaced by hurt.

"Harry. You all right?" Hermione asked him.

"Just fine," Harry mumbled.

"What could Ginny be thinking?" Ron blurted, still pacing back and forth around the room. "Has she lost her bloody mind?"

_That's putting it mildly_, Harry thought. He didn't understand any of this. He was still hoping he would wake up.

"Well, she's probably still in the great hall. Come on. Let's go to dinner. We can attempt to talk to her there.

"Yeah, and I am going to give Malfoy a piece of my mind!" Ron shouted.

"No, Ronald we all have been enough trouble already. We can't afford to get into any more," Hermione reminded as they got their belongings of the couch.

Ron sighed. "Well I'm not making any promises. If I even see Malfoy touch-"

Harry zoned out of what Ron was saying. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. On their way out of the common room, Harry knew one thing for sure. _He would not be talking to Ginny, because he couldn't even bare to look at her in the eyes._

_

* * *

_Harry was barely eating his dinner, a little while later, in the great hall. When they got there, Harry was expecting to see Ginny and Malfoy together, but thankfully to Harry, they seemed to have left before they arrived. Things were pretty much quiet among the three of them. Benjamin was sitting next to Harry, but he didn't really say much of anything to either of them. Hermione was playing with her food, and Ron kept glancing around the room (he was probably looking for Malfoy). Just then, Harry was broke out of his thoughts by an annoying voice.

"So is it really true about Ginny and my cousin?" Benjamin asked curiously, a hint of nervousness to his voice.

Ron just glared at him from across the table. Harry didn't even respond. He didn't feel like rehashing any of it. Although, that's all that was going on in his mind right now.

Hermione peered at Benjamin. "Uh, Benjamin, this isn't exactly the best time to bring-"

"Bloody hell!" Ron cut her off.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"There's Ginny!" Ron pointed across the room by the entrance. Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to turn around. ( It seemed that everybody in the whole hall turned around as well.)

"The nerve of her!" Ron added.

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione told him.

Harry was sure of it. He knew when he turned around what he would see. He grimaced and forced himself to peek behind him. He wished ne never did. Ginny and Malfoy were hand in hand, and on their way over to their table.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but how could she bloody bring him-"

"Ronald, please. Let's here what she has to say first. We can't just attack her," Hermione pointed out.

Ron sighed and agreed as soon as Ginny and Malfoy arrived right behind Harry. It seems as if the whole hall's eyes were on them, but they were trying to hide the fact that they were looking.

Harry refused to face her. He kept his backed turned and looked at Ron, who was looking really furious.

"So I take it you've the news, right? I am sure the whole school knows by now," Ginny giggled. But I just wanted to tell you in person. I dragged Draco back here just so I-"

"What, now your calling him by his first name now Ginny?" Ron cut her off.

"Well, Ron, what else would I call my boyfriend other than by his first name?" Ginny said cooly as she grabbed Malfoy's hand tighter.

Ron stood up in his seat. "Ginny, have you bloody lost your mind! What are you doing? Malfoy, what are you doing to my sister?" Ron said, his voice seething with anger. Harry couldn't recall a time when he had heard Ron this upset.

"I'm with Draco because I want to be. I know it's a little hard to accept at first. But I figured you would be happy for me. Silly me, I actually thought you wanted me to be happy," Ginny said icily.

"Ginny, your actually telling us that Malfoy makes you happy? How could you possibly expect us to believe that?" Hermione asked calmly.

"It doesn't matter. It's my decision. I am not a little girl anymore. I so sick of everyone thinking that I am some helpless little girl. I am a big girl now, and I chose to be with Draco, and there's nothing you can do about it. Besides, I love him," Ginny said happily.

Harry felt like he was in slow motion. Had Ginny said what she just said? No, he must have heard wrong. Must have. None of this made sense. How could she love him? The pain in Harry's heart just got bigger. Harry turned around and looked her in the eye for the first time. "You love him?" Harry said faintly.

Ginny just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She then placed her arm around Malfoy's back and continued to talk. "And just so you know, were going to the ball together."

"Bloody Hell! That's enough! Ginny stop this!" Ron pleaded.

"Oh Ron, please! What are you going to do? You're so dense I wonder how I could even be related to you! It's embarrassing really," Ginny said very coldly.

Ron sat back down, with a very hurt look in his eye.

"Come on Draco, let's get out of here. This was a waste of_ our _time," Ginny told him, but she glared at them, as they began to walk away hand in hand.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione shot up from her seat. "I think I know what's wrong with you. I think I can help you!"

Ginny smirked and told Malfoy to stay where he was. She walked back over the table.

"You think you can help me? You think I need help? Of course, Miss, Hermione Granger, who has all answers to anything and everything. Well, Malfoy was the only one to have the guts to say this before, but not anymore. You're not even a real witch, Hermione. You're just a _Mudblood_," Ginny uttered. A small smirk appeared on her face.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, but she held them back as she sat back down at the table.

"Ginny, how could you say that about Hermione?" Ron asked, utterly shocked.

Ginny just eyed the three of them, but before she turned to leave she bent down and whispered very softly into Harry's ear. _"A girl could die waiting for the boy who lived_."

Later in the common room that night, all Harry could think about over and over again was what Ginny had whispered to him. "_A girl could die waiting for the boy who lived_," she had said so coldly.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came to his attention. 

Harry looked up. Hermione was sitting right across from him, and Ron was laying on the ground, staring at the fire.

"Harry you look a million miles away. I called your name three times, "Hermione said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, "Harry said.

"Geez, If I told Mum and Dad how Ginny's been acting, they would freak. I can't believe this. I still can't believe what Ginny called you. I 've never seen my sister act like this before."Ron said weakly still staring at the fire.

"It's- okay Ron. I don't' think you should tell your parents yet. We don't want to worry them. But the three of us need to talk about what happened," Hermione said frankly with a serious look in her eyes.

"Oh come on Hermione, what's left to talk about? Ginny's out of her bloody mind, and she hates us!"Ron shouted angrily while rising up from the ground and sitting next to Harry.

"Yeah, she's with Malfoy now," Harry blurted bitterly. He couldn't believe he was saying that. He thought for sure Malfoy was up to something, but Ginny was so cold to them, and sounded so serious. Still apart of him was telling him that something wasn't right and they needed to find out what was wrong with her.

"Harry, your honestly telling me, that you think Ginny's really loves Malfoy, in practically a day's time. I'm telling you, something's very wrong here, and I think we've seen this before," Hermione admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"Remember when I said to Ginny earlier that I think I can help her?" Hermione said peering at Harry and Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry and Ron.

"Think about it you guys. This is the second time in the last week that we've seen this kind of- disturbing behavior from somebody," She said with a smile. "Remember what happened a couple days ago with Malfoy?"

Just then, what Hermione was saying made perfect sense to Harry. "Oh right. I was too busy enjoying how everyone was hating Malfoy that I wasn't even thinking about what he said to everyone."

"Me too, until what Ginny said to us tonight, and her behavior for the past day. It got me thinking. Their behavior was all too similar. When Malfoy said all those things, most of it was so unlike him, it was almost like he had a personality transplant. Do you think it's a coincidence that Ginny acts in the exact same manner only a couple days later?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, are you saying that Malfoy is doing something to Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. I don't 'know who's responsible. But someone's doing something, and."

"And it definitely has something to do with magic," Harry interrupted.

"Exactly. Now your catching on Harry," Hermione grinned.

"Now, I know I've read something about her symptoms before. I just need to go to the library to be sure though," Hermione stated.

"Well, that's great Hermione. But who's doing this to my sister? We need to find them and I'll take care of the rest," he said viciously while looking at his wand.

"Ron, your getting ahead of yourself. I want to find whoever is doing this too, but we have to find out what's wrong with Ginny first and how we can help her," Harry said.

"I'll go to the library first thing in the morning," Hermione told them.

* * *

A week had passed since the whole thing happened with Ginny. Everything was still the same. She and Malfoy were still together. Harry often seen them together, but he tried to block it out of his mind. Unfortunately, he even seen them snogging outside when he, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside one morning. He forced himself not to think about it, because the hole in his heart got deeper and deeper. Ginny hadn't spoken to either of them since what she said to them during dinner the week before. Hermione tried to talk to her up in the girl's dormitory, but it was no use. Ron was so mad. He didn't even want to talk to her. He still couldn't believe what she had called Hermione. The only good thing to come from the situation was that the Slytherins hated Malfoy even worse since he was going out with a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Ginny and Malfoy would always be sitting at the Slytherin table at meals, which infuriated Snape greatly because he didn't think that houses should mix, especially with a Weasley. 

Hermione did look in the library the week before but didn't have any luck. Since then, they've been almost at the library every day, and nearly every available minute they've been discussing what could be causing her bizarre behavior. This whole thing with Ginny seemed to have helped ease the tension between Ron and Hermione. Ron seems to have really been affected by what Ginny called Hermione. Since that time, they really haven't fought much since this whole thing happened. As a matter of fact, they've been getting along better than ever. Although, Harry was getting very sick of Ron begging Hermione about whether if she was going to the ball with Terry Boot or not. Finally one morning; the same morning they had the misfortune of seeing Malfoy and Ginny kissing, Hermione finally admitted that she turned down Terry to the ball. Harry was greatly relieved, because he couldn't take Ron going on and on about it anymore. But ironically, all Ron has been asking Hermione since then was why she turned him down. So it was a never-ending cycle. Harry gave up trying to figure their relationship out, until one day Ron did something totally shocking. Ron asked Hermione to the ball.

Of course, Ron looked like he was ready to throw up when he asked her. They were sitting in the common room late one night a few days ago discussing theories about what happened to Ginny, but they were all talked out. So Ron changed the subject by teasing and nagging Hermione about why she turned down Terry Boot to the ball (for the hundredth time), because she still hasn't answered him yet about that. (Harry had a feeling she was enjoying teasing Ron too).

"Ronald, who I go out or don't go out with is none of your business. You don't see Harry asking me, do you?" Hermione had questioned sitting across from them on the sofa.

Ron had sunk down in his seat. "What he is not cute enough for you then?" he asked like he didn't hear what she said.

Hermione sighed and folded her arms. "Ronald, listen to me for once. Why do you care?" She said in a very serious tone staring right into his eyes.

Suddenly Ron looked very sick, and his face turned bright red.

"Ron, you all right," Harry had asked him.

Ron shook his head. "I'm fine," he mumbled. Then he faced Hermione. "Well- er- since your not going to the ball with Terry Boot, you want to come with-er- me then?" Ron said incredibly quickly.

Harry had almost choked, and Hermione had a huge smile on her face. But she looked surprised to.

"What did you ask me?" Hermione blurted with a shocked voice, a small grin appearing on her face, almost as if she didn't hear Ron right.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but honestly Ronald, I'm just sort of surprised. After all, the last time you asked me to the ball, I was a last resort."

Ron rose up from the couch, "Forget it then," he said edgily.

Hermione got up, and moved closer to him. "Ronald, I was just kidding. But since you've asked me, of course I'll go with you," she grinned.

Of course things were really awkward around them after that, and Ron said he was tired and went up to bed. Harry had asked Ron up in the boy's dormitory why he asked Hermione to the ball. Ron just mumbled some answer about how he felt bad about what Ginny had said to Hermione that night, and he said something else under his breath, but Harry didn't know what to think any more about the two of them. If this meant that they weren't going to be fighting in the near future than that was good news.

* * *

The past week had gone by so fast, because it seemed as if all they were doing was spending time in the library, trying to find something that could help explain Ginny's symptoms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been sitting in the library for the past two hours, and Harry yawned as he turned the page of the book he was reading. 

Right then Hermione slammed a book closed and sighed. That sure got Harry attention, and Ron's. He had fallen asleep and was starting to snore.

"Uh! I can't find anything! I mean I could've sworn I saw something in the library about this!" Hermione shouted, greatly annoyed.

"Well, we should face it Hermione. Maybe we've been wasting our time for the past week. Maybe Ginny has really changed," Ron said irritably.

Just then it looked like Hermione had come across something brilliant. "Of course. How could I have forgotten?"

"What?" asked Harry and Ron curiously.

"Well we've been pondering in this section of the library for a week now. I figured we would look here, because that's where I thought I had seen the book with the same symptoms as Ginny and Malfoy's before. But I've just realized a book like that would probably have been moved to the restricted section," Hermione stated.

"So I guess we know what that means?"Ron said staring at Harry.

"Yeah, we go under the invisibility cloak tonight," Harry answered firmly.

* * *

After sneaking into the Restricted Section late in the night, they couldn't find anything. They were all disappointed. Especially, Hermione since she was sure she was right about the book being in the restricted section. They were on their way back to the common room under the invisibility cloak, walking quietly as ever, hoping not to run into anyone. 

"Ow!" Ron screamed. "You stepped on my toe Harry!"Ron shrieked.

"Sorry. "Harry said.

"Shhh! Guys, if were caught, we'll be in detention for weeks," Hermione said in a faint whisper.

They were quiet for the rest of the way and were almost to their common room, when they saw a figure storming down the dark corridor right in front of them.

"Snape," Harry mouthed to Ron and Hermione.

They stood there motionless as possible as Snape passed by them. Their nerves began to relax as Snape passed by, but all of a sudden Snape stopped and looked curiously ahead of him.

Harry pointed to a corner and they walked as quickly and as silently as they could to the corner.

"Is someone there?"Snape growled, his voice echoing through the corridors.

Ron was breathing really heavily, and Hermione lightly tickled his back so he would breathe quietly. They prayed for some miracle that Snape would not catch them. After all without Professor Harmone there to defend them, Snape would take extreme pleasure in punishing them for months probably.

Snape came closer to where they were standing and peered right at them.

"Reveal yourself!"Snape shouted furiously. "I know it's you Potter, and your two sidekicks!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave each other panicked glances. They prepared themselves for getting caught when all of a sudden Snape slowly backed away.

"Bloody Hell!" Snape growled and ran down the corridor.

They all gave each other relieved glances.

"I wonder why he"-Harry started to say.

"It doesn't matter really Harry. As long as he's gone. Now let's get back to the common room before anyone else catches us!" Hermione told them.

But then they noticed that from behind them that Professor Harmone and Charlie Weasley were walking down the hall and strolled right past them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the invisibility cloak off as they entered the common room.

"I forgot about my brother coming!" Ron said happily.

"That's understandable. We've all been preoccupied with helping Ginny," Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah, I suppose we have" Ron sighed.

"I guess Snape didn't feel like running into Professor Harmone," Harry said.

"And my brother, which is not all surprising," Ron blurted.

"Lucky for us," Hermione added. "But, look. We were lucky tonight, but we can't take that chance again. If Snape did catch us, no good could come from that. I'll look in the library to double check again tomorrow in case we've missed something. Other than that I don't know where to go from there. But we'll think of something else. We'll find a way to help Ginny Ron, don't worry. I'll see you both tomorrow. I'm off to bed," she told Harry and Ron.

* * *

Three days later, about 4:30 in the afternoon, Harry was sitting by himself in the common room. He was supposed to be working on his potion's homework, but he just kept picturing Ginny and Malfoy over and over again in his head. He must have seen them three times together throughout the day, all three times Malfoy was all over her and- No he had to try and not think about them anymore. It was just causing him to feel more and more hurt by all of this. Ron and Hermione had gone to the study lounge to do their homework. Harry had told them to go on without him, and that he would rather just do his homework in the common room. The truth was that felt incredibly lonely. This whole thing with Ginny, and not just the fact that she was with Malfoy now, however possible, but whatever was causing her to act like this was making her treat the people who care about her the most like they don't exist. Hermione double checked in the library a couple days ago, to maybe see if they missed something, but she couldn't find anything. Harry was filled with a deep sense of dread that maybe what was happening didn't have to do with Magic. What if Ginny had really changed on her own? What if she really did love Malfoy? No, Harry couldn't allow himself to believe that. But if they couldn't find some way to help Ginny, what other choice does he have? Just then someone entered through the portrait hole, and he swore it looked like Ginny coming through and she was finally by herself. 

"Ginny?"Harry said with a hopeful look on his face.

Yep, it was Ginny, and she stepped into the common room, and made eye contact with him. She had a sad look in her eyes. "Harry?"

Harry looked at her, but he couldn't manage to say anything.

"I know you probably want to never talk to me again. But- I had to come to talk to you. I'm so- sorry, Harry," Ginny blurted, tears streaming down her cheek.

Harry slowly rose off the couch. What was going on here? Was she serious? Was the old Ginny really back?

"I'm- Sorry," she said again weakly.

"Ginny, It's- er- all right," Harry began to say.

Ginny smiled a bit, and walked closer to Harry. "I don't know what happened to me Harry. I didn't want to be with Malfoy, but somehow I did- I was with him, and I don't' remember how it happened," she said confused.

"It's okay Ginny. I think someone did something to you, to make you act that way," Harry told her stepping closer to her

"Really? Because I don't know what's going on. All I know is that I- really liked you and I wanted to go to the ball with you, but you hadn't asked me, and next thing I know Malfoy was just there, we were together and-"

Harry gulped and he seemed frozen in his step. Ginny was very close to him now. They were standing inches apart. "I don't think it was your fault Ginny. I don't know what's going on, but something very strange is going on here, "he managed to say. All he could do now is stare at her face which was awfully close to him. His skin began to shiver, but he felt heat go through his body at the same time.

"Did I mention how sorry I was, Harry?" Ginny softly said, although her voice wasn't as weak.

"Yeah, you -er- told me," Harry whispered nervously.

They got closer and closer until Harry screamed as he saw Malfoy appear right next to Ginny in the common room, almost as if out of nowhere.

"All right, the fun's over Potter!", Malfoy sneered.

Ginny laughed, and laughed, and put her arms around Malfoy.

"Ginny?" Harry asked shocked. "What is this?"

"Sorry, Harry, I really am," She said with a grin, and she kissed Malfoy.

Harry's blood began to boil as he realized this was nothing more than a sick joke comprised by Ginny and Malfoy. He was so hurt that he didn't know what he would do next. But suddenly he heard his name being called out.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry heard his name being called out, and his suddenly eyes shot open.

Ron and Hermione were standing right in front of him, with books in their hand, in the common room with concerned looks on their faces.

"You all right, Harry?" Ron asked in an alarmed look. "You were yelling in your sleep," he added.

Harry slowly rose up from the couch. He put his hand to his head. It was just a dream. Rather, more like a nightmare. Part of him was relived but a part o f him was hurting much more than it had before. He really thought that Ginny was back-

"Harry, it sounded as though you were having a nightmare," Hermione pointed out in a serious tone.

"No, I don't remember," he lied. "I guess I just fell asleep," he added sitting back down on the sofa. But his nightmare just kept replaying in his mind.

"Oh, all right then," Ron said as he sat down the couch across from Harry. Hermione sat next to him, but she still gave Harry a concerned look.

"You manage to get any homework done?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Not really," Harry blurted not really paying attention. _"All right, the fun's over Potter!"_ Harry couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Same as Ron here. It figures as much. Ron kept goofing off the entire time. Honestly, I could barely get my work done," Hermione said glancing at Ron with a smile.

"No! I seem to recall you were whispering with Lavender about the ball, over and over about how you were going to fix your hair, and how you were going to get new dress robes and-"

"I was most certainly not!" Hermione laughed. "She just happened to ask me if I was going, and I said yes, and then I helped her with a homework question."

"What homework question?"Ron asked smirking.

"Uh, Herb- uh- potions?" Hermione blurted. "Anyway, at least I've finished my homework, "she added.

"So did I," Ron replied with a simper.

"You did not," Hermione chuckled.

"Fine, Believe what you want," Ron retorted.

Just then Hermione grabbed some parchment that was sticking out of one of Ron's Book.

"Give that!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione jumped off the couch and played keep away with his paper.

"As soon as I take a look, then we'll both know if you've finished then, won't we?"Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, a sense of playfulness to his voice, as he tried to grab his paper out of her hands.

Was it Harry or were Ron and Hermione acting really strange? Stranger than usual. Not only were they getting along, but they were laughing and teasing each other. They were _flirting_. The nightmare Harry had about Ginny and Malfoy came flashing into his brain worse than ever and he felt like he had to get out of here, or he would explode. He couldn't take it anymore. And it seemed that Ron and Hermione would be getting perfectly along without him since they seemed to be having so much fun. Harry couldn't believe how he was feeling. For the first time ever at Hogwarts, he felt alone. He didn't have Ginny, and Hermione and Ron were in their own little world most of the time. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help how he felt.

Hermione grinned widely. "Just as I suspected," she said as she tossed back Ron his homework.

Harry rose from his seat and started for the portrait hole.

"Harry, where you going?" Hermione asked.

Harry stopped and barely turned around. "I- er- am going to take a walk," he said quickly.

"Wait, Harry!" Ron started to say.

"I'll be back later," Harry muttered under his breath, as he walked out of the portrait hole and into the corridors.

Harry started to walk down the hall, and had no idea where he was headed. He just needed a change of environment. He needed just to go and forget about everything that's happened. Before he knew it, he was headed toward Hagrid's Hut. Harry had realized that he hasn't seen Hagrid out of class since they've been down here this year. Hagrid was one of his best friends, and maybe one of his favorite truffle cakes would make him feel better. As he was headed outside, Benjamin was standing right around the corner. Harry tried to dodge him, but Benjamin spotted him.

"Hello, Harry," Benjamin said politely.

"Er- hi, Ben," Harry replied. Harry really didn't feel like talking with Benjamin Malfoy of all people. But Ben just stood there smiling at him.

"How are you?" Benjamin asked.

Harry wasn't going to lie. "I've been better," Harry uttered quickly. Harry was just about to tell Ben he had to go.

"Yeah, and I bet my cousin has a lot to do with that," Ben said sympathetically.

Harry let out a small chuckle. "You got that right."

"You know, Draco's my cousin, and I've never been crazy about him. You know he's been like that his whole life, thinking that he's better than everyone else," Ben said with a frown.

Harry realized for the first time that maybe Benjamin wasn't all that bad. Harry always thought he was a little annoying, but didn't want to trust him for the fact that he was a Malfoy. Sure Ben had said he wanted to be a Gryffindor and seemed nice and everything, but Harry just couldn't let himself trust him. But maybe Harry was starting to change his mind. He really was different from Malfoy.

"So you were never close then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Never. Maybe we were at one time years ago. My family just never got along with his. I just want to make it clear that I'm nothing like Draco. I mean Malfoy," Benjamin chuckled nervously.

Harry grinned. "I'm beginning to see that."

Benjamin looked happy. "Hey what are you doing now? I can tell you a whole bunch of embarrassing stores about Malfoy if you want?"

"That would be great," Harry replied laughing. But then Harry remembered he was going to see Hagrid. To Harry's surprise he was even starting to feel a little bit better.

"Hey, would you like to tell them on the way to my friend Hagrid's?" Harry offered.

"Hagrid? That huge giant that bought us here on the boats? Ben said in a fearful manner.

"Yeah. But don't worry. He's one of the nicest people I know," Harry told him as they started to walk their way down to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

Another week had passed, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room after dinner. Of course, everything was still the same and Harry wasn't sure how long he could take seeing Ginny and Malfoy together. But at the same time, he kept trying to distract himself from the situation. What else could he do? He and Ron even held Quidditch Tryouts, and of course Ginny didn't show up. Harry knew for a fact that Ginny wanted to be on the team, but she was a no show. Honestly, Harry didn't even feel like playing Quidditch really. He was so excited about it in the summer, but now it was a different story. He thought being in charge of the practices would make him feel better and forget about everything, but it hadn't. He still loved Quidditch of course, but just couldn't get into it right now. He was too preoccupied thinking about Ginny. 

"I can't believe this!" Ron blurted loudly. "When will Weil let up on this homework?"

Hermione looked rather offended. "Ronald, when will you ever learn? Homework makes us better individuals. And besides it's rather fun, isn't it?"

"Fun? Have you gone mad?" Ron looked horrified

"Harry you hearing this?"Ron asked peering at him.

"Er- Yeah," Harry mouthed.

Hermione shut her book closed. "Oh it doesn't' matter anyway. I've finished, and what are you two? Maybe you should put more energy into your schoolwork then complaining about it," she stated directly.

Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry blocked her out. The last thing he felt like doing was putting more energy his schoolwork.

Just then Benjamin walked into the common room, and headed over by them.

"Hello," he said to the three of them.

"Hello Benjamin," Hermione said.

"Hi Ben," Harry smiled.

Ron looked at Ben, annoyed, but managed to say, "Ben." Since Harry and Ben were sort of friends now, plus the fact that Hermione was as well, Ron had no choice, but to acknowledge him. Ben had been spending a lot more time hanging out with them over the past week.

"How was your detention?" Harry asked.

Benjamin sighed loudly. "Perfect. Just perfect. I swear if Malfoy tries to get me into trouble in front of Snape again, I'm going to lose it. I had to clean the dungeon floor, making sure it was bloody spotless, with a toothbrush no less!" He complained.

"Well, there's Snape for you," Harry responded. "Cold and Heartless," he added.

"Yeah, I swear Snape is such a foul mood these days," Benjamin shouted shaking his head.

"No wonder why?' Hermione blurted.

"Huh?" Ron said looking perplexed.

"What I mean is, he can't stand Professor Harmone. She is getting on his last nerve. Anybody can see that," Hermione told them but particularly looking at Ron like she couldn't believe he didn't notice.

"And by anybody, you mean me?"Ron retorted.

"By the way, I heard that Neville Longbottom poured potion over Snape's head the other day. That must have been hilarious!", laughed Benjamin.

Harry fondly remembered that moment, when Neville got so mad in class, like Harry had never seen, and had poured his potion over Snape's head, because Snape had told him he was making it wrong. Everyone was so shocked, because it was totally out of Neville's character to stand up in such an extreme way to Snape. Boy was Snape furious, but Neville told Snape to shove it, and he walked right of class! More than that Neville Longbottom was acting extremely strange the last few days, very confident, cool, and even arrogant and mean. Harry was beginning to know what that meant.

"It seems like a lot of people are acting weird around this school lately," Benjamin said with a perplexed look. "I wonder what that's about."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances but remained silent. They haven't told Benjamin anything about their theory about someone using magic to make people act this way. Besides they had no proof, and Harry was getting more doubtful the more days that past, that they don't find something.

All of a sudden Hermione let out a wail. "Oh My!"

"What?" Ron shouted.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing yet. I have to go," Hermione said as she got her books and quill. "I'll be back in time to go on rounds," she added as she walked out of the common room.

Ron looked very bewildered "What the devil was that about?"

Harry had no clue. But Hermione did act strange sometimes. "Well you know Hermione," Harry said.

Benjamin stared at Harry and Ron with amazement. "I sure haven't known Hermione for that long, but she sure is-"his voice trailed off and he focused on Ron. "Your not Hermione's boyfriend, are you?" he asked curiously.

Ron looked appalled. "Why, what are you thinking kid?"

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in the library in a private section bright and early the next morning. When Hermione came back last night, she had told them to meet her in the library first thing in the morning and to even skip breakfast, and that she may have some news. 

"I wonder what this is all about," Ron said impatiently.

"I dunno," Harry replied.

Hermione then appeared from behind some bookshelves. She apparently was already here and had been for a while.

"It's about time you guys got here. I've been waiting for half-an-hour," she grumbled.

"Hermione. It's 6:30 in the morning," Harry blurted.

"You're lucky I am even conscious," Ron said while yawning.

"Well, anyway, now that you're here, I've got some news, "She admitted as she sat down next to Ron. "I had the strangest idea in the common room last night. I know we've looked everywhere in the library for a book I know I've seen last year."

"Hermione, we already know this," Ron spoke bluntly.

"Yeah. I hate to admit this, but It's a lost cause. We haven't found anything in two weeks. We would have found it by now, if there was something to find," Harry said gloomily.

"No, you two listen. I couldn't let on yesterday in front of Benjamin. But I remembered something from last year when I was in the library. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I think I was the only one left in the library and I believe Madam Pince thought everyone had left. I was behind a shelf, so she didn't see me. I had peeked out a bit and noticed she had a stack of books in her hand, and then sort of- well disappeared out of my line of vision. When she came back the books she had were gone, and I had no idea where she put them," she explained, keeping her voice low.

"So?" Ron said.

"So, that's when yesterday when I left suddenly and I came back here on a second whim. I thought to myself, what if there is another section of the library besides the regular and the restricted section? I stayed in the library until late, until she thought everyone had left. She again thought she was alone. I hid behind a shelf, and followed her. She had a stack of books in her hand. She had a key and in her hand and went to the far left corner of the library. She seemed to be staring at the wall, but then I noticed that it was some sort of hidden painting that blended into the wall. You only could tell if you stared at the wall for several minutes. She lifted it up and took out her key and said _"Section Secrète!"_ I've looked it up and it means _Secret Section_ in French. A small keyhole appeared and she unlocked it with the key, and then she disappeared behind the wall. When she came back out minutes later the books she had in her hand were gone. You have any idea what this means? Not only is there a regular section and a restricted section, but there's some sort of _Secret Section_ of the library. And I am betting what we're looking for is in there," she finished with a confident smile.

"This is Brilliant Hermione. This makes sense. A section where no students would ever know it existed. Or were never supposed to find out. I am betting only a few select teachers have a key to it, besides Madam Pince"said Harry.

"I could only imagine the kind of books in there," Ron speculated.

"Exactly," added Hermione. "Now, you two think about this logically. Think about all the weird behavior going on in this very school, because we know there's been plenty of it, and not only with Ginny," Hermione finished looking at them intensely.

"Yeah, Malfoy," Harry blurted. As much as he hated Malfoy, it looked as if whatever was causing this weird behavior was affecting him too.

"And probably Neville as well," Ron stated.

"So I wouldn't doubt that what were dealing with is magic, and dark magic at that," Harry suggested. Whatever it was, it must be very powerful being able to change a person's entire personality.

"But, we've got to find that book. The only problem is there are probably hundreds of books in the secret section, and I am betting that somebody wanted that book hidden, so that nobody would know about it, or that only someone with access could get to it," Hermione declared.

"I bet a teacher's doing this," Ron offered suspiciously.

"Yeah, and it's not like that never happened before," added Harry.

"Well we've got another problem," Hermione reminded them. "We need a key to access the secret section and we don't' have one," Hermione said in a melancholy manner.

"Great!" Ron moaned.

"Not unless we can see where Madam Pince keeps hers," Harry said peering at her from a distance.

"Brilliant idea, Harry. Be right back," Hermione said as she got up, quietly smiling.

"I've got a feeling she's enjoying all of this," Ron whispered to Harry.

About ten minutes later, Hermione returned to the far corner of the library, where Harry and Ron were sitting.

Hermione had a smirk on her face, and one of her hands behind her back. "That was too easy."

"Well did you find out where she keeps it?"asked Harry anxiously.

"Better than that. I've got it," and she reveled shown them the key in her hand she had hidden behind her back.

"Hermione! Are you crazy! What if she wants to use it, and then she'll know it's missing!', Ron shouted, trying to keep his voice down.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. She put some books in the secret section yesterday. I don't think it's an everyday kind of thing," Hermione told them as she sat down.

"Hermione's right," Harry peered at Ron. "I think were safe."

"How did you find where she kept the key?" demanded Ron in a whispered voice. "I have my ways. There's only a certain number of places someone like Madam Pince would keep a key. At least I figured that out after where I found it wasn't the most exactly brilliant hiding spot," Hermione admitted.

"Well don't leave us in suspense," Ron said impatiently.

"Well, when Madam Pince wandered over to the other part of the library, I thought to myself that I should look near the secret section itself. I looked for several minutes and then noticed there was a loose floorboard, and there it was. I couldn't believe it," She said in amazement.

"Can you believe that she would hid the key there! I could've thought of a better place then that, "Ron blurted

"Shhhhh!" Hermione hissed.

"Well, are we sure that's the right key?" asked Harry.

"Most positive. But we'll find out for sure tonight, won't we?" Hermione pointed out.

"Tonight we go under the invisibility cloak to find some answers once and for all, "Harry said firmly.

"For the millionth time," Ron added.


	8. The OverTruth Potion

**Author's note**: Okay, the next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy! I would really, really appreciate it if you would leave reviews after you read my chapters and tell me what you think. I really would love the feedback. The next chapter will be up very shortly!

**Chapter 8- The Over-truth Potion**

****

"Watch before you step on my foot again, Harry!", Ron grumbled.

It much later that night around eleven thirty, and they were their way to the library under the invisibility cloak. They were being extra careful, as they didn't want to run into anyone, especially Snape.

"We need to get an extra one of these things one of these days," he added referring to the invisibility cloak.

"Sush! Ron, were almost there!" Harry warned Ron.

They reached the library a few minutes later.

"Okay. It's this way," Hermione said as she led them over to the Secret Section.

They arrived at a secluded part of the library that Harry or Ron never noticed before. To the left of where they were standing, Hermione was starring at the wall intently for a few minutes.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"Ron asked.

"There's a painting here, but it blends into the wall, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So how are we going to see it?", he mumbled.

Hermione seemed to be intently starring at a specific section of the wall.

"I see it!", Hermione shouted.

Harry looked intently at where Hermione was staring at, and he really focused on it for a couple minutes. Suddenly, he saw a large painting appear on the wall. It had two very old wizards that were snoring loudly. "I see it too!" Harry told them.

"Me Too," muttered Ron.

"Now what?"Harry asked eagerly.

"Okay, I believe we lift up the painting.

"You believe?" Harry questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Would you like to do this then?"

"Wait. I can't see it anymore!" Ron said a panicked voice.

"I believe you've got to keep looking at it, or it'll blend right back into the wall again. Because I still can see it," Hermione told them.

Hermione lifted up the painting and right in the middle of the wall where the paining was hung was a very small, antique keyhole.

"Okay. This is it," Hermione sighed as she took a small, tarnished, gold key out of her pocket. She put the key in the lock and turned it.

"Nothing happened!" shrieked Ron, alarmed.

Hermione shook her head at Ron, while Harry had reminded him that Hermione had to say the password still.

"_Secreto Sectiona_," Hermione whispered nervously.

All of a sudden the key hole and the painting vanished, along with the key, and an antique gray door appeared where the wall used to be.

"Where did the key go?" Ron cried.

"Don't worry. I think that was supposed to happen," Hermione said.

Before they walked into the door, Harry wondered something.

"Do you think we should take off the invisibility cloak off before we go in?"Harry asked.

"No. I think we should wait until we get in just to be safe," Hermione uttered quietly looking at the three of them.

Harry opened the large gray door and it creaked loudly as it opened.

As they walked in, it was an extremely large room with very little light. The only sources of light were a few torches on the wall. It was also very cold in there as well, while the hard, concrete floor was covered with dirt and dust. There must have been at least four hundred books, and they weren't really in sections either, like how they were in the library. Books were stacked on tables, against walls, and on the floor. Harry was filled with a feeling of dread. How were they ever going to find the book they were looking for? It would probably take hours.

"How are we going to find one measly little-" Ron started to say. But all of a sudden they heard a noise, like a book dropping on the ground.

"Shhh" Hermione signaled by putting a finger over her mouth.

They stood completely still. Somebody was in this room.

They moved quietly to one of the corner's of the room. Because of how dark and how large the room was, they couldn't see who was there. A few moments passed, and then a somebody came into the faint light from the torch. It was a tall, blonde woman. Her high heels echoed on the concrete. It was Professor Harmone. She seemed to be walking over by a large pile of books close-by to where they were standing. She was quickly sitting on the ground, and started frantically going through the books, then banging each one on the floor, as she discarded each book she obviously didn't want.

"Come on, it's got to be here!" Professor Harmone said in a desperate voice.

Ron had a panicked look on his face.

Harry couldn't exactly ask him what was wrong, so he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to sneeze" Ron mouthed.

Harry and Hermione looked frantically at one another. Hermione quickly put her hand across Ron's mouth, but it was too late. Ron let out a sneeze, and a really loud, to make matters worse. Hermione had a disgusted look on her face, as she wiped her hand on her sleeve.

Professor Harmone's eyes widened, and she dropped the book on the ground that was in her hands.

"Who's there?" She said softly, her voice full of fear, as she slowly rose up from the cement, where she was sitting. She stayed quiet for a minute longer, and walked near the door.

Harmone whispered under her breath. Then before they knew it, Harmone was gone out of the room, and Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That was too close," Ron blurted.

"Do you think she's coming back?" Harry mumbled.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. We scared her off. We should be safe for now. But we should start looking, just in case anyone else decides to join us," Hermione said to them.

They took the invisibility cloak off and started to look around the room.

"Do we know what were actually looking for?", Harry asked Hermione as he peered at the massive amount of books in the room. They had been looking for a book Hermione claimed she saw something that could help them, but Harry had forgotten how she described the book. It would be pretty hard to find if he didn't know what to look for.

"Yeah and how are bloody gonna find it?" Ron whined.

"Well, since we've been looking for this book for weeks now, I assumed that you two would remember how I described it to you two," Hermione said annoyed.

Before they could answer, Hermione then gave them a perplexed look.

"What's wrong?" Harry and Ron asked.

"I don't' know. Maybe - It was over a year ago that I read the book with the symptoms matching Ginny's. It's so vague in my mind, but I didn't even pay attention really at the time. Maybe I'm getting books mixed up. You know how many books I've looked at in the past year?"Hermione questioned them, unsure of herself.

"Yeah, we know. A lot," Ron blurted.

"No. I'm almost certain that the book was small, but thick, had red binding, and was very old. I know it's the book of that I'm thinking in my head. You would know it if you saw it," Hermione said positively.

"Well, if you're certain, then we should start looking. We have to find this book," Harry said outright. They had to. They had to help Ginny.

Harry began to look at some books that were on the floor. Hermione started to look though the books on one of the tables. Ron seen a big pile of books on another table, and starting scavenging through them. It was a lot harder than Harry thought. Since they knew sort of what the book looked like, he thought he could just look for a book that matched that description. But it wasn't as simple as that. All the books sort of looked similar. It seemed as if a half-hour had passed, then an hour, and still nothing. Harry was going through the pile of books that Professor Harmone had been going through. He picked up the last book that she didn't get the chance to look at.

"I think I found it!" Harry shouted optimistically.

Hermione and Ron dropped the books they were looking through and sat down beside Harry on the cold cement. Sure enough the book looked exactly like Hermione described. It was rather old, but still in good condition.

"Harry. This is it!" Hermione smiled.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked just to be sure.

"Positive," she confirmed. "I recognize the gold lettering," she added.

"Where did you find it?" Ron blurted.

"It was right here, in the pile of books that Professor Harmone was looking through. It was the last one left that she hadn't a chance look at, before we scared her off that is," Harry filled them in.

Hermione took the book from Harry's hands and read the title which was in worn gold lettering. "_The Most Destructive Potions and Spells_."

"Well, come on then, open it!" Ron uttered in anticipation.

Hermione opened the cover, and had a very serious expression in her eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to start reading from the beginning. I can't remember what part of the book I read about her symptoms," Hermione said while peering at the first page.

"Well the important thing is that we've finally found it," Harry reminded her.

They proceeded to look through almost the entire book, page by page. Every spell and potion they came across had some use of the language that was used on the title of the book. Some of the spells were completely written in that language. And Hermione was sure that what she read what in English, so they were just thankful that they were going to be able to understand it. They went through a few more pages, when Hermione let out a gasp.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh My! This is it!"" Hermione shouted with a smile. She pointed to the page before them.

"_Le Breuvage magique D'Au-dessus-vérité_," Hermione said speaking French.

"Huh?", said Ron desperately confused.

"Or translated as, "The Over-truth Potion," Hermione finished.

"How do you know that?" Ron demanded.

"Did you forget that I went to France over summer holiday a few years ago? Plus, when I looked up the password the other day, I sort of read the entire book," Hermione said proudly.

"Of course you did," Ron said shaking his head.

"Plus it sort of says _The Over-truth Potion right_ on the page," Harry pointed out, with a smirk.

Ron looked at Hermione and started grinning.

"I didn't see that- Honestly!" Hermione said.

Harry just realized they were getting too distracted. They had to keep reading on.

"Come on guys, we have to keep going," Harry reminded them.

They continued to read on.

"_The Over-Truth Potion lets you act out your deepest desires and most hidden thoughts_," Harry read aloud.

"That sounds bad already!" Ron interrupted looking at Harry and Hermione.

"_Although, this only the first and most short-lived symptom of the potion that lasts for but a brief moment. It accompanies untrue feelings, and outrageous, false behaviors. It changes a person's true personality and the person affected is not aware, and will believe this is how they think and feel. The persons affected by this highly destructive potion may appear to be the opposite of their true self.",_ Harry continued on.

"That sounds exactly like what Ginny got!" Ron shouted.

"I know. Exactly like it," Harry added.

They kept on reading.

"_The Over-truth Potion is not permanent, but the length it lasts on a person affected depends on how much potion the person was given, so it could last from a period of several weeks, months, or even years. Also, the more potion or doses of potion given to a person, the more extreme the effects of the Over-Truth Potion. _

_The Over-truth Potion is a potion that should almost never be brewed, only in the most desperate of situations. It's mostly brewed for immoral reasons of personal gain like revenge, intense dislike or hate of a person. Or in rare instances as that are meant for good as to be used as a last resort to change a person's behavior when so destructive it's necessary to do so, since it creates the opposite personality. If brewed, one must tread with caution, for its tendency for to create such destructive consequences. No other potion exists with its capability to induce such havoc._

_No underage wizards should ever attempt to make this potion, even under extreme circumstances. If for a last resort, there is an antidote that will reverse the effects of the potion and restore the person to their true selves. Only wizards with extensive knowledge and experience should attempt to conjure the potion or the antidote," _Harry finished

They all looked at each other with horrified faces, realizing the seriousness of the situation. It was worse than Harry ever thought. Someone was doing this to people, and they needed to be stopped.

All of a sudden, they heard a noise, like maybe someone was in the library, or possibly coming in the secret section.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ron panicked, looking at Hermione.

They all stood up very quietly, while Hermione put the book in her knapsack. They got under the invisibility cloak and moved toward the door cautiously.

"Section Secrète," Hermione said softy.

Hoping that would work, and Harry was pretty sure it would since they saw Professor Harmone do the same thing.

In the blink of an eye, the key appeared in Hermione's hand, and they all smiled at each other. They walked through the old, gray door. After they stepped out, the door disappeared and the wall was replaced behind them along with the tarnished key hole. Harry closed the painting over it, and before the painting blended into the wall like it was never there. Harry noticed that no one was in the library, and the noise they heard was probably nothing. But at the same time he just wanted to get out of here just in case someone was waiting to catch them.

"This way!" Hermione then whispered as she walked a little bit in the opposite direction of the exit of the library, with Harry and Ron dragged along with her as she walked, since they were all under the invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing?" said Ron.

"Hang on, "she muttered as she untangled herself from the invisibility cloak and knelt down to the floor. Harry couldn't see what she was doing because it was pitch black. She came back up and under the invisibility cloak nearly a minute later, and Harry and Ron gave her questioning looks.

"I had to put the key back! Unless you want Madam Pince to know someone's taken it. Honestly, what would you two do without me?" She asked with a smirk.

Ron and Harry didn't say anything, and just exchanged annoyed glances. Harry was too tired to say another word and he just wanted to get out of here. They quickly left the library, (not before Ron practically tripped over Hermione's feet)and ran back to the common room as fast as they could.

The next morning at breakfast, sitting at a secluded part of the table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all thinking the same thing: Malfoy, Ginny, and Neville were all affected by the Over-Truth Potion. Who was going to be the next victim?

"Who do you think is next?" Ron said while putting a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"Er- I don't know. But I would like to know who's doing it," Harry admitted while looking around the great hall. Harry's eyes landed on Snape. After all he is the potion's master.

"I know exactly who's doing it," Hermione claimed.

"Professor Harmone" Hermione blurted

"Snape," Harry said as the same time as Hermione.

"Wait, you think it's Professor Harmone? "Harry asked quietly.

"You think it's Snape?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"What's so humorous about that?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, it's just absolutely ridiculous. We all know what Snape is, but that doesn't mean he would meddle something so destructive, and immoral," Hermione argued.

"Hermione, think about it. Who better to do it then the potion's master," Harry pointed out.

"I'm going to go with Harry on this one," Ron admitted.

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look, but then she looked seriously at the both of them. "We accused Snape of being against us being before with Sorcerer's stone, or don't you two remember?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean-"Harry started to say.

"Dumbledoore trusts Snape, and as far as I'm concerned, we should to," Hermione interrupted.

"Why accuse Harmone though?"Harry asked.

"She was in the _Secret Section _last night, Harry," Hermione said frankly.

"So, that doesn't mean anything."Ron blurted.

"She could've been in there for a number of reasons," Harry put in.

"That maybe, but I have a feeling that she's involved in this somehow," Hermione admitted.

"Only because you don't' like her," Ron reminded them.

Hermione sighed. "I never said I didn't like her, Ronald. I said I didn't trust her. Maybe I'm wrong about her be involved, but I think we have a right to view her a suspect, because we don't know who we can trust anymore," Hermione stated.

"Yeah like Snape," Harry added.

"No, Do you trust Dumbledoore, Harry? Well, Snape's been at Hogwarts for a long time. Dumbledoore trusts him. We should too, as hard as it is, I think he's on our side," Hermione told.

Harry thought about what Hermione said, and maybe she was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he would rule out Snape as a suspect. At least for now.

"I guess you're right," mumbled Harry while picking at his breakfast. Besides he didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledoore?" Ron questioned them.

"Yeah, and admit we broke into the secret section?" Hermione said.

"What other options do we have?" Harry asked.

"We have to help Ginny," Ron said sadly.

"We will," Harry told him. "I'm thinking we should try and make the antidote ourselves. Who knows how long she will be affected for. We don't know how much of the Over-truth potion she was given. It said it could take years to wear off," Harry added bleakly. The thought that it could take years to wear off, made his sick to his stomach.

Hermione looked doubtful. "I don't know, Harry. I want to help Ginny just as much as you two. But we read the same thing. It said underage wizards should never attempt to make it."

"And when has that stopped us before?" Ron shouted glaring at Hermione.

"Ron's right. We never let things like that stop us. And this is Ginny. I think we should try and make the antidote," Harry said firmly.

Hermione shook her head. "We're forgetting another thing. We've never heard of half of those ingredients. It would take awhile to find out what they are how to get them," she told them. "But I guess if we can find them, we could try and attempt to do it. I just don't know," Hermione said in an unsure tone.

"I know," Harry agreed. Hermione did make a very good point. He didn't know what to do now. Harry was glad that they found the book, and now they have the option of making the antidote to help Ginny, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy. What if they made the antidote wrong? What if they make the situation worse? He felt like they needed to tell somebody else. Someone they trusted. "I just wish I had a better feeling about all this."

"Harry, we gotta help Ginny!" Ron cried.

"Trust me, we will, "Harry stated outright. They had no other choice. They had to get Ginny back. "Do you think we should tell somebody else? Maybe see if they know anything about what's going on?" He blurted as he peered at Ron and Hermione.

"Well, who can we trust?"Ron asked.

"We'll go to Hagrid later today, and find out what he knows. And Harry, since you said you trust Lupin, you should write to him and tell him what's going on and find out what he knows too.", Hermione suggested, although it sounded more like an order.

"Er- All right. I guess well see where it goes from there," Harry mumbled anxiously.

_Dear Lupin,_

_Hello. How are you? I know I should've written to you before, but things have been really strange here at Hogwarts. Something has been going on here, and I need to know if you know anything about it. You're one of the only adults I can trust. I don't want to go to Dumbledoore yet, but I need your help. Do you know about the Secret Section of the library? And most importantly, have you ever heard of a potion called, "The Over-Truth Potion?" Myself, Ron, and Hermione believe that three people have already been affected, one of them being Ron's sister, Ginny. We have to help her. We found a book in the secret section and read all about the potion. We know it's very dangerous, but we also know there is a cure for it. We are just not sure what to do next. We have no idea who might be doing this, although we suspect it could be a teacher. Please let me know if you can help us. Tell us anything you can. Write back as soon as you can. _

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

Harry put down his quill later that afternoon after classes and tied the letter to Hedwig and she flew away. Hopefully Harry would hear back from Lupin very soon. Harry wasn't too sure of how he felt about anything anymore, but he felt a little better knowing he could go to someone he could trust. Sirius just entered in his mind for a brief moment. The pain just grew in Harry's heart more. He missed him very much. But he didn't have time to dwell about it now. He had to head back to the common, and then he, Ron and Hermione were going immediately down to Hagrid's hut.

It was nearly ten minutes later, and the three of them were almost at Hagrid's Hut. But Harry hadn't counted on Ron and Hermione starting to fight again. Actually he shouldn't have deluded himself that their fighting days were over. But he couldn't believe they were fighting now of all times.

"Oh are you sure you don't 'want to tell Benjamin about this, Hermione?" Ron shouted.

Hermione stopped her track and sighed. Ron stopped walking and faced her.

"I mean he is part of "The Trio" now isn't, why not include him in on it too?" Ron taunted her.

Hermione folded her arms. "Ronald you are so- uhhhhhh! I can't even find a word that describes you!"

Harry was trying to tune this out but he couldn't. Now they were definitely getting distracted. They needed to talk with Hagrid now.

"Oh, really then?" Ron retorted.

"Come on-"Harry started to say. But they were involved in their conversation to notice Harry mutter a word.

"I just don't get it Ronald, why do you dislike Benjamin so much? Yes, he's a Malfoy, but he's only an eleven-year-old boy!" Hermione pointed out.

Ron was prepared to throw back an insult, but it seemed as if had nothing left to say to Hermione's response. What could he say? It was the truth.

Harry didn't have the energy or the strength to try and figure out Ron and Hermione's relationship. But what he did know was that for some reason, whatever it may be, Ron had this strange jealously of Benjamin when it came to his spending time with Hermione. Harry had told Ron countess times that Ben was just an eleven-year-old boy, but finally hearing it from Hermione's mouth, might finally put a stop between Ron's insane jealously over Ben. Harry had enough though of their "Relationship" if that's what you want to call it. They had to get to Hagrid's. He was slowly beginning to lose his patience.

"Are you two nearly finished?" Harry mumbled, an edge to his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said with a confused look on his face.

Harry couldn't believe Ron said that. He knew good and well what he was talking about. "Either you two want to kill each other or er- for like a minute you manage to get along great, and then it bloody starts all over again! I can't take trying to figure you two out any more!" Harry just blurted from his mouth.

Ron didn't say anything. But Hermione just shook her head.

"Your right, Harry, But I can't take it much more either," She said softly while glaring at Ron.

"Can't you two just make up your minds already about each other? And do it soon. Because we all need to stick together now more than ever," Harry reminded them in a calmer voice.

Ron just looked at Hermione but didn't say anything. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Come on, we gotta talk to Hagrid," Hermione then uttered as she started to walk again. Ron and Harry followed slowly behind.

When they reached the hut, the door was open.

"Hagrid?" They all shouted out as they walked inside. He didn't appear to be inside.

_Where was he?_ Harry thought to himself.

A few seconds later Hagrid came inside looking a wreck. His clothes were torn, he had slime all over him, and he didn't exactly smell good either.

"Hagrid?" Harry said. What in the world happened to him?

Hagrid looked surprised, but then frowned. "Oh, look who finally decided to come and pay me a litto visit!"

"Sorry, Hagrid," Harry told him. It just dawned on Harry that they've hardly spent any time with Hagrid since school started.

"We've been sort of, preoccupied lately," Hermione pointed out.

"You've been ter busy to see_ me?_" Hagrid cried

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged apologetic glances with Hagrid.

"Oh, lighten up, you three! I am just foolin with ya! It is good ter see you though," Hagrid said as he sat down in this big chair.

As Hagrid sat down, Harry couldn't notice again how bad Hagrid looked. "Er, Hagrid, what happened to you?"

"Yeah you kinda look like a mess there Hagrid, "Ron added.

Hagrid didn't even seem to notice what they were talking about, until peered down at his clothes. "Oh, it's ter nothing! Just little Shelby. You know one of my Telawarts. She just got a _wee _bit rough. But she's ter cutest little creature," he chuckled.

Hagrid must have noticed the expressions on their faces, because Hagrid immediately changed the subject. "So what's new with you three?"

Harry gulped. "ER"- Harry couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Oh boy! Don't tell me yer got yerselves into more trouble!" Hagrid shouted.

"Not exactly," Ron started to say.

"We'll get right to the point. We know about the Secret Section, and-"Hermione said frankly. But then Hagrid's face turned a shade of red, and he rose up from his chair and started pacing around the room.

"Where did yer three come up with that one? The Secret Section! Hah!", He chuckled nervously.

"Hagrid, we know you know about it. All the teachers must. We know it exists," Hermione told Hagrid firmly.

"Oh you three can't go believin all the flubbish floatin around the school, now can ya?" Hagrid said in a shaky voice. "You know how pesky rumors get started," he mumbled.

"Hagrid. You can drop the act," Harry said. "We know about the Secret Section, er, because we were there!"

"Yeah, last night," Ron added.

All the color in Hagrid's face was lost, and he began to pace around the room even more.

"Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy!" He kept repeating over and over again.

"What?" said Harry.

Then Hagrid's expression turned very serious. "No student was EVER supposed to find out about the Secret Section. It's been a secret for a reason."

"We know, Hagrid. There are very dangerous books in there. If they ever got into the wrong hands it would be very bad," Hermione told him.

"Exactly! If anyone found out that you three found out about it! In speaking of, how did you find out about it?" Hagrid demanded.

Harry was about to answer, but he just realized that it might not be the best idea to tell Hagrid right now. Hagrid wasn't even handling this part well.

"Well-"Hermione started to say, but Harry looked her in the eyes, and shook his head. He hoped she got the message. He glanced at Ron too in the same manner.

"Well, you know, we realize now that it was wrong. We were just being our usual nosy selves. You know us. But we will never go back there again, and we won't say a word to anyone else," Hermione said awfully fast as they began inching closer to the door.

"Wait, where you goin?" Hagrid shouted.

"We gotta go," Ron started to say.

"Er, Eat," Harry mumbled.

"Well see you later Hagrid!" Hermione added with a quick smile, as they ran out the front door.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione started walking fast away from the hut, they could hear Hagrid screaming in the background.

"Yer better come back here! I know yer up to somethin!"

"I don't think that was the best idea; going to Hagrid's, I mean," Harry said as they headed toward the castle.

"I know. It's not that we shouldn't trust Hagrid. We do trust him. More than almost anyone. But I just don't 'think he we should tell him yet. I was thinking the same thing Harry, right before you signaled me not too", Hermione admitted to them.

"Well, so what are we going to do now? Who knows how bloody long it's going to take for Lupin to write back. It could take ages," Ron moaned.

"I don't know Ron, I just-" Harry was beginning to say, but right out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red hair from a short distance away. He froze. It was Ginny. She was with Malfoy. It's not like he should be surprised. He should be used to seeing them together by now. Malfoy and Ginny were in an embrace and Harry and no choice but to walk right by them. Ron shook his head, while Hermione just had a sad expression on her face. Harry just felt frozen in time, like this whole situation was still so surreal; like it really wasn't happening. But it was. And it hurt like hell. He felt so lost and he didn't know what to do anymore.

Around dinnertime, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room on the couch. Neither of them had felt like going to dinner mainly because of Ginny. Besides there was no way Harry was going to willingly subject himself to seeing Ginny and Malfoy together anymore. Their afternoon pretty much consisted of this: Laying around in the common room. Oh yes, except Hermione tutored Benjamin in the library for a little while earlier. And Ron actually didn't complain once! Well, he did sort of a make a face, but you have to take what you can get, right? All Harry knew was that he felt completely drained. He peered around the room. Ron seemed to have drifted to sleep, on the couch across from Harry. A light snore came from his direction. Hermione seemed to be captivated in some novel she was reading for the past couple hours. It was very quiet all of a sudden. Too quiet. He didn't even feel like thinking anymore. Curfew wasn't for a little while. Harry then decided he would take a quick walk.

As Harry was walking down the corridors, about fifteen minutes later, he didn't even know what the purpose of going for a walk would do. He still ended up thinking the same thing: Ginny, and Malfoy together. He tried to block it out of his mind, but as hard as he tried, it seemed to be no use. What was he going to do? Harry didn't know. He had no answers. Even if they Ginny was cured by the antidote or it eventually wore off, could he ever be the same way around her? Could he feel the same way about her? Harry knew he didn't now the answers to these questions. All he knew was-

Just then, he heard footsteps running down the corridor. They were coming from behind him. And very fast. He stopped in his tracks, and someone ran right by him.

"Benjamin!" Harry shouted. "Is that you?" Harry called out, as he ran and tried to catch up with him

Benjamin stopped running, but he was breathing very heavily.

"Ben, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Oh, um, I'm fine Harry," Benjamin said in a positive manner. But to Harry it seemed forced. He then looked closer at Ben. His eyes were all red. He looked as he had been crying. He was shaking too, Harry just realized. He looked miserable. He had never seen him like this.

"Ben, you don't look okay. Are you sure?" Harry asked firmly.

Ben looked at him for a minute. "Um. I- I'm fine Harry. Really, I am. Silly me, I thought I saw something in the shadows. It's sound ridiculous, I know."

Harry wasn't sure that was what Ben was going to originally say. But what other explanation could their be? "Well that happens to all of us from time to time I suppose," Harry said trying to make him feel better.

Ben looked at Harry and smiled. " I guess I am afraid of the dark. It's our secret, okay?",he chuckled. "If Ron found out he would tease me to no end," he added.

"Er- Don't worry, I won't mention, Ben," Harry assured him with a smile.

"I'll see you later, Harry. I gotta check out a book from the library," Ben said as he turned around and walked down the corridors.

Ben did seem a bit more shaken up then just seeing something in the shadows, but he was sure if something happened to Ben, he would tell Harry about it. Besides Harry had much more important things on his mind. Ben was right about one thing though. If Ron found out that Ben was afraid of the dark, Ron would tease him to no end. Harry laughed a minute to himself at the thought. Anything to keep himself thinking about Ginny. Too late. He'd gone about five minutes without thinking about her. It was no use. Harry was about to turn the corner, when he bumped right into someone. This was not his day, or year for that matter.

"Excuse you," said a girl's voice.

"Er-Sorry," Harry said without even looking at the person.

"Harry? Oh, sorry. Long time no see, huh?" said the girl smiling.

Harry finally looked at her. "Belle?"

"Yeah. Nice you remember my name. See ya around, huh?" Belle said with a smile as she waved at Harry as she walked away, down the corridor.

Harry couldn't believe he forgot about Belle. Probably because she was in Slytherin. She did seem nice though. And he remembered she did say she hated Malfoy on the train back in September. So that was a plus.

Harry went through the portrait hole, and it was apparent that Ron was awake and Hermione wasn't reading anymore, because they were sitting on the couch next to each other deep in conversation.

"About what Harry said earlier, I just wanted to say-"Ron started to say. But then he noticed Harry in the room, and his voice trailed off.

Harry felt awkward, and bad that he walked in on what was obviously a private conversation.

"Sorry, I just came back from a walk," Harry said as he walked over by them.

"Yeah we were wondering where you went off to. I didn't even notice that you left," Hermione admitted with a laugh.

Hermione's face then got serious. "But It's a good thing you weren't here, Harry," She told him.

"Why?" Harry asked. What more could possibly happen?

"Just the usual. Ginny was here," Ron groaned. "Of course we don't exist to her anymore," he added bitterly.

Harry shook his head. He felt more determined than ever that they had to get the old Ginny back to them. _They had to._ Harry didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. "Ron, we are going to help Ginny. We are going to get her back. I don't know how, but we will. We have no other choice," Harry said in a desperate voice. It was looking more and more clear that they might have to try and attempt to make the antidote and soon. Even though they didn't think they were going too able to. They might have to try. But Harry wanted to hear back from Lupin first.

"As soon as we hear back from Lupin, we'll attempt to make the antidote," Harry told them.

"I think that's a good idea Harry," Hermione said.

"I just bloody hope Lupin writes back real soon!" Ron blurted.

"I trust Lupin, "Harry said. "He won't let us down," he added.

"What are we going to do until then?" Ron added.

The only thing we can do, Harry thought. "_Survive_."


	9. Truth, Bitter Truth

**A/N-** This chapter is another transistion point too. Because well after this chapter, all hell breaks loose, and if you think things are bad now, just wait.But I can't say anything other that, as tempting as it is. :) This chapter is all about facing the truth. I don't want to give anything away, except that you will basically learn some truths in this chatper from the characters, and them trying to deal with it in their own way. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9_- _**Truth, Bitter Truth**

A few weeks had passed, and it was about a day or so before the ball, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just gotten out from Weil's class. They headed over to a bench away from the castle outside to talk. Harry sat down on the grass, as Ron and Hermione sat down on the bench. Harry pulled something out of his knapsack._ A Remembrall_. Then his mind seemed to drift into thoughts. Of course things were still the same. Ginny was still affected by the Over-truth potion, she wanted nothing to do with them, as she proved time and time again by being with Malfoy, and Harry's heart hurt. They all were hurt. But Harry couldn't dwell on that now. Something had happened that neither one of them could have believed. The Over-truth Potion was much more serious then they thought. Not that they didn't know that before, but it was powerful, and they realized just how much it was.

After they had decided to wait for Lupin to write back, Harry was consumed with anger about Ginny. The longer it went by that Lupin didn't write back to them, the more the concept that the Over-Truth Potion was causing Ginny's behavior seemed to lessen. It seemed that Harry actually started to believe that Ginny was really with Malfoy. Ron, and Hermione as well. There will to even attempt to make the antidote vanished as well as their desire to help Ginny at all disappeared. As the days turned into weeks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, seen Ginny as someone, who actually betrayed them. Over the last few weeks, Ron was more hurt than angry, and he refused to talk about it most times. All Harry could do was think about how Ginny backstabbed them all, and he would most days, lie awake at night over his anger and sadness of her being with Malfoy. To the three of them for the past few weeks, the Over-Truth potion didn't exist anymore. Everything they had found out about it from the book, going to the _Secret Section_, and writing to Lupin, seemed to escape from their memories too. _But why_? Over the last few weeks, Harry felt like there was something missing, and even asked himself countless times, how Ginny could really be with Malfoy. Something was off, and it didn't make any sense. It was like he knew there was something weird going on, but just couldn't figure it out, like there was fog in his brain that was clouding his memory. It was like he was forced to live in this twisted _facade._ Then the night before last night Harry had a dream. A dream he would be grateful for a long time. A dream that was a bolt of lightening to his brain, and the fog was instantly lifted. The dream was still so clear to Harry, he remembered every visible detail. He was laying in his bed. He could hear Ron snoring from across the room. He was too upset to fall asleep, like on most nights. His anguish over Ginny left him feeling very bitter, but something kept nagging at Harry's mind. Something didn't make sense here.

"Something isn't right," Harry had whispered to himself. But he was too drained to let him self think about it anymore. Harry then had a flash of Ginny with Malfoy and it stung his heart. He couldn't let himself make excuses anymore. Ginny had betrayed them. _This was real_, he had told himself, and nothing would change it. Harry then had felt tears in his eyes, but soon after he must have somehow managed to fall asleep.

_It was sunrise and Harry found himself sitting on the beach. It was bright out. Very bright. Harry could barely see, so he squinted his eyes. The waves were crashing to the shore, as he heard a voice from behind. _

"_Harry?"a voice called out. _

_Harry slowly turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be real, could it? _

_Harry stood up. "Sirius?" Harry said in amazement. _

_Sirius smiled. "It's so good to see you Harry," he said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder._

_Harry was experiencing so many emotions he didn't know what to do or say. He never thought he would see Sirius again. "Er, I can't believe this. I can't believe you're here"Harry said while he hugged Sirius. A tear slid down his cheek. _

_Sirius looked at Harry. The waves were crashing really hard now. There was a moment of silence. "Things seem difficult now don't they, Harry"_

"_The only time I've ever felt worse, was when you- when you were killed," Harry admitted. "I don't know if things will ever get better. Things just seem to be getting worse and worse. I can't take it anymore. I don't know what to do," Harry added weakly with much emotion. _

"_A part of you knows what to do Harry. A part of you know's what's really going on. It's in you. You just can't see it right now. It's not your fault. It just how it is. But it will come back to you, with a little help from me, "Sirius said softly with a grin. _

"_Tell me, Sirius! Because I know, things really can't be this way. They just can't be! Ginny really couldn't have betra," Harry started to say desperately._

_But then Sirius tossed him a ball, and whispered. ""Le Breuvage magique D'Au-dessus-vérité."_

"_What?" Harry said confused._

"_Remember," he whispered. _

_Harry looked down, and a remembrall was in his hand. All a sudden a flash of memories flooded in his mind all at once:_

"_This is Brilliant Hermione. This makes sense. A section where no students would ever know, it existed. Or were never supposed to find out. I am betting only a few select teachers have a key to it, besides Madam Pince"said Harry. _

"_I could only imagine the kind of books in there," Ron speculated. _

"_Exactly," added Hermione. "Now, you two think about this logically. Think about all the weird behavior going on in this very school, because we know there's been plenty of it, and not only with Ginny," Hermione finished looking at them intensely._

"_Yeah, Malfoy," Harry blurted. As much as he hated Malfoy, it looked as if whatever was causing this weird behavior was affecting him too. _

"_And probably Neville as well," Ron stated._

"_So I wouldn't doubt that what were dealing with is magic, and dark magic at that," Harry suggested. Whatever it was, it must be very powerful being able to change a person's entire personality._

_

* * *

_"_Le Breuvage magique D'Au-dessus-vérité," Hermione said speaking French. _

"_Huh?", Ron said desperately confused. _

"_Or translated as, "The Over-truth Potion," Hermione finished._

"_How do you know that?" Ron demanded._

"_Did you forget that I went to France over summer holiday a few years ago? Plus, when I looked up the password the other day, I sort of read the entire book," Hermione said proudly. _

_"Of course you did," Ron said shaking his head. _

"_Plus it sort of says The Over truth Potion right on the page," Harry pointed out, with a smirk. _

_Ron looked at Hermione and started grinning. _

"_I didn't see that- Honest!" Hermione said. _

_Harry just realized they were getting too distracted. They had to keep reading on._

"_Come on guys, we have to keep going," Harry reminded them. _

_They continued to read on. _

"_The Over-Truth Potion lets you act out your deepest desires and most hidden thoughts," Harry read aloud. _

"_That sounds bad already!" Ron interrupted looking at Harry and Hermione. _

"_Although, this only the first and most short-lived symptom of the potion that lasts for but a brief moment. It accompanies untrue feelings, and outrageous, false behaviors. It changes a person's true personality and the person affected is not aware, and will believe this is how they think and feel. The persons affected by this highly destructive potion may appear to be the opposite of their true self.", Harry continued on. _

"_That sounds exactly like what Ginny got!" Ron shouted. _

"_I know. Exactly like it," Harry added._

_

* * *

_"_Ron, we are going to help Ginny. We are going to get her back. I don't know how, but we will. We have no other choice," Harry said in a desperate voice. It was looking more and more clear that they might have to try and attempt to make the antidote and soon. Even though they didn't think they were going too able to. They might have to try. But Harry wanted to hear back from Lupin first. _

"_As soon as we hear back from Lupin, we'll attempt to make the antidote," Harry told them. _

"_I think that's a good idea Harry," Hermione said. _

"_I just bloody hope Lupin writes back real soon!" Ron blurted._

"_I trust Lupin, "Harry said. "He won't let us down," he added._

"_What are we going to do until then?" Ron added. _

_The only thing we can do, Harry thought. "Survive."

* * *

_

Harry had woken up in a cold sweat on the floor, the Remembrall still in his hands. He looked around the room. Ron wasn't there. He must have had went down to breakfast. As soon as he managed to pull himself off the floor, he ran as fast he as could down to the great hall to find Ron and Hermione.

Harry then flashed back to the present. He looked down at the remembrall in his hands. He would be grateful to Sirius forever for helping them. For awaking him; all of them back to the truth, and for them realizing what they were dealing with here. They had ducked out of their first morning class to head over here to talk about what Harry had just told them just a little while ago.

"You see I get it now," Hermione said just then interrupting Harry's thoughts. "When a person is affected by the Over-Truth potion, it's just not the person that's affected. _Everyone is affected_. That must be the most destructive thing about it, what it does to everyone else," Hermione had told them. She then peered at Harry. "Thanks to Sirius, now we know. And we can finally try to stop this," She added.

"No wonder why nobody bloody suspected that anything fishy was going on in the school!" Ron blurted.

"Ron, nobody is immune to it. Everybody just begins to accept it as a reality." Then Harry just thought of something. "This is all some big distraction, isn't it?", Harry said. "To cover up something bigger that's going on. It has to be!".

"Harry, I think we have to go to Dumbledoore with this. If this is as powerful as we say it is, then he may not even be aware that anything is even going on," Hermione stated firmly.

Hermione was right. They should have gone to Dumbledoore to begin with. They have to tell him and soon. But when?

'You're right. We have to go to him," Harry agreed.

"But what are we going to tell him?" Ron asked.

"Everything. I think we no choice now. But the ball is tomorrow night. We shouldn't ruin that. We'll go to him first thing in the morning after the ball," Harry suggested.

In the midst of all that was happening, a small smile appeared on Harry's face. He had seen Sirius again. Well, in a dream, but it sure felt real. Sirius had helped them. He was beginning to feel hopeful for the first time since everything had begun to happen, and that things were going to be okay. They would tell Dumbledoore, and Ginny would be cured, and the whoever was causing this would be caught. Yeah, maybe the likelihood of all that happening was slim to none, but he felt hopeful.

"Let's just hope that no one else get's affected in the meantime," Hermione uttered.

At potion's class later that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the back. Malfoy was sitting toward the front. Snape was in the foulest mood ever. The bell had already rung and Professor Harmone wasn't there yet. She was late, and Snape was getting more frustrated by the moment.

"All right class. Since my-_ lovely _assistant is probably out frolicking with Charlie Weasley, and not at being in this classroom as she should be, we shall begin class without out her," Snape said firmly.

Harry glanced over at Ron who looked just as clueless. Was Professor Harmone really seeing Ron's brother? They did see them walking the hall that one night together, but never really thought more about it. Snape must really _love_ that Harmone was seeing a Weasley. No wonder why he was in such a bad mood. He already despised the woman enough, imagine if you add a Weasley in the mix.

Snape leaned against the front of his desk, his arms folded. "Today we will be getting into groups of two. You will brew a potion called "_Ckwandra_." It's quite simple really. You will be graded on two things. No smoke should appear when you mix this potion, and the result should be a blue-green substance," Snape informed them. "The ingredients are written on the board. Any questions?" he finished sharply.

"Yeah I have question, "Ron whispered to Harry. "Do we have to be here?", he joked.

Snape looked over at Harry and Ron, and smirked. "I think for today, Harry should work with Mr. Malfoy up here."

_Oh, no._ This was not happening, Harry thought. There was no way he and Malfoy were going to be able to work together. The thought of even being by him, made him sick to his stomach. He might just punch Malfoy in the gut too, Harry told himself. He might not be able to restrain himself. All he could see was Ginny-

"Mr. Potter, don't make me tell you again," Snape warned him.

Ron and Hermione exchanged sympathetic glances at Harry. Harry then sighed as he grabbed his stuff and walked over to Malfoy's table. He sat down next to him, but didn't look at him in the eye. This was going to be _fun_, Harry thought.

"Sorry, I'm late," He then heard Professor Harmone say as she walked over to the front of the classroom by Snape.

"That's fine, "Snape said quickly. "I see you finally pulled yourself away from Weasley to join us," He added viciously, making sure the whole class heard.

Professor Harmone looked rather upset by that comment. Harry could hear everything they were saying because he was sitting up front.

"Well, Why don't you to report me immediately to Dumbledoore and get the chance to tell him what an inept teacher he hired, "she said angrily to Snape.

The whole class looked up at Professor Harmone and Snape, and tried to hold back laughter.

"Well, as I rather despise your- wit. Don't be silly. I would not report you to the headmaster just for yourself being a few moments late. What do you have me out to be? "Said Snape with a smirk.

Harry was too busy listening to the conversation between Harmone and Snape that he completely forgot about the potion. He glanced over at Malfoy who had already begun making it by himself.

"Potter!" Snape said right in front of his table. "What on earth are you doing, letting Mr. Malfoy make the potion by himself? This is a group project. Or did I not make myself clear? Ten points from Gryffindor. And I think you should take over making the potion, _by yourself_. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy should get the same privilege as you, "Snape said with a huge smirk hidden his cold expression.

Just then Professor Harmone appeared behind his shoulder. "Could I have a word with you over there?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

Snape grimaced and they walked over to a corner of the classroom.

"Here, Potter," Malfoy pushed the ingredients over by Harry.

"Don't say a word Malfoy. I don't even want to look at you," Harry told him while sliding the ingredients over by his side of the table.

Malfoy just looked at him with a blank look on his face. Harry just wished Malfoy would say something nasty right about now, so Harry could give him one hard punch in the face. But he wasn't saying anything._ Oh, right, must be the effects of the Over-Truth Potion_, Harry reminded himself. Malfoy hadn't said much of anything to Harry since he had been affected. Though, Ginny had said enough for the both of them. He then glanced over at Snape who was still talking with Professor Harmone in the corner. They seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation, Harry noticed. Wonder what about? Whatever it was, it probably didn't matter. Besides, he had to get started on this potion.

At the end of the hour, Harry had finished his potion. But he was the last one since he started so late on it. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him outside as he turned it into Snape. And if the grade was coming from Snape, he expected nothing more than to fail. Actually, Harry didn't even care at this point. Harry walked up to Snape's desk and showed him the small bowl of potion he brewed. Harry looked over at Harmone, who smiled at him._ He noticed she was touching her red gem necklace he had seen her wear a few times_. Snape looked at his potion, and Harry was sure he was going to fail him, followed by him saying something nasty. You know, the usual.

"Let's see Mr. Potter. Blue-green. I don't see any smoke. I think you exceeded expectation now didn't you? Nice work, Potter, "Snape said without the usual hatred in his voice toward Harry. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. Snape's actually passed him? Snape actually was civil to him for once? Professor Harmone looked surprised too, because she smiled at Snape and looked at him like she was impressed with him. As Harry walked out by Ron and Hermione, Harry could have sworn he saw a smile on Snape's face too. Harry was sure that Snape had passed him because of that conversation he had with Harmone. What would on earth could she have had said to him for Snape to give him a break for once? Harry would never know for sure. But he knew one thing. He still had that hopeful feeling in him like he did this morning. Ginny would be back to her old self again soon, and things would finally be right. Because how could they possibly get any worse?

Harry's hopefulness had all but lasted half a day. All he heard all afternoon was about the bloody ball. Everybody in the whole school it seemed, had a date. Hell, even Crabbe and Goyle had one. They were escorting Pansy to the ball. He had seen them walking with her in the hallway talking about it. What was he supposed to do? Ron and Hermione were even going together. _And of course Ginny and Malfoy_. He just wasn't going to go, and he especially didn't want to go alone, and subject himself to watching Malfoy's hands over Ginny all night, and sit there like some idiot. He had this sinking feeling in his stomach that he couldn't get rid of. So much for feeling hopeful. He just had to get through the next day, Harry reminded himself. Then they were going to go to Dumbledoore, and things just had to get better. There was no question in Harry's mind about that. Harry and Ron were working on some homework in the library later that afternoon. Hermione was tutoring Ben in the common room. (Ron only made a small scowl about that)

"Harry, you have to go the ball with us," Ron whispered in a desperate voice. That was the second time that Harry was trying to read a page in his book and Ron had said this.

"Er- Why do you want me to go so bad?" Harry asked. Harry had a feeling he knew why.

Ron just looked at him, but didn't say anything. He looked very sick all of a sudden. "Can't you just come, Harry?"

"Ron, you know I don't even have anybody to go with," Harry reminded him. And he was actually grateful for it. _Flashes of Ginny and Malfoy entered his mind for a minute_. He would never be able to get through the night.

Ron looked even more sick. That was it. It was time for Harry to just flat out ask Ron about how he really felt about Hermione. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you so nervous, Ron? I thought you were only taking Hermione because you felt bad about what Ginny had said to her?", Harry asked him outright.

"Uhhh," Ron mumbled, as he sank down in his chair.

"ER, Ron, just tell me! Tell how me how you feel about Hermione already!" Harry shouted. Opps. He didn't' mean to. Madam Pince scowled at him from across the room.

Ron then faced Harry, and had a serious look on his face. "All right, I'll tell you. I, "Ron managed to spit out, but a voice from behind them interrupted him. Whoever it was had incredibly bad timing.

"Harry? Did I just hear right? You don't have a date for the Ball?", asked Belle in a surprised manner.

"ER-" Harry said. _Oh boy_, Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"My friend Susan, You know, Susan Bones, right? She doesn't have a date for the Ball either, and I'm sure she would love to go with you," Belle said with a grin. "So what do you say, it's a date then, right?" Belle added.

Harry had nothing against Susan Bones, but he just couldn't go to the dance. How was he going to get out of this? He looked at Ron for help. He was trying to think of anything to say. "I-" He started.

"Harry, would love to go!" Ron cut in.

"Great! Susan will meet you by the entrance to the dance, okay? See you later," she said as she walked out of the library.

"Ron, why did you do that?" Harry asked angrily.

Ron just smirked. "Now you have a date, Harry. So you have no choice but to come to the ball."

_Great_, Harry thought. _Just great_. He didn't know how he wasn't going to make it through the ball, but things just managed to get _worse_ and _worse_._ He felt like he had no control over anything anymore_. He laughed at himself how he could have been naive enough to think things were going to get any _better_. But Harry was sure of one thing, _he was sure this was going to be a night to remember. _

Later that night, Harry was sitting in the common room thinking about how he was going to make it through the ball. Ron had gone up to bed a little while ago. He said he didn't feel well. (Harry knew how nervous he was about taking Hermione to the dance. If only Belle hadn't interrupted him, Harry would know for sure how he really feels about Hermione Although Harry was pretty sure now how he felt. It was pretty obvious. Hermione was reading a book on a chair over by the fire. Just then she got up and gathered her things. But then she put them back down and faced Harry.

"You all right, Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry looked up. "Er, I'm fine," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled as she sat down next to him. "Well you can't fool me Harry. You've been sitting there for hours doing nothing."

"It's nothing. I just-"

"You don't want to go to the ball, do you?"Hermione asked, although it sounded more like she knew.

Harry shook his head. Harry decided right then he maybe should tell Hermione about how deeply he was affected about Ginny. He felt like he had to tell someone or he would explode.

"Er- You see. I didn't want to face-"

"Seeing Ginny with Malfoy?" Hermione cut in.

"Yeah."

"You know when Ginny was affected, I could tell you were more than just upset about something happening to a -_ friend_. I didn't 'want to say anything Harry, because I figured you were going through enough. And it's not like Ron picked up on it. Well, no big surprise there. Ron doesn't pick up much of anything. And if he does, well he's too scared to admit it. But this isn't about Ron," she laughed for second.

"I don't know how I am going to get through tomorrow night," Harry told her.

"You will. Because your friends will be there with you," Hermione grinned.

"I know. But the thought of seeing Malfoy with Ginny together like that- I always pictured that would be me. We would be at the dance together. Actually, it's funny, right before she was affected, I was trying to get the nerve of asking her to dance. That seems like ages ago," Harry recalled.

"When Ron asked me to the Ball, I thought I was in a different universe or something. I know we've been fighting a lot lately. It's a rather long story. l just can't help but get frustrated with him. But that's what I love most about him," Hermione admitted.

Harry smiled. If only Ron had known how Hermione felt about him. But he was happy for them. It would be the greatest thing if the two of them could be truthful to one another, and finally be together.

"You know, I think you should tell Ron how you really feel," Harry blurted. He hoped he wasn't being to foward. He just couldn't take the two of them not being honest to each other.

"I've tried, Harry, and I've even thought things were different between us before- But I think I am going too, tomorrow night after the ball. If anything _the Over-Truth potion_ as taught us, is that we should take for granted the people we care about."

Harry thought of Ginny. He wished he had told her how he felt when he had the chance. He had a number of opportunities too, but was too scared. What if he never got the chance too?

"Well I am heading up to bed," Hermione said as she gathered her things. "Harry, Ginny will be okay. I know she will be. Well go to Dumbledoore the day after tomorrow, and everything will be fine."

"Yeah I am sure too," he replied halfheartedly.

Hermione then gave Harry a small hug. "I know that's not much comfort, Harry. But I'm sure Ron will manage to cheer you up. I mean he'll probably pass out before we get to the entrance to the ball," she joked.

Harry laughed. "Thanks Hermione," he said.

"Anytime. Night, Harry," Hermione waved as she headed up to the girl's dormitory.

Harry actually felt better. He felt better than he had in a long time. Harry didn't have much family, but tonight he sure felt like he had a sister.

The next morning at Breakfast in the great hall, chatter was buzzing through the air. Everybody was excited about the dance. That was except Harry, and Ron looked more nervous than ever, due to the fact that he was playing with his food. Hermione also looked sort of nervous as well. He knew Hermione was going to talk to Ron after the dance about- but his thoughts got interrupted. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ben was talking to Belle by the entrance fo the great hall. He didn't know they were friends. Ben looked kind of upset, then he said something to her quickly, but Harry didn't 'know what. Then Belle replied something to him and left the great hall. Ben headed over to their table and sat down next to Harry.

Harry was about to ask him what he and Belle talked about, when the strangest, but funniest thing happened. Snape has just walked into the great hall, and well he didn't really look like himself. Instead of his usual black, greasy hair, it was cut shorter, and neat in place. Instead of the black robes he wore all the time, he wore a robe of purple, and shockingly he actually looked _pleasant_, Harry noticed, Professor Harmone was who sitting with Charlie closely at the head table, open her mouth a little and smiled, probably out of surprise out of Snape's drastic new look. Snape grinned at her, and then headed over to talk to Dumbledoore. Harry noticed that Harmone kept glancing over at Snape. Actually the whole hall appeared to be. He, Ron, Hermione and Ben, all exchanged snickers at each other. Harry wasn't sure, but he suspected that Snape's new look wasn't a result of the Over-Truth potion. There was_ something more_ going on with him and Harmone, he didn't know what, but he had never seen Snape like this. At least he had one nice distraction before reality came crashing down on him again. Ginny and Malfoy came walking in the great hall hand in hand, just then. They were laughing with each other as they went to sit over by the Slytherin table in a private corner. Harry felt a pang in his heart, and he wasn't sure how he was going to make it through tonight. Hermione smiled at him sympathetically, as Ron just glared over at them and shook his head. And Harry knew that there was no way of backing out of the ball tonight. Susan bones just smiled and waved at him, from the Hupplepuff table. _This was getting old_, Harry thought. _He was ready to explode! He needed Ginny back_!_ They all did_! The only thought that was going to let Harry make it through tonight was knowing that things could only get better. The three of them would go to Dumbledoore the next morning, and Ginny would be cured. Then things can finally go back to normal. As much as Harry wanted this to be true, the bitter truth of it was that he felt like he was just _wishing for impossible things_, as he glanced one last time at Ginny and Malfoy.


	10. The Halloween Ball

**A/N**- I posted Ch. 9 and 10 together tonight, but before I post anymore, I want to see what everyone thinks, because in this chapter again, the plot takes a major turn in direction. But again as tempting as it sounds, I can't give you any clues. You have to read for yourself.  
(I actually have the next 6 chapters finished except for some minor editing details, and have for quite some time now. I have been working on this story for a long time now, and it's very imporant to me, and I don't think it could be possible for me to be more seroius about writing a fanfiction, and dedicated more time to than I have to this one. But I just wanted to that I very much welcome suggestions for my story. But since the majority of the plot worked out and outlined and has been for a while now, it would be very hard to change it. But a very good idea has been brought to my attention recently, and let's just say, if any more of you have any ideas or suggestions for my story, I would appreicate it if you would share them with me.) :)

I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 10- **The Halloween Ball**

The time had come. And Harry was as ready as he ever could be._ You just have to get through the night, Harry reminded himself_. Harry had faced so much this year, he was sure he would be able to hand anything that happened tonight. But Ron, on the other hand, was no where near ready. He was acting hysterical. He was a bloody mess. And it was annoying Harry to no end.

"Harry, are you sure my hair looks all right?"Ron asked for the tenth time while looking at in the mirror. He then sighed and sat down on the bed and looked down at his dress robe. "I look terrible," Ron moaned also for the tenth time.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? You look fine."

"You're sure?" Ron asked again.

"Yes, now come on. Let's go. We don't want to be late," Harry told him.

"All right," Ron mouthed, but he still remained on sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry went over and pulled him off the bed by his arm. "Hermione is probably already down there waiting for us," he reminded him. "Ron, you'll be fine, okay?"Harry reassured him.

"I just want this night to be over with," Ron said nervously.

_You have no idea_, Harry thought to himself as they headed downstairs to the common room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way toward the entrance hall for the ball. It was not quite eight o'clock yet, so the doors to the great hall were still closed. They were tons of students waiting around near the entrance to the great hall. He was looking around to see if he could spot Ginny and Malfoy, but there were too many people. Although, for the life of him he didn't know why he was looking for them, since they were the two people he wanted to avoid tonight at all costs. Ron and Hermione were standing together behind him quite, fidgety not saying much of anything to each other. Ron must have still been in awe about seeing how Hermione looked. Ron had nearly passed out, when he saw her come downstairs just moments ago in an ice-blue lacy dress robe, her curly hair, sleek and straight, and a shimmering diamond necklace around her neck. _But the huge smile on Ron's face after he looked faint, had told Harry everything he needed to know_.

Harry thoughts were cut short by a voice behind him.

"Hello, Harry," said Susan Bones shy voice.

_Uh oh._ As bad as it was to say, Harry had forgot about his date. He was so busy trying to get through the night that he actually forgot he was going with anyone. He all of a sudden felt his face turn red and felt very awkward. _What was he gonna say to her_?

"Uh- er- Hi, Susan, "Harry managed to say. "Er- you look very nice."

Harry was not lying. She looked pretty. Susan was wearing iridescent rose dress robes, and her red hair was in a curled up do, and she was wearing a really striking necklace on her neck, and gold shimmery earrings. But he still just than he couldn't help but think of Ginny and how beautiful he knew she would have looked.

"Thanks. Uh. So do- uh- you Harry, "She said very quietly. She looked at him in the eye, but then looked down at the ground.

But just than the doors to the great Hall opened and there stood Professor McGonagall, Professor Harmone, and Charlie Weasley.

"You may enter, "announced Professor McGonagall who was wearing dress robes of dark purple, and her hair in a tight bun.

A line quickly formed in front of the doors, and Harry, Susan, Ron and Hermione quickly got in it. They finally reached the entrance. No one spoke a word among the four of them.

"Hi, Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Said Professor Harmone brightly. Harry noticed that Professor Harmone looked rather nice. She was wearing a bright red dress robe, black heeled shoes, and her blonde hair was down and curled. She was wearing her striking red gem necklace that she always seemed to be wearing, which matched her robe rather nicely.

"Hello, "said Harry.

"Hey, Ron! "announced Charlie Wealsey who was wearing a brown dress robe.

"I haven't seen you in a while Charlie. Gee, I wonder why, "Ron smirked as he looked over at Professor Harmone. He greeted her as well.

"Very funny, Ron! "Grinned Charlie as he smacked Ron playfully on the shoulder.

As they entered the great hall, Harry noticed that it was decorated very magnificently. The usual tables that were in the great hall were replaced by tons of smaller tables that looked like enough to seat about a dozen. They were brightly lighted candles on every table. The walls were covered with shimmering colors of gold, red and black. Harry didn't dare look at the dance floor. He didn't even want to think about having to dance with Susan, or worse yet having to see Ginny and Draco dancing. Harry then noticed that the head table still was where it usually is, and that most of the teachers were sitting down. Harry could have sworn that Dumbledoore, who was wearing a white iridescent dress robe, winked at him. He then seen Hagrid, who was wearing a black hairy suit, sitting close to Dumbledoore, and Hagrid was waving quite hard at him. He sort of looked sad. It had just occurred to him that he had not seen Hagrid for a while and they sort of ran out on him last time they did. He felt bad, so he gave Hagrid a big smile and a wave and mouthed hi to him. He made a promise to himself that he would make it appoint to talk to him later at the dance. He also heard Ron and Hermione saying hi to him as well from behind him. Then before Harry and his friends were directed to a table to sit down, Harry seen Snape out of the corner of his eye, sitting down at the end of the head table. Harry noticed that Snape was still keeping up with his new look. Snape was wearing a deep burgundy colored dress robe, and his long and usually nappy black hair, was clean and in place. Snape seemed to be staring at something with intense dislike. Harry turned his head back really quick and noticed that Charlie Wealsey seemed to be in the direct line of Snape's cold hearted stare. Then the four of them were seated at a table in the corner. He sat next to Susan and, Ron and Hermione sat down across from him. He looked down at the table and the goblets were empty. He then seen the menu next to the table, and remembered. This was just like the last ball he went to. The last ball he was at was the Yule Ball, which was in his fourth year. He then looked at the menu, but he wasn't very hungry. How could he be knowing any minute, he would see Ginny walk in looking beautiful, with her arms all over Malfoy.

"What- are you going to get Harry? "Said Susan nervously.

"Er- I don't know. What are you guys going to get?" He asked Ron and Hermione. But they didn't seem to hear him, or maybe they just didn't feel like answering. Susan than looked as if she was about to say something but she just started to stare at Harry. This was getting more awkward by the moment. Just then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi!" said Benjamin as he sat down at the table with Belle.

Harry heard Ron moan, but then he saw Hermione elbow him.

"Ouch! "Whispered Ron.  
.  
"Can't you just for once act mature!" she shouted quietly to him. 

"Hello, Benjamin, "said Harry.

"Hi, Uh- this is my date Belle, "uttered Ben.

"Ben! "Shouted Belle.

"Oh right, sorry. I mean this is Belle. She is allowing me to escort her," Ben corrected himself.

Ah, so that's why they were talking earlier that morning._ Harry did think it was rather strange that they were here together_. After all Ben was only a first year. It never even dawned on Harry that Ben would even be here. Ben had never mentioned it to any of them.

"Thank You, "said Belle grinning. "Uh, Hey, Susan! I- uh- love your hair!"

" Hi! I like yours too, "said Susan a little more outgoing. He peered at Belle, who was wearing a shimmery gold dress robe, and her dark straight, long hair, was partly up on the sides with a gold shimmering barrette. Just then, Belle turned to Harry.

"Harry," said Belle acknowledging him. But the way she said it sent chills down his spine for some reason. "Enjoying your date?", she asked sharply.

"Er- Yeah," was all Harry managed to say as he flashed a small smile at Susan.

"Hello, Benjamin, "Hermione said with a grin. "You didn't tell me you were going to the ball," she reminded him.

Before Ben could get a word out, Belle started to speak. "Oh, well it was sort of a last minute kinda thing. He's like my little brother. I didn't' want him to sit alone in the common room by himself all night. You're Hermione, right? I hear you're quite the tutor," she said quickly. There was an icy tone to her voice that Harry never really picked up on before.

Hermione didn't say anything to Belle, and Harry couldn't blame her. She just sort of nodded, and looked at her goblet.

"You're Ron, right? I heard about you too," Belle said peering at Ron as she sat down at the table. Something about the way she said that was very bitter. Ben sat down next to her.

Ron just looked at her but didn't say anything. Why was Belle being so rude to all of them?

"Nice to see you again," she smiled at Ron. _Or was that a smile?_

Ben shot Belle a weird look and then Belle started to look at her menu instead. All of a sudden Belle said pork chops and they appeared on her plate. Why had he remembered Belle being so nice on the train, and the past two times he had seen her, and now she was acting so unfriendly? He obviously wasn't a very good judge of people. But then he should have figured that out by now. Harry should've known better. He should've guessed she was no different from any other Slytherin. Just then if things couldn't have gotten more awkward, things just got as worse as they could. He had been dreading this moment forever. He saw Ginny and Malfoy together from across the room. _Ginny looked more beautiful than Harry could have possibly imagined_. She was wearing a sheer emerald green dress robe. Her auburn hair was swept up in a fancy up do, a few curled tendrils, grazed her neck. _More than anything, her face was glowing. _He had never seen her look more beautiful. And then it dawned on him, when she smirked at him from across the room and sat down close by Malfoy. She began whispering in his ear that Harry wasn't prepared for this. He never thought seeing her, and how beautiful she was, would feel this bad.

Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Belle was staring at Harry this whole time. A small smirk was on the corner of her mouth. Harry then noticed that she smiled after she looked over at Ginny and Malfoy. It was all very odd_. Almost like she knew something. _Besides, if he remembered correctly, Belle had intense dislike for Malfoy. Harry instantly replayed part of the conversation they had with her on the train in his head. He knew for a fact that she said she hated Malfoy.

"I thought you hated, Malfoy, "Harry blurted without thinking. But he couldn't control himself. He felt like he couldn't keep his emotions buried any longer.

"Excuse me? "Belle replied.

"You said on the train that you thought he should be expelled or don't you remember?"

"What? Uh- oh I guess I do recall saying that. But I find that after you get to know the boy he's after all- kinda fascinating," Belle said with a sly smile. Was she trying to get a rise out of them? Very much Slytherin indeed.

"Fascinating?" said Ron, disgusted.

"That's funny coming from someone who apparently hated him, and from someone you said gave Slytherins a bad name," stated Harry.

All of a sudden Harry noticed that Belle had a very panicked look on her face.

"What?", Ben practically jump out of his seat looking worried.

"Uh, nothing. Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," said Belle really swiftly. She got up from the table really fast and nearly flew out of the great hall.

"What the heck is her bloody problem? "Exclaimed Ron.

"I don't know, "Ben shrugged.

"Maybe she doesn't feel well, but I have never her seen her act like that before," added Susan.

"She's fine," said Ben jumpily.

"Some friend you got there you," added Ron looking at Ben and Susan.

Wait. Something was clicking in Harry's mind. Belle was acting very different from when they first met. He knew that he didn't know Belle that well, but this was like totally the opposite of what she was the day on the train. Something did not add up. Susan even said that she had never seen her acting like this. _Did they have another victim of the Over-Truth potion on their hands?_

"Susan, you said you never seen her act this way before?" asked Harry.

"Uh, I don't think so. Maybe- but never like this," Susan said as her face reddened.

"And what about you Ben? You're her friend."

Ben shrugged. "I- I didn't really notice anything different. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Er-"Was all Harry could manage.

What a great help he was. Maybe he could try and get Ron and Hermione's attention. But Ron was too busy eating, and Hermione was staring at the table. That was odd, he realized that Hermione hasn't said a word in while, and for her that was bizarre.

"Hermione?" Harry said. But she did not answer.

"Ron?" Harry tried to get Ron's attention.

"Huh?" Said Ron with his mouth stuffed full of chicken. He drank a quick gulp of pumpkin juice.

"What's a matter with Hermione?"

Ron looked over at Hermione. He noticed how she was staring. "Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

Hermione looked up a few seconds later. She did not look too good. "What? Oh, I guess I am not too hungry. I sort of feel- rather weird." She said very quietly.

"What's wrong?", said Harry and Ron together.

"I -don't know. But my throat is rather dry, she said taking a gulp of what was left of her pumpkin juice.

"Are you sure your okay?" said Ron. "ER-do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"Huh? What? No-No. Don't be ridiculous Ron! I just feel a little-", Hermione paused briefly. "Honestly, I'm fine," she added with a weak chuckle.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," said Ben as he too ran away from the table.

"Now where did he go?"said Harry.

"Who really cares anymore?" replied Ron.

"Excuse me, Harry. I should go see if Belle's alight," said Susan, and she too got up from the table.

"Interesting group of people, huh?" said Ron.

Harry just realized that it was only the three of them left at the table. This was his chance to hear his theory about Belle.

"Hey guys, I have been thinking, do you think it's possible that Belle has been affected by the Over-Truth potion?" asked Harry quietly leaning across the table.

"What?" Said Ron finishing his chicken. "I don't know Harry. Anything's possible. Why, you think so?"

"Well think about. Belle was totally different on the train. She seems to be-"

"Acting like a Slytherin," interrupted Ron.

"Er- I thought about it, but it just doesn't seem right. I mean she just doesn't seem right. "Uttered Harry

"Well the way I see it, is that she was just playing us on the train. If you ask me, she's like any other Slytherin. No different from Malfoy really."

"Maybe. What do you think Hermione, "Asked Harry.

Hermione looked up. She seemed to be not paying attention. "A-bout what?"

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron said. "You're acting rather strange."

Hermione looked rather pale. "I-am sorry. I feel- is it rather hot in here?"

"Hermione, are you're sure your okay?" Said Harry.

"I think we should take you to the hospital wing, "said Ron.

Harry agreed. She looked really bad. And it was so unlike Hermione too so uninvolved in a conversation, especially the one they were having.

Hermione shook her head. "No, No, I'm- fine. I just have to go to the bathroom. I-I will be right back."

"Er, well, all right I suppose. But I think you should have something to eat when you come back," said Ron concerned.

"I will, "said Hermione as she excused her self from the table.

"What's going on with everyone tonight?" Ron said.

"I dunno," said Harry. But Harry knew this night was getting more bizarre by the minute.

Just then Benjamin and Susan came back to the table without Belle.

"How's Belle? "Harry asked them.

"Oh, she's gonna be okay. Just a little case of the stomach flu. We walked her over to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. She said it was an easy cure, but that she would have to stay the night, "said Susan a little out of breath.

"Hey did you guys see Hermione in the hall at all?"asked Ron.

They shook their heads. "No," said Ben.

"Hey maybe that's what Hermione's got, "Ron added.

"Harry, did the dancing start yet, "Asked Susan before Harry could respond to Ron.

"Er- I don't know, "Harry responded quickly. He totally forgot. He did definitely not feel like dancing. But how was he going to get out of it? Maybe she felt too shy to dance with him. Hopefully, he prayed.

"Look. People are starting to dance!",announced Susan excitedly, peering over at the dance floor. 

Great, thought Harry. She was probably definitely gonna wanna dance. Harry looked at the dance floor and seen that Professor Dumbledoore and Professor McGonagall were dancing. Harry managed a snicker when he saw Crabbe and Goyle start to dance with Pansy Parkinson. He was sure that Susan would ask him to dance any moment. Or perhaps maybe he should be a gentleman and ask her to dance. It would be the polite thing to do. But Harry didn't feel like being very polite tonight. He just wanted this ball to end. He then decided to wait until Ron and Hermione got up to dance, but than he remembered that Hermione was in the bathroom still, and then again, Ron was probably way too nervous to ask Hermione to dance. Hermione then walked back up to the table. She sat back down and looked much better.

"Hello, everyone," grinned Hermione.

"Feeling better?" said Ron.

"Yes, I feel fine. Much better. It was nothing, really." Hermione said confidently with a smile.

Yeah, Hermione was definitely back to her old self again.

"Well, you really had us worried Hermione," added Harry.

"Yeah, I thought for a minute you got the stomach flu like Belle got," Ron put in.

"Don't be silly." Hermione giggled. "As a matter of fact I sort of feel like dancing." She peered at the dance floor and than at Ron who was guzzling down some pumpkin juice.

"What? ER!" Ron face turned bright red, as he nervously putting down his goblet and glanced at the dance floor.

"Ron, you were planning on asking me to dance, weren't you? After all you did ask me to a dance," Hermione blurted getting agitated.

"Er, okay," Ron mumbled. Ron got out of his seat and Hermione looked furious at him as they headed out to the dance floor.

Susan looked at Harry and smiled. Harry was going to have to ask her to dance.

"Er- Susan, would you uh- like to dance,"Asked Harry. He didn't even care anymore. Anything for the time to go by faster, and this dreadful night to be over.

Susan beamed. "I'd love to!"

Susan grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him onto the dance floor leaving Ben by himself at the table.

Harry got onto the dance floor with Susan and immediately she put her hands around Harry's shoulders, and got really close to him. Harry tried to back away from her tight grip, but for some reason she kept clinging to him very closely. Harry looked right behind them and he saw Ron and Hermione dancing. They weren't even looking at each other. Ron was looking at the ground, and Hermione looked deeply frustrated. He than noticed something a little bizarre. He saw Charlie Wealsey talking to Professor Dumbledoore and Snape by the entrance to the great hall. It looked as if they were really panicked. It was also strange to see Charlie without Harmone by his side, since they seemed to be so inseparable lately. Snape quickly looked around the room and signaled Professor McGonagall and a few seconds later she ran over by them. They quickly and quietly left the hall. Harry was about to tell Ron and Hermione about this but felt his heart break. He saw Malfoy and Ginny dancing really close to each other. It wasn't possible to be any closer to each other. Draco's hand was on her lower back massaging it. Ginny head was resting on his shoulder.

"Harry? Asked Susan.

"Yeah?"he said but not really paying attention. His eyes were still on Ginny and Draco.

"I've got to tell you something. I really like you Harry. No, actually I've actually had a crush on you for a really long time," Susan said really loud in his ear.

"That's really- Huh? "Said Harry shocked. He couldn't have heard right. Had Susan said she had a crush on him?

"You what?"said Harry. _This wasn't happening_, Harry thought. This was the last thing he felt like dealing with.

"I mean I don't know why it took me so long to admit Harry. I mean I've liked you for such a long time. I just wish before now I could've told you. But it was my perfect chance since I knew you didn't have a date and you were still pinning over Ginny-"

"Excuse me-"_ How would she know that_?

"So I thought here's my perfect chance to ask you out. Well, technically Belle asked you for me, but I mean you can only be in a love with a guy afar for so long, right without telling him." Said Susan smiling at Harry.

"I'm sorry? Did you just say?"

"So what do you think Harry?"

What was he supposed to say to her? Why couldn't the earth just open you up and swallow you when you wanted it to?

"Um- I don't know what to say Susan. I-m flattered I guess."

But then Susan appeared very upset. "You guess? I just told you that I love you and you say you guess? "She shouted. People were starting to stare all around them. Ron and Hermione had looked over at him, and Ginny lifted her head off Malfoy's shoulder, and a smirk appeared on her face as she noticed what was going on.

"Susan, I'm sorry?" Harry, mumbled. What more could he say?

"You have some nerve Harry. You'll be sorry, I'll make sure of that. " Then it all happened very fast. He felt a cold fast sharp pain across his face. Susan had just slapped him very hard across the face. Then Susan ran off the dance floor and blended into the crowd. Before he knew it, Ron and Hermione were right beside him.

"Harry? What the bloody hell happened?" said Ron dumbfounded.

"I dunno. I just want to get out of here," said Harry._ I've had enough, Harry thought to himself._ _He couldn't take much more!_

Something then just popped in Harry's brain. Something he remembered. He was about to tell Ron and Hermione about how he had seen all the teachers acting suspicious just moments ago, when all of a sudden Dumbledoore re-entered the great hall looking very concerned.

"Now I want everyone to remain calm," said Dumbledoore's voice, echoing through the great hall. The Music stopped and the lights came on. Everybody in the great hall attention went to Dumbledoore immediately.

"I don't want anyone to be alarmed. But I am sorry to say that the Ball is now over. I have to ask that the prefects calmly walk your students back to your common room very quickly and stay there until a teacher comes to you."

Harry noticed that Hagrid, now was over by Dumbledoore, and they all quickly left the great hall.

People started to panic. Of course there were tons of students who started running toward the great hall doors screaming. Harry didn't know what was happening. Nor did Ron or Hermione.

"What's going on Harry?" said Ron looking horrified.

"I don't know." Harry then seen Malfoy running out the door of the great hall by himself. But where was Ginny? He had to find her and make sure she was all right.

"You guys go! But I have to go find Ginny!" Said Harry.

"What do you mean?",shouted Ron

"Just go, don't worry! "Replied Harry as he searched the great hall for Ginny. He saw Ron and Hermione run out of the great hall. Maybe she had already left. No. Harry just seen Ginny sitting at one of the tables.

Harry ran to her.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked up. "Harry?"

"Ginny, what are you doing? Why are you sitting here?"

"What's going on Harry? "She said looking very confused.

"I don't know- but we have to get out of here!"

"I-I don't' know what's going on. Where are we?" She said her eyes watering, her whole body shivering.

What was happening here? Was this some sort of joke? Did Malfoy put her up to this?

"What are you doing? Is this some sort of joke or something? Because if it is, it's just low." Ginny took a few seconds to speak. Tears were coming down from her face. "Harry, what are you talking about?" Ginny said in a weak voice.

Wait. He didn't think she meant about what was happening just now. She looked really out of it. Did she really not remember where she was?

"Were at the ball. Don't you remember?" Harry blurted with an edge to his voice.

"We're at the ball? But how?" she said stammered looking around very perplexed. "The ball isn't for a while," she said in a whisper like tone.

"You don't remember! You came to the ball with Malfoy-"

"What? She said. "Malfoy?" she said disgusted but even more bewildered.

Harry looked around the hall. There was no one left. They had to get out of here and head to the common room. They could sort this all out later.

"Come on Ginny. We have to get out of here." Harry pulled Ginny by the hand from the table and headed toward the entrance.

"What's happening? "Cried Ginny. Her hand was all clammy and she was shivering even worse.

Harry ignored her as he and Ginny ran into the hallway and down the corridors, they almost made it to the common room but Ginny stopped.

"Come on Ginny-"

"Tell me Harry! I don't understand. How could we of been at the ball? It's not even October yet!"

"Ginny stop joking around- I swear if Malfoy," Harry started. _Oh my God_- he was starting to understand. The Over-Truth potion. It must have started to wear off. That had to be the only explanation. Ginny was back, and Harry was filled with a heartwarming feeling throughout his entire body. But she didn't remember anything. Anything she did or said. Anything she did with Malfoy. She probably remembered the last thing she did right before she was affected. To Ginny, she just lost weeks of her life.

Harry then hugged Ginny as hard as he could, his body pressed up close against hers. _He wished he could stay in this moment_, but he couldn't. They had to get moving.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I promise I will explain everything as soon as we get back to the common room, but we have to get back, "Harry said calmly. He couldn't help but smile. He finally had Ginny back. It was gonna take a while to sink in.

Ginny didn't say anything. She just shook her head. She grabbed Harry's hand, which sent trembles down his back.

Harry was just about to head toward the common room, but he stopped. Out of the corner of his glasses something was reflecting in it.

_Something red and shiny._

"Hold on, "he told Ginny.

He walked over and bent down. A red gem necklace was laying on the floor. He held it in his hands.

"Is something wrong?" stammered Ginny.

"I know whose this is, "said Harry quietly. "This is Professor Harmone's."

Just then he heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Come on, "he quickly grabbed Ginny's hand again and they hid around the corner.

"How could this happen?" Snape's voice exploded.

"I don't know, but it's dreadful," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well we better find some answers!", snarled Snape obviously beyond fury.

"I don't know how a thing can happen like this Severous. A Hogwarts teacher and student missing. That poor girl was in the hospital wing. The only way we would have known someone was taken if Madam Pomfrey was still alive. And we were lucky! I thought she was dead too!"

"But why was Professor Harmone there in the hospital wing? Last time I saw her she was with that fool Charlie Weasley, and now she is nowhere to be found!" Snape screamed.

"No one knows Severous. But I will tell you one thing. This has Lucius Malfoy written all over it, now that he has escaped from Azkaban Prison."


	11. Shattered

**A/N**- As it things weren't bad enough for Harry, things are just about to get much worse in this chapter for him (hence the name "Shattered"), which will practically force Harry to have to find answers by himself. Harry thought once he got Ginny back, everything would be okay, but Harry never imagined someone else close to him would affected by the Over-Truth Potion. It was very critical for the plot to move foward to have someone affected (although you will have to read to fine out for yourself :) I was nervous about this turn in the plot and the way I went about it when I first began to write it, but I am so happy I did, because if I hadn't done it this way, I would of never had such great inspiration for the rest of the story. All I can say is there are some great things coming up, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11- **Shattered**

Harry quickly blurted the password and ran through portrait hole with Ginny as fast as he could. He still couldn't believe what he had just heard: Professor was Harmone missing, and he had a feeling that the student was taken was probably Belle. Professor McGonagall had said that it was probably Lucius Malfoy involved. Harry didn't know what to think. He knew there was no way that it was merely just a coincidence that Lucius had escaped and now their were people missing, and maybe dead from the school. He had to be involved. That meant only one thing: this had something to do with Voldermort. He had to tell Ron and Hermione as soon as he could, he just hoped they were still in the common room. They entered the common room to find it nearly empty. But then Harry seen Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch in the corner by the fire. Ron rose up as soon as he seen them enter the room, looking relieved. Hermione just sat there on the sofa peering at them.

"Harry? Ginny?" Ron said. "Where you have been?".

Harry ran to Ron. "Ron, you'll never believe what happened!" Harry stated."Well someone better explain it! Charlie came in and told all of us that he could not give us any details but that we should just all stay calm and go up to bed. And that it will be all explained in the morning. I told him that I'm his brother and that he had a right to tell me, but NO! I had to wait here for you guys. If you hadn't come back that minute I was gonna go out looking for ya", said Ron agitated.

Hermione just sat down on the couch, and acted as if she didn't hear what they were saying.

"Ron, calm down. Were fine. Listen, Ginny and I were on our way back to the common, when I heard Snape and Professor Maggonical talking.

Ron instantly looked at Harry, than at Ginny for a moment. "So what did you-Wait a moment there-Ginny, _you- walked with Harry_?" Ron said shocked.

Harry couldn't believe he forgot to tell them that Ginny was back. He guessed because of part of him didn't believe it himself yet. But he couldn't wait to see how happy Ron would be.

"At least one good thing happened tonight! Ginny's back! "Harry said happily.

Ginny shook her head but look very confused. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Your back?" said Ron happily. Wow! I mean I can't believe it!" Ron shouted.

Ron hugged Ginny and looked as though he was about to cry himself. He then turned to Harry. "When did this happen?"

"I guess maybe during the ball sometime. I found her sitting at the table after

everyone ran out of the great hall."

"Well this is great! said Ron. Ain't it Hermione? Ron peered at Hermione excitedly who was still sitting by the fire.

Hermione looked up and smiled unclearly. "That's great", "said Hermione softly looking at Ginny.

"But Ron, you have to know, she is very weak right now. She doesn't remember much, if anything at all", admitted Harry.

"What do you mean, she doesn't remember anything? said Ron bewildered

"I don't know. I'm guessing it has to do with the after-affects of the over-truth potion, what do you think Hermione? Do you remember anything in the book we got from the secret section about it?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't recall anything", she said disinterested.

Ron gave Hermione a strange look, as did Harry. Usually, no, always she was up on solving problems, more like it she always seemed to know the answers to everything. Now that he thought about it, Hermione had seemed distracted almost most of the night during the ball.

Harry was about to say something, but Ginny looked really flustered.

"Are you okay Ginny, "said Harry.

"I-I am really tired, that's all", said Ginny weakly. I'm just kinda out of it- I guess."

"I know, Ginny. And we will explain it to you in the morning. But I think you should just get some rest",insisted Harry.

"Harry's right, Ginny. You should go up to bed. I think maybe you'll feel better after you get some rest, "said Ron.

Ginny shook her head fragilely. "Good-night" Ginny mumbled out. She slowly headed upstairs to the girls dormitory.

It really hurt Harry seeing Ginny so weak like this. He had to stop whoever was doing this. He couldn't let them do this to anymore people.

"Do you suppose maybe we should've taken Ginny to the hospital wing? She doesn't seem to be doing well.", Ron said.

"She'll be okay I think. It's going to take her a few days to adjust. But she'll be fine", Harry told Ron in a confident tone. Actually he was trying to convince himself more than Ron. _It was probably going to take a lot more than a couple days to adjust,_ Harry told himself. She had been through so much, and she couldn't remember any of it. It was like a chunk of her life was missing. Just then Harry remembered he was just about to tell Ron and Hermione what he heard between Snape and Professor Maggonical. So Harry quickly told them the rest of what he heard and Ron's jaw went way down.

"Bloody hell!",said Ron", Professor Harmone is missing, and Belle too!

"Well I am not positive about Belle, but no one knows expect the teachers, about what's happened. All the teachers seem to think Luscious Malfoy is involved", uttered Harry.

"And bloody right he is involved!", said Ron. "I'll bet you! He and Malfoy are in on this together. I knew it was only a matter of time till he teamed up with his father!", Ron added.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I really don't feel like talking about this now. I'm tired", Hermione mumbled looking at the fire.

"Huh?",said Ron and Harry.

"Since when don't you feel like talking?" Ron stammered.

"I'm just tired, alright? Tired of- _everything_", Hermione said as she faced them for a moment, but then she went back to looking at the fire.

Harry gave Ron perplexed look. Ron just shrugged his shoulders, as he sat down on the same couch next to Hermione. What was wrong with Hermione?

"Er, Hermione, are you okay?' Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed. "Just fine, Harry", she muttered, staring at her shoes.

"Okay", Harry said. Hermione was probably just really tired, and fed up of bad things always constantly happening. Then Harry just remembered about Ginny. For a moment, _he thought it had been a dream_. But it wasn't a dream . It was really _real_. She was _back_. A happy feeling flooded his entire body. Harry then just realized how tired he was. Tomorrow should prove to be an interesting day. With two people missing and Lucius Malfoy on the loose, It seemed more apparent to Harry, that they had to go to Dumbledoore first thing in the morning._ This could all be connected,_ Harry told himself.

He faced Ron and Hermione. "First thing tomorrow, we'll go see Dumbledore just like we planned", Harry told them.

"All right", said Ron.

Harry glanced at Hermione, and she just sort of nodded her head.

Harry then yawned. "I'm going to go up to bed. Ron, you coming?",asked Harry."I'll be up in a little bit, Harry. Surprisingly, I am not that tired", Ron admitted..

"Okay, well night you guys", Harry said.

Harry went up to the dormitory, took off his dress robe, and crawled into bed. He felt really bad about Professor Harmone missing and Belle, but Harry didn't care if this sounded selfish, as long as he had Ginny back he would be okay._ He would be able to make it through anything_. But a negative feeling filled Harry for a moment. Who knows how long the side effects of the over-truth potion was going to last, and if it has any other side affects? He couldn't bare to see Ginny so weak. But she was back and everything was going to be okay. Harry's head seemed to be filled with images of Ginny as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke and found that Ron was not in his bed. He must of gone downstairs to breakfast already, Harry thought. Harry wondered why Ron hadn't woke him up to go with. After all, as soon as they grabbed a quicky breakfast they were supposed to go see Dumbledoore. He swiftly got dressed and headed downstairs to breakfast. Down in the hallway, Harry noticed that students in the hallway looked very panicked. Even more panicked that yesterday. Harry was almost to the great hall when he almost collided into Snape.

Snape gave him a look of death. "Watch were your going Potter!" Snape growled.

"Er-sorry, I didn't see you," replied Harry.

"Might you watch your going next time Potter, or perhaps next time you will walk into the wrong person, "snapped Snape coldly. Harry knew how upset Snape was over Harmone being missing. He could hear it in his voice last night when he overheard him and McGonagall talking.

Harry shot Snape a dirty look, but Snape just jerked around and headed for the great hall himself. Great, thought Harry, he was only up for about 10 minutes, and already this day was not going well.

Harry watched Snape go into the great hall, and then he walked into it to as well, and tried to spot one of this friends. He first seen a bunch of the students in the hall looking nervous, and Harry immediately looked at the Head Table and seen Professor Dumbledoore looking calm, his soothing blue eyes twinkling. He looked down the head table and seen that Snape, Charlie Wealsey, Hagrid, Professor Weil, and Professor McGonagall were all looking intensely at one another. He noticed that Professor Harmone was not there. But why had she expected she'd be? _She was missing_. He then spotted Hermione and Ginny sitting together. It felt _so great _to see Ginny back with them again. He couldn't wait to see if she was feeling better. But where was Ron? He did not appear to be anywhere at the table.

"Hey", said Harry as he sat down across from Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione was reading what appeared to be the Daily Prophet. She casually looked up. "Hey, Harry."

"Where's Ron?", asked Harry.

"I have no clue, he didn't come down to breakfast yet", said Hermione quickly after gulping down pumpkin juice.

"He wasn't upstairs. Oh, well he's probably around somewhere. He turned to Ginny. "So how are you feeling?", he asked her.

Ginny looked at Hermione then at Harry. "I-am ok, I guess."

"That's- er- good. Are you remembering anything yet?", Harry added.

"No-Not really", Ginny said picking on some food.

"Er-" Was all harry could think of to say.

Just then Professor McGonagall banged on her glass. "Attention, everyone. I'm sorry too disrupt your breakfast, but Professor Dumbledoore has some very important announcements to make!"

Dumbledoore than began to speak. "_First and foremost I am sorry to say that the ball had be cancelled last night. I know many of you were disappointed. I know that many of you realize that something happened in the school last night. A lot of you probably have many questions, after last night, and after reading the Daily Prophet this morning, I am sure many of you are very frightened. I must say that I was hoping that I would be the one to tell you all first about what happened, but obviously that is not the case. So I will say this: What it says in the Daily Prophet is true_."

Many panic-stricken cries broke out through the hall. Harry seen Malfoy out the corner of his eye sitting by himself at the Slytherin table, and Harry swore he looked as if he was holding back a smirk.

"_Professor Harmone and a student has been taken last night from the hospital wing, and we do not know where the have been taken. I am sorry to report that Madam Pomfrey is not doing well, and is in critical condition. In the meantime, Professor Lupin will be coming back to take over for her until she recovers._"

There was another group of startling gasps from the hall. Lupin? Harry couldn't believe it. He was very glad that Professor Lupin was going to be here, but then again Lupin never bothered to write him back either, so he didn't know what to think. Just then, Ron appeared and sat down across from him.

"Hey Ron. Did you just hear about Lupin?",said Harry.

But Ron didn't hear him. Or did he?

Dumbledoore went on. "I must ask you not to worry, and to go about your daily, normal routines. Now, since several escaped prisoners from Azkaban are on the loose-"

_Several Escaped Prisoners? When did this happen_, thought Harry. He thought only Lucius Malfoy was the one who escaped.

_"There will be some new rules that every student must follow. Now bear with me, this is for everyone's safety, and you have no choice but to follow these rules without grave consequences. First and I am sorry to report, that all Quidditch for this year has been temporarily cancelled."_

Everyone in the hall cried out again. No Quidditch! If there was one thing he could rely on that was Quidditch.

"_Every student will be back in his or her common room by 6:00 p.m. and under no circumstance are you to leave your house after dark. All students will be escorted to and from lessons by a teacher. All hogesgmeade visits have been temporarily cancelled. And lastly, which you might actually be pleased by, all classes have been postponed for today, and you will all be informed of a new schedule tonight in your common room by the head of your house. Now I must tell you that it is imperative that all of you cooperate and follow these rules the best your capable of. I must remind you that we will not tolerate any breaking of these rules, or be known that you be severely reprimanded. That will be all. You may continue with your breakfast,"Dumbledoore finished._

"Can you believe it?" ,said Neville Longbottom obviously in shock.

"I wonder what kind of new schedule there's gonna be?", said Seamus Finnigan.

"How come you didn't tell me about the prisoners on the loose? You were reading the Daily Prophet weren't you?", Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, you didn't ask me, did you?", Hermione said in haughty tone.

"How could I of, when I didn't know?" Harry shot back.

"Whatever you say. Here",Hermione slid the Daily Prophet over to Harry.

Harry peered at the front page headline.

AZKABAN PRISON BREAKOUT- PRISONERS RUNNING WILD! By: Rita Skeeter.

But before he read the article Harry was confused about something. "But I don't understand. When I overheard Snape and Dumbledoore talking yesterday, they said only Lucius Malfoy was the one who escaped. How did this happen?"

"I wish I knew. And that's funny, because I usually know everything, don't I?" Chuckled Hermione, looking at Ron.

Harry ignored Hermione's comment. He didn't know what was up with her, but he guessed it probably had something to do with Ron, since she seemed to be constantly looking at him. Besides it was better than her acting disinterested like she did last night.

Harry looked at Ron. "Can you believe all this is happening?"

"_I'd believe anything at this point_", said Ron quietly not really looking Harry in the eye.

"Yeah that's for sure, "Harry responded. Harry wasn't sure it wasn't possible for things to more chaotic. He glanced over at Ginny who was still picking on her food. She didn't say anything. Harry felt so bad for. He couldn't imagine what she must be going through.

Harry just realized that had to get done with breakfast and soon, and if hey wanted to talk to Dumbledoore. Harry was about to ask, but he seen Ron was whispering something Hermione, and Harry had never seen him look so mad. Boy, Harry hoped they weren't fighting again. He didn't know if he could take it again. _He thought those days were over. _

Ron quickly too took a quick gulp of pumpkin juice and looked at Harry for a moment and then mumbled something to himself and then to Hermione, but Harry couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"What is up with you two?" Harry demanded. "Besides we have to hurry so we can see-"

"No, Ron! You don't have to say anything! Especially here!" Blurted Hermione.

People at there table started to stare.

"What's going on with you two?", Harry asked them.

Ron got up from his seat, looked at Harry, then at Hermione and then his face was seething with of anger. He looked like he was going to say something, but he just quickly ran out the great hall.

"What happened?" Harry shouted at Hermione.

But Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Harry glanced at Ginny, but she seemed just as lost.

Harry then rose up from his seat, and ran after Ron. He had to know what was going on with him.

"Hey Ron! Wait up!" Harry called out after Ron a little way down the hall.

Ron did not turn around.

Ron, what's the matter?" said Harry. "What happened?"

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I can't bloody talk to you!"Ron cried.

"What!"

Ron laughed. "How could you just stand there Harry?"

"Ron- I don't understand."

"No, I don't bloody understand you!" He shrieked.

Harry had no idea what Ron was talking about. "Ron, calm down. I have no idea what your talking about." explained Harry.

"I can't believe you!" exclaimed Ron.

"Believe what, Ron?" Harry shouted. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened!" Harry demanded. _Harry never seen Ron this upset in his life._

Ron took a pause. "_How come you never told me you fancied Hermione_? You know I stupid I feel?" Ron said tears welding up in his eyes.

Whoa, hold on, Harry thought. _What was happening here_? Harry didn't know what was happening. This was so outrageous. How could Ron possibly think that? What on earth could make it think that?

"Ron, what are you talking about? Where did you get this from?" Harry asked him.

"Harry , you don't have to lie. You could of just told me! I thought I was your best friend! Er-you had to know how I felt about Hermione. How stupid do you think I felt trying to finally talk to Hermione- why do you think I stayed in the common room last night? And then she tells me what happened between the two of you the other night", Ron's voice said breaking, hurt filled in his eyes.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He was at a lost for words.

"Er- Ron nothing happened between me and Hermione. Not the other night, not ever. That's the truth!", Harry stated firmly.

"You kissed her", Ron mumbled almost in a whisper looking right at Harry's eyes.

Kissed her? What was he talking about? Where would he get an idea like that from? Why would Ron even believe it? "No I didn't, Ron! Hermione told you all of you this? I can't believe this! She lied to you Ron, "Harry said in shock.

"Hermione told me, Harry. Why would she lie to me about this? Hermione doesn't lie. All in I know is that you kissed her the other night, and you had no intention of ever telling me. I can't believe you, Harry,"Ron said in disbelief shaking his head.

He had to try and convince Ron that it this wasn't true. _He had to think of anything to say that would make Ron believe him_. "Ron, you have to listen to me. I did not kiss Hermione. I don't know what's wrong with Hermione or why she would say that, but that is the farthest from the truth about what happened that night."

Then Ron looked at him for a moment, and his face softened a little. "Go, on", said Ron. "I'm listening- you about have ten seconds".

"Ron, that night, me and Hermione were alone in the common room but nothing happened. _We were talking about Ginny._ _I was really upset that night._ And she was comforting me, Ron. But that's it. She hugged me and then I went upstairs."

Ron peered at Harry, but he didn't' say anything. He still looked so hurt. Harry had to convince him. _He had too_.

"Ron, nothing happened between me and Hermione, ever. You have to believe me. I_ don't think of Hermione that way Ron,_ and I don't have much family. Especially after Sirius died last year. Your family and Hermione is pretty much all I have", Harry admitted. He glanced at Ron, and he seemed to be coming around to believing him. Hopefully. Harry knew he had to say one last thing to convince him.

"Besides, I have feelings for someone else", Harry started to say. He took a breath. "I like Ginny, Ron, a lot and-"

But all of a sudden anger returned to Ron's face. "Oh you like my sister do you now? Well sorry to break it to you, but Ginny knows about what happened between you and Hermione", He said bitterly.

"What? Ginny thinks that! NO, Ron! She is confused about everything already", Harry said an incredible sinking feeling came over him. He couldn't let Ginny think that! He turned to Ron. He had to make him believe him first. "I know your upset Ron, er- but you have to believe me", Harry said outright. He had nothing left to say.

Ron looked at him for a moment, but then started to shake his head. "No, Harry. I don't believe you. I want you to stay away from my sister too!"

Ron then pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Harry.

"Ron. What are you doing?" Harry asked calmly.

"I'm sorry, Harry",was all Ron said

Then all of a sudden a large shadow appeared over them. Harry turned around. It was Hagrid.

"Blimey! What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" shouted Hagrid.

Ron slowly hid his wand behind his back. And he ran down the corridor and disappeared.

"Harry, What's going on?" Hagrid shouted.

Harry shook his head. "I-I don't know Hagrid. _I don't know anything anymore_."

Harry couldn't deal with this anymore. He was up for a grand total of a half hour, and Harry felt like he had been run over by a truck. He felt weak, and tired. He didn't know what he was going to do. Ron hated him now and wouldn't believe him. Ginny, just when he got her back, thinks that he and Hermione- Wait . Hermione- A part of the conversation he had with Ron played back into his head.

"_Hermione told me, Harry. Why would she lie to me about this? Hermione doesn't lie", Ron had said. _

Harry flashed back to reality.

"_Hermione doesn't lie_", he said under his breath.

"What Harry?",said Hagrid.

"Hold on,"Harry said. "Hermione does not lie. That's it! Hermione does not lie. Hermione was acting strange all night long at the ball. He couldn't believe he didn't figure it out before. Maybe just because it happened differently with Malfoy, Ginny, and Neville. They sort of had outbursts, and Hermione was almost quiet all night, except for some rude comments. But maybe it affects different people different ways, depending on how much of the potion they have been given. _All Harry knew he is that somehow he had to convince Ron and Ginny that Hermione had been affected by the Over-truth Potion_. All of a sudden Harry felt his knees get weak and his face sweat, and when Harry felt his body fall backward, the last thing he remembered was Hagrid dimly shouting "Harry"! And Hagrid catching him in his hands. It was blackness after that.


	12. The Revealer

**A/N**- I don't want to reveal anything for this chapter, except to say it leads into my favorite chapter (and some pretty exciting events) I've written so far for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- **The Revealer**

_Harry awoke, but he had no idea where he was, or how he got there. He opened up his eyes, and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. It was dark, very dark and he could not see anything in front of him. He forced himself to stand up, his knees feeling very weak. He was not sure how long he could stand, but he had to find out where he was. He started walking but very slowly so he could maybe see some of his surroundings. But all of a sudden, he heard a voice. An eerie, revolting voice. It turned his insides to ice and froze right into his tracks._

_"But are you sure you can go back? I don't think you can! "Sneered Lord Voldermort._

_"Master- Please! Believe me!" said a weak, voice that Harry could not recognize because they were trying not to be heard._

_"Why should I? You have failed me before, now haven't you?" Voldermort said coldly._

_"I know, Master. But everything was in place. I must go back! I know I did not follow your orders exactly but, it will never happen again! No one suspects anything."_

_It took a while for Voldermort to reply. "And it won't happen again. You won't let your personal interest get in the way of what must be done?"_

_"No, Master!"_

_"I don't know. I suppose you did okay. Everything is in place as far as I can tell. For if what's to happen, happens the way I want to it to turn out, everything from this point on must be approached...very...carefully."_

_"I know, Master. I am most aware of that! I will take care of it," Cried the voice._

_"Good. Because this is the last time, I give you another chance," Uttered Lord Voldermort. "But I must say I am feeling very satisfied. For now." He added very pleasantly laughing wickedly._

_All of a sudden a huge blast of pain hit Harry's scar. Harry almost let out a scream but didn't want to be heard. He grabbed his scar and fell to the floor, shaking._

_He then heard faintly in the background and swore it was a woman's voice, but wasn't too sure.  
_

_"Master, I will get the others."_

_But Harry was in so much pain he was starting to loose consciousness._

_"NO! Harry whispered. He couldn't pass out. He had to hear more, he had to know what they were planning, but all of a sudden he swore he saw Lord Voldermort laughing in his face; his sick, twisted, smile._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO! "Harry screamed._

"Harry! Its all right! "He heard a familiar voice beside him. "You're just dreaming."

Harry opened his eyes and seen Lupin right beside him. Harry looked around and realized that he was in the hospital wing. It was just a dream. He was very confused. But his scar was still burning very badly, and he rubbed it, hoping the pain would cease.

Harry sat up a little in his bed bewildered. "What happened? How did I get here?"he asked Lupin.

Lupin peered at him. "You don't remember?"

Harry tried but he couldn't think about anything but the dream he just had.

Lupin stood up frowning. "Harry you fainted a ways down the corridors from the great hall. Hagrid was there and he said that you were in a fight with Ron. Harry, I am sorry to say that Ron performed a spell on you. Hagrid immediately brought you here."

Ron performed a spell on him? Wait. Ron! It was all coming back to him now. Ron ignoring him at breakfast, then Ron accusing Harry of kissing Hermione. Ron did pull out his wand, but Harry did not remember him doing a spell on him.

"But Professor, I don't remember Ron doing a spell on me."

But Lupin interrupted. "I'm sorry Harry. But I'm afraid he did. A silent spell. Lupin paused for a moment. "These kinds of spells are mainly used for revenge. For a person to feel what was done to them."

"But how do you know he did the spell?" asked Harry curiously starting to get mad. He never would have thought that Ron would do a spell on him, no matter how mad he was.

"Well, I could see the signs Harry. Hagrid told me exactly what happened. He was very worried about you. He said that you and Ron were fighting, and that he had his wand out. Harry. I must tell you that it is a very personal spell. The reason why it's a silent spell is to surprise the person. To make you feel exactly what they felt. You didn't just pass out for any reason. You felt like you had the wind knocked out of you?"

Harry tried to remember. He remembered his knees going weak and his face to starting to sweat, and him feeling very faint. "Yes, "Harry said. "But how long have I been out?"

"About three hours. But don't worry, Harry. Your fine. All that needed to be administered to stop the spell was a small pill. But I need you to rest here for a little while, to make sure, and you should drink this," smiled Lupin faintly as he put a small cup of tea onto his beside table.

"Okay. Wait. Did Ron get in trouble? Did someone find out about the spell?"

As much as he was mad at Ron, he did not want Ron to get in trouble. Ron could not see clearly when it came to Hermione, _especially since Ron thinks Harry betrayed him_. Harry was sure than ever that Hermione had been affected by the Over-truth Potion.

"No. The only people who know are myself, Hagrid and Dumbledore," Lupin admitted.

"Good. Dumbledoore knows?"

"Yes."

Wait. Harry remembered something. Harry wrote to Lupin about the _Over-truth Potion_. But he never responded. Lupin knew. Lupin probably knows what's going on in the school. But why hadn't Lupin written back?

"Wait. I wrote you in the beginning of the year about something. How come you never wrote me back?" Harry asked Lupin irritated.

Lupin signed. "I have a feeling you'd be wondering about that Harry."

"So you know? About the Over-truth potion? That's its affecting the school?"

Lupin shook his head. "Yes I do. I'm sorry Harry, but I had no choice but to go straight to Dumbledoore, "Lupin said flatly.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing._ Dumbledoore knew about the Over-truth Potion?_

"Dumbledoore knows! You told him? "Said Harry getting angry." "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE!"

"Now Harry, you can trust Dumbledoore, Harry. But as soon as you wrote me I had gone to Dumbledoore. I heard of this potion. And let me tell you, it is very deadly. It can be very destructive, and it can tear families, even towns apart. I couldn't imagine what it could be doing to Hogwarts."

"So Dumbledoore knew all this time and he never did anything about it! He knew that is was so destructive and he didn't even tell me that he knew or try to stop it!" Said Harry enraged.

Lupin was trying to stay calm. "Harry, calm down. All I can say is that Dumbledoore has his reasons."

"No! I don't' want to stay calm anymore! I am sick of everybody having their! reasons! Why won't you just tell me? Don't you understand? I have lost all of my friends! "Harry bellowed as his scar burst out in pain again.

"I know Harry. I am sorry. "Lupin said softly. "But I must tell you that whoever is behind this will be caught. You have my word."

"Who else knows, about the Over-truth Potion? "Harry managed to say without screaming.

Lupin did not speak for a moment. But then he looked at Harry. "Only Myself, and Dumbledoore, for now that is."

"What about Snape? He doesn't know?

"Why should Snape know?"

"Snape is the Potions master! How could he not know! "Shouted Harry.

"He just is not aware.".

"So- I guess that the whole outbreak of Azkaban Prison, all the prisoners on the loose- and the Over-truth Potion is not just a coincidence is it?" Asked Harry, is temper barely calming down.

"No, it is not."

"So, that means this is all connected to Voldermort than, doesn't it? He's behind this!"

Lupin did not say anything, but Harry knew his silence meant yes.

Just then Harry was about to tell Lupin about his dream, but decided not to.

Lupin handed Harry the cup of tea. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Harry drank it, and it did seem to warm him up a bit. However, Harry was not sure if anything would make him feel better at this point.

"Oh, and Harry- If you have any more questions, my advice, go pay Dumbledoore a visit tonight," Lupin gave a little smile.

Harry walked out of the hospital wing about an hour later, toward the great hall. It was about lunch time, and he was starving. But he really did not want to go into the hall. He did not feel like facing Hermione, Ginny, or Especially Ron. A part of Harry was very mad at Ron that Ron actually believed he would do that to him, and that he did a silent spell on him. But another part of him felt like he couldn't really blame Ron. He felt betrayed by his best friend. _He just had somehow to convince Ron and Ginny that Hermione was affected by the Over-truth potion_. But as Harry walked slowly into the great hall, he wished that none of his friends were in there, so he could just have a moment of peace. But clearly that was not that case. He walked in and everyone started to stare. Harry tried to convince himself that maybe he was being paranoid. But when everyone started whispering to each other as he walked by, and giving him dirty looks, he was sure it was not Paranoia.

"I can't believe him!" Said a disgusted girl who's voice he did recognize.

"Do you think it's really true?"said a curious voice as he passed the Hupplepuff table. Harry quickly walked by the table and just threw himself in one of the seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. That was a bad mistake.

"Harry. Is it true that you kissed Hermione and that you and Ron dueled over her?" said Seamus Finnigan.

Harry did not answer. He could feel his face turning very red. He just grabbed some food and nibbled into it.

"I heard it was more like -Hermione beating up Harry after he tried to make a move!", said Dean Thomas laughing.

That's what everyone seemed to be talking about. The different theories about what happened with Ron and Hermione and Harry.

"No, I heard That Susan Bones and Hermione both beat him up, then Ron finished him off!" Said Neville Longbottom.

Harry was about to leave, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting at the end of the table. Ron and Ginny were busy eating, but Hermione gave Harry a smirk. He couldn't believe what was happening. His friends were turning quickly into his enemies. _This had to stop_. Right now, he had no one. But Harry realized that he had one more person he could go to.

Harry gulped down some pumpkin juice and got up from the table, and despite the constant snickering behind him, he ran out of the great hall as fast as he could and headed toward Hagrid's.

Harry ran up to Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door. But a minute passed and he did not answer. Maybe Hagrid wasn't there. But Harry really wished he would be. He really wanted to see him and talk to him. Harry was just about to leave, but then Hagrid's door swung open.

"Harry?"said Hagrid looking surprised.

"Hi, Hagrid," uttered Harry.

"What's wrong? Why aren't ter. in the Hospital Wing?" Replied Hagrid looking worried.

"Oh, Er, I'm fine, Hagrid. Lupin released me," announced Harry.

"OH, that's a relief!" Exclaimed Hagrid.

"Uh, can, I come in?" asked Harry.

"Oh! Right! Come in, come in!" smiled Hagrid, moving aside making sure Harry could get by the door.

Harry went in and sat in one of Hagrid's chair, which was still about three times too big for him. Fang sat right beside Harry and licked Harry's arm.

"Want some tea, Harry?"Said Hagrid.

"Please," replied Harry.

Hagrid started to make some tea, then he faced Harry. "You're rather quiet.".

Harry didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words.

Hagrid finished making the tea and poured it in two mugs, and then handed one to Harry.

"Thanks.", Said Harry, while drinking some tea.

Hagrid sat down across from him. "So, you finally gonna tell me what's going on? I know yer hiding somethin!" he said directly.

Harry wanted to. But he didn't know if he had the strength to relay all the horrible details that's happened in the last few days. He wanted to let Hagrid in on how he was feeling, and what has been happening. Hagrid was one of the only friends he had left.

"Everything's a mess Hagrid, "Harry blurted out. "And this time I don't' know how we're all going to get of it."

Hagrid looked upset but also worried. "I can see that, Harry. I just want ter know what's going on! Ron, your best friend using a silent curse on you! What's that ter about!"

Harry sighed. "Hagrid. It's -er-complicated. But- I want to tell you.".

"Harry-I want ter ya know, that you could tell me anything," said Hagrid warmly sipping his tea.

Harry knew he could tell Hagrid anything. He could trust Hagrid. But how was he gonna tell him everything that happened? But all of a sudden Harry felt like he needed to get it off his chest. _He needed to feel like he can finally trust someone_.

"I know Hagrid. And I am sorry that I haven't told you before. I should have come to you. I should of- trusted you. It all started when we found out about the Secret Section. We found out -er-something-But I thought that- I thought that Me, Ron, and Hermione would solve this together-the way we always do- But now I don't have any of my friends!" Harry said getting enraged. "Not Ron, Hermione, or Ginny! I don't think I can even trust Dumbledoore anymore! And- I don't know what to do anymore! When will this stop! It seems like its one thing after another! I don't think I can solve this by myself!" Yelled Harry furiously as he threw the mug right beside him and it shattered into pieces as it fell onto the floor. _Uh oh_, Harry thought. He was a little over the edge right now.

Hagrid peered at Harry but didn't say anything for a moment. But then he got up and smiled. "More tea?"

Harry shook his head, smiling weakly. "Sure-. Er- Thanks, Hagrid. I'm sorry. I'M a little upset right now, "Harry said more calmly. It felt so good to talk to somebody about this. He should of went to Hagrid before.

Hagrid walked over to the counter and started to pour more tea for Harry. "Yuh, know, I knew this had something ter do with that flubberin secret section, "Hagrid said undoubtingly.

Harry did not say anything. Harry then reached into his pants pocket for no-good reason.

"Huh? "Said Harry to himself. There seemed to be something in there. It felt cold. He grabbed it out of his pocket. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about this. Last night, with Ginny, he found it in the Hall, after Professor Harmone went missing. _This was Professor Harmone's red gem necklace_. Harry wondered maybe if he should tell anyone about this. Perhaps he should mention it to Hagrid.

Hagrid then handed Harry his cup of tea, and sat back down himself.

"What's that Yer got ter Harry? "Said Hagrid.

Harry looked at Hagrid. "Oh-er- its something I found."

But Hagrid seemed to be studying it quite closely. Maybe Hagrid already knew who it belonged to.

Then Hagrid starting laughing. "Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you got yourself a Revealer. That's Yer pretty nice one, too!"

Harry was confused. "A Revealer?"

"Yeah, I had one meself a long time ergo, but I got meself into a little bit of trouble when someone found it, "Hagrid recalled. Obviously it wasn't the best of memories because Hagrid looked near tears. "But I don't like ter think about it," he added.

"Wait, what exactly is it? " Harry asked.

"Oh a rare object as they come, it's kinder like a Remembrall, but a wee bit more complex," Hagrid sipped more tea.

A Remembrall? So if this gem was like a Remembrall, and it belonged to Professor Harmone's,_ than maybe it had some kind of a memory recorded onto it._ Harry had to find out more about it. He couldn't tell Hagrid it was Professor Harmone's yet. He had to see what was in it first. Maybe it contained something about what happened last night during the ball. Like who is responsible for what's happening! _He had to find out now._

Harry gulped down the rest of his tea, and got up. "Thanks for the tea, Hagrid," He said briskly while walking to the door.

"Where do yer think yer going? We're not done talking yet! "Said Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promise I will tell you everything. I can't just yet. I have to do something," Harry quickly said with promise.

"Wait! Where you goin?" Shouted Hagrid as he rose from his chair.

"I'll see you later!" Harry blurted as he held the Revealer tightly in his hand. Harry walked out the door and started for the castle. He heard Hagrid shouting dimly in the background.

"Yer better tell me everything! I'll be expecting yer here!"


	13. The Three Memories

**A/N**- Okay, the next chapter is up. I REALLY REALLY hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 13- **The Three Memories**

Harry raced to the library. He had to know more about the Revealer. He had no clue how it worked or even exactly what it what does. As Harry walked into the library, he noticed that there were only a few people in there, but they were all giving him curious stares. He wanted to tell them to stop looking at him, but he was on a mission and nothing was going to interfere with it. He made it towards the book shelves he was aiming to go towards. Harry then made his way towards the "_Mystical and Enchanted objects_" aisle. Harry wasn't exactly Hermione, but he was surely capable of finding one book. Or at least he hoped he could find a book. He had to find out all he could about the Reveler. And how to work it exactly. But what book would he look under? He looked on the shelves and starting looking.

"_Encyclopedia of Common Mystical Objects and their Uses"_, Harry whispered to himself as he grabbed the book off the shelf.

No, for some reason, he didn't think the Reveler was that common. Hagrid had mentioned that the Revealer was rare. He didn't think it was something that every wizard or witch had one. So Harry put the book back, and skimmed the aisle:

"_The Complete Guide to Enchanting Muggle Artifacts: How to do it How to Avoid the Law if you Succeed_."

No, that was definitely not it. He needed something about enchanted objects that are rare. He then seen:

"_Remembrall: How not to forget what your forgetting_".

Maybe this was it, Harry thought. Hagrid mentioned that it was like a Remembrall in a way. Harry grabbed the book and was going to look at it, but out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed a very small black book that he almost did not see. It appeared to very old, and the gold writing was barely readable. But Harry grabbed the book and could see the title.

"_Really Rare and Mystical Objects_", Harry read aloud. This was it. _It had to be._ Harry then ran to a back corner of the library, and sat at the table. He opened the book and looked that the index.

"_Enchanted Diaries_, _Pensive_, Harry skimmed down the index and seen- "_Reveler_- page 327

Harry smiled. He actually found it. He turned 327.

"_A Revealer -is a rare mystical object that records a person's most significant moments in the last twenty-four hours. It is not known how many Revealers are left in the world. The Revealer is not regarded as a object used for good or for wrong-doing, since it is up to the person who possesses it. Since Revealers come in many different forms, it is sometimes hard to spot them. Only those who have been in possession of one, may be able to recognize them, since the person in possession may bewitch the Revealer to look like common objects, such as books, jewelry, quills, and many other common objects... For more information see Remembrall and Pensive. (A Revealer also lends it's name to a common object which is to a type of eraser that unlocks hidden messages that readily available in many shops. For more information see the 'Encyclopedia of Common Mystical Objects and their Uses"._)

Harry didn't know what to think now. But he came down to one conclusion: _he knew he had to find out how to use it!_ So, since the Reveler recorded a persons most significant thoughts in the last twenty-four hours, in this case, Professor Harmone, maybe it would reveal what happened the night she disappeared. But then Harry had a disturbing thought. What if whoever took Professor Harmone last night, ripped off the necklace before it could record what happened? Or what if the necklace fell of her before it could record what happened? Harry at this point, if he got the Reveler to work, didn't to what he would find. _But now the question was how was he going to work it?_ If only he had Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to help him. Especially Hermione. She was usually so good at figuring stuff like this out. Now after thinking about how he lost his friends, Harry was determined to find out how this worked. Because he knew that whoever was responsible for Professor Harmone's and Belle's disappearance, also was connected to whoever was responsible for the Over-truth potion.

Harry looked around the library making sure that Madam Pinch was not around, as well as other students. He was in the back section of the library. He doubted anyone would come back here anyway. Harry brought out the Reveler out of his pocket and tried to get it to work. First he tried to think about ways he could try to get it to work. He tried shaking it, but he knew there was no way that would work.

Nearly ten minutes later, Harry had tried everything to try to get the Revealer to work. He even put his wand over it a few times, and tried a few spells, but nothing happened. Maybe he wouldn't be able to figure out how to use it. Maybe He ought to go back to Hagrid's and try to ask him without him getting suspicious. But it would look pretty doubtful if Harry told Hagrid that he didn't know how to work his own Revealer. Harry then had an idea. Maybe the Reveler was protected by some kind of password. That only Professor Harmone would. Great, he thought, then Harry would never be able work it. But he had to. Maybe the password wasn't too difficult. Harry then just thought of the first word he could think of:

"Harmone!" Harry softly yelled as he pointed his wand towards on the Revealer ,but nothing happened. Of course it wouldn't work. Why would she use her own name as the password? But what could it be? Harry tried at least five other passwords, but nothing happened. Then all of a sudden he thought of a word in his head, and gave it a try.

He pointed his wand and softly shouted. "_Reveal_!"

All of a sudden a bright light exploded in front of him, and Harry could no longer see anymore but an incredibly white light. Harry felt like he couldn't breath anymore, and his heart rate was slowing down. He couldn't move, or talk. Then in an instant he was he hit a hard surface, and he felt like he was back to normal. He looked up and tried to see where he was. He rose to his feet. He still couldn't talk, but at least he could move. He didn't know what was happening. He was starting to feel strange. He then peered around. He seemed to be in Dumbledoore's office. _Was this actually Professor Harmone's memory?_ He then heard talking, but very faintly. How has he not realized it before? Right in front of him was Dumbledoore and Professor Harmone sitting down and drinking tea together. _But Harry had to squint his eyes to see, because it was not a clear picture in front of him, more like a blurry watercolor, and he really had to concentrate to listen. _

"So, how's your father doing, Sharon? "Professor Dumbledoore asked in his usual calm voice, but to Harry it seemed to be hardly a whisper.

Harry squinted and moved a little closer, so maybe he could hear or see better. But no matter how close he got it still remained a little unclear. He was practically standing right beside where they were sitting.

Harry seen Professor Harmone smile. "As a matter of fact, he's doing really well. I just heard from him yesterday. -But you can't trick me, Uncle. Albus. I know you didn't invite me to your office for tea, at night to talk about my father.

_Uncle? Dumbledoore was Professor Harmone's Uncle? Harry couldn't believe it._

Dumbledoore let out a warmhearted laugh. "Forgive me Sharon. As much as I care deeply for Calvin, I did not ask you here to talk about your father. But I did ask you here to talk about you. How are you Sharon?

Harry peered at Professor Harmone and her smile sort of faded from her face.

Her expression was sort of serious. "I'm all right, "said Harmone, her tone indirectly.

Dumbledoore than cleared his throat. "You know Sharon, I've been meaning to ask you, how are things going with Charlie?"

Harmone then half-smiled. "Things- thing, um, are going good between us, I guess. Charlie and I are going to the ball tomorrow, you know."

Dumbledoore sipped some tea and then put it back on the saucer. "Yes, I heard, "he gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, and I bet I know who your source was, "started Harmone. "Snape? "She said confidently.

"Speaking of Severus, How are things going?" Dumbledoore uttered his blue eyes twinkling.

Professor Harmone sighed. "You know, when you asked me to come here to do this job, you warned me about how Snape was. But in my wildest imagination did I think a man could be so–bitter."

Dumbledoore peered at Harmone and let out a little chuckle.

"You know I thought maybe I could loosen him up a little- maybe get the edge- off of him, but I am beginning to think its impossible. Even lately he seems to be worse than ever."

"The one thing I learned about Severous a long time ago, is that you just well, you have to learn how to deal with him. I know how he can be, but in all my years I've known him, I understand why he acts, the way he acts.

"I mean the thing that bugs me about him the most is that he is so unfair when it comes to the kids. Its one thing to be more tolerant to your own house, but its another thing to- well, to give praise to the person that is clearly the one doing something bad, especially when it comes to-Draco, "Harmone said expressly.

Dumbledoore then had a change of expression on his face. It was more serious.

But he did not say anything for a moment

"When it comes to Draco Malfoy, he holds a lot of power in this school, over the students, as well as the teachers, "Dumbledoore stated frankly

"He does. I realize it more than ever. Because his father is a death-eater, everyone is so -terrified of Lucius Malfoy, and that makes them directly afraid of Draco, Harmone said. "I-I don't know what to do about this anymore."

"I must tell you something, Sharon. This is one of the main reasons I asked over here tonight, said Dumbledoore calmly.

"What is it" She said curiously.

"Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban prison, "Dumbledoore said outright.. Harry could see that Harmone's face was in a state of shock.

"What? How?"

"I'm afraid there's more. We don't know when he escaped. It was somehow- covered up. He could be out for a day, or he could of been out for months"

"So, Lucius Malfoy is out and free right to be back by Voldermort's side again?"

"Or if he's not already, for months."

"I am afraid that is most likely the case, "said Dumbledoore silently.

Harry leaned in closer to listen, because this memory was getting more blurrier by the moment.

"I should've known. How could I be so stupid?" Said Harmone very quietly, while holding her red-gem necklace. Or had she said that? Harry didn't know for sure whether she was saying it to herself or for Dumbledoore to hear. He couldn't tell anymore. He felt like he was losing both his eyesight and his hearing at the same time. Then all of a sudden a bright white light flashed before him, and he had the same feeling he did before. He felt like he couldn't breath, and he couldn't move or talk. He then a moment later hit the what to appear to be a cold, and rough surface. He quickly opened his eyes and rose up. He appeared to be in the dungeon hallway. Quickly thinking about what he just heard, he didn't know what to think. Now, he was just more confused than ever. He couldn't believe that Dumbledoore was Harmone's Uncle. He also couldn't get why Dumbledoore had told Harmone about Lucius escaping and what bothered Harry the most was near the end of the memory when Harmone said she should've known about him breaking out of prison. But Harry couldn't be sure if that's exactly what she said or not. So, Harry disregarded it for now. But he wasn't sure what he got from the memory. _He didn't really learn something that could help him_.

Harry now quickly looked around. He must be in Harmone's second memory. It was a little more clearer than the last memory. But that wasn't saying anything. He still had to squint his eyes to make a clear picture. He looked ahead of him. He was right by Snape's classroom. All of a sudden, He heard dim voices and he then noticed that Harmone and Charlie Wealsey were right beside him right by the door to Snape's classroom.

"Charlie! How many times do I have to tell you? I can't be late for my class again" Harmone playfully laughed.

Charlie Wealsey had his arms wrapped around her waist. "And why not?" he said grinning.

Harmone playfully hit him. "Because Charlie, I have responsibilities! And you do as well. I believe someone else has a class to teach, like right now!"

"Alright, Sharon. I know. I just- I can't stand not being around you, "Charlie said holding her tighter.

Harmone smiled. "Don't worry well have plenty of time to be alone at the ball tonight."

"Remind me, again, "Charlie uttered playing with Harmone's hair.

Then Harmone grabbed Charlie had kissed him on the lips. "Tonight", was all she said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Now I have to get to class!" And so do you!" She said laughing while Charlie was trying to kiss her again.

"I'll see you tonight", said Charlie excitedly.

Harmone smiled and then opened the dungeon door.

_Harry felt like his legs were being pulled in the direction she was walking_. They entered Snape's classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late," He heard Harmone say.

"That's fine, "Harry heard Snape say trying to hold back his fury. "I see you finally pulled yourself away from Weasley to join us", Harry heard Snape say.

Wait a minute. _This was yesterdays potions class_! He couldn't believe it! He seen Ron, and Hermione sitting by themselves at a table in the back, and himself sitting in the front with Malfoy. _It was so strange seeing everyone like this, and especially himself like this. It was truly bizarre. _

He noticed that Harmone was at the front of the class with Snape. He was standing right next to them and could see something in Snape's eye that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Then Professor Harmone started to talk.

"Well, Why don't you to report me immediately to Dumbledoore and get the chance to tell him what an inept teacher he hired, "he heard Harmone say.

Harry heard the whole class snickering, especially himself, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, as I rather despise your- wit. Don't be silly, I would not report you to the headmaster just for yourself being a few moments late. What do you have me out to be?" He heard Snape reply back.

Harry then noticed Harmone raised her eyebrow and her mouth was slightly open in surprise. Harry peered out of the corner of his eye and seen Malfoy sitting by him laughing in his face. Oh right, he was forced to make all of the potion by himself while Malfoy was sitting there doing nothing. But all of a sudden he was right by Harmone's and Snape's side. There seemed to be talking in the corner of the classroom. He had remembered that he seen Snape and Harmone talking in Potions yesterday to each other, and wondered what they were talking about. Harry could barely hear them talking. The memory was starting to fade a little. It was blurrier.

"Why do you have to be so tough on, Harry?" Said Harmone.

Snape glared at her. "I don't know what your talking about", He said like he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, come on!" she whispered loudly. "You do! You know for a fact that you only paired those two together to make the poor guy miserable.".

"Potter! I wouldn't feel to sorry for him. But anyway, It's for their own good." Snape spat.

Harmone sighed. "Fine I see I am not gonna win here. So, are you going to the ball tonight?"

Snape had a very unpleasant look on his face. "No".

"Your not? Why aren't you going?" Professor Harmone said with a half-smile.

But Snape didn't answer that question. "Aren't you going with that- Wealsey character?" He growled but not with his usual fury. Was that jealousy in his eye?

"You mean, Charlie? Yea, I am going to the ball with Charlie. I'm surprised you care. Any particular reason your asking?"

"No reason. I'm just wondering that's all.. Forget I asked!" Snape shouted.

"Ok. Someone's got an attitude. Are you planning on ever answering my question? "uttered Harmone.

"And what question is that?" replied Snape.

"Why aren't you going to the ball tonight? Don't you ever do anything fun?"

Snape really look agitated. "I have better things to do then go to some silly ball!"

"And what's so silly about a ball as you say? You should come. I'll even save you a dance." grinned Harmone.

Snape seemed surprised. Almost as if he didn't hear right. "Excuse me?" said Snape.

"I said I would save you a dance", Harmone repeated.

But for the first time Harry had ever seem, he thought he saw Snape blush.

Snape did not know how to respond. It looks as if he was going to say something, but then he looked at the class and then the bell rang. Snape walked over to the front and started to grade the assignment. Harmone walked right beside him. Harry didn't even remember walking, but he seemed to be right beside them again. Harry was beginning to realize that this memory was almost over, because everything was becoming so cloudy he could barley make out peoples faces in the classroom. All of a sudden he dimly heard Snape start to talk.

"Let's see Mr. Potter. Blue-green. I don't see any smoke. I think you exceeded expectation now didn't you? Nice work, Potter," he heard Snape said to Harry. Harry then seen himself looking surprised at Snape's lenience towards him. Harry looked ahead of him and seen Snape smirking at Harmone, Harmone looking too, shocked that he was nice to Harry for a change. She seemed impressed. _Harry always wondered what on earth Harmone had said to Snape to get him to be nice to Harry, and now he knew_, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little. Harry then vaguely notice her touching her red-gem necklace. All of a sudden he felt like his vision and hearing went all together. He seen a bright, white light, and couldn't move or talk. In another moment, He slammed down hard on something hard, and then landed on something that seemed to be a cold, tile floor. Harry didn't know what to expect next. He learned from the last memory that the reason why Snape was so nice to Harry was to prove something to Professor Harmone. Harry was starting to believe that Snape liked Professor Harmone more than what he was letting on. _But none of the other memories were showing anything useful._. He wasn't figuring out anything that would help him figure out who was responsible for the attacks and the Over-truth Potion. He hoped this next memory would actually tell him something,_ or this whole thing would be for nothing_. Harry then Rose up from the ground, and didn't recognize where he was. He realized he was in a very small place. He could barely move. He then realized where he was. He was in a bathroom stall. Most likely in the girls bathroom. But was this the third memory? He couldn't imagine how this could be important. Harry noticed that this memory was more clearer than the others. It still was a little unclear, but he didn't have to squint his eyes to see. But the question now was, where was Professor Harmone in this memory, and why was this a significant one? Harry then had an idea. He looked quickly under the stalls next to him to see if maybe she was in there. He looked to the left and there seemed to be the one in there. He then turned to the right, and seen black high-heeled shoes in there. Harry quickly rose back up. Harry remembered that Harmone was wearing those kind of shoes to the ball. She must be in there. Harry then stood there awkwardly and waited for something to happen. But a few minutes went by and he didn't hear her come out. Then he heard a toilet flush. And a bathroom stall start to open. But at the same time, he thought he heard the door to the bathroom open, and footsteps. Then he thought he heard talking.

"What is wrong with me? "He heard a silent but alarmed yell that belonged to a familiar voice. But it wasn't Professor Harmone's. He didn't hear her come out of the stall, and he knew that once she started moving he was pulled along too with her. He looked under the stall quickly and seen no feet. Then on instinct he climbed on the toilet seat and slowly peered over the stall. There was Professor Harmone standing on top of the toilet seat, instead she was peering out of the stall the other way looking towards the sinks. Harry then did the same. He now knew why the voice he heard sounded familiar._ It belonged to Belle's_. Belle was standing by the sink splashing water on her face. He could see Belle through the reflection of the mirror. But Harry could not see that well through the mirror for some reason. It was blurry. Kind of like the other two memories. Then Harry thought he seen Belle put something back into her dress robe, but couldn't make out what it was. She then looked into the mirror and managed a half-smile but still looked nervous about something.

"See, your just fine dear", she said to herself trying to stay calm.

Harry then looked over at Professor Harmone who was looking at Belle with a suspicious look on her face. He noticed that Harmone was slinking down a little so she couldn't be seen. Harry had no idea what was going on. But he turned his attention back to Belle.

Belle then looked at hair and started to fix it. She then smiled unclearly into the mirror. "I''ll be fine, "she whispered.

Harry then heard a banging noise. He looked over at Professor Harmone, who almost lost her balance standing on the toilet. She appeared to be very nervous. Harry noticed that Belle's head shot around towards them looking very alarmed. She was about to start walking towards the stalls, but then the bathroom door opened and he heard footsteps clanking on the tile.

"Belle, are you alright?" Harry heard Susan Bones said in a worried tone.

_Then it hit Harry like a bolt of lightening._ He knew exactly when and where he was. At the ball last night, Belle suddenly ran away from the table to go to the bathroom. Then Harry remembered a few minutes after that Susan had left to go check on Belle.

Belle almost jumped out of her skin. 'What? Oh! It's you! I mean-Susan, you scared me a little. I- I'm alright. I guess."

"Well you just ran away from the table so suddenly, I just thought maybe you were sick or something", said Susan Bones.

Belle was peering at the stalls, but then looked at Susan. "No, No, I just am feeling a little under the weather I guess, but I'll be fine. It's probably just the flu or something," Belle replied annoyed but she was distracted Harry noticed. She wasn't even looking at Susan.

"Are you sure your okay? I mean- you don't look so good. Do you want me to walk you over to the hospital wing?" Said Susan nicely.

Belle then automatically peered at Susan. "Actually I was going there. I suppose If you'd like to."

Harry then looked over at Harmone and her expression was not readable. She seemed to be concentrating very hard on Belle.

Susan looked Curious. But then shook her head. "Oh, okay", was all she said.

Harry noticed that Susan and Belle then left the bathroom. He then heard Harmone hop of the stall and open the door. Harry was immediately pulled out of the stall, and appeared to be right by her. She seemed to have a very perplexed expression on her face.

"What was that about?"She said while herself was reflecting in the mirror. But a moment later, Harry was dragged along again, as Harmone walked slowly out of the bathroom. But then she stopped in her tracks. Ahead of him, he seen Susan, Belle, and Benjamin walking. Professor Harmone waited a few moments and began to follow them down the corridors. Harry then began to realize that he had been in this memory for a while, and it was not starting to fade yet. It could see almost as clear then when he first entered it. A few minutes later, Harry was still behind Professor Harmone who was walking very carefully down the corridors. She obviously did not want to be seen by Belle and the others so she remained a good amount of distance behind. Harry realized that they were almost near the hospital wing. Harry knew that Belle was acting strange during the ball that night, and that she was acting even more stranger in the bathroom just then. But why was Professor Harmone following her so secretly? Harry didn't like what he was seeing. Harmone seemed to acting sort of suspicious. Just then a moment later, he was in front of the Hospital Wing and Harmone was peering into it. Harry could see that Madam Pomfrey was tending to Belle, while Susan and Benjamin seemed to be talking to Belle as she lain down on one of the beds. Just then it looked as if Susan said goodbye to Belle and Benjamin and started to come towards the door where Harmone and him were standing. Harmone quickly moved away from the door and hid behind the corner. Again, Harry seemed to be right beside her, and he didn't remember moving. Harry was getting sick of moving along with her. But just then he seen Susan bones walking down the corridors back to the ball. A moment later he heard Benjamin running in the hall.

"Susan! Wait for me!" Benjamin shouted, as he ran down the hall, and out of distance.

Then Harmone peered around the hall to make sure it was clear, and then walked towards the entrance of the Hospital Wing. All of a sudden, Harry had trouble seeing. The memory was getting blurry all of a sudden. And Harry had to squint his eyes to see. Harry then noticed that Harmone was staring into the door of the hospital wing. Then a bloodcurdling scream rang out and echoed through the corridors.

Harry didn't know what was happening. Harmone was now in the Hospital wing and Harry thought he seen three or more figures standing there. But he could no longer see Belle, who was in her bed just a minute before. He then seen Professor Harmone's eyes start to bulge, but she didn't scream. Harry looked at the ground, and almost passed out. Right below him, was Madam Pomfrey laying on the ground her body sprawled apart, covered in blood. But then Harry could of swore he heard footsteps rapidly approaching by them. But Harry could know longer hear or see that well. It was almost like a fog was in front of him. A moment later Harry thought he heard a girl's scream but couldn't tell if it belonged to Professor Harmone's or Belle's. All of a sudden Harry was being dragged along down the corridor. It must of meant that Harmone was moving as well. But as Harry looked from side to side, he could only see blurred figures next to him. He couldn't see who they were, or even what they were, or how many of them were there. All he knew is that Harmone was moving along with them. But he didn't feel like she was being dragged or was being forced down the hall. Harry tried to see maybe if he could see Belle. He knew that she had to be here somewhere since she was taken as well. Then all of a sudden he heard something he couldn't believe.

"No! Professor Harmone! Stop!" he dimly heard a voice that sounded like Belle's.

But he waited for Harmone to say something, but she never did. He could see himself surrounded by dimly blurry figures, but Harry had to know what he was seeing. He squinted his eyes all he could. Harry suddenly gasped. He seen black robes with hoods covering their heads and faces. But that's what made Harry gasp. He then heard a woman's laughter. And the last thing he remembered was seeing a very unclear figure in front of him, pulling a hood over their head. The very next moment Harry seen a incredibly white light, and he felt paralyzed but for a second, because a minute later he was thrown into something hard. Harry opened his eyes. He then realized he was back in the library, sitting in the chair, breathing really hard. He was in the same back corner of the library. He seen the book he had found opened in front of him. The Revealer was right in front of him laying on the table, his wand right next to him. Harry couldn't believe what he just has seen. He didn't know what to do.

Just then he heard footsteps.

"Mr. Potter? What are you- I could of sworn that everybody had left the library", started Madam Pince.

"Er, I," Harry started to say, but he couldn't think of anything except what he'd been through.

"Well, I must of not seen you back here. Go on then! You'd better get back to your common room! The new curfew is nearly here. You better hurry!" Madam Pince stated frankly.

Harry grabbed the Revealer and wand, quickly put it in his pocket, and ran out of the library. But Harry didn't plan on going to the common room. He didn't care about the new curfew. He was heading straight for Dumbledoore's office right away.

Harry could hear his feet echo through the corridors. He knew he was probably the only student out. He knew that most likely that they were teachers patrolling. He hoped that he wouldn't run into any them. But It didn't matter if he did. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing Dumbledoore. Harry turned the corner. He was almost to Dumbledoore's office when he slammed straight into something.

"Potter! What are you doing out past curfew? "Roared Snape.

Great, Harry thought. Of all the teachers he could of bumped into, he had to run into Snape. But still, Harry didn't care. _He didn't have time for this. _

"Get out my way", Harry said coldly.

"What did you just say, Potter?" Sneered Snape raising an eyebrow.

"I think you heard me", Harry glared at Snape as he went to walk away. But Snape grabbed Harry's arm.

"I think you'd be wise not to move", Snape said faintly. He gave Harry a look of pure hatred.

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted. "I don't have time for you!"

"Mr. Potter, you just lost yourself hundred points," Snape said with a smirk under his breath.

But Harry didn't care that Snape took away hundred points away from him. Harry's patience was running thin. His anger was building. And he felt like he was going to explode.

"I don't care how many points you take away from me! Let go of me!"

Snape let go of Harry's arm, looking furious.

But Harry didn't stop there. He knew he should of just ran down the hall, but a new wave of anger engulfed him.

"I have to wonder why your even a potion's master. After everything that's been going on in this school, you haven't noticed have you?"

Snape looked at Harry perplexed. "What are you-"

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW! YOU'RE THE POTIONS MASTER, AND YOU COULDN'T FIGURE OUT THE SIGNS!"

Snape looked more confused than angry now. "What are you talking about?"

"It's unbelievable, when you think about it. But of course you haven't figured it out. Your too concerned with your little love triangle with Harmone,"said Harry icily.

Snape's curiosity turned to shock. Harry had never seen Snape so shocked in his life.

"It's kind of interesting how you had everyone convinced that you hate the woman. But I know how you feel about her", Harry said faintly.

"I WOULD WATCH THE NEXT WORDS THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, POTTER, BECAUSE THEY MAY BE YOUR LAST", Said Snape grabbing Harry by the collar.

"You know I thought it was mad when I found out that the Potion's master didn't know about all the people being affected. It is hard to spot I know. But now that I think about there may be another reason that you say you don't know. You and Harmone are probably in on it together. Why aren't with her right now, SERVING YOUR DARK LORD! "Harry said while Snape was cutting off his circulation.

Harry pushed Snape off of him. It looked as if Snape started to pull out his wand. Then Harry heard footsteps behind him.

"Calm YOURSELF", Severus, announced Professor Dumbledoore.

It took a moment, but Snape put away his wand slowly backing away from Harry.

Harry turned around. Dumbledoore was standing behind them with Charlie Wealsey, who looked really worried.

"What's going on? ",Charlie asked peering at Harry and Snape.

But nobody answered.

Just then Hagrid and Professor McGonagall walked down the hall.

"Harry? What are you-"Hagrid started to say. Hagrid then looked at Snape and Dumbledoore standing there.

"I must ask you, Hagrid, and Mr. Weasley, if you would patrol the premises together," Dumbledoore said.

"Sure, headmaster", said Charlie

Hagrid shook his head but looked at Harry questioningly. He and Charlie walked down the corridors.

"What's this all about, Albus?" Professor McGonagall said gaping at Harry and Snape.

"I am sorry, Minerva, but all I can ask you is if you can take Severous and patrol the grounds as well. I would like you to tell him, what I have just informed you of earlier, "Said Dumbledoore frankly.

"Certainly, Headmaster, "Said Professor McGonagall as she nodded.

Snape slowly walked by Professor McGonagall and before they walked down the hall he gave Harry a look that sent a chill down Harry's back. Snape seemed to be staring at Harry until he and Professor McGonagall disappeared around the corner.

Dumbledoore then turned to Harry. "Harry, I would like you to go to my office. I will be there in a short while. The password is _butterbeer_."

Harry nodded. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what he was going to say to Dumbledoore. He had too many questions.

Harry couldn't of been sitting in Dumbledoore's office for more than five minutes, but to Harry it seemed like forever. Just then Dumbledoore slowly walked into the office and sat down by Harry. But he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Would you like some tea, Harry?"Dumbledoore said quietly.

"No", Said Harry flatly.

Dumbledoore sighed. "I suppose you have many questions Harry", He said.

"I do," uttered Harry faintly.

But Harry didn't know where to start. He was angry right now,_ very angry_. He knew that Dumbledoore knew about the Potion affecting the school. How many other things was he aware of?"

"You know about the Over-truth Potion?" Harry blurted. _Although, it really wasn't meant as a question._

"Yes, Harry, I am aware that people are being affected by the Over-truth Potion," Dumbledoore replied softly.

"And you know because Professor Lupin came to you immediately, didn't he? After I wrote him a while ago, that because he didn't write back, because you told him not to? "Harry said, his anger building.

Dumbledoore peered at Harry for a moment. " Yes, and no ," He said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means, Harry, that Professor Lupin did come to me and informed me of what you said in your letter. Harry you mustn't be angry with Professor Lupin. I knew that you have been confiding to him, Harry. I told him that if he got a letter from you that had strange or if something was troubling you, to inform the order, and myself immediately. And you know why."

"The Order knows, and nothing is being DONE about what's going on in the school!"

"Harry you must understand that the order is doing all that they can. There is only so much that can be done now," Dumbledoore said calmly.

"Why? WHY CAN'T YOU EVER ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?"Harry shouted.

"That is the truth Harry. Nothing more, nothing less."

"The TRUTH, HUH? You understand don't you? That my friends have been affected! First Ginny, now Hermione! This had torn apart my life! And you know what it means don't you? THIS IS ALL ABOUT ME! AND VOLDERMORT! Its all connected! Professor Harmone, Belle missing! Lucius Malfoy and all the other prisoners! It all has to do with the Over-Truth potion!

"I'm afraid you know the answer to that Harry, Said Dumbledoore.

"Great! And another thing, I know that Professor Harmone, you're her uncle, aren't you? That's why you've hired her! That's why you trust her!"

Dumbledoore than had a small smirk on his face. But Harry didn't say anything. He wasn't going to until Dumbledoore answered his question.

"Harry, Sharon Harmone is not my niece."

"You're lying! I know, I've heard you!"

Dumbledoore chuckled. "Ahh, you might have. But what you don't know is, I think of her as my niece, but she blood-wise is not, "he admitted.

"What?"

"I am an old friend of Sharon's parents. Especially Calvin, her father. You see, Harry, I've known Professor Harmone her whole life. She is like family to me. She came up with a nickname for me when she was about, what was it? Oh yes, when she was five. Uncle Albus, I believe," Dumbledoore said with a small smile.

"So she's not your blood relative, fine! But you still trust her then?"

"I do."

"Like you trusted every new teacher that you ALLOWED to come into this school! What makes her any different!"

"Harry, why do you distrust Professor Harmone? "Dumbledoore questioned.

"Because of what I've seen. I've seen her, through her eyes. Yes I found her necklace, or what I thought was her necklace. Only it turned out to be a-"

"Revealer, "said Dumbledoore.

"Yes. And I've seen things. The night of the ball, "admitted Harry.

"You've seen things that make you question her trust?"

Harry shook his head yes.

"Let me tell you something about the Revealer, Harry. It is very rare. Not many witches or wizards have them. They are helpful in many cases. But the thing that is the most harmful about them is that since the memories are so unclear and fade away so fast, they are often deceiving."

Okay, Harry had to admit that the memories were really confusing. And that they were extremely blurry. But Harry was sure he saw what he saw at the end of the third memory, wasn't he?

The memories, they were a bit unclear. "But er-I'm positive what I saw during the last memory, Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I want you to tell me what you've seen, "Dumbledoore said calmly.

But Harry wasn't sure anymore. Had he seen what he seen? It was all so foggy. And he never seen her face put up that hood. He just heard Belle screaming, and a women laughing. "I-I saw- I thought I saw- Professor Harmone- She followed Belle to the hospital wing. Belle had said she wasn't feeling well. She was sitting at our table. I guess, Professor Harmone thought Belle was acting strange too. Belle was talking to herself- in the bathroom. She heard her. Susan, my date for the ball, and Benjamin, Malfoy's cousin had escorted Belle to the hospital wing."

Dumbledoore's expression was hard to read. Harry went on.

"Harmone followed, but what was strange was, how she kept her distance behind them. She didn't want to be seen. After Susan and Benjamin took her to the hospital wing, they left. No- wait- Susan left- then Benjamin followed after. Then I heard screams-I seen figures-at least three- er I think they might of been death eaters."

But Dumbledoore did not seem surprised. "Go on".

"I seen Madam Pomfrey- on the floor- But then it all the got incredibly foggy. I'm not to sure what happened next. All I know is I heard Belle screaming for Professor Harmone to stop, I think I heard Harmone laughing. And the last thing I seen was-I seen someone pull up their hood. I think- I think it was Professor Harmone," finished Harry.

"I see", was all Professor Dumbledoore said. He then turned to Harry.

"Harry, I do not think that Professor Harmone is anyway involved in this, and that I all I can say at this moment."

"You don't? After what I saw?"

"But, you said yourself Harry, that your not sure what happened, that it was very unclear?"

"Yeah, but I still heard what I heard. I still heard Belle scream for Professor Harmone to stop- and that laugh. How can you can explain -that!"

"Harry, there are things that I cannot explain at this moment. But I must ask you to trust me."

Harry shrugged."I want to. But I don't know anymore".

"I must ask you if you would leave the Revealer with me, so It cannot get into the hands of anyone else."

Harry was about to say something. But instead he reached into his pocket and looked at it one last time. He then handed it to Dumbledoore.

"Thank you Harry, "Dumbledoore said he took the Reveler from Harry and held in his hand.

"Who else knows, about the Over-truth Potion?" Asked Harry.

"The Order, myself, and Lupin. But as of today all of the teachers are aware."

"Even Snape! He just said he didn't know anything about it!"

"Ahh. And he was telling the truth. Professor McGonagall is informing Severus now, if not already."

"But how could Snape not of known? He's the potions master",Harry blurted.

"Harry I must ask you not to blame Professor Snape. I would not even be aware myself if it hasn't been for Professor Lupin. That's what is so destructive about the Over-truth Potion, Harry. It doesn't matter who you are, what you know. It affects everyone, it can't be helped. The weak minded, the strong minded. Even someone who should of been able to pick up the signs, might not be able to. But you Harry, your friends have been affected. You have been around the potion, what it does, to themselves, to the school."

But Harry didn't exactly know what this meant, but for some reason he thought the Dumbledoore wanted him to figure it out himself. _But Harry still had some other questions._

"I still have a couple more questions, "said Harry his anger calming down a bit.

Dumbledoore just looked at him, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Do you have any idea where Professor Harmone or Belle could be?"

"Everything that is being done at this point is being done. The Order is working on finding them. We have a couple of theories of were they could be. We have a very good idea of who is involved, Harry. We have to be very careful. We have to tread lightly. We don't know what's going to happen next. Dumbledoore said calmly and quietly."

Harry knew that was the only answer he was going to get. But that satisfied him for now. But Harry still had another question.

"Did you have another question, Harry?"

"What's going to happen to the people that are affected? I mean I think Hermione has just been affected. We need her back, "said Harry firmly.

"Harry, I know this is not the answer you wanted to hear, but the potion does wear off after some time, and so far we think there has only been few students affected. I'm afraid the best thing we could do now is wait to see if there are more attacks, and wait till the culprit is identified", Dumbledoore said softly.

This was definitely not the answer Harry wanted to hear. He could feel the anger start to build up in him again.

"What do you mean, we should just wait till the person who's doing this is caught? First Malfoy was affected. Then my friends, Ginny, now Hermione is affected. Who's next, Ron? Its almost as if the person who is affecting people doesn't want me to have my friends around. I know how the after affects are. Ginny has come out of it, and she could barely speak, she doesn't remember anything she did, or what happened. We can't let the same happen to Hermione. And I won't let it! I won't let anyone else get affected!"

It was a minute before Dumbledoore began to speak. "Harry, the good news is that the memory loss and weakness is only temporary. Ginny should be as good as new in a few days."

Well that was good news, and Harry was happy to hear it, but did that mean he

should just sit back and let Hermione still be affected, knowing what it would to herself, and to those around her? He knew that he had to convince Ron and Ginny that Hermione was affected by the Over-truth potion so they could try and attempt the Over-truth Antidote. He didn't know if they could do it. He remembered Hermione saying that it was a very hard potion to make. And that underage wizards shouldn't even attempt to make it. But that didn't stop them from making the Polyjuice potion. Harry knew he had to get out of Dumbledoore's office now and try to convince Ron and Ginny. He would magically bind them to a chair till he convinced them. Whatever it took. Besides Dumbledoore was going to tell him all he was going to tell him. He should be used to it by now, that Dumbledoore wanted Harry to figure out things on his own.

"I'm going back to the common room, now, "Harry said getting up.

"One more thing Harry, then you may go."

Harry faced Dumbledoore who had a small smile on his face. "Harry, keep in mind that those who ask for help, will often receive it. Even from someone you many not want to ask it from, "he said quietly.

Harry nodded, and left Dumbledoore's office. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't have time to figure that out now. _He had to get back to the common room to find Ron and Ginny._


	14. MAVE

_**A/N****- **_Well the next chapter is up just like I promised. I actually wrote this chapter quite a while ago, but I went back and fine-tuned a few things. But this chapter was REALLY enjoyable to write. Getting to write Hermione out of character was loads of fun. I bet you are shaking your head at me. I make Ginny affected; make you think that's what the main plot is about, but then Ginny is cured, just as you find out that Hermione had just been affected. Hey, you get Ginny back at a price! Hehehe.. Really, affecting Hermione out of the trio, made the most sense to me. It was perfect. It would affect everyone in different ways. You would get a sense of Ron's true feelings for Hermione. There is actually more to why I chose Hermione to be affected, but after all I can't give it away. You will have to read to find out. All I can say is that is was vital for the plot to move forward :)  
**_Thanks to all my reviewers_-**A big thanks to all of my reviewers! You have no idea how happy you've made me!I look foward to all your next reviews:)_**  
Disclaimer**-_ Unfortunately the amazing world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**_  
What to Expect in this chapter-_** You can expect some more Ginny/Harry angst of course, Ron's reactions to Hermione being affected by the Over-Truth Potion, and you will get a first but big glimpse at what the Over-truth potion can _really _do and not just to the trio. Just expect some truly crazy chaos ahead! But you will have to read to find out the rest. Enjoy!**_  
P.S._- **Please Review! I thrive on it.

* * *

Chapter 14- ** M.A.V.E**

Harry raced through the portrait hole a few minutes later and seen that the common room was empty. He was desperately hoping that Ron and Ginny would be down here. But why would they be? _Ron thinks Harry had betrayed him, and who knows what Ginny thought_ _anymore_. But just then Harry saw Ron rise from one of the couches. It looked as if Ron was laying on the couch, then heard someone come in. He quickly turned around and seen Harry. Harry gasped when he noticed Ron's face was flushed, and he had a black eye. Harry's immediate reaction was to run over by Ron and to ask him what happened. But then he remembered that Ron didn't want anything to do with him. Harry knew he had to go to Ron and make him believe that Hermione had been affected by the_ Over-Truth Potion_ but in that moment, Harry's anger was starting build again and he didn't know if he had the strength to fight anymore._ He was completely and utterly drained_. Harry had the urge to just go up to the boy's dormitory and throw the covers over his head. _That thought began to sound more and more appealing_, and just as Harry just about to make his way over to the stairs, Ron called after him.

"Harry, wait!" Ron shouted.

Harry turned his head back in surprise. _What did he want? Another dueling match? _

"Ron, if you want to hit me with another silent curse, don't bother," Harry blurted coldly. He didn't mean to be, _but he just couldn't hold back anymore. _

But Ron didn't look mad anymore at Harry. He seemed rather sad as he peered at Harry. "Harry, Er- I'm really sorry about what happened today. You got to know that!"

Harry walked closer to Ron. "What, so you don't hate me now? What changed?"

He said in an annoyed tone.

"Harry. I'm sorry. I know what happened between you and Hermione wasn't true, said Ron weakly as she sat back down on the couch.

"So, you actually believe me now! After you gave me a silent curse, you believe me!", Harry said furiously. He never realized how mad he was that Ron had did that to him until now, _and that he could believe that he would betray him_. _He his anger just sort of exploded all over the place. _

Ron looked at Harry regretfully in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry- _about that_. I-I don't know what happened. I thought that you-"Ron started to say softly but then his voice trailed off.

Harry was still a little upset, but he realized they could deal with this later. They had more important things to worry about. What changed Ron's mind?_ What actually convinced him that Harry hadn't betrayed him?_

"So what happened?" asked Harry. "Why do you suddenly believe me now?"

Ron looked at him. Then there was a moment of silence. "Not after what happened tonight," Ron mumbled gloomily, as he buried his face into his hands.

Harry walked over by Ron and sat down next to him. What could have happened to make Ron believe him_? He guessed that Hermione must have started to show more symptoms. That had to be the case_.

"What happened tonight, Ron?" Harry asked directly.

"That's the problem. I don't even know what happened! Hermione, she got rather- _mean_- tonight. Me, Hermione and Ginny were in the common room earlier tonight, and we were working on some homework. Everything was fine. And then we get in this bloody huge fight! You know like always. Then she just decked me! Right in my left eye! And then she- she- laughed Harry. Said she would put a stop to our fighting once and for all. Er -and then she got up and ran off out the portrait hole. Ginny heard the whole thing. She went after her to see if she could see what was wrong. She found her sitting at the Hupplepuff table with Susan Bones. She said she didn't feel like talking exactly then. It wasn't convenient for her or something. She had- some things to take care of apparently," Ron finished. "I've never seen Hermione act like this before," he added.

Harry didn't say anything. Then, Ron stared up at Harry.

"Hermione is affected by the_ Over-truth Potion_, isn't she?"said Ron, horrified.

"I think so," Harry said.

Then Ron got up and started pacing. "What are we gonna do? Why did Hermione have to be affected? We have to do something Harry. We got too!"

"Ron calm down! The reason I came back in the common room tonight was because I came down here to tell you and Ginny the very same thing. We are going to help Hermione!"

Ron stopped pacing. "But how?"

"Remember, Ron, There's an antidote?"

"Oh yeah! But how are we going to bloody make it? We don't know any of the ingredients!"

"I know- but- wait, Hermione has the book! It's probably up in the girl's dormitory!" Harry recalled.

"Ron's eyes lit up. "We could have Ginny sneak up there and get it!"

"Brilliant Ron! Now, the only other problem we have is actually making the potion. Hermione herself said it would be difficult making it. All three of us, myself, you and Ginny would have to help. Is Ginny up to doing this? Is she still-"

"She will help, Harry. She's starting to feel better, I think. And she believes you to Harry. Don't worry, "Ron smiled.

Harry smiled. _He was so relieved to know that Ginny believed him now_.

"Where's Ginny now, Ron?"

"She was going to wait here with me, but she got really tired. She went up to bed."

"First thing in the morning over breakfast, we tell Ginny our plan. Tomorrow she has to somehow steal that book from Hermione. She might have to use the invisibility cloak," said Harry.

"Let's hope this works," said Ron in a panicked voice. Then Ron had a guilty look on his face. "Er- Harry everything's all right with you, you know after what I did-"

"I'm fine Ron. _I understand why you_, er- It's okay. Besides, we have more important things we have to worry about now."

Ron gave Harry a half smile, and Harry smiled back. He had a feeling Ron was going to need it. _Harry knew how it felt to have someone you really had strong feelings for want nothing to do with you. _

"Where were you tonight, Harry? You missed getting the new schedule. Wait till you see it. I picked you up one." Ron said as he pointed to a piece of parchment laying on the table in front of them.

"Thanks. I'll have a look at it later. But about tonight-er- It's a long story. I hope your not tired Ron, because I have loads to tell you, "Harry told him frankly.

"Let's hear it then!" Ron said as they sat on one of the couches as Harry retold the events of what happened.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the great hall at a secluded part of the table, so they could talk in private. Since it was a Sunday, not too many people were in the great hall. Probably only about a dozen people besides them. Harry and Ron had gotten up early, probably because neither of them could really sleep. Last night in the common Harry had told Ron everything that happened to him, from his talk with Lupin when he woke up in the hospital (Ron had a guilty look on his face) to when he went to Hagrid's and remembered that he found Professor Harmone's necklace which turned out to be a Revealer. And the most important thing: how he got sucked into Harmone's memories. Harry explained everything to Ron in great detail. Ron had looked pretty confused. _But he was laughing pretty hysterically when Harry told him about Snape's feelings for Professor Harmone._ Ron couldn't help but think it was hilarious but disturbing that Snape had a crush on his brother's girlfriend. But Ron had come up with the same conclusion. _It looked like Professor Harmone could be guilty, and maybe she was working for Voldermort_. Harry remembered how Ron recalled something Hermione had said. 

"_Hermione was right about Harmone! She never trusted her! We should've listened to her!" Ron had cried sadly last night. _

But Harry still hadn't told him about his run-in with Snape and Professor Dumbledoore. He told Ron how Snape pulled out his wand, and if it hadn't been for Dumbledoore Snape probably would have cursed Harry. Then he told Ron about the chat he and Dumbledoore had, and how Dumbledoore denied being Harmone's uncle, and how he should trust Professor Harmone, simply because he trusts her.

_Then Harry had said. "Yeah well, Dumbledoore trusts Snape and he hates me, and I'm pretty sure he would have killed me last night."_

Ron didn't say anything, but Harry knew what he was thinking. Harry knew that he egged Snape on, and that's why Snape had gotten so mad.

Harry also told Ron that it was up to them to attempt the antidote to cure Hermione, because Dumbledoore made it clear that Harry had to do it by himself. So Harry and Ron were prepared to tell Ginny their plan. And now here there were at breakfast, ready to ask Ginny. But Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Ron looking at him.

"Harry? Ya think we should ask Ginny, now?" whispered Ron. But Ginny heard and looked confused.

"Ask me what?"Said Ginny her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, er-"Harry started to say. But then Harry and Ron quickly told Ginny the events of what happened to Harry, and how it was up to them to make the antidote to cure Hermione. And that Ginny needed to sneak up to Hermione's room to get the book.

"Why would you even have to ask?" said Ginny frowning. "Hermione is my friend, too."

Harry and Ron exchange glances, and smiled.

"I don't know, I didn't know if you would feel up to it. Er-we didn't know how you were feeling," Harry mumbled.

Ginny smiled. "I'm actually feeling a lot better today. I know it's only been a day since I've come out of it, but I feel, less confused. I mean I'm not a hundred percent, and I don't really remember what happened, but you two don't have to worry about me. I just want to help Hermione. I don't want her to go through the same thing I did. _It's a pretty empty feeling_," She replied.

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny sympathetically. They didn't really know what to say to her. _Harry hated to see Ginny like this. He felt pangs in his heart and spread throughout his entire body. But what could he possibly say to her that could help her?_

"I just have one question, though. Since Hermione isn't talking to any of us, and she's up there now, she'll probably kick me out her room or something. How am I gonna steal it, if I can't even get in her room?" Blurted Ginny, curiously.

"Well that's simple, Ginny. You'll be under Harry's invisibility cloak, "Ron told Ginny.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Cool. I kind of always wanted to go under that thing," she said with a small smile.

Just then the door to the great hall opened and Harry noticed Snape walk in. He was back to his black on black, death like look again, greasy hair too. Snape immediately noticed Harry and looked as if he was so furious he would just pull out his wand right there. Snape just stared as Harry as he walked toward the head table toward Dumbledoore. _Harry probably figured he was going to complain to Dumbledoore that Harry hasn't been expelled after what yesterday between them. _

"So when do you think I should go get the book?" said Ginny to Harry and Ron while drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Er, well even though your going under the invisibility cloak, I think it would be a good idea if we wait till Hermione is out of her room, so me and Ron can keep an eye on her, "Said Harry. "We'll sit in the common room. I'll have the invisibility cloak with us. We'll wait until Hermione comes down. Then you can sneak up to her room," Stated Harry.

"Yeah. She sure can't stay up there forever," added Ron crankily.

* * *

In the common room, a few hours later, Hermione hadn't come down yet. Harry, Ron, and Ginny pretended to be doing their homework. Ron looked to be reading a book for Professor Weil's class, but Harry was sure that he probably reading something else hidden under it. Ginny was reading a book, and Harry was pretending to work on an essay for Potions. But Harry couldn't concentrate. He kept looking over at Ginny. He felt really bad for her. He couldn't be gladder that she was there back with them and cured. But sitting with her in the common room and just looking at her, the memories of her with Malfoy flooded in his brain and have come back to haunt him. He knew he couldn't hold Ginny responsible for actions she couldn't control and that she couldn't t even remember either, but it seemed no matter what he did those same damn images of her with Malfoy came rapidly into his brain. Ginny then looked up from her book, and noticed that Harry was looking at her. She gave Harry a smile, but Harry wasn't sure what kind of smile it was. It was unclear. Just then Ron slammed his book shut. 

"We've been down her forever! Hermione hasn't even come down here yet!"

Ginny rolled her eyes."Don't you have any patience, Ron?"

"Patience, Ginny? We've been sitting here for three hours, waiting for Hermione to come in here. Did it occur you that maybe she isn't even coming in here? Remember she hates us now?" Ron said grumpily.

Perhaps Ron was right. Hermione probably was no where near them. She was probably off somewhere spewing more lies about them, or throwing punches at people

"All right, Ron's probably right. Ginny. I think you just go now, said Harry as he pulled the invisibility cloak out from under in his Knapsack He handed it to Ginny. "Look for the book as fast as you can, grab it and get out.", Stated Harry.

Ginny smiled. "I got it, Harry."

"We'll be down here waiting," added Harry. Ginny then put the invisibility cloak and disappeared up the stairs.

"I sure hope Ginny finds that book, "Ron blurted.

"She will," Said Harry.

"I can't imagine living for weeks without talking to Hermione. I can't believe this is happening," Ron said gloomily.

"Don't worry Ron, Ginny will find the book, and we will start making the potion by tomorrow, "said Harry said "Speaking of tomorrow, did you check out on the new schedule that Magical Care Creatures is inside on the third floor? I thought that class was outside," said Ron.

"Yeah, but it probably has something to do with the new rules. I bet they don't want any of the students outside anytime of day," suggested Harry.

Just then the portrait hole opened and came in Hermione holding a box.

_They couldn't let Hermione go upstairs, so they had to try to talk to her_. But then Harry realized that wasn't a good idea, because Ginny could be back down here any minute, and take off the invisibility cloak and find out that they stole the book from her room. But before Harry could signal to Ron, Ron called after Hermione who walked straight past them as if they were invisible, headed for the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted standing up.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking deeply annoyed. "What do you want, Ron? You better make it quick. I have things to do, "Hermione said nastily.

"Er- I just want to talk to you," Ron blurted as walked over by her.

But Hermione didn't say a word. She just stood there, holding a box, smirking greatly. But at the same time acting, like she wasn't even paying attention to Ron.

"Well I really don't see what we have left to talk about. _Ever again_. Besides, I don't have time for you," She sneered.

"Hermione stop! You know this isn't you!" Ron shouted angrily.

But Hermione chuckled. "_The only thing that wasn't me was allowing myself to be so utterly ridiculous- _Then she stopped for a moment. "But I don't want to dwell on things that aren't _important_. There's better things in my life then just waste it sitting around waiting for- _you_." Then she looked over at Harry for a minute. "Any of you. We''ll this was fun, wasn't it? But I really got to go," She said with such a superiority to her voice.

Ron looked really hurt. But he didn't say anything.

"Wait. I do want to thank you though," added Hermione before she left.

"For what?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough," she cooly with a small grin. She then re-situated the box she was carrying her in her hands, as she headed up for the girl's dormitory.

Ron's had a very confused look on his face. As did Harry. _What on earth was she talking about?_

Ron walked back by Harry and sat back down on the couch. He looked really frustrated and hurt.

"I swear, Ginny better find that book!" Ron groaned.

"I just hope that Ginny was out of there so Hermione doesn't catch with her up there. That wouldn't be good," Said Harry.

"That's for sure," Ron agreed.

Then all of a sudden Ginny appeared in front of them.

"Ginny? Your back?"Said Ron.

"How long have you been back for?"added Harry. "Did you get the book?"

Ginny smiled, and reveled that she was carrying the book in her hands. Harry looked at it. It was definitely the same book that they found in the Secret Section that day.

"Calm down you guys. I got it. I've been down here for about a minute. I walked down here quietly. I didn't know who'd be in the common room when I came back down here. I saw Hermione before standing by the stairs. So I waited till she passed, "Ginny said while she handed the invisibility cloak back to Harry as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"So how'd it go up there? Was anyone up there?"Asked Harry.

"Yeah. Lavender and Pavarotti were up there. But they didn't hear me. I was surprised to find that the book was right on top on Hermione's night table. So I grabbed it, but then I heard them talking about Hermione, so I- kinda listened," said Ginny.

"Well, what were they saying?" Said Ron.

"Uh- I guess how Hermione and Susan Bones are spending all this time together, and how Hermione didn't come back last night until really late, and that they were both carrying these big boxes all over."

"Yeah. She was carrying one just now. Do you know what they're up to?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "They didn't know. But I guess it some kind of project they're working on. But they also said- they said," But Ginny's voice trailed off and her face was blushed.

"What?" Said Harry and Ron.

"Well, they said that well at the Ball after Susan Bones admitted- well you know what happened, and you rejected her because- because of-"

Harry felt his face turn bright red. Harry knew what she was going to say next, but she never did.

"But she said that after she slapped her, you went and made your move on Hermione. Everyone still thinks that. But the new rumor is that, you Ron, after you found out Harry kissed her, you were so jealous that you went after Susan Bones, and actually forced yourself on her, so Hermione would walk in on you and see you, and that's why she punched you. It's all over the school," Ginny said slowly.

Ron's mouth dropped. Harry's was too.

"She said what?"Said Ron."She's mad. I'll tell you!"

Ginny had a flustered look on her face. "Ron, you can't forget It's not exactly Hermione's fault. She has no control over what she's doing. Trust me. I- I don't remember anything that I did."

Ron shook his head. " Sorry, Ginny. I just can't believe this is bloody happening!"shouted Ron in a irritable voice. "_We have to cure, Hermione_", Ron added desperately.

"We will Ron. We have the book now. Let's find out what ingredients we need to make the antidote, "said Harry.

They put the book between the three of them and found the page.

"Here!" Said Ginny. "_The Over-Truth Potion lets you act out your deepest__ desires and most hidden thoughts_._ Although, this only the first and most short-lived symptom of the potion that lasts for but a brief moment. It accompanies untrue feelings, and outrageous, false behaviors. It changes a person's true personality and the person affected is not aware, and will believe this is how they think and feel. The persons affected by this highly destructive potion may appear to be the opposite of their true self."_

But then Ginny stopped reading. _Harry had a feeling why._

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Ron.

"It's nothing. It's just that I know you explained what basically happened to me, but it's different actually reading about it._ It's like it really happened_. _I really did things_._ Bad things_. But I can't remember, "Said Ginny looking at the page.

"It's okay, Ginny, "Harry gave her a small smile. Ginny kept on reading.

"_The Over-truth Potion is a potion that should almost never be brewed, only in the most desperate of situations. It's mostly brewed for immoral reasons of personal gain like revenge, intense dislike or hate of a person. Or in rare instances as that are meant for good as to be used as a last resort to change a person's behavior when so destructive it's necessary to do so, since it creates the opposite personality. If brewed, one must tread with caution, for its tendency for to create such destructive consequences. No other potion exists with its capability to induce such havoc._

_No underage wizards should ever attempt to make this potion, even under extreme circumstances. If for a last resort, there is an antidote that will reverse the effects of the potion and restore the person to their true selves. Only wizards with extensive knowledge and experience should attempt to conjure the potion or the antidote"_

_Ingredients for the Anti-Potion are Fluxweed, knotgrass, beet root, beetle essence, willy weed, and shredded skin of a boomslang. Once all the ingredients are mixed, it has to simmer for three weeks."_

"Three weeks!" shouted Ron. It's gonna take three weeks!"

"Ron, that's not even our biggest problem! Some of these ingredients, I've never heard of them. Fluxweed, knotgrass, beet root and beetle essence. Those we won't have any problem with. If I'm not mistaken, we can get them out of the school cupboard. But willy weed, and shredded skin of boomslang, I have no idea what they are or where we can get them, "Ginny said.

"Great! Now what are we gonna do!" Shouted Ron.

"Wait! "Said Harry. Remember the Polyjuice Potion, Ron! We turned into Crabbe and Goyle?"

"How could I forget?"

"Right. Well I remember that the shredded skin of boomslang, we stole from Snape's office. So I'm betting that and the willy weed would be in there too. So that's where will have to go to get the other ingredients, "Harry said.

But that was about the last place that Harry wanted to go. _If Snape caught them, he would probably pull out his wand right there. _But it didn't matter. They needed the ingredients as soon as possible. It would take three weeks to make._ They didn't have time to waste._

"I think we should try for tomorrow during the day. Maybe when Snape's in class. If we do it at night, they'll be greater risk getting caught, "Suggested Harry.

"Okay," said Ginny as she closed the book. I'll keep this book in a safe place," she added.

"Thanks, "said Harry.

Ron got up. "I'm going to lie down. I'll see you guys later, "Ron said irritably as he grabbed his stuff and went up to the boy's dormitory.

_Great_, thought Harry, as Ginny looked at him. Suddenly, all Harry could picture in his mind were Malfoy's hands all over Ginny, and Harry suddenly felt ill. He couldn't sit next to her anymore. _He had to leave_.

"What's wrong, Harry? "Said Ginny.

"Er-nothing. I'm fine. I'm going to take my stuff upstairs. I'll see you later," Harry blurted as he grabbed his invisibility cloak and books and ran up to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ron had Magical Care of Creatures Class, and were supposed to meet Professor McGonagall in the corridor right outside the common room to be escorted to class, but Harry, Ginny, and Ron got too caught up in their plan to break in Snape's office later that day, and were running a few minutes late. Ginny ran to catch up with her class, as Harry and Ron and seen a few people in their class and joined them in the hallway. As Ginny walked away toward her class, Harry couldn't help but watch her. Harry had gotten upset the night before because he couldn't get the images out of his mind of her and Malfoy. But when he thought about it last night before he fell asleep, _he decided it really didn't matter anymore_. It was still hard thinking about her being with Malfoy, _but Ginny had no blame in this. She had no control_. Sure things are a little awkward between them, _but nothing had changed_. Harry still had deep feelings for Ginny, _now more than ever_. It scared him, how deep they ran through his entire body. 

Harry must have completely zoned out, because he noticed Snape was standing in front of him and the few other students, and it looks like he had been for some time.

"It's nice that you two finally decided to join the rest of the class," Snape hissed at Harry and Ron. "The rest of the class has gone ahead, escorted by Professor McGonagall. I am here for the- _leftovers_" Snape added looking at Harry, his eyes cold as ice. Harry just glanced at Snape, but a moment later he stormed down the hallway and growled at them to follow.

Harry then noticed something _rather bizarre_. He didn't really give it anther thought until he saw the same thing coming from across the corridor. He saw few girls ahead of him walking. Two of them had a huge stack of fliers in their hands, and the other was carrying a small box in her hands, but he couldn't see what was in it. That went the same for a group of girls across the hallway, except all the girls were carrying boxes and fliers. Harry happened to look up at the wall, and seen a banner floating magically in the hallway. It said. **"M.A.V.E."** Harry had no idea what that meant, but something suspicious was going on here. He was about to ask Ron if he noticed any of these things, when a group of about a dozen girls came running down the corridor, shouting, "**M.A.V.E! M.A.V.E!**", over and over again. They were throwing flyers out all over the hallway, and each girl had a box, which they then reached into, and started handing out pins to every girl. The girls who had seemed unaware of what was going on suddenly smiled and laughed, and then put the pins on, and grabbed a stack of flyers themselves. **"M.A.V.E! M.A.V.E!**" the group of a dozen girls chanted over again, as they looked for more girls to hand the pins out too.

Ron gave Harry a very puzzled glance, and Harry was just as clueless as him. _What the hell was going on here?_ Snape looked absolutely furious.

"All right! Stop here. I will put a stop to this!"He shouted to Harry and the others. He ran after the group of girls in the hallway.

"_What are you doing?_?"Harry could hear Snape's voice roar down the hallway.

Just as Harry was about to ask Ron what was happening, the girl standing in front of him turned around wearing about five pins on her robe. He now knew what was on the pins**. M.A.V.E.** was at the top of the pin, and below it was an image of Seamus Finningan with an X his face. He looked at the pin below it. Dean Thomas's Face with an X through it. The next one was- er- of himself, with an X through his face. The girl noticed and shot him a smirk. Harry was about to point this out to Ron, but just then four girls walked down the hallway looking very pleased. They were each holding a box in their hand. It was Hermione. Along with Cho Chang, Susan Bones, and Pansy Parkinson.

"There's Hermione!" Ron shouted as he noticed her passing them by. "What the bloody hell is going on Harry?" Ron added looking greatly fazed.

"This must be Hermione's doing. Remember yesterday, er- she was holding that box? This must be it. _What she had planned_," Harry told Ron. But he still wasn't entirely sure what was going on. All he knew Hermione had come up with something that was causing a lot of chaos with the girls in the school._ But what exactly was M.A.V.E?_

"I guess we know what she meant by saying we would soon find out what she was up to!"Ron blurted looking at the girls acting psychotically in the hallway. They were throwing around buttons, and flyers were being hurled all over the place.

Hermione then smirked at Ron and Harry before she turned the corner down the hall. Harry then seen Snape storming back toward them. _He looked beyond furious_.

"_Stop this right instantly_" Snape roared at everyone. But only the boys seemed to hear, and all the girls were scattering around in the corridor acting fiercely mad.

"_Don't make me say it again!_"Snape added viciously. But no one of the girls seemed to be paying attention. They were picking up as many flyers as they could off the ground, got together as one big group and started heading down the other end of the corridor.

"_All right, I see you all want to be expelled! Now let's see what you have to say about_-" Snape started to say. But he didn't exactly get to finish.

"**M.A.V.E! M.A.V.E!** **M.A.V.E! M.A.V.E!**", was all Harry could hear being echoed through the halls. Dozens of girls came screaming down the hallway, each wearing at least a dozen pins, all holding up signs that read **M.A.V.E,** in the air. They were storming in packs down the corridor!

Harry and Ron exchanged horrified glances. This was OUT OF CONTROL. He had never seen anything like this in his life. Harry saw Snape trying to stop the girls from running down the hallway, _but there was just too many_. They were coming from all different directions too. Then Harry spotted Hagrid and Charlie running toward them from behind.

"Harry, Ron!" Hagrid called out right next to them. Charlie was standing right beside Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted.

"Charlie!"Ron cried.

"Things, are out of control!", Harry blurted looking at Hagrid.

"Yea, I kind er picked up on that, Harry," Hagrid told him breathing heavily.

"What are we going to do?"Ron asked horrified.

Charlie looked around the corridor quickly and then at Harry and Ron. "Go back to your common room. That seems like the safest thing to do right now. We're just going to have to try and control the situation as best we can," he said in a frustrated voice. Harry looked at him for a brief moment. _Charlie did not look good_. Even though Harry still held Harmone as the most likely suspect, Harry knew how deeply Charlie cared for Harmone. _After all, he saw into Harmone's memories. He had seemed them together. Charlie must be miserable knowing that Harmone was missing._

"Well I don't see how your going to put a stop to this!" Ron said.

Harry could still hear Snape voice booming down the corridor. _"Stop this nonsense!"_

"You better go," Charlie then said in a very serious tone.

"You two! Be carful!" Hagrid warned them.

Harry and Ron shook their heads. As they turned around to make a dash for the common room, they just realized that getting back there was not going to be easy. Things had just turned into a _war zone_.


	15. Bewitched & Bothered & Bewildered

**A/N- **So, I was wasn't really tired, and I had nothing else to do, so I decided to go on ahead and post the next chapter. I had most of it complete, so I figured why not. I did want to hear some more reviews for my other chapters first, but oh well. This chapter is quite long, like most of my chapters are, but a TON of things happen in this chapter. I had to fit a lot of events into one single chapter to tie a lot of things up and make certain storylines go as far as they could so I could move onto the next phase in my plot. Let's just say as fun it was to write this chapter, it was also the most difficult too Probably one of the hardest next to the "Three Memories". So this chapter is just action packed and great fun, and well you get the point by now. :)

**A note to my reviewers- **We'll be at the end of the chapters from now on.**  
**

**Disclaimer- **I dont' Harry Potter. The Brillaint J.K. Rowling does**  
**

**What to expect in this chapter- **Enjoying "Potioned up" Hermione? Because you will see her more this chapter and proabably at her worse. You should expect to see Ron struggling a lot with his emotions about Hermoine being affected. Harry/Ginny's relationship begins to grow again, Snape is just a bitter old man, and just expect choas, choas, and more choas, and one more dramatic thing happening right after the other. I really hope you enjoy! **  
**

** P.S. **Please Please Please Review! I thrive on it! 

Chapter 15- **Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered**

It was like a madhouse. It was taking forever to get back to the common room, because there were so many girls in the corridor now. _There was no control. It was like all the girls in the school had ran out of class and joined a secret-society against guys over night_. Harry and Ron had to keep dodging them. Each girl was decked out with at a dozen pins, and Harry noticed he and Ron were on quite a few of them. They were standing in groups gaping and cursing at any guy would walk by. Groups of girls were down every hall way they walked by and would even chase them down the hallway. Harry was pretty sick of hearing girls screaming at him. He and Ron finally made it down to the common room. Harry quickly said the password under his breath and they walked inside. He was expecting it to be loaded with girls ready to pounce them, but it was surprisingly empty. Harry and Ron took a seat on the couch by the fire.

"What is going on?", Ron asked.

"I dunno! But I think all the girls have gone mad," said Harry.

"Well I can see that Harry! But I don't understand. This is Hermione's doing. She's made this club. But why is the whole school; well all the girls in the whole school following her? Especially, the girls in the other houses?"

"But I don't know. How they become best friends in what seemed to be a matter of minutes? He wasn't sure. He knew that since Hermione was affected by the Over-truth Potion, it was making her acting this way. But what could explain all the girls suddenly dividing themselves from the guys and acting like they were all best friends? But then something clicked in Harry's head. Something from a couple days ago, when Harry had woken up in the hospital wing. It was something that Lupin had said.

"_It can be very destructive, and it can tear families, even towns apart. I couldn't imagine what it could be doing to Hogwarts"_

Harry then realized what that truly meant. Before when only a few people were affected like Ginny and Malfoy, it didn't really affect the whole school, only a few people around them. But if it affects more people, or just the right person, like Hermione, who is a very convincing person to begin with, chaos could erupt

"Wait a minute. Hermione. Were forgetting that she's very persuasive, "Said Harry.

Ron laughed. "How could we forget? Remember, SPEW?"

Harry let out a laugh too. "Yeah and she's taken this to the extreme."

Ron peered at Harry. "I get that part. Hermione has come up with this idea, but why would every girl follow her? Girls who don't even like her?"

"Think about it Ron. When Hermione thought of SPEW, she wasn't affected and it wasn't really a group that a lot of people would join. But now that she was affected, I think that she thought of the perfect idea that would appeal to all girls."

"_Yeah, I know how all girls hate how guys act_, "added Ron.

"Exactly. And at the same time she thought of an idea that would hurt us to.   
Harry was quiet for a moment. "Lupin had told me the other day that the Over-truth Potion can tear apart families and even towns, and he also said he didn't know what it could do to Hogwarts," recalled Harry.

Ron looked panicked. "And that's what its doing isn't it?"

"It's finally starting to divide the school. With Ginny and Malfoy it didn't really affect anyone but us. I think that who's doing this didn't count on that. They hoped that it would cause something bigger. I hate to say this, but whoever's doing this, affected Hermione for a reason. Not just to hurt us, but they knew that Hermione's very-"

"Clever?" Ron added.

Harry shook his head. "She was all they needed to start turning people against each other," Harry said.

"What are we gonna do?"asked Ron worried.

"What we planned on. We have no other choice. Ginny should be back here any minute. It might be a little harder now, but we have to break into Snape's office."

"But even if we make the antidote, it won't be ready for three weeks. We can't let Hermione be like this for three more weeks!"shouted Ron.

"I know. But what else can we do?"replied Harry

"Yeah, and it's not like we can't even talk to Hermione. She's too busy trying to make us miserable. After all, we are the inspiration for M.A.V.E. or whatever it's called," Ron said grumpily, his hand on his chin.

Harry sighed. Ron was right. _There was nothing they could do._ Hermione was going to act however she wanted until the potion was ready. The next minute Ron got up from the couch and started walking back and forth.

"I want to know who did this!" Ron said angrily. "I swear if it's Harmone doing this, she'll pay!"

"Ron. Calm down. We don't know anything for sure," Harry said.

Ron then paced a few more times but then he sat back down.

"I bet all the teachers are going crazy, "said Ron.

"I know. I wonder if they're going to be able to control them. All the girls just skipping out on class, running the halls-"

"And acting bloody mad!"Ron interrupted.

"Snape was definitely not happy about this, "Harry said with a grin.

Just then the portrait hole swung open and Ginny walked through it and breathed a sigh of relief. She spotted Harry and Ron on the sofa and slung her bag down. She peered at them, but Harry nor Ron hadn't said anything because they were looking at Ginny's robes. She had about at least five pins on her. And Harry couldn't help but notice that he himself was on more than one of the pins. Harry seen Malfoy on one of the pins too.

"Oh no! Ginny! Not you too?" Moaned Ron.

Harry couldn't say anything. He felt his face go bright red. He just gazed at her and she looked at him for a moment, then she looked at Ron.

"You two know what's going on out there? I'm lucky to be alive!" Ginny shouted as she tossed herself onto the couch next to Harry. Ginny's knee brushed into Harry's leg and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Of course we know, Ginny! We've been hiding out in here. All the girls have gone mad!"Uttered Ron. "Please don't tell me that you're the newest member of M.A.V.E. now too?"

Harry looked at Ginny. He couldn't help but notice but stare at the pins on her robe that flashed his picture and Malfoy's too. Ginny saw that Harry and Ron were looking at her pins.

Her eyes flashed. "Well, If I was, why would I be sitting here with you?"

Ron gaped at her. "Well then why are you wearing all those pins?"

"I had to! I was in Herbolgy and all of a sudden a bunch of girls ran in my class and started passing out flyers and pins. The next minute, all the girls in my class went crazy and started chanting M.A.V.E., and how much they hated boys. They left class before the teacher could stop them. I was the only girl who didn't leave the class. Everybody else left too. No one knew what was going on. Then we all went into hall, and there were girls everywhere, running in the hall, chasing after boys, throwing things at them, cursing at them. I wanted to get back here so I could ask you guys what was going on, but the girls kinda stopped me, when they saw I wasn't wearing any pins," Ginny blurted.

"What do you mean, they stopped you?"asked Harry softly.

"They all crowded around me, asking me why I wasn't wearing any pins. Then they started calling me a traitor, and that I was just as bad as the guys, and then they started throwing things at me. Then girls got sidetracked when- Malfoy started walking down the hall. They actually chased him. At least a dozen girls started hitting on him," Ginny said.

Ron was laughing hysterically, as well as Harry. _But what Harry couldn't get out of his head was how Ginny called Malfoy by Malfoy and not Draco._ For practically the whole school year Harry was so used to Ginny and Malfoy being together, and referring to him as Draco. _A part of Harry's heart warmed when she said Malfoy just then, and he flashed her a warm smile._ Ginny smiled, but then she looked away.

"So, as I was walking, I saw a few pins laying on the ground and I quickly pinned them on, just to blend in," added Ginny. "I have to say, this new club against guys, seems bigger than any normal school club. M.A.V.E, I remember Hermione was holding box yesterday in the common room or something, just like the other girls are now. It was her idea, wasn't it?"

Harry and Ron nodded. They then explained their theory to her that Harry and Ron had discussed just before she walked in. Ginny didn't really say much. She just listened closely and shook her head. Harry probably figured that the Over-truth Potion was a sensitive and confusing subject for her, considering she couldn't really remember anything that she did when she was affected.

"Did you see any teachers in the hallway?"Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah. I saw Professor McGonagall and Lupin out of the corner of my eye. It looked like they were going toward Dumbledoore's office," said Ginny.

"Yeah. I bet they are," Harry replied dimly.

"Then I saw Snape way ahead of me, walking really fast. He looked really mad. But, I didn't see where he was headed. I don't know if he would be with the other teachers or by his class," added Ginny.

"Well, we need to get those ingredients," stated Harry firmly.

"I know. We'll just have to take a chance, and go under your invisibility cloak. Let's just hope we don't run into him," Ginny said in a hopeful voice.

Harry then looked at Ron, and he noticed that he was staring at the wall in front of him.

"What are you looking at?"asked Harry.

Ron pointed right ahead of them. "You see that?" Ron was referring to a perfectly straight, and clean piece of parchment hanging on the wall.

"What is that?"Ginny asked curiously.

Ron, Harry and Ginny got up and walked toward the parchment hanging on the wall and started to read it.

**_M.A.V.E. Society- The Men Are Viciously Evil Society_**

_**Are you tired of the guys in your life making you feel like your nothing? Are you tired of just guys in general acting like they can do or say anything they want, whenever or wherever they want? Or are you just tired of guys period and have had enough of their viciously evil and let us say immature ways! Well you don't have to worry anymore. The time has come for all us girls to come together and put a stop to men and their viciously evil ways once and for all. M.A.V.E. if for any girl who feels like they can't take another minute of men and how they behave. Are you tired of your boyfriend treating you like you don't exist, or constantly putting you down? Are you tired of the boy you like never noticing you or playing hard to get? Are you tired of the older guy or teacher you like insisting on treating you like a child? Or are you tired of men and everything they stand for, once and for all? Let all us girls come together like never before and unite over the common bond that men are viciously evil. It's never too late to join. The more girls, the stronger our bond will be, and no guy will ever make us girls feel inferior again.**_

_**The first and official meeting will be today November 3rd, right after dinner, in the Great Hall. You are not responsible to bring anything but you are required to wear your pins. If you are not wearing your pins, you will not be permitted to enter. Remember that the most important duty you have as a member is to make all our fellow girls aware of M.A.V.E. Society. If you have any questions about rules or regulations you may present those at the meeting tonight, as well as new project ideas as well. We hope to see all of you there. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**M.A.V.E. Society President,**_

_**Hermione Granger Gryffindor House**_

_**M.A.V.E. Society Vice-President**_

_**Susan Bones Hupplepuff House**_

_**M.A.V.E. Society Secretary **_

_**Cho Chang Ravenclaw House**_

_**M.A.V.E. Society Treasurer**_

_**Pansy Parkinson -Slytherin House**_

Harry, Ron, and Ginny finished reading the parchment but didn't say anything to each other. They just stood silent for a moment glancing at one another.

Harry then blurted out the first words he could think of. "So, I'll grab my invisibility cloak then."

* * *

As Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked down the hall toward Snape's office, it was just as chaotic and crazy as it when Harry, and Ron were walking just a little while ago. Girls were still in packs in every hallway, cursing and throwing things at guys who passed by. There was even picketing. At least a dozen girls were marching around in the halls with huge signs that said M.A.V.E Society, and that flashed different pictures of boys on it. Harry seen his and Ron's picture with a big X over it. But Harry and Ron didn't have to worry about being ambushed by the girls. He and Ron were under the invisibility cloak. Ginny was walking on the side of them, who was still wearing all her pins so she to wouldn't get jumped. Harry wondered if Dumbledoore and the teachers would eventually be able to control the girls. He wasn't sure how they were going to be able to. Just then Harry and Ron almost bumped into a group of girls chasing a few guys down the hall. 

A minute later an echoing voice rang out all over the corridors.

"_All students must report to class when the next bell rings. If anyone is seen out of class, roaming the hallways, they will receive an automatic detention, and points will be taken away. If you chose not to take this announcement seriously all M.A.V.E and M.A.V.E Society meetings will be permanently banned from the school_, "Professor McGonagall voice beamed over the magical speaker.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Ginny. Girls passed by them running down the hall. A few seconds later after the bell rang, what seemed to be dozens of girls came pounding down the hallway heading for class, looking frantic. Harry figured that Professor McGonagall threatening to ban M.A.V.E from the school scared all the girls into going to class, at least for a while, he hoped.

They almost made it down into the dungeons by Snape's office.

Harry turned to Ron. "Ron, before we break into Snape's office, we have to be sure he's in class, away from his office, "Harry whispered.

Ron shook his head. Harry then told Ginny the plan quietly. Harry and Ron then were about to walk up Snape's room, (under the invisibility cloak) to see if he was in class, while Ginny walked up the hall pretending she was on her way to class. Just then they heard footsteps behind them.

"What are you doing out of class?" Growled Snape

Harry and Ron turned around and then Ginny. Their Snape stood behind them, his arms folded.

"So? " Snape said, his eyebrow arched.

Harry gaped at Ginny, who looked really nervous. Harry and Ron just realized that Snape was staring at Ginny._ Snape couldn't see Harry and Ron standing under here._

"Are you hard of hearing, Miss Weasley? "Snape smirked.

Ginny looked at Snape, then at Harry, but no words escaped her mouth.

Snape shot Ginny a peculiar look, but his face morphed into a twisted smile. "I take it that you choose not to listen to the announcement. I have no choice but to give you a detention Miss Weasley."

"But, Professor Snape, I was going to class. I-I was headed that way," Ginny stammered.

"Oh, were you now? Why do I find that so difficult to believe?"Snape said his lip curled. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, "Snape added.

But Ginny didn't move. "I don't think your being fair Professor. I was on my way to class. I'm sorry you don't believe me, but that's the truth," Ginny said calmly but with an icy tone to her voice.

Snape gaped at Ginny. He was silent for a moment. His smirked still masked on his face.

"I would get to class now if I were you Miss Weasley , before you get into more- _trouble_," Snape said faintly.

Ginny glared at Snape as he walked slowly passed her toward his class.

When Snape disappeared around the corner and into his class Harry and Ron threw the invisibility cloak off them.

"That was close, "Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Well at least we know Snape is in his class, and away from his office, " Ginny uttered.

"Yeah, cause we have to get those ingredients!" Exclaimed Ron.

Harry shook his head and then peered at Ginny. He felt bad that she got in trouble. They all should have all went under the invisibility cloak. _Harry then realized that they shouldn't be standing in the hall where any teacher could walk by and see them_.

Harry faced Ginny. "Here, we should all go under the cloak. We can't take any more chances of getting caught."

Ginny smiled, as Harry, Ron, and Ginny all scrunched under the cloak to fit under it, and headed for Snape's office.

* * *

"Okay, the one thing I didn't count on, was for his office door to be open, "Whispered Ron as they walked into his office to where Snape kept his ingredients. 

"I know, "Said Harry quietly. Now that were here, we should just get the ingredients and get out.", Harry said as he turned to Ginny and blushed. Their faces were so close because they were still scrunched under the invisibility cloak. "Do you have the ingredients ready?"

Ginny shook her head as she opened her knapsack, and pulled out the book. She peered at Harry and Ron as she flipped open a page she had book marked.

"Okay, I got them, "Ginny said dimly

"All right, it's probably locked," Said Harry as he threw the invisibility cloak of them. He handed it to Ron as he took out his wand and pointed it toward the cabinet. Harry first tried to open the lock, but as he suspected it was locked.

"_AlohaMora!_ "Harry whispered. Harry then opened the cabinet. He turned to Ginny.

Ginny was peering at the book. "Okay, uh, the first ingredient we need is willy weed, "She said in a whisper.

Harry shook his head. He looked around in the cabinet. He was expecting it to be buried in the back, but was surprised to find a bottle of willy weed right in front of them. Harry stood up and handed it to Ron.

"That was fast, "Blurted Ron. Ron then looked at the bottle and had a disgusted look on his face. "I'm not holding this! You hold it! "He shouted softly at Ginny.

Ginny sighed as she grabbed the bottle of out his hands. "Whatever Ron. You can be such a baby, sometimes you know?"

Ron flashed Ginny a dirty look.

"Sush you guys. We have to hurry up. Snape could walk in here any minute and find us," Harry whispered. He turned to Ginny. "What's the other ingredient?"

Ginny's stared at Harry for a moment. "Oh, right, sorry. Its uh-a," Ginny started to say but her voice trailed off, and her eyes just lingered at Harry.

"Yeah?" Said Harry.

Ginny's eye flashed and she continued to stare at Harry with the most muddled look on her face.

"_OHHHHH_!" Ginny suddenly screamed rather loudly. The next second the bottle of willy weed dropped out of her hands and shattered onto the floor, along with the book, as put her hands over her face.

Ron and Harry gave each other a panicked look.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Said Harry, putting his hand on her shoulder.

But she just shook her head. "I-m, s-o-r-r-y, "Ginny mumbled very slowly. She was staring at the ground.

Ron looked at Ginny, and he kept asking her if she was okay. Ginny didn't really respond. She just shook her head.

_Whatever that was happening with Ginny they would have to deal with later. They had to somehow get the broken bottle willy weed that was on the ground, get the last ingredient, and get out of there as fast as they could._

Harry grabbed the book and read that the other ingredient they needed was skin from a boomslang, and went in the cabinet and fished it out quickly.

Ron took out his wand. "_Reparo_! " He shouted quietly. The shattered bottle of the Willy Weed quickly repaired it self, and Ron swiftly picked up the few willy weeds that came out of the bottle. Harry shoved the book into his bag, and threw the ingredients in there as well.

"Let's get out of here, " Said Harry, as he, Ron, and Ginny went under the invisibility cloak. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry seen Ginny gazing at him, and he could have sworn he saw tears rolling down onto her cheeks.

* * *

After they headed out of Snape's office, they headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to make the antidote. As they walked through the halls, they were very quiet. Everyone seemed to be in class, but you could definitely tell that from the amount of damage in the hallways that something really chaotic happened,_ and Harry had a feeling that once class let out things go right back where they left off._ Harry didn't know how much longer the teachers could control all the girls. Especially with Hermione in charge of the operation, it would probably only get worse. They had to be careful not to trip over the ton of boxes with flyers and Buttons spilling out of them that spelled** M.A.V.E** lying in masses in the hallway. There were banners floating magically in the air with **M.A.V.E**, and several beyond several guys faces with X'S going through them. There was also glowing graffiti written all over the walls, and Harry was sure he saw his name up there, _and he even could have sworn he saw Snape's name on some of the writing to._

Harry, Ron, and Ginny had made the antidote in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with really no problem. It didn't exactly help that Myrtle was asking Harry every second why he hadn't gone to visit her. But the main problem was that it took them nearly two hours for them to figure out how to put the potion together. Hermione had been right, when she said that the potion looked really hard to make. But luckily Ginny was there, and she figured out how to make it right. Ginny had not really said much the whole time. She was just acting really quiet. Ever since they broke into Snape's office and she screamed and dropped the willy weed, _Harry was sure something was going on with her._ Harry knew that she was starting to feel better the last couple days. He was sure because she was acting like her old self again. But had she really been hiding how she felt? Was she really still feeling like she had, so confused and weak? Harry didn't know what to think. He wanted to ask Ron, but he didn't really want to ask him in front of Ginny. Harry was sure about another thing. He swore he saw Ginny crying when they were under the invisibility cloak. _Harry wanted to know why she'd been crying_. While Ginny was brewing the antidote she would glance up at him every few minutes with a gleam in her eyes, almost if she had tears in his eyes. Harry had given her a smile, but Ginny's stare just lingered at him with the same look of sadness masking her face. Harry realized that what Ginny was feeling had to do with him. _Harry knew he had to talk to her alone._ The first chance he would get, he had to talk to her. Ron was really grumpy as they cleaned up. Harry knew that even though they made the antidote, it wouldn't be ready for three weeks. Right now, that wasn't much of a comfort for Ron. _Ron wanted Hermione back now. They all did._

_

* * *

_They had made it back to the common room with a few minutes to spare till their Potions afternoon class. The common room was still really quiet. Most of the boys were hiding out in here. Harry was right, as soon as class was let out all the girls picked up right back where they left off._ Harry had a feeling that a simple announcement just wouldn't cut it this time_. Harry and Ginny had been sitting on the couch in the corner of the common room, not really say much of anything. Harry knew he had to talk to her, but every time he went to say something no words came out of his mouth. And he couldn't think of how to ask her how she was feeling without sounding like an idiot. He continued to look at Ginny, while was reading a book. Harry noticed that Ginny kept secretly looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He was about to say something when Ron walked into the portrait hole dodging off girls. The portrait hole closed without any girls getting in the common room. Ron had an appalled look on his face. And Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron's robe was torn as well as his shirt. He had writing on his face. _He was a mess._

"Ron, what happened?" Harry shouted standing up from the couch.

Ron moaned and he stomped to Harry and Ginny. "What else? Girls!"

Harry told Ron not to go into the Great Hall to grab some food, but Ron said that he was way too hungry, and that he could handle a couple of crazy girls. _But apparently he could not._

"Things have gotten that bad out there? "Said Ginny.

Ron laughed painfully. "Bad? I think its gone way past bad to World War Three! And the worst part? I couldn't even make it to the great hall! A group of about a dozen girls who were picketing, spotted me and jumped me. They starting tearing my clothes, and then they started writing curses all over my face."

"Well how did you escape then? "Asked Harry.

Ron peered at Harry and Ginny with a funny look on his face. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Who helped you?" Blurted Ginny.

"Snape, "Ron said faintly.

Harry's and Ginny's mouth flew open.

"Snape helped you? "Harry uttered.

Ron shook his head.

"He actually helped you? "Ginny added.

"I know. The girls started wailing on me! I didn't think I'd be able to get out of it, but I looked up and suddenly all the girls stood up abruptly and backed away. Snape was standing there with his wand out. He told me to run fast while he held them with the wand, "Ron recalled.

"I don't believe it, " Said Harry.

"Well don't read anything it to it. Snape did have time to throw in how this wasn't personal, and that if was up to him he would let the girls have their way with me, but he as well as all the other teachers have orders from Dumbledoore to put a stop to the madness going on in the school," Ron said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"Harry replied.

"But what help did it do anyway? Right before I made it to the common room another group of girls found me and started chasing me. Luckily I pushed them off. I bet they're still standing out their waiting for some poor chap to pounce on next. I swear, I think you're the only girl that hasn't gone mad, Ginny," Ron blurted.

Ginny gave them a half-smile. "I mean I can see where they're coming from I guess. But I just don't see the appeal. Men are viciously evil? Some can be," She said. Then she glanced at Harry, a teary stare still on her face. "Some girls can be too," She added softly.

Harry looked at her for a moment. _He met her eyes_. Harry had a feeling he knew what was wrong with Ginny, but Ron started talking again, before he had a chance to finish his thoughts.

"I don't care if I get how many detentions, I am not leaving this common room, unless the girls are put to a stop," Ron complained looking at his torn robe.

"I'm surprised class isn't canceled by now," Said Harry.

"It's not safe out there," Added Ginny.

"That's for sure, "Said Ron.

Just then Neville came in through the portrait hole and looked much worse than Ron had. Neville had cuts all over his face and was bleeding. His robe was completely torn down the middle and he was holding his arm like it was broken. Neville fell to the ground.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny immediately rushed to him.

"Neville, are you okay? "Harry asked bending down to help pick him up.

Neville stuttered some words out, but Harry wasn't sure what he said.

"What did they do to you?" Ginny asked angrily.

They were all trying to hold him up. Harry had a feeling if they let go he would fall again.

"The-y at-tacked m-e," said Neville clutching his arm. "Hermione - and- the o-ther girls."

"Is your arm broken?" Said Harry.

Neville shrugged." I- I don't k-now, "He said weakly.

Harry shook his head and he looked at Ginny and Ron. "Things are getting worse by the minute. _More violent_."

"They really hurt Neville. If it hadn't been well for- well Snape- just imagine what could of happened to me if," but Ron's voice trailed off. They all knew what he meant.

Harry noticed that Neville was shaking, and his cuts were bleeding badly. He was still holding his arm. They had to get him to the hospital wing.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing," said Ginny thinking the same as Harry.

"But how? Without being attacked?" Said Ron.

"I dunno. We can't all fit under the invisibility cloak, " Harry pointed out.

Just then a whispery but powerful voice echoed through the school.

"_Everyone please pay special attention to this announcement. For those of you a member of M.A.V.E Society, you must stop whatever your doing and report to the great hall immediately. This is not a request, but an order. If you choose not to listen to this announcement, there will be severe consequences that will result in expulsion. For the rest of you when the next bell rings, you will attend class as regularly scheduled. That will be all," Dumbledoore's voice rang out firmly but with his usual calmness."_

_

* * *

_"Just think Ron, things could be worse," Ginny said a few hours later to Ron as She, Harry, and Ron were walking to the great hall for dinner. 

"I don't see how things could get any worse," Ron moaned.

"Well you could be in the hospital wing like Neville right now with a broken arm," Blurted Ginny.

"Whatever," Ron said with his head down. "I might as well be. It would be better than having to face Hermione again."

"We made the potion. Just think Ron. In a few weeks, Hermione will be her old self again', Harry reminded him. Then Harry thought of how the weeks of seeing Ginny affected, especially when she was with Malfoy, and horrible he felt. Three weeks feels more like a year when it's someone you really care about. _And no matter how Ron had acted over the years, he knew Ron cared deeply for Hermione_. "I know that isn't much comfort," Harry added glancing at Ginny.

Ron still remained quiet staring at the floor while they walked.

"Ron, look at me. This isn't permanent. I was affected. And I'm okay now. Hermione will be too. And she wouldn't want you to be acting so depressed Ron." Ginny blurted to Ron touching shoulder.

Ron snickered. "Yeah, Well Hermione wouldn't care if I fell of the face of the earth now."

Ginny sighed. "It's like talking to a brick wall," Ginny told Harry.

Harry laughed quietly, and still tried to cheer Ron up even though it was pretty pointless. "At least since Dumbledoore made that announcement earlier, M.A.V.E has toned down a bit," said Harry.

"Yeah at least their not beating people up anymore. Well for now at least." Ron said sarcastically.

"I really think that the threat of being expelled really scared all of them," said Ginny.

"Yeah instead of swarms of girls there are only a few picketing in the halls now," said Harry as he saw a couple girls in the hall were holding signs up that said M.A.V.E, and were shouting, "End the Viciously Evil ways of men now!"

"Yeah things seem to be under control now. Well sort of." Ginny said as they walked into the great hall.

"On second thought, I take that back!" Ginny shouted to Harry and Ron peered inside the great hall.

Harry had never seen the great hall like this before. _Ever_. On one side of the hall all the girls from all the houses were sitting together. And way over, very far from were the girls were sitting was the guy's table. All the guys looked really confused and angry. All the girls looked very serious and were talking among themselves. The Great Hall was very quiet except for the chatter among the girls. All the guys seemed to be staring at them in disbelief. Except Malfoy. He was carrying on like nothing was different. Pretending like it was bothering him. Harry then spotted Benjamin sitting frightfully at the Gryffindor table. Harry just realized he hadn't seen him around all day. Just then he saw Hermione. It seemed that Hermione was sitting at the head of one of the tables, and was conducting the discussions between them. She then passed out a huge stack of parchment out to the girls at the table.

"Now remember girls, this is a detailed outline for the meeting tonight, which is promptly at 8:00 p.m. Oh and do remember to be on time, you know if you all can think that far ahead," Hermione voice seemed to echo through the great hall. She must have seen them standing there because he noticed that she glanced at them for a second, but pretended like she didn't see them.

"Will you look at Hermione over there!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I know. I think she saw us," Harry replied.

The Head table was exactly as was with the teachers looking very concerned. Hagrid was sitting up there and gave Harry a confused smile. McGonagall was talking with Dumbledore in a close manner. Snape just had a blank expression on his face, like he didn't care. Professor Weil didn't look well at all. He appeared to be sweating and he looked very uncomfortable. It seemed to Harry that he flashed him a weak smile.

"Well that's it. I think we should get out of here," Ron shouted. " I can't sit here and watch Hermione like this!"

"Ron, no. I'm hungry. And shouldn't let M.A.V.E rule our lives," Said Ginny.

"Ginny's right, Ron. We have to eat dinner sooner or later. Besides M.A.V.E won't be around for much longer-" Harry was saying but someone cut him off.

"It figures you would say that Harry," Cho Chang sneered as she appeared at Harry's side. "I don't know what I ever saw in you. And I shutter to relive that night we kissed last year."

Harry seen Ginny peer at him after Cho said this. Harry couldn't manage to say anything to Cho. What could he say? _It wasn't like it was the best moment of his life either, especially with her sobbing all over him_.

"Er- Cho- I"- Harry started to say.

"No you don't get to say my name. I thought we shared something last year. I thought were a nice guy. But you proved me wrong. Don't think I don't know how you were talking about me. Hermione told me everything Harry," Cho said coldly to Harry.

"I think you should back off," Ginny told Cho as she got right in her face.

"Excuse me? Whose side are you on?" Cho said in a shocked expression.

"Do you see me wearing a button? Well then I am certainly not a member am I? Nor do I plan to be," Ginny shot back.

"You're nothing but a traitor. You and Harry, right? You're together now. Well good luck, because your gonna need it. Don't expect to cry on his shoulder and get any sympathy. Trust me I learned that the hard way. He only cares about himself."

Ginny looked so upset. She looked ready to smack Cho in the face. Harry wasn't too happy himself about what Cho was saying but he couldn't manage to say anything. But nothing could have prepared Harry for what Ginny was to say next.

"Actually, Cho, Harry's not my boyfriend, but you know what, if he asked me right now right here to be his girlfriend I wouldn't say no-"

Harry's face probably blushed a million different shades.

"What's going on here?" Hermione appeared by them. She looked really annoyed as she turned to Cho. "Cho, you don't need these sorts of distractions. Well maybe _you_ do, because you do seem to have a rather pitiful life," She said harshly.

"I'm Sorry, Hermione," Cho said in a shaky voice.

"I think you should make yourself useful, and go help pass out the outlines to the rest of the girls. You got that, or do I need to write it down for you?"

Cho shook her head. "No, I got it," she said softly as walked away toward the rest of the girls.

Hermione then turned to the three of them but didn't say a word. Instead she just folded her arms across her chest. She smirked at them for a moment, and walked back toward the table.

"Bloody Hell! I can't take this anymore!" Ron cried as he ran out of the great hall.

"Ron! Wait!" Harry started to go after him, but Ginny grabbed his arm,which sent shivers down his spine.

"Harry, just let him go. He needs to be alone. Besides what can we say that will make him feel better?" Ginny was still holding onto his arm, which he liked very much.

"Er- Your right," Harry responded. Harry stared at Ginny for a moment longer, and she let go of his arm. In the midst of all what was going on, Harry had a deep impulse to kiss her._ He wanted to more than ever, but this was nor the time or place. He couldn't help but have a feeling of excitement building in him. He couldn't get what Ginny said to Cho out of his mind. He wished he and Ginny could just go somewhere alone. So they could talk and maybe do some other- er things_.

"Ginny are you still hungry? Do you maybe want to- er?"

"Go somewhere to talk? Sure. Not really all that hungry anymore", Ginny said quickly. Ginny began to grab Harry's hand, but Professor Weil stood up at the head table and everybody's eyes were suddenly on him who was looking more terrible than ever. He was wiping the sweat of his face with his napkin as he began to speak.

"_I have an announcement. And I am going to say it quickly. As of tonight, I will no longer be at Hogwarts. I am resigning. I cannot stay here any longer. I did not sign on to deal with this sort of thing! I am leaving tonight. I hope you understand my reasons. Someone will take my place, I presume. I am sorry again! Goodnight and well good luck_", Professor Weil blurted as fast as he could. He then started walking toward the exit at a brisk pace and then vanished into the dark corridors. Everyone looked pretty shocked. Even the all the teachers. Well that was except for Dumbledore. Harry couldn't read his expression. _His eyes just twinkled like they always do. _

"Come on. We should tell the news to Ron," blurted Harry to Ginny.

"At least it will get his mind of Hermione for the next minute," Ginny added in.

"Yeah. I hope so," Harry said quickly as they walked out of the great hall. They ran back to the common room and went through the portrait hole. Ron was sitting on the couch staring at something in his hands. It appeared to be some sort of frame.

"Ron- you'll never believe what's happened-" Harry started to say.

But Ron acted like he didn't even notice them. He was just staring at the thing he was holding.

Ginny peered at Harry as they walked over and sat by him. "What are you looking at Ron?" She said.

As Harry sat down, he saw that the thing Ron was holding was a picture of Hermione and him. They were together at the Burrow. They were laughing with each other in the picture.

"It was last summer, this picture. It was the day we, well, when we er...kiss-ed. We -kissed", Ron admitted to them weakly._ " I think that's the first time I've even admitted to myself_. George took our picture that day, because he was trying to be funny. Well, we were sitting by a tree. He told us to hug, and get close for the picture. We did, and after he took the picture he left. We couldn't seem to move apart from each other. We were still hugging and I remember we just stared at each other for a moment, and it seemed like forever. Then Ron started to tell the memory his memory in great detail, almost as if Harry couuld visualize it for himself in this mind.

"_Ron?", He remembered Hermione saying. "What's going on?" she said very quietly with a look of mild confusion, but excitement on her face. Her arm was still around his shoulder. _

"_I don't- know", Was all he could manage to spit out. For some reason he couldn't move from this position, and he couldn't stop staring at Hermione. He liked the feeling of her arms around him. He felt shivers go down his shoulders all the way down his back. He had this weird feeling go through him that he couldn't exactly describe. It was like he knew from this moment on he couldn't move from this position because he knew he had to do something or say something for how he felt. He couldn't let it bottle up inside any longer. But it was the fear that he also felt. Out of everything that he had been through in the past. Spiders. Snape. Malfoy, this was the most terrifying moment of his life. What if she didn't feel what he felt? What if-_

"_Ron, are you going to give me an answer anytime soon?" Hermione eyebrows raised. _

_But it was like Ron's mouth froze shut and he was unable to speak. _

_Hermione smile turned to a frown. She looked very upset. Her eyes looked brimmed with tears. She let go of his arm, and started to get up._

"_You know Ronald. Just when I think you maybe have woken up or got a clue. That's it. I am not going to wait another ten years for you to decide to do something-"_

_But that's when Ron was filled with a new sense of courage. It wasn't like he should of been shocked that Hermione said that. Deep down he knew that Hermione had to like him back too. If he didn't do something now, he would never have the chance to again. And he couldn't loose her._

"_I'm going inside!" Hermione announced coldly. _

"_Hermione! Wait!", Ron managed to blurt out as he grabbed her wrist. They were inches apart. _

_Hermione looked shocked. _

_Then Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. The millions of feelings that went through him he couldn't describe. He just felt stupid that he hadn't done this years ago_.

"That was the best moment of my life," Ron said as he finished the story. He put the picture down on the table in front of him.

Harry didn't know what to say. _He was utterly shocked_. _Ron had never told him that had ever happened between them_. Harry felt really bad, but what could he say? He looked at Ginny, and she seemed to be stumped for words too.

"I didn't want to loose her that day! But what was it all for? What if I've lost her anyway? _I've been acting so stupid all year! We've been fighting like mad, and it's all my bloody fault! Acting like it never happened!_ Er-_I guess it scared me- What am I going to do?_" Ron cried out.

"_Ron, it will be_-" Harry started to say- But then the portrait hole opened and in walked Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"Boy. You guys should of stayed for dinner!" Exclaimed Dean Thomas

"I know. Ginny and I were there when Professor Weil quit," Harry said annoyed. _He was trying to talk to Ron._

"No. We aren't talking about that!"Admitted Seamus.

"What happened now? "Ginny sighed.

"Things got so out of control after Professor Weil Quit! Some of the girls started saying how it figured that Professor Weil would quit, because after all he's a man, and he can't deal with anything," Seamus added.

"Then Hermione and Cho Chang got in this huge fight. I have no idea about what. All I know is that Hermione kicked her off M.A.V.E. Then things got pretty nasty!"Dean recalled.

"How much nastier could things have gotten?" Harry stated directly.

"Well, Hermione and Cho started fighting and Hermione. Well- she kind of took her wand out and sort of cursed Cho," Dean Said.

"What do you mean she cursed Cho?" Ron got up from the couch looking appalled.

"Well know one knows what she cursed her with. But it must have been pretty bad. Cho and Hermione were taken to the hospital wing just now," said Seamus.

"Wait. Why was Hermione taken too?" Harry said.

"Um- Well she uh, had to be restrained."

* * *

A big thanks to all my reviewers!

**Celestial Fox** I look foward to your reviews every time I update. Thanks for all your kind words! I look foward to your next reivew:)

**Susan** Well, you have been the biggest supporter of my story from day one, and the main reason why I continued to work on this story. Thanks for all the love!

**JakMakai1519** About your review, you have no idea how much you made my day! You had me smiling giddily all day!

**LoganAlpha 30**- I really love reading all your suggestions. I welcome them a whole lot to anybody. I hope you keep on reading!

**Eldberbreath**- Thank your for the compliment so much! You made me smile. I do have to say one thing though. My story is from Harry's Point of View only, and I don't recall ever writing a scene from another characters point of view..soo..

**Bhekie**- Thanks! And you will have to keep reading to find out more about Belle:)

**lizswann**-. You have no idea how much you made my day. After all you were my very first reviewer:)


	16. Somtimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**_A/N-_** When you read this chapter you will notice, that's it's a very very short compared to any of my other chapters. It's the shortest chapter in my story, and It will most likely be the only one. I didn't intend to make it short when I had started to write it, but I felt it was perfect just the way it was, and I had gotten the point of the chapter across the way exactly how I imagined it. This chapter is also a transition, because it moves on the next part of the plot.  
_**Disclaimer**-_ Unfortunately the amazing world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling  
**_What to Expect in this chapter-_** I don't want to give anything away. :) Enjoy!  
**_Next Update: Expect Ch. 17 to be up by the weekend, but no later than that. _  
_P.S._- **Please Please Please Review! I thrive on it.

* * *

Chapter 16- **Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

It was three weeks later and things weren't exactly better. Hermione was still restrained in the hospital wing. Plus she was in a big trouble because she cursed Cho with a horrible sickness, which caused horrible boils to appear all over her face, and some severe vomiting. Cho ended up being in isolation in the hospital wing for over two weeks, and refused to talk with anyone. Pansy Parkinson took things into her own hands and became M.A.V.E. President. Although, the only good thing to come from the situation was that while M.A.V.E was still around, it wasn't nearly as strong without Hermione. _Actually, it's presence was getting less and less every day_. Things returned back to ordinary for the most part. The Great Hall was back to pretty much back to normal as well; except some girls who took over a section of the great hall were only M.A.V.E members could sit. A few banners still floated in the corridors. Almost every girl in Hogwarts was once a member, and now a few weeks later, only about a couple dozen girls considered themselves to be a member of M.A.V.E.

Professor Weil resigning really shocked all the students and the teachers. Dumbledoore appointed Lupin to take over Weil's job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Although Harry liked Professor Weil; he didn't know him too well, and Harry really felt good that he had Lupin back as a teacher. Harry also noticed that Snape didn't jump at the chance to try to teach the class. He thought for sure he would of fought Lupin for the job; since it was very well known that it was Snape's dream to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. But Harry had a feeling why Snape was disinterested. Harmone was still missing (as was Belle) and he probably felt miserable. _Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of pleasure from Snape's unhappiness_. Snape seemed detached all the time, and it was most shocking that he hadn't taken any points away from the Gryffindor's in weeks. He barely assigned homework anymore, and when he did it was hardly anything. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were definitely taking advantage of Snape's withdrawn behavior. Their homework load was divided in half, and they didn't have to put up with any of his nasty remarks.

However, things with Ginny and him were very confusing._ More than ever if possible_. They hadn't really talked about what happened between them weeks ago in the great hall right before Professor Weil quit. _It was sort of tense being around Ginny and not being able to express how he felt. He liked her so much, and even though he was pretty sure he knew how she felt about him, he felt like there was something holding her back from him. He felt like there was something she wasn't telling him. Sometimes when she would look at him, she had the most saddest expression on her face.  
_

Harry and Ron had just gotten out of Potion's class, and were meeting Ginny in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to finish up the potion. After all, it would finally be ready today and they can finally cure Hermione. The notion of having Hermione back to her old self put Ron in much better spirits these last few days, especially today. Ron even went around and got Hermione's homework for the past week so it would be there when Hermione was cured. He figured that it would be one of the first things she would think about, he had joked earlier in the day. _It was nice_, Harry thought to himself, that Ron was cheering up, and he would finally have Hermione back as well. He missed her. And he couldn't wait till they all could just hang out again. _Like the old days_. Just the simple things, going to class, to dinner, or just hanging out. He had missed his two best friends. _From when as soon as they lost Hermione to the Over-truth Potion, he lost Ron as well_. Harry smiled to himself as he and Ron entered the bathroom. _Things were turning up finally_, he thought. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he seen Ginny sitting on the ground staring at the small cauldron of potion that was right next to her. Her face told him one thing: something was wrong.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny stayed silent, just staring into the cauldron. She was shaking her head.

Ron looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He peered at Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry and Ron. "It's wrong".

"What?" Ron said perplexed.

"With the potion?" Harry said quickly.

Ginny shook her head.

Ron's face turned sour. "What do you mean something's wrong with the potion? What are you talking about? How could this happen? We bloody took our time putting that sodding potion together!" Ron seethed with anger.

"Ron. Calm down", Harry said calmly. "We don't know anything for sure", He said as he peered at Ginny.

Ginny stood up and faced Ron and Harry. "I'm sorry. But I don't think it's right. I think - we made it wrong", Ginny explained.

"And why do you think that? What makes you the know it all"? Said Ron in a cold tone.

Ginny glared at Ron. "I'll ignore that snide comment from you only because I know how you feel."

"That's funny. You think you know how I feel?" Ron peeredat Ginny in a nasty tone.

Ginny looked furious, but faced Harry instead. "I am not saying I think we made it wrong. I know we did it wrong. Because, well- uh- it's kind of-" but Ginny's voice trailed off in a nervous tone.

"What?" Harry replied.

Ginny stared at them for a moment.

"Please, don't leave us in suspense any longer", Ron commented.

"It's sort of _dissolving_", Ginny told them

_Harry was confused. Very confused. So was Ron._

"Diss-olving?" Harry stammered.

"What do you mean it's dissolving?" Ron shouted as he ran by the potion. Harry did the same and Ginny was very much right. _It was rapidly dissolving and there would be none left in a few seconds. _

Ginny sighed. "I can't believe we failed. I thought we had it. I thought I had gotten all the ingredients right", She said her voice breaking, tears brimming her eyes.

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Ginny. We knew there was a chance it could fail".

All of a sudden, there was a loud thud. Ron had threw the cauldron across the room and it crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the bathroom. Since it was empty, the caldron shattered into little pieces.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Ginny shouted in a surprised manner.

Ron looked more miserable than ever. "I'm sorry. But I don't know what else to do."

"Well that's not the answer, is it?" Ginny uttered.

"I just know I can't take another three weeks! Hermione is laying in the hospital wing sedated, because she can't bloody control herself. No one can. I can't stand to see her like this anymore!", Ron stated in a desperate voice

"None of us can", Harry started. "But we will find a way to get Hermione back."

"Well, were not gonna be able to do it ourselves. _That's for sure_", Ginny stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron added.

"We are going to do what we have to do", Harry started to say.

Something clicked inside of Harry. Something Dumbledoore said right after he went into Harmone's memory's about a month ago. Harry had many questions then and still does but something Dumbledoore said that night made perfect sense now.

_"Harry, keep in mind that those who ask for help, will often receive it. Even from someone you many not want to ask it from,"__ Dumbledoore had told him. And he couldn't believe he didn't realize it before. He felt so stupid. __They could've cured Hermione a long time ago. _

"What are talking about Harry?" Ron asked Harry, his eyebrows raised. He seen the hopefulness in Ron's face. Ron was willing to do anything to get Hermione back.. As was Harry.

"_We have to go to Snape_", Harry said simply.

* * *

**A big thanks to all my reviewers: **

**Celestial Fox**- Yes, all the girls have gone mad:) It was much fun to write too. I really don't know how I came up with the concept of M.A.V.E. I thought of it on a whim, and that's what it turned into. I am so happy you like my story. I look foward to your reviews. Thanks for your support. :)  
****

**Susan**- Susan, thanks for always giving me the encouragement I need in going on with my story. Thanks for the support!  
****

**madam loon**- Thanks for all your compliments:)  
****

**JakMakai1519**- Um, You have no idea how happy you make me. THANKS A TON! When I first started writing this story, I knew I was in for the long haul. I started writing and before I had dedicated a big part of my time and energy to writing it. Sure it's great fun most of the time, but It's been hard at times, and time consuming. But reviewers like you make it worth it, and inspire me to keep writing. Thank you again:)**  
**

**Draco's Fantasizer Nightwing 509**- Thanks! I look foward to reading your next reviews!

**Bhekie**- Thanks! About Snape's change of behavior: It was great fun writing it! Difficult to make it realistic, but fun.


	17. The Places You Have Come To Fear The Mos...

**A/N**- I wasn't' planning on updating this soon, but my writing kinda took over me. This chapter means a lot to me. It's one of my favorite ones to write and I think one of my favorites overall. I really just hope you all enjoy it. :)  
Okay, something has been brought to my attention a couple times, and I would just like to clear up. Some people have said that I have used to much foreshadowing in my story. I appreciate everyone's opinion. I really do. But please keep in mind, that I have been working on this story for a long time (nearly 2 years), putting great thought and time into the plot and what to reveal. There are things that I have chosen to give attention too, but for a reason. For example, the red necklace. That was the point all along. It wasn't supposed to be a surprise that the necklace had significance. That wasn't supposed to be a great mystery. I wanted it to stick with the reader so they wouldn't forget it. The surprise of it, was that it would be able to show into Harmone's Memory. That was supposed to be the twist. I think it's important to foreshadow in a story to place proper clues, and while some of you feel that I foreshadow too much, I feel what I have done was necessary for my story. Keep in mind that since my story is far from over, there are bigger and more important things are still left to be revealed.  
**What to expect from this chapter** This chapter is all about fears. Facing them, being caught up in them, and so forth. All I can watch out for the ending. I can't say why, but just read and you will find out. Enjoy!  
**Next Update:** Expect Chapter.18 _**Amends**_, up very soon. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I can't give you an exact date, but it should be next week some time. Since I'm in college, I have some assignments that I really have to work on.  
**Disclaimer:**Darn, I wish I was J.K. Rowling  
**P.S.**- Please Please Review. I thrive on it!

**Note**: I made an error in a name at then end, it was a typo.. but it's fixed now..Phew..thank God I caught it!

* * *

Ch. 17- **The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most**

It was bright and early the next morning. Harry had laid awake in his bed all night thinking about the day before him. _He didn't want to do this. Every fiber in his being was screaming at him that there had to be another way. But he knew there wasn't. They couldn't make it on their own. It didn't matter if Harry hated Snape; Hated Snape with the fire of a thousand suns. That didn't matter. It's what needed to be done, _Harry told himself countless times as he walked toward Snape's office. _He knew had to do this alone too_. That's what he told Ron and Ginny yesterday in Moaning Murtle's bathroom. Not that they of them were filled with a burning desire to go along. Harry was starting to think that maybe that wasn't such a good idea; going alone. Well, it was too late to think about that now, as he was right in front of Snape's office. Trying to push his fears aside, he reached for the doorknob. He could sense the trepidation in his body as he turned it, and opened the door. Snape was standing there in his office, his back to Harry. Harry could feel the silence in the air cutting through him. Harry seemed as if he was aware of his every breath, while he opened his mouth. But no words came out.

"Potter," Snape muttered all of a sudden.

He turned around sharply and faced Harry. He could see the look of intense hate on Snape's face for a moment. Then his features softened lightly. "I've been expecting you," Snape said bluntly.

_Harry was not expecting Snape to say that in a million years. _Harry must have had an extremely shocked look on his face.

"As of course I am the potion master, as you clearly pointed out some time ago," Snape started. "I do assume you're here for the antidote, Potter? After all, you must have been really_ desperate_, to have to come to me.. _Of all people_," Snape stated. Harry could see a deep smirk hidden in his face. Snape was getting some sort of twisted pleasure out of this. Harry so helpless; having no one else to turn to.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here, anymore than you want me here," Harry said edgily.

Snape's cold eyes just lingered at Harry, his expression unreadable. Harry continued on. "But there are people that I care about that are more important than- _than how we feel_. Hermione is one of my best-"

"_All right_. That's quite enough...You've made your point, Potter," Snape stopped him abruptly.

_The silence was still. Harry wanted to this over with now. _

"_Are you going to help me or not_?" Harry demanded, trying to hide the desperation and weakness in his voice.

* * *

"So, the antidote will be ready, in two weeks?" Ginny asked a little while later in a private section of the library. Ron and Ginny had been waiting anxiously for him to come back from his meeting with Snape. 

Harry shook his head. "Snape had started brewing it last week, I guess. It was like knew, or something,_ that I would have to come to him_." Yeah he also got some sick pleasure of out knowing that Harry couldn't do it for himself. _That he was weak_, he thought.. Snape made sure of that, when he left his office a few minutes ago.

"Well, all that really matters is that in two weeks, we'll have Hermione back again. _The day before Christmas_," Ginny told them positively with a wide smile. Harry smiled at her, but something in her face expression changed, and she looked away and turned to Ron instead.

"I bet you can't wait, Ron," Ginny said happily.

Ron's hand was leaning on his elbow, as he continued to stare at the table top they were sitting at. "Yeah, I'm thrilled," he said muttered, not looking up at the two of them.

Harry shot Ginny a concerned look directly in her eyes, and her face flushed. She looked over at Ron, worried herself.

"Ron. Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Instead, Ron just glossed over the question and shot both of them a half-smile. "Want to head over to the great hall for breakfast? I'm starved," he blurted quickly.

Harry raised his eyebrow. Why wasn't Ron thrilled beyond excitement that Hermione was going to be cured in two weeks? Harry had an inkling why, but he couldn't notice looking at Ginny out of the corner of his eye, as they got up from their seats and headed for the great hall. _She was doing her very best at not making any eye contact with him. _Harry also had inkling about that too, but would never have the courage to ask her. But eventually he would have to get over that fear, because they couldn't stay in this place forever._ He needed to know how she felt about him now. He needed to know if there was a chance for them._ Because, if Harry was sure of one thing, is that the more he was around Ginny, the more he wanted to be, and the times that he wasn't' around her, he longed to be. _And he was just as fearful of those feelings as well, and where they were very possibly leading to._

_

* * *

_After they entered the great hall a few minutes later, Harry, Ginny, and Ron, headed toward the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Harry heard Ben's voice from the table greet him.

Harry sat down across from him. "Hey, Ben."

Ginny smiled at Ben, And Ron didn't care to acknowledge him at all.

Harry just realized that he hadn't seen Ben around much lately. Just as Harry was going to ask Ben that, Ben started to talk.

Ben had a sad expression on his face. "So, how's- Hermione doing?" He asked softly.

"Er, she's the same, but I'm sure will be better soon," Harry blurted fast.

The truth was that the three of them haven't had the strength to go see Hermione in the hospital wing very much. Since she has to be deeply sedated, she just lays there on the bed, her eyes open, staring around the room. They went a couple times over the last few weeks, _but it was just painful seeing Hermione laying there like that. _

"Yeah, I am sure she will be. _I sure hope so_," Ben said faintly, trying to sound hopeful.

Harry could see such sadness in Ben's eyes. After all, he and Hermione were really good friends. It must be hard for Ben that Hermione wasn't around. _Well, he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, because in two weeks, they would all have Hermione back, and things will finally be right. _

"She'll be fine, Ben, don't worry," Harry told Ben again, while flashing him a reassuring smile.

Ben mustered a small smile and then drank some pumpkin juice.

Harry looked over at Ron, who wasn't eating at all. He was just laying his head down on the table.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked him concerned.

"Yeah, I thought you were starved?" Ginny said peering at Ron.

Ron picked his head up off the table. "Not so much anymore," he mumbled.

Harry shot Ginny a look, but she looked away quickly, and started eating her food.

* * *

In the common room later that night, Harry was sitting on the floor by the fire, working on some homework. Well, attempting too at least. Ron was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He had pretty much been doing that for the past couple hours. Ginny said she was tired and went up to bed. Although Harry got the distinct impression that she was avoiding him. Either way, Harry couldn't concentrate with his best friend so miserable laying on the couch. He knew it had to do with Hermione, but he just wished that Ron would talk to him. He rose up from the ground and sat down on one of the chair by Ron. 

"Come on, Ron. Tell me. What's wrong?"Harry demanded. He could see the pain masked in Ron's face.

Ron sighed as he looked at Harry. "I don't know, Harry. Hermione will be back in a couple weeks, and- you have no idea how _glad_ I am bout that but, I- I'm guess I'm just _scared...I'm terrified_."

"About what?"

Ron was quiet for a moment. _"How things are going to be between us when she's better_," He mumbled anxiously; not much more than a whisper.

_Oh, that_. Harry had a feeling that's what was bothering Ron. They had fought so much this year, and Harry didn't know what was going on between them have the time, and he finally found out that Ron and Hermione had kissed this past summer, only that Ron had pretended like it never happened. No wonder why Hermione was frustrated with Ron this whole time. Now Ron was afraid. He was finally starting to own up to his feelings for Hermione. When Hermione is cured, him and Hermione were going to have a have a serious talk. _Just like him and Ginny were going to have to soon_, Harry thought.

"Er- things will be hard Ron, I know. But talk to Hermione. Er-you have to. You have to be truthful to her about how you feel."

"As if that weren't bad enough," Ron blurted. "_I wish it were that simple_," He added.

"How do you mean?"Asked Harry.

"How do I know she even feels the same way anymore? We've been fighting like bloody mad all year, and it's my fault. I was an idiot!" He shouted in a frustrated voice. "_For all know she doesn't even _feel" but then Ron's voice trailed off; he couldn't bear to hear what he was saying. Gloom was written all over Ron's face as he just starting to stare into space.

Harry wished he could help him. Say anything to him to give his best friend some comfort. But then he just realized he could. A conversation he had with Hermione the night before the ball instantly replayed in his head.

"_When Ron asked me to the Ball, I thought I was in a different universe or something. I know we've been fighting a lot lately. It's a rather long story. l just can't help but get frustrated with him. But that's what I love most about him," Hermione admitted. _

_Harry smiled. If only Ron had known how Hermione felt about him. But he was happy for them. It would be the greatest thing if the two of them could be truthful to one another, and finally be together. _

"_You know, I think you should tell Ron how you really feel," Harry blurted. He hoped he wasn't being to foward. He just couldn't take the two of them not being honest to each other. _

"_I've tried, Harry, and I've even thought things were different between us before- But I think I am going too, tomorrow night after the ball. If anything the Over-Truth potion as taught us, is that we should take for granted the people we care about."_

Harry knew for a fact how Hermione felt about Ron. But it didn't seem right to tell Ron this. _It needed to come from Hermione herself_. But he had to tell Ron something, so he wouldn't give up hope. He looked at Ron right in the eyes. "Ron, trust me. _I have a feeling about this. _Talk to Hermione. Everything will be okay"

Ron just sunk down in the sofa. He gave Harry a half smile,_ a look of hope engulfing his face. But at the same time, Harry could see a look of hopelessness buried in his eyes._

_

* * *

_About an hour later, Harry was restless. Ron had gone up to bed, and he was sitting by himself in the common room. As much as Harry was trying to stay hopeful about things, he couldn't help but have this constant feeling of dread buried in this stomach. He tried to fight it. But right now, he couldn't. It was winning over. He knew Hermione was going to be cured, and that was so great, to finally have one of his best friends back. But the question that followed, what next? _This wasn't over_. And Harry had an inkling that this whole thing was far from over. Who else was he going to lose that he cared about? How many more bad things were going to happen before this was finally over? And just about what's going on right now. Harry talking about the future. He knew what was ahead of him. He knew. He tried to but it in the back of his mind, but right now, this moment, he couldn't. It was screaming in his brain. And there was no way to stop it. _And for the first time of this intensity, Harry was scared, of the unknown. What if he didn't have the strength? The courage? The will? To beat.. Voldermort, once and for all? How many people will he have to watch die before this ends? How many people will have to suffer? How many people will have to- _Just that moment, Harry knew he had to talk to someone, right now. And he just knew the person he needed to talk to. He ran upstairs as fast he could, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and headed outside to see a friend.

* * *

"Harry- are ter insane? If yer caught you will be in trouble! What ter yer doing here?" Hagrid shouted as opened the door. 

Harry chuckled. "Hagrid, when you have known me to follow the rules?"

Hagrid's face softened, and he opened the door so Harry could get though. "Yer right about that," He cackled. " Come in."

Harry sat down on one of Hagrid's chairs. Hagrid sat close by him.

"So?" Hagrid said, glancing at him curiously.

Harry was quiet for a moment. _The silence was hanging in the air_.

"Any particular reason yer-"

"_What If I can't do it_?", Harry blurted really fast.

Hagrid then looked him right in the eyes. Harry looked into his. Hagrid seemed to know exactly what Harry was talking about.

Hagrid remained silent for a minute, while his face morphed into a very serious expression. "_Listen to me Harry. Yer the most capable person that I know. Anything that ter comes yer way, you can handle it, that I am sure of more then anythin_!"

"I've tried to tell myself that a million times. But- er- I dunno, Hagrid. I don't know if I have what it takes anymore to-_ win_," Harry said in a weak whisper.

"_Now listen ter me Harry and listen ter me good. I know yer scared, and yer have every right ter be. Yer a powerful wizard. We all knew know that. But yer have more determination...more resolution, and more heart than... But I know that Harry, from ther day when I first seen you on Privet Drive all those years ago", Hagrid said with great emotion._

Harry looked at Hagrid and couldn't help but smile. He could feel his eyes gleaming. What Hagrid had just said meant so much to him. Sure, he was still fearful, there's no way around that feeling, but he just felt... better talking to Hagrid. _What Hagrid had said to him made Harry feel like he could have what it takes to face what's ahead of him. _

"_Thanks_...Hagrid_," _Harry told him firmly.

Hagrid just gave him a wink. "_I'm always here for yer, Harry. You know that," Hagrid said with tears in his eyes. _

"I know you are Hagrid."

Hagrid then rose up from his seat, wiping his eyes. He turned to Harry. "Now go on back ter the castle. Yer need yer rest, ya hear me?"

"Er- Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Hagrid," Harry said as he walked over the door. _Thanks," _he told him again.

_Hagrid shook his head. "_Go on now. Be careful_." _

Harry put the invisibility cloak back on and started to head back to the castle. But he stopped dead in his tracks. He gasped. _He couldn't believe his eyes_. Right in the Forbidden Forest, there stood_ Malfoy...and Ben_..together. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but their actions spoke loud and clear. _They were talking closely with one another in a very intense manner. Harry saw Ben's hand firmly on Malfoy's shoulder. Was Harry really seeing this? Could this really be true? Could Ben have really been lying to them the whole time? Had he been playing them all along? Was he really on Malfoy's side all along? Then if that was true, why had Ben been so nice to them? Integrated in their lives, became their friends. Harry never felt so betrayed at that moment. He was filled with so much anger, he didn't know if he could contain himself. _He had to find out what the hell was going on. Just then, Ben and Malfoy separated and went off in different directions. Ben then started walking back toward the castle. Harry betted he was heading back to the common room to go up to bed. No, Harry would beat him there. This time Harry was going to put a stop to things right now. He wasn't let anymore of his friends going to get hurt. If Ben was on the other side, he was going to tell him right now. Harry ran as fast he could back to the common room. It was a good thing he was under the invisibility cloak. He rushed right Ben and went through the portrait a minute later, Ben still walking behind him. He then sat down on the couch with his invisibility cloak still on. A few seconds later he heard someone come in the room. _Ben_. He threw off his invisibility cloak and stood up.

"I saw you," Harry stated viciously.

Ben stopped in his tracks.

"Tell me what you are up now?"

Ben had a purely shocked look on his face. "_I'm not up to anything_...Harry. Please you have to believe me, "he said, his voice shaking.

"Oh, yeah. I should believe you right? You become our friend. You come into our lives. So tell me, Ben. What were you doing with Malfoy right now? Because I can think of a few reasons. And I better not be right!", Harry shouted inching toward Ben.

"No, Harry. It's not what you think. You have to believe me!" Ben cried, tears streaming his face.

Harry looked at Ben, and he couldn't believe a word he said.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you. I can't believe i ever thought we were friends!"

"But, Harry, I am your friend! I know how it must of looked- when you saw me, but-"

"But what? Give me a straight answer Ben. I'm not leaving until you do," Harry told him looking at him straight in the eyes.

"All right. I'll tell you, Harry! Malfoy wanted me to meet him there. I don't know why. He left a note for me this morning. I went..I don't know why I did, but when I got there I realized it was a mistake, and then we got into a fight, and then- I left and came back here," Ben admitted. "That is the truth," he added.

Harry wanted to believe him, but he just couldn't. Something didn't seem right about what he had seen, Harry knew that for sure.

"I want to believe you Ben, but I dunno. Something isn't quite right."

" That is the truth. If you can't believe me, then what more can I say? " Ben shot back looking angry. He wiped the tears off his face.

"I better not find out that you were involved in any of this. Anything that's been going on," Harry warned him very silently.

Ben glared at him. He looked very upset. He remained silent for a moment. "If you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired. I'm going to bed," he told him.

He walked past Harry and went up the stairs.

A minute later, Harry then picked up his invisibly cloak and ran upstairs.

* * *

"I still can't bloody believe this! How many times do I have to say I told you so!" Ron blurted the next afternoon for about the hundredth time to Harry and Ginny, as they were walking to lunch. 

"Ron, we still don't' know anything for sure. Just because he was having a secret with Malfoy in the forbidden forest at Midnight, doesn't mean he's-" Ginny started to say. But then she realized how incriminating that sounded. "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno. But I'll tell you one thing. We have to find out what he's up too, and soon," Harry said frankly.

"I swear, if we find out that kid had anything with the Over-truth Potion, then there will be hell to pay," Ron said trying to keep his voice down.

"Well, him talking to Malfoy doesn't exactly mean he's at blame for that," Ginny pointed out.

"But we can't rule anything out. There's something going on with him.", Harry said.

"There's no way I believe that he met Malfoy just because of a note. I just want to know what on earth they could have been talking about. It makes me sick to think of what they could be up to," Ginny admitted to them looking disgusted.

"Yeah, I wonder how many other secret meeting he's had with Malfoy? I knew the kid was trouble from the first moment I met him!" Ron blurted.

"The way I look at it, is if Benjamin is able to lie about how he feels about Malfoy, then he's capable of anything," Harry told them. _But the question was, how could they prove this? How could they find out he was up to?_

"We're going to have to think of a way to get the truth out of him, and today. I don't know how, but we'll think of something," Harry said.

"We could follow him-" Ron started to say.

"No, he knows we are suspicious of him now. We won't find out anything that way," Harry said frustrated.

"There's the truth potion, Harry. Veritaserum, I believe it's called," Ginny reminded them.

That may be their only option, Harry thought to himself. _This time they weren't fooling around. They needed to find out truth_.

"Okay, we'll make the potion-"

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Echoed through the hallway.

Screams filled the entire corridor. A few students started running up ahead of them; pushing and shoving to get away.

"What is going on?"Ginny asked as she peered her head behind them.

A couple more students ran by them, crying.

Harry felt a sense of dread engulf him. He couldn't imagine what happened. _A part of him didn't want to know anymore. _

They turned around and started heading toward the screams. Student after student kept running down them past the corridor. They started to pick up the pace. They stopped in their tracks when they saw all a flock of students crowded around something. A few of them ran away down the corridor, shaking their heads, tears streaming down their faces. They tried to make their way closer to what everyone was looking at, but there was too many people crowded around. Just then Snape, Dumbledore, and Professor Lupin, came rushing down the hallway from the other side, with shocked expression on their faces.

"Everyone! Get back to your common rooms immediately!"Dumbledoore' voice boomed through the halls.

Most people started running toward their common room in packs. _Other people stood in place, frozen in step_. Harry looked at Ron and Ginny, and they all agreed, they had to know what was going on. They ran up ahead. _The crowd was thinning_. He saw faintly up ahead, Dumbledore bending toward the ground.

Harry stopped in front of him. He saw a red gleam. It was tracked all over the floor. It was blood. _There were trails of it everywhere_, he noticed. He looked back up ahead of him. Ron and Ginny had gone up ahead. They had seen what everyone else had saw. _Ginny had her hands over her mouth, looking more terrified than he'd ever saw her. Ron was staring at the ground, his mouth hanging open in utter shock._ Harry pushed past a few more people, and made his way by Ron and Ginny. He looked at the ground, slowly, afraid of what he might see. _Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. _There was a lifeless body lying on the ground; _soaked in blood_. His eyes remained opened, like they were staring right at Harry. _Empty and cold. _

It was Ben. _He was dead._

_

* * *

_

A big thanks to my reviewers:

**Celestial Fox**- Again, thanks for your support. I love reading your reviews. :)

**whimsy007**- Thanks for your compliments. I thought the M.A.V.E. thing was quite funny when I wrote it, but I am so glad you liked it too. And yes you will find out about what is going on with Ginny in the next chapter.

**madam loon**- Thanks. I am glad you like my story. :)

**JakMakai1519**- Man, you brighten up my day. I can always count on your reviews to make me feel inspired. Thanks so much!

**Draco's Fantasizer**_- _I appreciate your comments, since I always appreciate suggestions. I hope you keep reading. Thanks.

**RainDateChick**- I do try my best at making my story good with all the spelling. It was an honest mistake about misspelling Dumbledore. Thanks for the heads up. As far as all the grammar problems you have, I am sorry they bother you, but I again, I do the best I can.


	18. Amends

**A/N**- I wasn't planning on updating this soon. Again, I neglected my homework, and my writing took over me. I was so happy when I got all the great responses after last chapter's cliffhanger! I wasn't sure what everyone was going to think, but if you had any doubts about Ben really being dead, you'll find out for sure in this chapter. This chapter was extremely difficult to write. I had to tie up some things in this chapter, and that proved for some very difficult writing. I also have done some things in the chapter that I haven't done before, and again that was very difficult, but I am very proud of how this chapter turned out. I hope all of you like it. :)  
**Disclaimer**: Darn, I wish I was J.K. Rowling.  
**What to expect from this chapter:** Tension, angst ,and some romance! Of course I promise some major drama as always! But I don't want to give anything away :) Enjoy!  
**Next Update:** Expect Chapter.19** Sometimes They Come Back, **pretty soon. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I can't give you an exact date for this one, but my best guess would be by the weekend, or Saturday at the latest. I have a pretty big assignment due this week that I have to work on, so I will try and get the chapter out by then. But knowing at the rate I am going, the chapter could very well be up in the next couple of days. But we'll see:)  
**P.S.**- Please Please Review!. I thrive on it!

* * *

Chapter. 18- **Amends**

_Ben was dead_. It wasn't some _nightmare_. He _hadn't been revived_. He wasn't in a _coma_. Yes, he was _dead._ And Harry had desperately wished all those things could have been true, ever since he saw Ben's body lying on the floor, his stark and bleak eyes gazing up at him, nearly two weeks ago. That was an image Harry had tried to get out of his head several times. He managed to, but replaced it was a never-ending sense of guilt. The last time he saw Ben, he had accused him of betraying all of them. _He should have given him more time to explain himself. He should have given him more of a chance_._ And now he was dead, and it was too late._ Harry, Ginny, and Ron, had barely talked about Ben's death. Ron felt bad ever since it happened, due to the fact that he had hated Ben from day one. They all had decided on one thing though: when Hermione was cured, they wouldn't tell her about Ben till after Christmas. _They figured she would have too much to deal with as it was. _

Things had changed around the school greatly, in the last two weeks._ Everyone was scared._ A few students even left Hogwarts after Ben was murdered. For the rest of the students, they were barely allowed to leave the common room. Meals were served in the common rooms, and lessons taught there as well, till the matter was dealt with. Most students had left for Christmas break by now, but for the students to who had remained at Hogwarts for the holidays, including Harry, Ron, And Ginny of course, the rules had remained the same. Except, at least one teacher would stay in the dorms for the duration of the break. Professor Lupin, and Charlie were staying with the remaining Gryffindors, Snape with the Slytherins, (Malfoy was staying of course, claiming he didn't have the energy due to the fact that he in deep mourning over his cousins death.) Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, and Professor Flitwick for the Ravenclaws.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were the only ones walking through the nearly dark corridors. They were being escorted by Dumbledore to the hospital wing. _This was it. Hermione was going to be cured tonight, Harry thought_. Lupin was waiting for them to arrive. He was going to be administering the antidote to Hermione. _They all wanted to be there with her when she woke up.__They had been waiting for this day to come for almost two months now and it was finally upon them._ They had finally reached the hospital wing. 

Dumbledore faintly smiled. "I'll be waiting outside," he told them.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other for a brief moment and smiled, before they opened to the door of the hospital wing.

* * *

"Now, I must remind you that there will be no memory loss if one is administered the antidote, unlike if the potion wears off by itself," Lupin said a few moments later, glancing at Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye but then looked away. _Harry knew for sure that Ginny had remembered everything. He was sure of it. Especially since Dumbledore said memory loss would only last a couple days. It's been almost two months since the potion wore off. She had to remember everything. But it wasn't like Harry was going to force her to talk about it. He wanted her to come to him on her own. But they couldn't go on like; them only talking when necessary, and her never making eye contact with him. _

Lupin cut off his thoughts. "Hermione should be aware of everything that's happened almost immediately," He finished, glancing at all of them in a serious manner.

None of them said anything. What could they say? _All they cared about was that Hermione was going to be cured. _They could deal with everything else later. Sure it was going to be hard, especially for Hermione. She would remember everything that she did in an instant. Harry peered at Hermione on the bed laying before him. She had been sedated for over a month now. _She was just laying there, lifeless_ for all this time. Lupin had only lightly sedated her today, so when she was given the antidote she would wake up shortly after. Harry peered at Ronwho was just glancing down at ther too. Harry could see tears in brimming in Ron's eyes.

"You ready?" Lupin asked silently, looking up at all three of them.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny, shook their heads. _The stillness in the air was unbearable_. _The anticipation was splitting through them. They all just wanted to hear Hermione's voice again. _

Lupin sat down on the bed next to Hermione. A small flask in his hands held the antidote. It was a strange, yellow colored liquid substance. He held up her head and administrated the potion in her mouth. He laid her head back gently on the pillow.

"_Now we wait_," Lupin whispered, getting up off the bed. He gaped at the three of them, and smiled lightly. "I'll wait outside. I think it should be just the three of you when she wakes up," he told them.

Lupin went out the door, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny all took chairs and scooted them around Hermione's bed.

Ron just sat there close by Hermione and continued to stare at her.

Harry looked up at the clock. That was the last thing he remembered. They must have all fell asleep, because Harry jerked up in his seat. He looked up at the clock and an hour had passed. He glanced up at Hermione. Her eyes had just opened.

"_Ron, Ginny!_" Harry called out silently. Ginny opened her eyes and immediately looked at Hermione. Ron had fallen asleep, his head resting on the bed right by Hermione's arm. Ron slowly lifted up his head and looked at her. Her eyes were all the way open now, and they were peering around the room. Harry and Ginny stood up by her bedside.

Harry and Ginny smiled down at her. Her face remained expressionless, as she just continued to look up at them.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, hoping to get some sort of response.

"_Hermione, er- your okay now. Your back, and that's all that matters_," Harry told her.

Hermione face just remained blank.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked.

There was silence for the next minute. They didn't know what else to say to her to get her to say something. Just then she grabbed Ron's hand, which had been laying right by her side.

Ron gasped in surprise.

Hermione moved her head up a little bit and looked at all of them.

_Hermione' face wasn't blank anymore. _

"_I'm sorry_," she whispered ever so softly, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"Hermione, you sure your all right?" Ron asked for the thousandth time, hours later in the common room that night. 

"Yes, Ron- _I'm fine_. You don't need to keep asking me that," She said softly peering at him.

"Are you sure? We could take you back to the hospital wing if you want?" Ron asked, looking worried.

Hermione let out a small chuckle. "My, how I've missed this," she said looking at Harry and Ginny, who were sitting across from her on a couch. Harry and Ginny both shot her a smile.

"Well, if you're sure then," Ron added.

Hermione looked at Ron and sighed. There was no convincing him that she was all right. Ron had been acting like this all night. _It was rather amusing actually_, Harry thought.

"Ron, Lupin wouldn't have released her unless he thought she was okay," Harry reminded him.

Ron seemed like he heard what Harry had said, but after all maybe he hadn't.

"So, you're sure then?" Ron asked her again.

Hermione shook her head, but it wasn't out of annoyance or frustration. _It was something else_, Harry noticed.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go up now. I know I shouldn't be tired. After all, I've been pretty much sleeping for almost two months, right? " She laughed lightly as she got up off the couch.

"Well, you should rest then, I suppose. We could take you back to the-" Ron started to say.

"Night, Hermione," Harry told her trying to fight back chuckles before Ron could finish. He got up off the couch and gave her a hug.

"Night, Harry," she told him.

Ginny followed.

Hermione then turned to give Ron a hug, but the both of them had sort of awkwardly backed off, instead.

Before Hermione headed toward the stairs for the girl's dormitory, she stopped and faced them. A serious expression emerged on her face. "I just wanted to say- _thanks for being there with me, when I woke up_, "she said faintly, her eyes glistening.

* * *

Nearly a half-hour later, Ron had gone up to bed and it was just Ginny and him in the common room. Harry knew this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. _They had to talk, and there was no doubt about it. _Sure, he didn't want to force Ginny, but once and for all they needed to clear the air. _He just wanted things to be right between them_. Just then, without notice, Ginny rose up from the couch. 

"Er- your leaving?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm going to go up to bed. It's been a long day," She said, not even facing Harry.

"Er, Ginny wait," Harry blurted. "_I think we should- talk_," He told her.

Ginny turned around. She was silent for a moment, and Harry wasn't sure what she was going to say. Then she shook her head. "_I- can't Harry, I'm sorry_," she said quickly. Then she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory without looking back.

* * *

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Ginny hardly made eye contact with Harry, and Ron and Hermione were barely saying two words to each other. They all ate breakfast in pretty much silence, none of them knowing what to say to one another. They each had managed to say "_Merry Christmas_" to each other but that was about it. Molly Weasley had sent them all sweaters and fruit cakes as usual, but to be truthful none of them even felt like opening any presents. _Why were they so gloomy? It was Christmas. They had Hermione back. Harry knew why. He had to talk with Ginny, and they needed to talk today. And Ron and Hermione needed to do the same. _

At least one part of the morning was interesting when they had some visitors.. Dumbledore...and_ Snape_. Of course Snape didn't say two words to them. He barely looked in their direction. Dumbledore said they wanted to wish them a Merry Christmas and to check up on how Hermione was doing. Before they had left, Dumbledore glanced at Snape disapprovingly. Snape then muttered some sort of greeting under his breath. _It was all very funny._ But Harry was glad when they left, because there was something a little strange about Snape being in their common room.

Harry then saw a box sitting under the tree that he never noticed before.

"You guy see this?" Harry asked pointing to the box.

They were all just as clueless as he was.

Harry walked over the tree and picked the box up. The tag on the box read: **_To Harry. "This is long past due." _**

"What are you waiting for, open it!" Ron said getting off the couch and standing close by Harry.

Harry excitedly tore open the box. _He hadn't been expecting this_.

There laid in the box was an invisibility cloak.

"I wonder who sent it?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione both looked up curiously at Harry too.

_He could think of a few possibilities, but he hadn't the foggiest idea who had sent it. It was someone who knew they needed an extra one that was for sure._

_

* * *

_About an hour, things were just as quiet between them in the common room. _Except, Ron had started acting weird like he had last night, asking Hermione every ten seconds if she was all right_. Hermione was sitting on the couch by the fire reading a book, and Ron kept looking up at her asking her if she was okay sitting from a nearby chair. Harry was sitting in the far corner of the common room by Ginny, and he couldn't help but smile at this. _Even though Ron was acting absolutely ridiculous for whatever reason, it was just good to all be together again. _Ginny must have noticed too and for the first time she smiled at Harry, and looked into his eyes, without looking away. She looked like she was about to say something but, horrible screams erupted. _From Ron and Hermione that was_.

"Will you stop, Ronald!" Hermione shouted as she slammed her book down and shot up from the couch.

"Oh, So now I can't even ask you if you're bloody all right?" Ron yelled angrily, standing up, inching close to her.

"No, your just asking me that like an idiot because- well- your too scared to talk to me about anything else!"

"I'm scared? Oh, you got that wrong! You won't even say a bloody word to me!"

_Oh no, this was not happening. Hermione wasn't even cured for a day, and they started fighting again? Harry was hoping that this would be their last fight, because the last thing any of them needed was for them to start their daily bickering matches. Especially, when Harry knew that both of them cared so much about each other. If only they could tell one another..If only it were that simple... Harry really was hoping that things would be different between them now after everything that's happened, but now it wasn't looking good. _

"I cannot believe you, Ronald!" Hermione said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Can't believe what?" Ron replied his arms folded.

"IT FIGURES YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT, RONALD WEASLEY!"Hermione yelled, standing inches away from Ron's face.

"OH! I HAVEN'T CHANGED! OH YEAH!" Ron shouted angrily.

Just then, Ron took a breath, then leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips, taking her by surprise. Hermione's eyes widened, but a second later, they closed and she put her hand on Ron's back. A few moments later he backed away, and Hermione fell onto the couch, dazed. She put her hand up to her mouth. She looked up at Ron.

"_I cannot believe you just did that_," Hermione whispered, in absolute amazement.

Ron looked just as shocked as her. "_Neither can I_," he said as he sat down next to her.

Harry's mouth was hanging open in awe. _He couldn't believe Ron had done that either_. _For a minute he was thought he was seeing things_. And Ginny as well, due to her wide-eyed expression. _But Harry couldn't have been happier for two people. He was sure of that. It must have been because of what had just happened, because Harry turned abruptly to Ginny and didn't hold back. _

"_Ginny, we have to talk_," he blurted, looking at her right in the eyes, his expression more serious than ever.

Ginny didn't look surprised by his forcefulness. She scooted closer to Harry. "I know," she whispered.

Ginny then breathed deeply. "I was being selfish Harry," she started.

"What?"

"_I was with the one person- that you hate the most_."

"It wasn't your fault Ginny, you know that," Harry told her. _He didn't want her to ever think he blamed her._ _He just couldn't bear it._

"That doesn't make it any less real, Harry. I remember the day when I introduced Malfoy as my boyfriend to all of you. _I remember the look on your face when I said . . . that i loved him . . . That's all I've been thinking about. Every time I look at you now, Harry. That look of betrayal- and hurt on your face. _So- I've been avoiding you because, I'm trying to make it easier for you- not to talk to me Harry. Because as much as you try and deny it, a part of you must . . . _hate me. For being with him_ . . . _and so I've been selfish_. _Because I don't want you to hate me,_" Ginny admitted to him, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Er- Ginny, listen to me._ I could never hate you_. Yes- you were with the last person on earth that I wanted you to be with, but er- you had no control over what you did; any of the stuff of you said. I could never hold you responsible for any of it. _You have to know that."_

"_Yeah, but everything I said was real Harry. My words still hurt people, even if there wasn't truth behind it, they still came out of my mouth," _She stated. She took a breath._ "Everything we did was real_, _Harry. Just because I was affected by the Over-Truth Potion doesn't erase it."_

"Er-everything you did?" Harry said, his words escaping his lips before he could take them back.

Ginny shook her head. "It never went. _That far_" She said her face blushing for a moment.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to say that I understand, if you- _felt differently about me._ _I would understand Harry_, "she told him faintly, looking directly into his eyes.

Harry then put his hand on her cheek. He didn't feel like holding any of his feelings back anymore.

"Er- Ginny my feelings for you could- _never change_," Harry whispered to her, their mouths inches apart.

"_Really_?" Ginny mumbled, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Harry shook his head, as he started to moves his lips onto hers.

"Hey, everyone," Charlie came down from the boy's side of the dormitory just then.

Harry and Ginny, nanoseconds away from their lips meeting, both shot their heads back in surprise.

"Er, Charlie," Harry blurted.

Ginny just sat there next to Harry and tried to fight back a smile.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Charlie smirked, glancing around the room.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione sitting across the room. It looked like they were very well on their way to kissing again. Their faces were close together, and they didn't even notice Charlie standing right there in the room,

Just then Hermione's eyes darted to Charlie in surprise. "Oh, Charlie, we didn't quite see you there," Hermione babbled, her face turning a shade a red.

Ron's head shot back toward Charlie. "Uh- what are you doing down here? I thought you told us you didn't feel like celebrating Christmas. You said you would just as bloody like to throw covers over your head and sleep all day," Ron said rather quickly, a little annoyed.

"Well, I couldn't stay up there any longer. I can only absorb in my self-pity, for so long, right?"Charlie joked. But Harry could see the sadness lingering in his face.

_Harry felt a pang of sympathy for Charlie. He was sure missing Harmone. It must be especially hard for him since it was Christmas._

Harry and Ginny walked over by Ron and Hermione and sat down across from them on the couch.

"Besides, I had to come down and check up on you guys eventually. Who knows what the four of you could be up to," Charlie said as he sat down on a chair beside them.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all shot smirks to each other_.

"I was hoping one of you would be up for a game of chess," Charlie said. Then he glanced at Ron. "Ron, how about it?"

"_Uhhh_," Ron started to say. _Harry knew that chess was the last thing he felt like doing at this moment. _

"I'll play," Harry cut in.

Then Charlie frowned. "Actually, I don't really feel up to playing now. I'll see all of you later. I am going patrolling," He said gloomily as he headed toward the portrait hole.

"Poor Charlie," Ginny said as Charlie disappeared out of the common room.

"I know," Ron shook his head in agreement.

"He seems quite lost without Harmone," Hermione said.

_Yep, he sure was_, Harry thought to himself. But Harry couldn't help but feel happy for the moment._ Really happy_. Everything bad that has happened this year, Harry put aside._ He was just living in the moment_. Hermione was cured, Ron and Hermione, finally have admitted their feelings to each other, although Harry still was in awe how it actually happened. He and Ginny finally talked, and he felt closer to her than ever, and although they had been interrupted just moments ago, he was sure that by the time the night was over they would-

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_, Harry heard coming just outside the common room. At first he thought he was hearing things, but he wasn't. He heard it again, only this time it was louder. _Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang._

"You hear that?" Harry asked glancing at the three of them.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It sounds like it's coming right outside the common room," Hermione pointed out to them.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

"_What on earth_?" Hermione shouted curiously.

"I wonder what it-"Harry started to say.

"_Help me! Help! Please! Somebody help!_" A desperate, but weak voice, called out from behind the portrait hole.

They all glanced horrified at each other.

"_Help!_" they heard the voice calling again.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

They all rose up slowly and walked gingerly toward the portrait hole. _They froze right in front of it, terrified of what they might find when they opened it._ Harry took a breath, looked at his friends one last time, and opened the potrait hole.

"_Oh my god_," Harry whispered under his breath.

"_Help me_," said the girl again standing right before them, ready to collapse. Her Hogwarts uniform was dirty and torn, her hair a bloody, tangled mess, her skin sickly pale, with deep cuts all over her face. "_He- lp . . . m-e_," came from her mouth as she toppled to the ground, falling right into the Gryffindor common room, face down.

Just then they heard footsteps approaching, and came running in was Charlie.

"What happened? Is everything okay? I heard screams!" He shouted, out of breath. He then noticed the girl right in front of them lying on the ground. He looked up at the four of them, at a loss for words.

"_It's Belle_," said Harry. "_She's back at Hogwarts_."

* * *

**A big thanks to all my reviewers**: 

**Celestial Fox**- I know. I liked Ben too. It was hard killing off, but it was vital for my plot to move along and stay interesting. Again, thanks for being such a faithful reader and reviewer:)

**Susan**- I am glad I surprised you! Usually, you figure out everything! Thanks for all your support:)

**JakMakai1519**- You were not the only one that was surprised by Ben's death. LOL. Thanks so very much for loving my story so much. It's reviewers like you who make me stay inspired to write.

**Rons-Favorite**- I am so glad you like my story! I know, it's sad that Ben had to die, but it makes things interesting, doesn't it? Thanks again:)

**syntron**- All I can say is keep reading. About Snape making the antidote. He did start making it pretty much after he found out about the Over-Truth Potion. He was just waiting for Harry to come to him.

**Korah**- Thanks! Writing Snape is so fun. He's one of my favorites to write. I hope you keep reading:)

**swimminggodess21-** Wow! Thanks! You have no idea how much I appreciate your kind words.

**Ced14**- LOL! Sorry, but I'm afraid Ben is really dead. :)

**Bhekie**- Yes, Ron is quite insane when it comes to Hermione. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you keep reading:)

I hope I didn't miss anyone, but if I did, thanks for your support :)

**- **


	19. Sometimes They Come Back

**A/N-** Sorry that's it's been a week since I've updated, but I had some assignments due this week, and my writing time was more limited. This chapter was also very very difficult for me to write because it was mostly a transitional chapter, where nothing too major happens. I had to explain some things, since my last couple chapters were quite dramatic. :) This chapter is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but I am happy with how it turned out. I hope you all Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Darn, I wish I was J.K. Rowling.

**Next Update:** Expect Chapter 20, to be out sometime next week. I will try and get it up in the next few days, but no later than a week, I promise.

**P.S.**- Please Please Review!. I thrive on it!

* * *

Chapter 19- **Sometimes They Come Back  
**

"_What happened? Is everything okay? I heard screams!" He shouted, out of breath. He then noticed the girl right in front of them lying on the ground. He looked up at the four of them, at a loss for words. _

"_It's Belle," said Harry. "She's back at Hogwarts."_

A few minutes later, Belle had woken up, and Harry, Ron, and Charlie managed to walk Belle over to one of the couches, and sat her down gently. Harry, Charlie, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all stood up around her, glancing at each other in shock. Harry peered at Belle. She was just sitting, her arms wrapped around her upper body, shaking vigorously. They had so many questions,_ but she was so weak_, she might not be able to answer them right now. _How did she get back here_? _And most importantly, it just dawned on Harry that she might be able to tell them who was behind everything. _Harry knew he couldn't wait. _He had to find out what she knew right now. _

"Belle, can you tell me what happened?" Harry demanded.

Belle just looked at Harry with a muddled expression. Tears streamed down her dirty and sallow face. She grimaced as her fresh tears stung the deep cuts on her face. "I- I-" she mumbled, but her voice trailed off.

"Can you tell us how you got here? _Can you tell us anything_?" Charlie asked.

Belle remained silent.

"Maybe we should give her a minute," Ginny suggested, looking sadly at Belle.

"Ginny's right," Ron blurted."Look at her, she's a bloody mess," he whispered to Harry. Yes, she was a total wreck, and Harry felt bad every time he looked at her, _but that didn't change the fact that they needed to know what she knew_.

Just then Hermione lowered herself to the ground, and kneeled right in front of Belle. She smiled at her softly. "I know this difficult. But we need to know what happened to you. Do you who you are? Do you know where you are?" Hermione asked calmly.

Belle just stared at Hermione, then at all of them. But she still didn't speak.

It was becoming more apparent that Belle was not going to talk right now. They were just going to have to give her time to adjust.

"Er- Hermione, Ginny and Ron are right. We shouldn't push her," Harry said frankly.

Hermione shook her head, and started to get up off the ground.

"No- it's o-kay," Belle whispered right then. "I woke up...on the ground in the corridors. I'm not _sure_ how long ago. _I- I didn't know where I- was, at first. _Belle took a breath. "And then I- _realized_- I was back at Hogwarts," she finished her voice trembling, her eye's red, and teary.

Hermione sat down next to Belle on the couch. "Can you tell us how you got back here? Back at Hogwarts?"

Belle just shook her head, but she didn't another word. She put her hands over her face.

"Er- please. You may be the only one with answers. Belle, you have to tell us what you know," Harry told her desperately, looking at her right in her eyes. Belle's eyes just darted away from Harry's.

Harry continued on. "Belle, you are the only one who knows what happened that night of the ball, don't you understand? You're the only one who can tell us what happened that night, with Professor Harmone and what's been happen-"

"_I don't know, that's why!_" Belle's weak voice echoed through the common room. "_I woke up_- and I saw him come out of the portrait hole," She admitted looking at Charlie. "I figured it- _had to be your common room._ She was silent for a moment. "I don't know what day it is, or how much time-_ has gone by. _All I remember is waking up on that cold and hard ground," Belle said angrily_. "Can you tell me, how much time has gone by? Can you tell me where I was for however long I was? Can you tell me? Because I want to know who did this to me!"_ Belle shouted hysterically

They all remained still as Belle finished. _Harry wasn't prepared for her not to have any answers. What were they going to do now? She was the only one who could possibly know anything. She was only one who could finally give them answers. And now it was hopeless? _Belle's memory of everything that happened was gone, and they were still in the dark. And if possible things were more confusing. _Had Belle escaped? Or was she brought back her purposely? Was this another distraction? _Harry got more frustrated as he didn't have any answers to any of these questions. Harry glanced at Belle, and pangs of sympathy darted through his body. _He never saw anyone look so weak, so miserable, so helpless. It seemed when Belle got worked up it drained the little energy she had, since she was barely conscious sitting there on the couch. _

"Well, Dumbledore has to be notified immediately," Charlie said breaking the silence.

"She has to be taken to the hospital wingright away_," _Ginny told Charlie.

"We can take her," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, you go tell Dumbledoore what happened," Ron told his brother.

"We should take her now," Harry stated looking at Belle's pitiful, fragile face.

Charlie frowned._ "_No, you four should stay here. I'll walk her over just to be safe. I'll be back as soon as I finish with Dumbledore," he told them in a serious manner.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, all helped Belle rise up off the couch. Belle was half out of it, as Charlie took a hold of her arm and draped it around his shoulder.

"Be careful," Ginny said to Charlie.

Charlie smiled faintly as he and Belle stepped through the portrait hole.

* * *

"So, Belle's going to be all right then" Harry asked Lupin in the common room the next morning. 

"Yes, she'll be fine. No permanent damage. But I have to tell you it's going to take her a while to recuperate, emotionally, and physically," Lupin told Harry and the others who were all sitting in the common room.

"I never saw anyone look so- _miserable._ I can't imagine what happened to her," Ginny said.

"I don't think I want to know," Ron blurted, looking at Hermione, who had the same disturbed look on her face.

"I just can't believe that she is back here alive. But I don't know how much longer she would have survived in her condition," Lupin admitted.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well you saw her yesterday, Harry. All of you did. Besides what you could see, she had many broken bones, which were treated last night. But the worse part, is that she is deeply malnourished and dehydrated. I don't believe she's eaten in several days, most likely weeks. In some cases that may even lead to amnesia, which would explain her inability to remember anything that happened to her," Lupin informed them.

"So that's why she can't remember what happened?" Harry said.

"Well, there are several possibilities. It could be part of it, but I tend to believe it's a case of _Hysterical Amnesia_, which is triggered by a traumatic event, that basically shuts down your memories. But if that's the case, then there is good news. Her memory should come back to her within a few days," Lupin informed them.

"We'll be able to find out what she knows then," said Harry eagerly.

"We might finally be able to get some answers," Ginny said in a hopeful voice.

"It's about bloody time!" Ron blurted.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, this situation is very delicate. Her memory may come back to her in a few days, but we don't know anything for sure. We all want to know what happened, but we're just going to have to give her time to remember. And even if she does remember, her memories might not be complete. I wish it was simpler, but I must warn all of you right now, we may never know what really happened," Lupin told them frankly.

They all stayed quiet. Harry looked at his friends gloomily. He shook his head. _Why couldn't' they for once get some answers_? Harry could feel his blood boiling inside of him as he got more frustrated. He knew it wasn't Belle's fault that she couldn't remember anything. And if Lupin was right about her amnesia, Harry didn't even want to imagine what she had went through, Anyone would have lost their minds. Just then everything that had happened over the school year flashed in his mind. First Ginny was affected by the Over-truth Potion, which Harry didn't like to relive. Then Harmone, and Belle were taken at the ball. Then the next day Hermione was affected, which caused the school to be in utter chaos with M.A.V.E, which led her had to be restrained. Then time had passed and nothing happened. Then Ben was found murdered, which they still didn't break to Hermione yet. Now, Belle mysteriously arrives back at Hogwarts. _It seemed that everything that had happened over the course of the year was just some sort of big distraction for something else. For something bigger. What was it? What was the purpose of all of this? What was the final plan?_ _And most important, who was behind this?_ He had suspected Harmone because of what he saw in her Revealer, but after talking to Dumbledore that night he was just wasn't sure what to think anymore. _It could be anyone_. He wasn't sure who he could trust anymore. Harry knew who was ultimately behind all this. He knew it in his gut. _He just wanted this to be over with._

"Harry. You all right?" Lupin smiled as she stood up above him. Harry didn't even notice him at first. He had been so consumed in his thoughts.

"Er, yeah. Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"I have to be going back to the hospital wing. Dumbledore is sitting there with Belle now. I'll be back to check in with you guys later," Lupin said. "I take it Charlie is upstairs?" He added.

"Like always. With the covers over his head," Ron moaned.

* * *

Lupin had left, Charlie was upstairs, and it was just the four of them again; awkward as ever. They had talked briefly about Belle, and their different theories of how she got back here, and what had happened to her, but once they finished, things were quiet between them. They were all just sitting there in the common room eating lunch, not really saying much of anything. Harry had an idea why. After Ron and Hermione kissed last night, and Harry had talked so intensely with Ginny, the whole thing with Belle happened, and they all got interrupted, and know they were all to nervous to bring up what happened. Harry chuckled to himself as he looked at Ron and Hermione smiling awkwardly at each other. Harry glanced at Ginny, and they grinned at each other. Okay, so maybe things weren't too awkward between him and Ginny. He was just thankful that they finally cleared the air. He was thinking about last night, right before he and Ginny almost kissed. _He had almost kissed Ginny_, Harry realized happily. He sort of forgotten about it, since everything that had happened with Belle. _Harry had been wanting to kiss Ginny for a long, long time now. _And now the moment was lost. He looked at her, and his desire for her was greater than ever, but it wasn't exactly the perfect moment. 

"Ronald! Stop that!" Hermione giggled suddenly. Ron was tickling Hermione lightly in the stomach.

"Why don't you make me stop", Ron laughed as he continued on tickling her.

"Ronald, please don't act so imm-" Hermione tried to say, but Ron started tickling her more forcefully, and only laughs escaped her mouth.

Harry and Ginny tried to hold back their laughter, as this continued on for a few minutes.

"Ronald, I mean it!" Hermione mumbled in between laughs.

"What are you doing to do, huh?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled widely and then started tickling Ron in the stomach. Ron was laughing so hard he leaned his back on the couch, and Hermione leaned over him, practically sitting on top of him. Then they just started grinning at each other, like no one else was in the room.

"So, want to talk over there, Harry?" Ginny motioned her head to the other side of the room, as they watched Ron and Hermione grow more playful with each other.

* * *

"I just feel so bad for my brother. He's just so miserable. I never seen him like this before." Ginny told Harry a few minutes later on the other side of the common room. 

"Er, Charlie misses Harmone. I don't think we can do anything for him ,until-"

"We find out what happened to her?"Ginny finished.

Harry shook his head.

"You don't still suspect her, do you Harry, of being involved in this?"

"I dunno, Ginny. I don't know who to suspect anymore. I know what I seen in her Revealer, but you can't always trust the memories, like Dumbledore told me that one night._ I just want this whole thing to be over with", _Harry told her.

"I know. And Belle. That poor girl. _I can't imagine what they did to her._ It's probably good that she doesn't remember anything right now. But still, at the same time, not being able to remember, it's almost just as bad. _It's not something I would want anyone to go through", _Ginny told Harry with such emotion_. She looked at Harry directly in the eyes. "_Harry, we have to find out who's doing this. Ron and Hermione are finally happy", she said her eyes glancing at them. Harry turned his head quickly and they were kissing, looking totally enthralled in each other. "And Charlie's hurting. We have to find out what happened to her, we have to find out if she was involved, because Charlie has to know.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. He had never seen her so- _determined_ before. She was just as desperate as him for answers. _And why shouldn't' she be?_ Everything that had happened this year had ripped apart their lives.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just feel so- _helpless_."

"Er- It's okay, Ginny. I understand how you feel. I feel like I'm just sitting here waiting for the next bad thing to happen again, and I can't do anything to stop it".

"I know", Ginny said. "I'm glad we talked last night Harry. It felt good to get things out in the open for once. And, I'm sorry- that we got interrupted last night."

"Er- me too", Harry mumbled, his cheeks flushing. He found himself inching closer to Ginny's face. He could feel his heart pounding. _This was their moment_, Harry thought.

Ginny backed away. "Harry, I feel the same way. I do. But now's not the right time. _I'm- not ready_", she told him softly.

Harry was hurt a little bit, but he understood. He had just hoped for them to get close enough to talk like this again, and admit their feelings for each other. _If time was what she needed after everything she had been through, Harry completely understood that. He would wait for Ginny no matter what. Nothing would ever make him walk away from her. Nothing. _

"Er- It's okay, Ginny. _I understand_. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Take as much time as you need", he told her gently.

"_Thanks_", Ginny whispered. Then she looked at him seriously in the eye. "You know how you said, your tired of sitting and waiting for bad things to happen and you feel like you can't do anything to stop it?"

"Yeah".

" I think we should find out some answers, Harry. I can't just sit here anymore".

"What do you want to do?"

"_I want to find out more about Harmone, Harry._ We have to find out if she's involved. We need to be able to rule her out as a suspect.. We might be able to find out something, anything, about what's been going on_, if we can get inside her room. _I don't know who's searched it since she's been missing, but there has to be something in there, if she was involved, or something pointing to someone else", She blurted to Harry.

Harry was quiet for a moment, and Ginny was waiting for Harry's answer.

"Let's go", Harry told Ginny. _They needed to find out answers, any answers, once and for all. They weren't going to sit back anymore._

_

* * *

_**A big thanks to my reviewers like always! **

**Rons-Favorite** (Aww thanks! Your sweet)** Celestial Fox**, (Love your reviews and support, as always!) **Susan,** (Thanks for all the love. You're the person who keeps me going! ) **SRAndrews**, (Thanks for the compliments!))** swimminggodess21 **(Thanks!) **Ron'n'Hermione,** ( Yeah, I thought the shrink ball was pretty funny, but so glad you liked it!) **Lavender Brown17** (Thanks for that amazing compliment!), **HotPocket,** (Thanks so much for you lovely compliments!) **Ced14,** (Yes, I guess I am a sucker for cliffhangers, I can't help it)** GiGiFanFic, **(look foward to your reviews!) **Korah,** (Thanks for reviewing, and your support!) and **Bhekie,** (Thanks for the great compliments about my writing)


	20. The Hero Dies in This One Part One

**A/N-** I am so so sorry that's it's taken me this long to update. With school and everything, I had to put this story on hold temporarily. But now I am done with school for the summer and I have tons of free time to write. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is my first real two-parter. Instead of having a huge very long chapter, I decided to break it up into two parts. I don't want to give anything away, So I am not going to say another word. I will try to get the next part out as soon as possible, so you won't be left with all these questions, which I am all sure you will have after you read this. Okay so onto the chapter. This chapter was extremely difficult to write. But I am very happy with how it turned out. Okay.. So read to find out what happens next. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Darn, I wish I was J.K. Rowling.

**Next Update:** Expect Chapter 21, (part 2), **_The Leaving Song_**, to be up very soon.

**P.S.**- Please Please Review!. I thrive on it!

* * *

**Ch. 20-** The Hero Dies in this One------(Part One)

Harry didn't know what to think or what to feel. He didn't have any answers. How could he possibly? Every time he thought he was getting closer to something, it turned out to be nothing. He definitely didn't know what to do or how to do it anymore. But the one thing he did know without a doubt was that he had to do something. Anything. Something. He just couldn't stand still any longer until he had some answers in his grasp; until he could look at the person in the face, responsible for hurting everyone and everything he cared about. He to find out some answers for who's been plaguing this school, and causing all this sheer destruction all around them. But that was easier than it sounds. It was beginning to sound utterly impossible. The more that kept happening, the more he was in the dark, and the more he got to realize that maybe he couldn't stop what was going on this time. Maybe he really couldn't solve this. Couldn't fight this. Couldn't end this. _That was the part that scared him the most_.

Harry shook his thoughts out of his head for a moment, and focused on the dark corridor that seemed to stretch out for ages in front of him. As much as he was grateful for the extra invisibility cloak, (who he still hadn't the faintest idea who gave it to him) he was beginning to think he and Ginny should of gone under one. It was a strange feeling, because he had no idea where she was. Also he admitted, if they were under one invisibility cloak, he would be closer to her. But that was something he couldn't think about right now, especially since Ginny said she wasn't ready. Just then, he wanted to make sure she was beside him, so he did the only thing he could do.

"Ginny," Harry whispered as low as he could. But he didn't hear a sound for a few seconds. Harry's heart skipped a beat, and he thought he lost her. Just then he felt her hand touch his. _Well almost._ The only thing blocking him from the touch of her hand was the fabric of the cloak. At least he knew she was beside him. Harry then looked ahead of him, and realized they had almost reached Harmone's room. They had known where it was, because they knew her room was close by Snape's office, and they also had the Marauder's Mapwith them just in case. They had finally reached her door, and they both took off their invisibility cloaks. Harry looked at Ginny, and took a breath before he opened the doorknob. Just as he suspected; it was locked.

Ginny took out her wand. "Alohomora", she said under her breath. She reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. The door creaked as it opened. The air was stale, and it was rather hot. Probably from being closed up for so long. Harry felt a chill go though his spine as he peered around the Harmone room. It felt weird to be in her room, when she hadn't been in here for months. It was rather haunting, and Harry knew Ginny was thinking the same thing when they exchanged glances. Harry then realized that they were wasting precious minutes. He had no idea if they would find anything, but they had to make this quick. Try to find anything, and get back to the common room as quick as possible. If they were caught, then well, it's best not to think about that possibility, Harry thought.

He turned to Ginny. "Er-----Let's look around, and see what we can find as fast as we can. I don't know if when we will get another chance to come back", he told her directly looking right in her eyes.

"Let's get started", Ginny uttered. Before she started to look around, she grabbed Harry's arm. "We have to find something Harry. This can't go on. We need answers, and I'm not leaving until I find some", Ginny admitted, such intensity to her voice.

Harry gazed down at his arm, which Ginny was holding on to , and then he just locked eyes with her. Just with the simple look he gave her, he knew that was enough to let her know he felt the same way.

Harry placed his invisibility cloak on the side, as he closed the door quietly as possible to Harmone's room. Ginny was on the other side of the room already searching. Harry smiled to himself for a minute._ If he never realized how incredible Ginny was by now, he would of been a utter imbecile. He didn't know what he would do without her, and whether they were together or not, it didn't matter right now. Just her being her with him, was enough._ Harry couldn't let these thoughts out of his head as he started looking around Harmone's room. He looked over at the first thing he saw, which was a bookshelf, and started to look through it. With every thing he looked through, he felt distracted. He couldn't escape his thoughts. _When he thought about when Ginny was affected earlier in the school year by the Over-truth Potion, he felt his heart swell up with pain. Seeing her with Malfoy was something he would never forget, but at the same time, in the strangest way, it had brought them closer together. Same for Ron and Hermione, Harry thought. Who knows when Ron would have admitted their feelings for each other, if---------No , Harry thought. It may of brought all of them closer together, but the Over-truth Potion brought nothing but pain and destruction. And who ever was affecting people, was only doing it as in some sort of sick scheme to distract the whole school, for some bigger game plan to come to light. If Harry was sure of anything after everything that had happened, he was sure of that. People weren't getting physically injured before that. It was just only chaos around the school, under the disguise of students behaving badly. And with all the distraction that M.A.V.E .brought to the school, no one ever saw the murder of Benjamin coming, which was still something Harry hadn't come to terms yet, like a lot of other things. And they still hadn't had the heart to break the news to Hermione yet either, which was something they were going to have to do soon. But_ _Harry didn't see the rush. They had told her that Ben went home for the Christmas holiday. Why bring Hermione more pain then she had already been through the whole_ year?_ No, Harry knew that they had to tell Hermione, but it was the simple fact that Harry didn't want to admit to himself that he was dead. In a way, Harry had blamed himself. He did. He felt tears brimming in his eyes, and had to fight from them rolling down his face. He had felt powerless all of a sudden. Who were they fooling? This was pointless. Harry thought, as he threw down some books and papers he was going through on the bookshelf. Did he really think they were going to find any answer here? Every time they try to find out something, it only lead them into the dark. Harry didn't like the feeling that was looming before him; surrendering. What was he fighting for? To be free? Yes. His entire life he was fighting for that. Especially the last five years at Hogwarts. Ever year another battle. Voldermort finding some way to get to him and the people he cared about. This was just another one of those times, Harry thought. But this time, he didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know if he could stop it. The problem was he didn't know if he had what it took anymore to fight. Or the desire even left in him. He felt his strength, and drive escaping his body at a rapid pace._

He walked around the room, and found himself looking at Harmone's bed side table. On there was a muggle alarm clock, a hair brush, and a muggle photo in a frame of Harmone with what must be her father. Harry picked up the frame and seen her smiling back at him in the picture. Her long curly blonde hair looked the same. It looked very recent. Harmone and her father looked very close and happy together. Harry flipped the frame over, and noticed there was something sticking out of it. He took the frame apart and a very old picture flew out. He picked it up off the ground and peered at it. It was Harmone, with her father. But there was a blonde woman holding a baby standing, next to them, Harry noticed, confused. Why weren't they in the other picture with her and her father? He looked at the bottom and it was dated back ten years ago. Harmone must have been a young teenager, but she didn't seem as happy as she did in the first picture. Her blonde hair was cut to her shoulders and she had a blank look on her face. Harry recognized something. The ruby gem necklace sparkled around her neck. Her revealer, Harry realized. She's had it for a long time. His eyes remained on Harmone and her family for a moment. _Could she really be apart of this? _Harry asked himself. She didn't look like she could be at all. But, after all, appearances are deceiving. That's one thing he learned and what remained to be true all these years. Harry laid down at the picture on the bed, and opened one of the drawers to her night table. He quickly sifted through it. It was no use. Just a bunch of personal stuff that wasn't important. _Nothing that would help them. _

Harry noticed how still and quiet the air was. Ginny gasped. Harry immediately turned around. "Er---------What's wrong?" Harry whispered, startled, as he ran by Ginny, who was holding some kind of thin black leather faced book in her hands.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Ginny questioned, a smile arising on her face.

Harry shook his head. Should he?

"Harry, this is some of sort of journal that Harmone kept. Don't you know what that means? I don't know what it really says yet, but I definitely think we could find something out in here."

That was bloody great, Harry thought. But wait--------"Where did you find it?" Harry asked suspiciously. He doubted that Harmone what just keep a journal of her secret thoughts out in the open.

Ginny walked over to where she had been searching, and she kneeled to the ground. She picked up a loose floorboard, and there was a small opening in the floor. She looked up at Harry, eyebrow raised.

"Er-------anything else in there?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Unfortunately for us, no", she said as she put the loose floorboard back in place. She walked over by Harry, and handed him in the journal, so he could get a better look.

"But at least we found something right?" Ginny said trying to sound hopeful.

Harry flipped through the book, and as excited he was that they had found something, that doubtful feeling was still in the back of his throat.

"What is it?"

"Oh, er- It's just that------I dunno, Ginny. How could we really trust this? I mean, even when I think about the reveler. I thought I knew what really happened. I was sure. But I can't even trust those memories. Dumbledore told me that". Then another thought occurred to Harry that hadn't before. "----Maybe someone could of manipulated those memories, just to get me to think something happened that really didn't. Was it just a coincidence that I was the one who found it? Just like they could with this journal, only to make us more confused, about whose really involved. "

Ginny didn't speak a word. A sour look loomed on her face. Silence abided between the two of them.

Harry couldn't bear to see her so sad. "But Ginny. We don't know anything for sure. Maybe those were really her memories. Maybe these really are Harmone thoughts. I mean they were hidden under the floorboard."

Harry and Ginny had decided to read one of the entries, and just take it from there. They were sitting down on Harmone's bed. Their legs were touching. The journal was propped up between them on their laps. Ginny started to read.

"_August 1st - _

_I don't know why I am writing this. Don't ask me why. Okay. I lied. I do know why. I guess it's rather silly for a twenty-four year old to be keeping a diary. No, not a diary. A journal. That's what I keep telling myself. I think it's because I need someone to share my thoughts with. Not that you can actually answer back, or give me daily advice or something like that. Let's get straight to the point though. Next month is going to be a change for me. I mean, I am talking big life change, and I don't know, I think it's going to be a tough adjustment. I don't know how I am going to do it. I mean I've lived as a muggle in California almost my whole life, and now to live and teach in a solely magical world at Hogwarts. Wow, right? I don't get scared easily. No, I don't admit to being scared easily. Most people don't know that about me. When people think of me, they think of the fearless, not afraid to speak her mind Sharon. So, yes, I am scared. I admit for the first time in my twenty four years. It's scary and intimidating, and what if I can't do it? What If I don't have what it takes? Some people think I am more than right for the job, but what if I fail? Okay, If I had the answers to these questions, then I wouldn't be writing this now would I? But I better stop now, before I fall asleep. It's been a really long day. _

Harry and Ginny looked at each other as she finished reading the entry. They hadn't really found out anything that could help them, but they had found out more about Harmone as a person. Who would have ever thought she was scared about coming to Hogwarts? She seemed so sure of herself. So confident. From this entry, she seemed to be who she says she was; just a woman coming to teach at Hogwarts from America. But they needed more. They skipped a couple pages and Ginny started to read.

_September 12h-_

_What are your feelings about secrets? Keeping them, exposing them, or more importantly living with a deep dark secret that you had to hide from someone you love and basically the whole world? Would you be able to do it? I don't like secrets, or conspiracies, but I fear that's what my life may have become. I hate secrets. I do. But I now I have one, and I have to learn to live with it, unless I want to do something about it. I don't have any answers. I feel utterly lost. Help me. _

Harry felt his eyes widen. Harry saw Ginny's as well, out of the corner of his eye. This was definitely something they were looking for all along. From this entry, it sounded like she was apart of this whole thing. And that was the last thing Harry wanted. But this wasn't simple clear cut answer they were hoping to find. Harry wasn't naive. Neither was Ginny. Especially after what the both of them have been though. First off, Harmone never admitted to anything. She talked about secrets, but nothing specific. She could have been talking about anything. And then the question arose, did she really write this? Or was this just another thing to throw them off? But it didn't make sense. Why would one of the entries make her look innocent, and another one make her look guilty? If someone tried to plant this, they would try to make her look one way, Harry thought. If anything, now he was more confused than he was before.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Ginny mumbled.

Harry put his hands over his face for a moment. That was the thing. He didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know what to do. And he sure didn't know what this meant.

Ginny touched his shoulder. "Harry, you okay?"

Harry looked up, and gulped. "Er- I'm fine, Ginny. I just----"

"You just are as lost as you were before we found this? I know. I was really hoping we would find something. Something that could actually prove someone's involvement in this whole mess", Ginny blurted, an exhausted look all over her face.

Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say.

Then Ginny looked at him dead in the eyes. "But we can't give up Harry.

As hard as it may be. We have to keep searching. We'll find something eventually. _We have to."_

_As strong as Harry's desire to give up was, something in Ginny made him fight it. She was right. They were so close to finding something. If they kept looking, they would find something. They wouldn't stop until they found something. He tried to block out the fact that him and Ginny were inches apart. It was killing him. It was. Wait, what was happening? Her face seemed to be moving closer to his. Harry closed his eyes, and felt the excitement building in him. He had been waiting for this moment forever. _

'Harry, what's this?" He heard Ginny say.

What? Harry thought, more bewildered then ever. He opened his eyes, and Ginny was leaning over him. Then she sat back and was holding a picture in her hands. The picture he had found of Harmone and her family.

"Oh, er----- I found that picture. Er- It was hidden in the frame", Harry mumbled out, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Ginny was peering at it for a moment, as she handed it to Harry.

BANG.

"What's that?" Ginny shouted, alarmed.

Harry didn't care. They weren't taking any chances. They had to get out of here, and as quick as possible.

They both stood up as Harry faced Ginny. "We have to get out of here Ginny. We have the journal. It will have to be enough for now."

Ginny shook her head. "Let's go".

Harry pocketed the picture of Harmone, and ran over to get his invisibility cloak. He ran back over by Ginny as fast as he could, as a big thud echoed on the ground, as the book dropped out of Ginny's hands. Two parchments flew out of the book. Harry grabbed the journal and one parchment as Ginny grabbed the other one. They both looked at the parchments. Harry glanced at it, and there was some kind of writing, but it was in another language that Harry did not recognize. Ginny held hers up to, and hers seemed to connect with his; like they were torn apart in half. Before they had time to digest this information, the doorknob starting to turn and the door flew open. Harry didn't see anything in the doorway, but it didn't matter. They weren't going to stick around to see who was looming. Ginny looked terrified, and Harry could feel his hard beating rapidly. They both threw on their invisibility cloaks and ran for the door.

Beads of Sweat poured down Harry's neck, as he ran as hard as he could through the dark corridors. He had the journal and the parchment tucked in his arms tightly. He heard Ginny's footsteps pounding the pavement lightly behind him. They had almost reached the common room safely. If they were to be caught, Harry didn't want to think of the trouble they would get in for what they just did. They could not afford to get this journal or these parchments taken away, before they had a chance to really look at them. A few minutes later Harry entered the common room. He stopped in his tracks to catch his breath. He threw the invisibility cloak off of him. Ginny must of been a minute or two behind him because she hadn't arrived yet. Harry looked in front of him, and he couldn't help but be in disbelief. Ron and Hermione were in the same position as when he and Ginny snuck out. They were on the couch snogging. They were making up for lost time, Harry told himself. He walked closer to them, and they didn't even notice. At first. Hermione broke out of Ron's grasp, a shade of red covering her whole face. Ron put his hands over his head.

"Sorry, Harry. We didn't see you there", Hermione babbled, as she sat upright on the couch, and fixed her hair in place.

Ron didn't' say anything, but Harry knew what Ron was thinking, since his face was turning multiple shades of red.

Harry placed the journal and the parchment down on the table in front of them.

"What is this Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, looking through it.

Harry was still trying to catch his breath. "Harmone's journal and some parchment that was inside of it , that's in some language I've never seen. Ginny has the other half."

Ron and Hermione looked up at him with very bewildered looks on their faces.

"Where in the bloody hell did you find this?" Ron shouted.

"Er-------Ginny and I sort of broke into Harmone's room tonight", Harry admitted.

Hermione frowned. "Okay, let me get this correct. You and Ginny just left and decided to break into Harmone's room by yourselves? I thought we were all in on this together?"

What was Harry supposed to say? Why was she so upset? It was exactly like they would of been exactly eager to go. They were rather busy lately with each other. When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione folded her arms and Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Where is Ginny? I thought you said she went with you?" Ron questioned.

Where was Ginny? Harry asked himself the question, getting worried. She had been right behind him. Harry felt fear in the pit of his stomach. What if she had gotten caught? No--------They went under separate invisibility cloaks. She would be back any second.

"She should be back any minute. We took separate invisibility cloaks", Harry told them.

Hermione gave Harry a strange look.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Did you really think that was the best idea Harry? I mean you aren't used to going out in more than one. You are bound to get separated", Hermione stated directly.

Harry sighed annoyed. He didn't feel like putting up with Hermione lecturing him. They didn't have time for this. They needed to start on translating the parchment , and reading and deciding about what the journal meant. At least they had something tangible to work with. _Finally._

"Er- Look, I'm sorry we didn't ask you guys to come, but it was just something me and Ginny decided to do. We didn't plan it. It just happened. But we need to get started. We need to translate that", Harry said.

"Who knows what could be on that thing", Ron added, peering at it.

Hermione looked at the parchment closely, and she smiled. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to---------- I think I'll be able to translate this. It might take a few days, but I think I might be able to do it. I do need the other half though."

"That's great, Hermione", Harry said. But Harry's fear intensified, and he felt his stomach drop. Where was Ginny? She should of been back by now. There is no way she could still be gone. Harry hadn't felt so scared in his entire life, and he was beginning to block everything out. All he could think about was something happening to Ginny, and it would be his entire fault. He would never forgive himself. He had this sense that he couldn't let go of. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his very bones. He felt the world dissolve out from around him. He could hear Hermione and Ron talking to him in the background, as he felt his feet rush towards the portrait hole.

"----_-I bet there's some juicy stuff in here", He heard Ron say while he was looking through the journal. _

"—_So that's the plan. We'll all meet down here first thing in the morning-------Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione's voice faded out as Harry ran out of the common room. _

* * *

Harry felt himself running down the corridor once again that night. The air cut through him like a knife through his body. He was aware of every breath, every step he took. He felt like this had to be some dream. There was no way, he could lose Ginny again. He would wake up any minute now. Wake up, Harry, he told himself, as he went down every hallway. Wake up Harry, as he turned every corner. Every second that went by that he didn't find Ginny; Harry's fear only worsened. But he couldn't let himself think of the worst. NO. He just couldn't bear it. There had to be some explanation of why she hadn't come back. Harry couldn't accept it any other way. Harry stopped in his tracks, not knowing what to do next. He had been up and down every hallway. All empty. He had to keep looking. A thought just occurred to Harry. What if she had returned to the common room, right after he left? Harry was keeping that thought alive in his heart, and started his way back to the common room. She had to be there. He could feel it. He knew she--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry suddenly found himself flat down on the floor. His glasses had flown off his face and shattered. His knees ached as he picked himself up to a sitting position. What had just happened? Had he tripped over something? He looked down at the floor and there was nothing there. Harry picked up his glasses, rose up off the ground slowly, and started back the common room. He stopped dead. No, he thought to himself.

"NO!" Harry cried aloud as he rushed back to the ground.

"NO!" Harry bellowed again as he felt something on the ground, but couldn't see it. He didn't want to believe it. But he knew what it was. Deep down, he knew. He closed his eyes and vowed himself to wake up. He forced himself to open his eyes. Harry didn't move for a few moments. He took a deep breath, and he did what he had to do.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry heard his voice echo through the hallway a second later. He felt his hot tears dripping off his face onto his blood soaked hands.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry walked into the common room. Blood soaked through his clothes. His face drenched from tears pouring down his face. Harry didn't have the strength to look up. But he somehow, someway, he made himself do it. Ron and Hermione were standing right in front of him, utterly terrified looks on their faces. 

"We heard you--------- screaming" Ron said weakly.

"We tried to find you, but we couldn't", Hermione said lightly, tears fringing in her eyes.

Harry looked at the two of them and the fear in their buried in their eyes. They knew.

"It's Ginny, isn't it?" Ron whispered, barely getting the words out of his mouth.

Without even having to say a word, they knew. Within a split second, Harry saw them sprint out of the common room, leaving Harry standing behind them. Harry didn't want to go. He didn't have any desire to do anything. He didn't want to be the hero anymore. He didn't want to save anything or anyone anymore. Because this time he wasn't destined to. He lost. He was nothing. He had nothing left. Harry saw the journal lying on the couch and in what seemed like slow motion, he threw it as hard as he could into the burning fire.

He toppled to the ground. He had no fight. He had no emotion. He had no desire for live. He wanted to die. This time there wasn't a ray of hope, a light at the end of the tunnel, a chance to win, a chance to beat the bad guy. Everything was lost today. As he sat on the floor in the common room, he surrendered himself. _Let Voldermort Win_, Harry thought.

"Because I have nothing left to lose", Harry cried allowed, sitting utterly alone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. The Leaving Song

**A/N**- Well the next part is up like I promised, and in it you will find out exactly what happened to Ginny. I am sorry if the last chapter was depressing, but for storyline purposes, I had to have Harry completely surrender, and think he had lost everything. I all hope you like the direction of the story as much as I do. It's very exciting to me, and I can't wait to see how the next few chapters come out. This is probably one of my favorite chapters in the story. I just had so much fun writing this. Some of the dialogue was a challenge, but ultimately my writing seemed just to flow out of me. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Ok, so now onto the reading!  
**Disclaimer**: Darn, I wish I was J.K. Rowling.  
**Next Update:** Expect Chapter 22, **Lonesome Road**, to be up soon. I will try my hardest to get it out to you as soon as possible.  
**P.S.**- Please Please Review! I thrive on it!

* * *

**Ch. 21**- The Leaving Song (Part 2) 

Harry didn't know how long he was sitting on the ground floor in the common room. It seemed like for ages. Years even. It was like he had been in some deep trance and he had just woken up in hell. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He stopped crying. But the feeling he was left with was even worse; numbness. Complete Numbness. He felt like his limbs were paralyzed permanently. He felt like he couldn't utter one word on his mouth. He didn't even feel like he was alive. More importantly, he didn't want to be alive. Why couldn't it have been me? Harry pleaded with himself, Heart wrenching pain, cutting deep into his heart; a pain that he had never ever experienced before. If it was him, Ginny wouldn't be dead right now. If Harry had never come to Hogwarts, Ginny wouldn't be dead now; If Harry had been killed by Voldermort than Ginny wouldn't be dead right now. But he couldn't let himself think about What Ifs. It was done Harry, simply told himself. This was it. Because of him, everyone around him suffered. Every life he touches, every Life he is around, either ends up dying or find them self in mortal danger over and over again, because of him. Had Harry really been kidding himself all these years? Had he thought that nothing would ever happen to his friends, the people he cared about the most? Had he thought he could have a semi normal life? Friends, even a girlfriend? Every year that passed, Voldermort found a new way to come after him, get to him, and try to kill him. He had been foolish; the biggest fool under the sun. How could he of ever involved anyone in----------He couldn't live with him self any longer. It was only a matter of time now before something happened to Ron and Hermione. And if something ever happened to them------No, he couldn't even go there. He had the power to stop it. Stop it all. He might not have the power or fight to stop Voldermort, but he'd be damned if he was going stick around, and just because of his presence, just because of him------- Something occurred to Harry; like he saw everything clear for the first time. He knew what he had to do now. He had no other choice. _He had to leave Hogwarts._

_

* * *

_Less than ten minutes later, Harry came storming down the boy's dormitory stairs, his trunk and Hedwig with him in tow. He put his heavy winter cloak on the trunk for a minute and reached out of his side pocket for a piece of parchment and quill. He quickly sat down on the sofa, and hesitantly started to write._ What was he going to say?_ _The truth_. Harry couldn't just leave without saying goodbye first. He started to write.

_Ron and Hermione_

_I am writing to you to say that I won't be here any longer when you get back. All I can say is that I am sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. I never wanted for things to turn out this way. Truthfully, I never thought it would have come to this. I was wrong. And now I know what I must do. I have to leave. I have to leave Hogwarts. _

_As much as I want to stay, I can't. I could have prevented Ginny's death by never coming here. I don't have any fight in me any longer. I don't have anything left. The only thing I can do now is not be around anyone, especially you two. If that's the last good thing I am going to do, it's going to be protecting my family. If something happened next to you two, I couldn't bear that. That's why I must go. _

_I don't know where I am going, and I don't if or when you will hear from me again. I just wanted you to know that I could have never asked for two better friends. No, family. And never forget that. I wish you two all the best. _

_P.S. - Take care of Hedwig for me. I know you two will take good care of her. I also left you the Marauder's map. It should be in good hands. _

_I am sorry. _

_Good-bye_

_Harry_

Harry put the Marauder's Map in the middle and then folded the parchment in half, and wrote Ron and Hermione's name on top of it. He threw down the quill on the couch, and placed the letter on the table in front of him. He stood up and was silent for a moment. He looked around the common room. _Well, this was it_, Harry thought. No turning back. He felt a pang in his heart. He really didn't want to leave._ It would be hard._ Hogwarts was his home. But when it came down to it, he knew what he had to do. He had to leave Hogwarts. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't be around anyone anymore. If he wasn't around anyone, _he couldn't get anyone hurt._ And that was the brutal truth. And it was time he should start facing it. He took a breath, and started to put on his cloak. As soon as he had it on, he put Hedwig's cage on the table by the note. He looked Hedwig in the eyes.

"I'll miss you Hedwig," Harry blurted quickly while touching her cage. Hedwig made some chirping noises. Harry knew she didn't want to say goodbye. _Neither did he. _

"It'll be okay. We might see each other again someday. But—er----where I am going, you can't me follow me. _No one can_," Harry told Hedwig silently. He took one last look at Hedwig and at the common room, and then he grabbed onto his trunk. Once he found a place to sleep for the night, he was going to have to reduce this. He couldn't be carrying around a big truck like this, Harry thought to himself. He had to blend in, Harry realized. Harry started for the portrait hole, with trunk in tow, and paused.

Dumbledore stood right in front of him.

"May I ask where you're going Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Harry was quiet for a moment. He looked down. But he quickly picked his head up and looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes.

"I'm leaving," Harry blurted outright.

"I see," Dumbledore replied simply.

"And you can't try and stop me. No one can. My mind is made up. After tonight—er––being away from here, everyone being away from me, is best for everyone. I realize that now. I just er--------wish Ginny didn't have to die for me to realize that," Harry shouted, tears clouding up his eyes.

"I see how you might think that Harry. And I want to tell you that I am not going to try and stop you from leaving. You're old enough now to make your own choices. And I am not going to stand by and lecture you on why you should stay," Dumbledore stated.

"Good," Harry said a little surprised. He continued to walk toward the portrait hole but turned around when he realized he couldn't go before he said one last thing.

"Tell Ron and Hermione----that I'm sorry I had to leave, but I had no other choice and I left them a letter. Please make sure they get it," Harry said looking in the direction of the table he left it on.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Of course I will, Harry."

"And–Professor Dumbledore Hogwarts is and will always be my home. I wanted you to know that. You're a wise man, and the greatest teacher I've ever known. You've taught me a lot these past six years. I hope I can take what I've learned with me," Harry told him, looking right at Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head and flashed Harry a soft smile. Harry looked at him for another minute, and then he started for the portrait hole, but Dumbledore's grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"Is there anything I can say Harry that could convince you to stay?"

Harry didn't even acknowledge the question. He broke free of Dumbledore's grasp and continued walking. There was no point. _He was leaving, and nothing would stop him._

"Harry—what If I told you that Ginny was still alive?" Dumbledore said in nothing more than a whisper.

Harry's trunk toppled to the ground, and he slowly turned around, his mouth open.

"How-----is that possible?" Harry's mouth slipped out.

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry. Ginny's alive. I knew what you were about to do, and I knew telling you this was the only thing that would stop you. Ron and Hermione told me to come get you. They're with her now."

This had to be a dream, Harry thought plain and simple. How was this possible? He had found her. She was dead.

"Er--------But I found her. She was dead; stabbed. I found her -------just like Benjamin," Harry managed to blurt out, in shock.

"Yes, and she was dead Harry, when you carried her over to the hospital wing. However, Lupin managed to revive her. When Ron and Hermione arrived, she was alive."

There were no words to describe what he was feeling right now. Ginny was alive. It was almost too good to be true. _He had thought he lost her forever_. Now she was alive, Harry thought to himself, tears of joy streaming down his face. He was almost in shock all over again. He never knew he could have this good of a feeling run through him again.

Harry paused for a minute and then took off his cloak and threw it over his trunk. Harry didn't know what he was going to do now. _All he knew, either way, he had to see Ginny before he made any decisions. _

"Take me to her," Harry told Dumbledore.

A few minutes later, Harry and Dumbledore were walking down the dark corridors, although Dumbledore lit the hallway slightly in front of them so they could see. Things were quiet most of the way.

"I must tell you Harry. Ginny's alive, but she's in very bad condition," Dumbledore warned Harry.

Harry wasn't surprised. The way he had found her he was beyond shocked that she was alive at all. But unlike Harry, Ginny was a fighter. He knew Ginny would fight with all she had to live. More than anything, he couldn't get over the fact that she was alive.

"Er–I'm just glad she's alive," Harry said directly. "I dunno----this sounds selfish, but it was almost too much for me to bear."

"You've had your fair share to deal with, Harry; more than any young man, or person for that matter that I've known. And you've dealt with it with more strength, bravery and determination that I ever thought possible," Dumbledore told him, stopping him in the corridor.

Harry gulped. "I used to have that. But I dunno anymore. Something happened this year, Professor Dumbledore. I dunno- I tried, but—er--- I can't try anymore. Fight anymore, I mean. For almost the past six years, it's been nothing but battles, and V----Voldermort trying to get to me and going about it through the means of my friends, the people I care about most. First my friends were affected by the Over-truth potion. Then Benjamin was murdered. _Now, Ginny----._ Harmone's still missing, and who knows who's involved, just to have Voldermort get to me. This is like every other time; just like the Sorcerer's Stone, just like Tom Riddle's diary, the Goblet of Fire. Voldermort almost killed me last year...but instead the person that I ever thought of as a real father got killed because of him, by-----Bellatrix." Harry blurted with such emotion. But it was draining him. He didn't really want to relive it all-----"This is like every other time, except I can't stop it. And it's only a matter of time, before Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, are killed for sure this time. And whether you believe it to be true or not, it's because I'm friends with them. My presence in this school has caused nothing but destruction. And that's truth Professor Dumbledore. "

"Harry, as wise a man that people believe me to be, I cannot think of one thing I could say right now, that could possibly change your mind. Things seem so unsure right now; _so impossible_. I would almost think it would foolish of you to not feel what you're feeling right now. You've been tested, Harry; from the moment you were born, to every year I know you from a young boy. I would love nothing more than to sit here and to talk about why I think you're wrong and why I think you should stay. But one thing's for sure Harry; you are the truest fighter I've ever known. I knew it the moment I saw you as a baby. I could say many things right now that could your change your mind Harry, but I know there is no point in trying. You're stubborn; just your parents, Harry. But what I must ask of you Harry now is before you leave, or make any decisions, go see Ginny first. Go see your friends. They've been by your side from the beginning."

Harry shook his head. He agreed. He at least had to see them before he went anywhere.

They continued walking down the corridor until the reached the hospital wing.

Dumbledore stopped him before he walked in. "I'll be right outside Harry," he said softly, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded and slowly emerged into the hospital wing. Lupin was standing right beside Ginny's bedside. Before he could even see Ginny, Hermione rushed up to him and fell into his arms.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione shouted, her voice weak from crying. "Ginny's alive!" She added happily.

Harry didn't say anything at first. He could see over the top of Hermione's head and he panned the room. Lupin was looking at Ginny intently and he looked up when he noticed Harry enter the room. Ron was lying by Ginny's bed-side and he looked up enraged at Harry. Before diverting his full attention to what was right in front of him, Harry noticed Belle laying on one of the hospital beds in the far corner of the room. She was still. She must have been sleeping.

"Er-----sorry. I----"Harry started to say, but his voice trailed off. Hermione pulled away and looked back at Ginny. Ron's arms were folded as he looked Harry dead in the eye. Ron looked very upset; even more upset when he had placed a silent curse on him a couple months ago. Harry's eyes looked to Ginny lying on the bed helpless. She had been cleaned up but she looked very pale and she had several cuts and bruises on her face. _She looked like the life had been drained from her. _

"How is she?" Harry asked Lupin, staring at Ginny.

Ron shot up from his chair. "How do you think she is Harry?" Ron yelled viciously.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, looking at the both of them. 'It's not Harry's fault!"

Ron inched closer toward Harry. "Well, then whose bloody fault is it then?"

Harry felt speechless. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting Ron to be completely blaming him. But the more he thought about it, it was his fault. All of this. He was at fault for everything. _Just the simple act of being around him caused utter destruction. _

"Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I would never want anything to happen to Ginny. What more do you want me to say?" Harry uttered, feeling his voice getting weaker and weaker with every breath he took.

Ron was practically in Harry's face. "How about how bloody stupid it was to take my sister with you tonight? How could you let this happen, Harry?"

Harry knew it was his fault, but he felt like he was one step away from exploding.

"How could I let this happen? Do you think I wanted Ginny to get hurt?"

"Hurt! My sister is nearly dead!"

"Stop this! The two of you please! This is getting us nowhere!" Hermione tried to cut in.

Ron and Harry were standing inches apart. The few inches Ron had on him, forced Harry look up staring right into Ron's cold eyes.

"Look. I'm sorry Ron. But Ginny's a big girl, and I didn't make her come along. You know I would never do anything to hurt her. How could you think that? We were trying to do the right thing. We were trying to find some answers!"

"Yeah, and that almost made her wind up dead. You know. I thought I could trust you Harry. Actually, I didn't even have to think about whether I could trust you or not, especially with my sister. It was just something that never bloody entered my mind! But you didn't watch over her. You didn't protect her!" Ron paused. "She still could die, Harry! Look at her over there. Bloody lifeless!"

Harry eyed Ginny lying on the bed, and looked at Ron's glaring eyes, and Hermione crying softly in the corner, her eyes, pleading for them to stop. Harry knew what his decision was going to be.

"I'm sorry Ron. I don't have anything left to say," Harry let out softly, his voice defeated.

Ron took a breath, and pushed Harry against the wall. He took out his wand.

Hermione rushed in between Ron and Harry. Lupin rushed over their side as well, looking alarmed, but not trying to but in either.

Harry felt locked in step. He felt himself frozen against the wall; paralyzed.

_Ron's eyes had never looked so hurt, so vicious, so true_. Harry had not protected his sister. Ginny, the one girl he loved. _The only girl he loved_. And this time, Harry felt like he had deserved whatever Ron did do him.

"Oh so you're on his side," Ron stammered, his eyes blaring at Hermione.

"No! I am not on anybody's side, Ronald! This isn't you. You're just upset. I understand that. But all that matters is Ginny. You know Harry didn't want her to get hurt. And Ginny is a big girl. This wasn't anybody's fault but the person who did it!"

Ron was silent for a minute, but then he slowly put away his wand. "I will never forgive you," Ron said under his breath.

Harry blinked. He couldn't help but feel a million stings piercing his heart. But, how could Ron feel any differently?

Hermione peered at Ron, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I bloody well do," Ron said looking at Hermione and then to Harry. "He should have watched out for her! Especially, after everything that's been going on this year. How could you be so bloody careless Harry?"

Harry knew he should have made sure Ginny was with him. _But everything happened so fast._ He was sure someone had found them breaking into Harmone's room. But never mind that-----_He had been foolish_. And she was just attacked to get to him. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe; like the world was caving in on him.

"We can't prevent every bad thing from happening Ronald! There's something going on in this school. Harry's not to blame! You know who the real culprit is. We all know who's ultimately responsible for the attack on Ginny; for the attacks on everyone this year. It was only a matter of time before---- "Hermione started to say, trying to reason with Ron.

"That's exactly why Harry should have watched over her more! Made sure she was okay. Especially after------"Ron stopped talking, after he realized what he was going to say.

"After what?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione. And then at Ron, shook his head no to Harry.

"Say it Ron. Hermione might as well know everything now," Harry blurted without meaning too. Harry felt like he couldn't even control what came out of his mouth anymore. He felt like everything needed to be out in the open now.

"Know what?" Hermione asked, eye brows raised, fear looming from her voice.

"Benjamin is dead, Hermione. He was killed when you were in the hospital under sedation," Harry told her flat out.

"Bloody hell, Harry!"

"What? How dare you keep something like this from me!" Hermione shrieked, appalled, looking right at Ron.

"We had to tell her Ron!"

"No, I believe you told her!"

"How could you!"

"Silence!" Lupin finally cut through the chaos.

They all froze, and their direction immediately went toward Lupin.

"Good. Now Mr. Potter wanted to know how Ginny was, and I suppose you still want to know of her condition?" Lupin asked.

"Yes," Harry said gathering his breath, while walking over to Ginny's bedside. Lupin started to speak. Ron stayed close by the door. Hermione inched away from Ron, tears springing from her eyes.

Lupin touched Ginny's pulse, and then gazed up at Harry. "Her pulse is weak. She lost a lot of blood. It's a good thing you found her when you did, or I gather you would know what would have happened. She's not out of the woods yet. Her condition is unstable. She's in a coma, and for how long is unknown, until we can figure out how to cure her."

Harry looked at Ginny's face, and placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Ginny. " Before he turned around, he grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. It was so cold. "_I love you_," Harry whispered.

He glanced up at Lupin, whose eyes were glazed over. "She's being taken over to St. Mungo's shortly."

Harry shook his head, and realized more than ever it was time to go. With one look at his friends standing there over by the door, he knew. He turned to Lupin.

"Could I have a minute alone with Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure," Lupin smiled lightly and he went out the door.

Ron and Hermione looked up at Harry curiously.

"There's no easy way to say this, but I'll just say it. Er-- I'm leaving. As happy as I am that Ginny is alive and has a chance to live, that doesn't' change the fact that I need to go."

"Go? Go where, Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"I have to leave Hermione. Don't you understand? If I don't go, Voldermort won't stop until there's nothing left; all of us dead. Ginny almost died tonight, and it's my fault. I realize that now; everything that's happened this year. All the other years. We've come inches to death, and never blinked an eye. We were just lucky and kidding are selves. Everything that happens, to you guys, to Ginny, to everyone else, is because of me; because I'm here. Involving you guys in my life, was the mistake I made. Coming here to Hogwarts was a mistake."

"So where would you go then Harry? Back to the Dursleys?" Hermione shouted, more fazed then ever.

"No. I would never go back there. Honestly, I dunno where I'll go----Er-----it has to be this way. I'm sorry."

"Harry. You don't have to go! Ron----say something!" Hermione pleaded.

Ron was silent, but then he looked up at Harry. Harry saw pain in Ron's eyes. Then he spoke. "Maybe he should go. Think about it, Hermione. Everything he said was true. He's right."

Hermione's mouth opened wide. She obviously couldn't believe what Ron had said. Harry was hurt, but in his heart knew Ron was right too.

"Ron's right, Hermione. This is my decision. Er--you can't stop me!"

"Harry, please," Hermione pleaded, but from her tone, Harry could tell she knew it was no use.

Harry looked at Ginny one last time. Harry hugged Hermione, and then exchanged glances with Ron. He couldn't exactly tell what Ron was feeling. He just knew that their relationship would never be the same again. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Harry reached for the door. His back turned, he said softly, "Tell Ginny that I'm sorry. ------------------_Goodbye_."

Harry heard Hermione's sobs as he let the door close behind him. All he could see in the dark corridors were those famous twinkling blue eyes.

"Good luck," he heard echo into the air.

Harry ran back to the common room as quickly as he could, not letting any seconds thought even enter his thoughts. Knowing Ginny would survive was enough for him for now, and this was the only choice he had now. He reached the common room, and saw his cloak and trunk lying there on the ground where he left it. He threw on his cloak, and grabbed onto his trunk.

Just then Charlie came running down the stairs and spotted Harry. "I just found out about Ginny. I hope she's all right', Charlie said panicked, as he started for the portrait hole.

Charlie paused when he noticed Harry holding his trunk. He didn't say anything. Instead, he just had a perplexed on his face.

Harry walked over to the table and grabbed the parchment and handed it to Charlie.

"Here. Make sure Ron and Hermione get this. _Please_," Harry stated.

Charlie shook his head. "Sure. But where are you going Harry?"

Harry half smiled. _That was the thing, he didn't know_. "I guess I'll know when I get there. But I can't stay here."

"I guess then it would be foolish to try and convince you to stay then, huh?" Charlie said.

Harry smiled, and then took one last look at Hedwig chirping at the table. He started for the portrait hole.

"Are you coming back?"

Harry didn't turn around. "I dunno. I hope one day. But it's the right thing to do."

"I understand. But Ginny will be okay, Harry. I know my sister. She will make it. You don't have to leave," He heard Charlie walk closer to him.

Harry turned around. "It's more than that. I don't have time to explain. Just make sure Ron and Hermione get that letter," Harry uttered.

Charlie looked at the letter in his hands, then back at Harry. "Of course." He walked over by Harry, and put out his hand. Harry shook Charlie's hand, and at the same time, noticed how tired Charlie was. He missed Harmone more everyday, Harry reminded himself. Well that was in the past, Harry thought. Harmone was gone. And whoever she was, or wherever she was, that was a mystery never to be solved.

"Good luck" He heard Charlie say to him, as he turned for the hole again.

Harry smiled to himself, because he would need all the luck he could get. He went out of the portrait hole, and walked into the dark corridors. As he finally reached the exit doors of Hogwarts, he thought he would be sad. But in all his life he never felt-----actually he didn't know what he was feeling quite yet.

Once he was outside, the unknown awaited him. As hard as it was to leave his friends and other only place he knew as home behind him, He was a boy without a plan, a journey, and a destiny now. He could go wherever he wanted; become whoever he wanted. As he walked further and further away from the castle, the wintery air blowing through him, the more he felt at peace. _For the first time in his life, Harry Potter felt free.

* * *

_

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **  



	22. The Lonesome Road

Okay before, you read the next chapters I have a few things to say:

**A/N**: First off, thanks to my reviewers. And to answer some questions, without giving much away, I will tell you that Harry leaving Hogwarts was a necessary direction for my story to go in, but yes, of course he will back at Hogwarts. And as far as Hermione and Ron's relationship, it is definitely not going to be easily fixed. From finding out that Ron kept Benjamin's death a secret, and the fact that Ron told Harry that he should go, Hermione is going to be very angry at Ron. Their new found romantic relationship is definitely going to be tested, and they just might find themselves back to square one. I used to a have definite amount of chapters planned for this story, but due to storyline circumstances, I honestly can't tell you how many chapters are left. But it's certainly going to go on longer than I anticipated. So many things are still happening, and are going to happen, and I hope you all stay on for the ride, because I love writing this story, and it has been apart of my life for a while now.  
**What to expect from this chapter-**----First off this was one of the hardest chapters to write period, but also the most rewarding for me because it was so very challening. It's different from every chapter in this story. Taking Harry away from Hogwarts, and the normal surroundings, proved to be very difficult. But I did my very best and I all I have been doing in all of my free time is writing this chapter. So I've finally finished today. You can expect a lot of stuff to happen in this chapter, because well, it's very long. It's the longest chapter in this story. I didn't plan on it being this long but that's the direction it took, and I am greatly pleased with how it turned out to say the least. Harry's goes through a lot emotional wise in this chapter. Harry is fighting his desire to go back to Hogwarts on a daily basis, but thinks he can't go back since he thinks that's the only way to protect his friends. Harry tries to find a normal life by living as a full Muggle in downtown London. But when reminders of his old life come back to haunt him; an old friend, a letter, old photos, he thinks he can fight it. Harry, is finding himself mentally unstable, losing it more with each passing day, and feeling completely alone. When he keeps on running into a mysterious stranger, he believes his enemies are lurking and coming for him.

You can expect the next update, Ch. 23, up in between 1-2 weeks.

Please Please Review! I thrive on feedback.

**Ch. 22**- The Lonesome Road

The first place Harry found himself at was at Gringotts, where he had some of his wizard money converted into pounds. He would need muggle money now, since he figured cutting off all magical ties to his life was best. This saddened Harry more than he thought it would, but he would deal with his feelings later. He was on his own now, and as hard as that was, it was the way it had to be. In Downtown London Harry had ditched his trunk, and had purchased some kind of shoulder bag that he had put the things he needed to keep. (Well he wasn't ready to give up his wand yet that was for sure) He also ditched his cloak and just wore one of his muggle coats he had found on the bottom of his trunk that used to be Dudley's, and it was so big, it looked like it could fit two of him, possibly three of him. That didn't matter to Harry now though. As soon as he found a place to settle down at least temporarily, he could get a coat that actually fit him. But the most important thing Harry realized was the more he blended in, the better. Harry didn't want any unwanted attention drawn to himself. As Harry was walking down the deserted streets of London, he realized how tired he was. _And how alone he was. _There was an elderly man with a long black coat walking slowly in front of him. Loudly behind him, he could hear footsteps walking briskly. Other than that, it was like a never ending path of darkness. Harry then felt his whole body start to shiver, and he realized that he needed a find a place to stay and fast. It was cold and bitter out, and the snow was falling very hard. All Harry wanted now was to go to sleep and forget this day had ever happened; _forget his whole life happened._ If he could just lay down, he could be at peace. All Harry wanted to do get inside; so he picked up his pace, and practically broke into a run. He was on the outskirts of the city now, as he noticed, stopping to take a breath, looking at his surroundings. The heavy and thick snowflakes were fogging his glasses, which forced Harry to take them off. He was slowly losing the feeling in his face, then his hands, then his entire body. Well of course that was happening, since he had been outside in the bitter cold for several hours. Harry looked ahead of him, and the old man disappeared around the corner. The footsteps behind him got louder, as Harry swore he spotted a lighted sign way down the street for an inn. He began to cross the street, but then felt something touching his back.

Harry swore he heard a soft voice call out from behind him.

Harry turned around, but didn't see anyone behind him. He didn't have the patience to stand out here curiously, he realized. He began walking toward the inn, and nothing but doubts began to plague his thoughts. It was something he couldn't push out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. With every step he took, he began to regret this decision he had made. And with the ounce of fight he had left, that was what stopped him from turning right back around and going back. Leaving Hogwarts, and being on his own for the rest of his life was not what Harry wanted. But he swallowed his doubts, and continued walking on, knowing that this was his life from now on. This was how he it had to be and more importantly without his presence in everyone's life, he had a feeling his friends and everyone would finally be safe and happy. He heard footsteps coming from behind him again, but he just ignored it, and followed the lit inn sign from a distance. As it was coming closer into view, he felt something lightly touching his back again. Harry wasn't taking any chances, or maybe it was just out of habit, but he felt himself reach inside his bag and take hold of his wand, as he turned around. Harry prepared himself for the worst._ After all he was Harry Potter, even in the muggle world_. Voldermort wanted him dead no matter where he was. Harry knew that much.

Harry felt himself let out a scream when he realized it was a cloaked black hooded figure in front of him. He brought out his wand, ready to fight.

"Whoa, just what do you think you are doing? Hasn't anyone ever asked you for the time before?" He heard a female voice shout out.

Harry squinted his eyes, and looked a little closer. It wasn't a death eater, or a dementor, Harry realized relived. It was just a girl. She was Tall, wearing jeans, with a long black coat on, hood over her head.

"Oh, so you don't talk do you? Or are you deaf?"

Who was this girl, and why was she being so rude?

"Uh, are you going to take that thing out of my face, or are you planning on attacking me with that weird looking stick?" She asked while taking her hood down, and revealing long curly strawberry blonde hair. "Do I look like a monster to you?" She added coolly.

Harry didn't know who this girl was, but thankfully he didn't have any interest in finding out. He really had to be on his way, and making friends or even rude acquaintances wasn't high on his list of priorities. The point of running away, and being on his own to protect the people he loved, was exactly the reason why he couldn't let anyone else into his life. Actually, the less people who saw him or talked to him the better.

"Er------sorry", Harry finally spoke as he put away his wand back in his bag.

"Ok, whatever your name is, you almost attacked me with a stick. And all I get is a little sorry?"

Harry was ready to ignore this person and just walk away. He was just plain tired, but this girl was getting on his last nerves.

"Er-maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people on dark corners. Did you ever think about that? Especially with dark looming hoods over your head!" Harry felt his voice growing bitter.

The girl had a hugely sour look on her face. "It's zero degrees out if you haven't noticed", she said. Then she looked at Harry for a minute, not saying a word. "Have a nice life", the girl added as she put the hood over her head again and started to walk off.

"Wait," Harry said.

The girl turned around, but just barely.

"I'm sorry, er- I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you". Why was he explaining himself to her? She was the one who sneaked up on him, in death eater form. For all he knew, she could be anyone. He just wanted to get inside and get inside fast.

But all she did was let out a laugh. "What, with that weak pathetic weapon you call a stick? My sucker punch is more of a threat than that", she said with a huge smirk on her face; as she walked off down the street.

Harry shook his head in anger and frustration. He tried to block out that horrid conversation with the one of the rudest people he had ever met. But it was hard. That just proved if anything, than this was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn't really afford to let anyone recognize him, know him at all. Harry started to run, even with his frozen limbs practically ready to shatter into a million pieces. Harry noticed that the girl was no where ahead of him anymore. She probably disappeared up ahead around the corner. Five minutes later, he made it into the inn. The sign read,_The Pioneer._The sign was rather old because the electricity kept fading in and out. He walked into the entrance, and breathed a sigh of relief, that he was actually not in the bitter cold anymore. But the feeling returning back to his body wasn't a very pleasant feeling at all. Either way, he just wanted to lie down, and well, he would take it from there. After all he didn't have a plan anymore. _He could do anything he wanted, go anywhere he wanted. _

The inn wasn't very attractive looking inside. It was filled with dark and dull colors, and it was very dusty inside. A few plants rested by the window that looked like they were in desperate need of some water. It was also very silent inside too. A pin could drop and you would be able to hear it. There didn't seem to be many people staying here, Harry realized. The small lobby, if you could even call it that, was bare except for the person sitting at the front desk. A pale-faced man of about fifty, with a full head of slicked back salt and pepper hair, was sitting behind the desk, looking utterly miserable. His name tag read Billy. He was intently reading some kind of car magazine and didn't even notice Harry walk up to the desk. Nearly two minutes later and no recognition, Harry rang the bell. The man looked up finally, but he might not as well have. He looked extremely annoyed.

"May I help you?" the man asked quickly, still looking at his magazine.

"Er, uh- I need a room?" Harry mumbled.

The man then looked up from his magazine and started to stare at Harry.

Harry was waiting for him to say something, but he just kept looking at Harry's face.

"That's a ---------very interesting scar", he blurted gaping right at it.

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't need this kind of attention. Magical world or not, he didn't need anyone noticing his scar. "Er----"

Then the man named Billy, stopped ogling his scar, and revealed a yellow and chipped smile.

"I'm sorry -----sir. You said you needed a room?"

"Yes", Harry replied.

"Just for the night?"

"Yes. No. Er- I dunno", Harry uttered rather quickly.

The man looked up him with a perplexed look plaguing his face.

_What was Harry supposed to say? That he was Harry Potter, caused nothing but pain and destruction to the people he loved, and was on the run for the rest of his life?_ He didn't know what to say. Harry figured it would be best to stay here temporarily until he figured out what he was going to do. After all he had enough money-

"Sir, I have to ask, is everything alright? You-----look very-----distressed."

Harry realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts again. He looked back up at the man and just tried to think of the best answer he could come up with. "Er—I'm fine. I just need a room. I dunno how long I'll be staying."

The man glared at him, and had an expressionless look on his face for a minute. A few seconds later he shot him a half smile. He then started looking through some kind of book. "Third floor, room 318. That is our best room, I must say. I'm Billy, if you have any--------questions. I need your signature right here, "He said placing the book he was looking at right in front of Harry. The man pointed his finger for Harry to sign on an empty line.

Harry began to sign his name, but suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He couldn't sign his own name that was for sure. What name could he come up with in under a minute though?

"Sir, you do have a name, don't you?"

"Sorry, er- I'm just tired", Harry said outright, as he started to sign his signature. The man checked Harry's signature, and smiled. His disgusting yellow chipped teeth were right in Harry's face, and his nasty breath smelled of fish and beer. "Enjoy your stay with us at _the Pioneer_, Mr. Ron Hagrid,"he said as he slid a key over to Harry.

Harry took the key and put it in his coat pocket. The man muttered on and on about the nightly price and stuff that Harry tried to block out, like the weather, and asking for the millionth time if he sure he wasn't distressed. After paying the man, he moved toward the elevator. Harry had never been so relieved to not be around anyone. He had met enough people in the last few hours to last him a lifetime. First the rude girl he had met outside, then this man behind the desk, who was just plain weird. In a few minutes he would finally be up his room and alone. He pressed the up button for the elevator, but he heard the man behind the desk calling out behind him.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Hagrid", Billy called out.

Harry smiled to himself as the elevator door opened. It was going to get used to being known as Mr. Ron Hagrid. But that was the only thing that seemed to pop up in his head at the moment. After he walked in the very small and old elevator, he could see the man behind the desk had his nose buried deep inside his car magazine again. He pressed number three on the elevator, and some weird buzzing and clinking sound filled the air as the elevator started to move up. Great, Harry thought, all he needed to complete this day was to get stuck in this elevator.

* * *

If Harry didn't know any better, it seemed that he was probably the only one staying at _the Pioneer_. He didn't even want to fathom how this place stayed in business if that was the case. Well, Harry figured there had to be other people staying. You know, other desperate people like him. Harry continued on walking down the dimly lit, narrow hallway, which seemed to go on for eternity. Roughly two minutes later, he had finally found his room, which was hidden around some dark corner. After Harry unlocked the door and walked in, he immediately found himself wondering how this was the Pioneer's best room. If it was, then he hate to be in the other rooms. After finding a small (dusty) lamp on the bedside table, he could see the room more clearly. It looked like no one had stayed in this room for years. It was stuffy, rather small, and very dusty like the downstairs lobby had been. The bed was double sized at least, and comfortable was a horrid gray-ashy color. At least there was a small desk and some parchment, well paper, Harry quickly corrected himself. _If he was going to live in the muggle world, he had to start acting, saying, and thinking everything muggle._ Times like these, the only thing ever good out of living with the Dursley's was the fact that he had grown up in the muggle world. Unlike Ron, Harry laughed, who would be lost in a place like this. "What's this? What's that?" Harry could picture Ron asking him wide eyed. Harry quickly pushed thoughts of Ron and his old life aside. If he thought about Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Hagrid— something just occurred to Harry. How could he of forgotten? _He forget to say goodbye to one of the people he cared about the most._ Someone who has been there for him more times he could count. Harry felt guilt invade his entire body, as he laid down on the bed, and began to stare up at the ceiling. Harry was just so consumed with leaving, he didn't even think about Hagrid. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He was gone, and he just hoped that Hagrid would understand why he had to leave. That's all he could hope for. Maybe he would see him again one day. All of them. That was his one wish. Seeing the people he loved and not having to worry that people are trying to hurt them just to get to him. But he knew it was just wishful thinking. What was he doing? He had to stop this. _This was his life_, Harry told himself one more time. But the more important thing Harry was beginning to realize, that yes, this was his life now. But he was forced into this life. This was the last thing he wanted. He would give anything to just be with Ginny and his best friends right now at Hogwarts. He looked at the clock in the room and it read, 10:03 p.m. He would probably be sleeping right now, or possibly they would be in common room, staying up late, Ron and Hermione together, he and Ginny talking like old times. But the more he thought about old times, the clearer it was that even if he ever did go back, things would never be the same. Ron hated him, and wanted him out of his life. Ginny was in serious condition, and Harry hated not knowing if Ginny was going to be okay or not. And Hermione, she was just so upset about everything---- No, Harry said. Seeing Ginny lying there helpless, the look of pure hatred on Ron's face, and Hermione face so full of tears, he couldn't go back. Their pain made everything _so raw-------so real_, and it was like a neon sign flashing before his eyes. _That's why he left, and that's why he couldn't ever go back_. 

A few minutes later, Harry took off his coat, and realized how dirty he was. After all, he left Hogwarts so fast; he had never changed his clothes after he found Ginny. His sweater and pants were full of dried blood stains. He had to get these clothes off and get rid of them. After Harry cleaned up and put on fresh clothes, he rolled up his old clothes and shoved them in a empty drawer that an old television rested on. Harry made his way over to the bed and sat down and dumped out the contents that he had kept in his bag. His wand, a picture of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny laughing in a brown photo frame, a few books, and a few other things that—but Harry stopped and realized how completely drained he was. All of this stuff could wait until tomorrow. He was so tired, he didn't know if he could keep his eyes open any longer. He put everything back in the bag except for the photo and his wand. He quickly placed his wand in the bedside drawer. He knew if he wanted to cut all ties from the magical world he was going to have to give it up, but Harry couldn't just yet. _It still felt like it was a part of him_, Harry said to himself. He then placed the photo of his friends on top of the night stand, After staring at it for a few moments, it was just to hard to bear, remembering happy times. What he was thinking, putting that picture up? He would never be able to move on if he had a constant reminder of his old life right in front of him. He slammed the frame face down, putting all thoughts out of his head about his past life once and for all. Harry slid under the covers and turned off the lamp beside him. _Well this was it_, Harry thought_. His first night on his own_. As hard as it was to leave, while walking away from the castle, he was left with a feeling of sadness but also excitement. For the first time, Harry thought he would finally feel free. _Of everything_. But lying here in this bed, in this strange inn, surrounded by even more peculiar people, he was left with one feeling in his heart, which was nothing but loneliness. Within minutes, Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep. Before he did, he swore he could feel tears rolling lightly down his cheeks.

* * *

A week had passed, and it was probably the most uneventful week in his life. Harry hadn't done much of anything really. And Harry didn't know what to think or to feel. This was all still very new, and he was still adjusting. He had never really been on his own before. Even when he was at the Dursley's, he had to constantly put up with Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia. Here, he was alone, and yes he had the everyday _"good afternoon- goodnight Mr. Hagrid"_ from Billy, but that was as much as much as he communicated on a daily basis. Harry found himself watching muggle TV every day, which he had to admit, was one of the only things keeping him from being completely bored out of his mind. He had read a little, and he explored most of downtown London and found some interesting shops, which he spent most of his day in. Harry had even bought himself a coat that actually fit right. He had even bought some muggle stuff, like Laundry detergent, and a radio. Harry must admit, there is nothing like a meal from Hogwarts, and that was that truth. He had found some decent places to eat his meals but nothing could ever compare to the satisfied meals he would eat there with his _friends_—No Harry thought. He had been doing fine all week with not thinking of his old life. But, it would take a while, Harry told himself. From time to time, he would wonder how Ginny was doing. And what Ron and Hermione were doing without him. But that was as far as he would let himself think about his old life at Hogwarts. Those days were over, and the more time he spent away from there, the easier it became not to think about it. Sure, he missed his friends, but he didn't have the need to go back there he did a week ago. _Out of mind, out of sight_, Harry kept telling himself on a day-to-day basis. Harry sounded empty, but that's how he had to be. He couldn't let himself feel much of anything, because if he did, he knew what would happen, he would want to go back. So, out of mind, out of sight._ It got easier everyday_, Harry started to realize. 

So here Harry was walking down the streets of downtown London. Thankfully, it wasn't nearly as cold out as it was last week when he arrived here. The sun was out, and Harry was beginning to feel better than he had in days. He even felt a smile creep up on his face. He was starting to get use to being on his own and living as a full muggle. He hadn't used magic since he got here, and to be honest, in a way, he did feel _free._ Even though he had only been gone a week, Hogwarts and his life there was beginning to feel like a distant memory. Sure he would always think of his friends from time to time, but that was it. _This was his life now, and for the first time he actually felt like he meant it._ Harry had just finished looking in one of his favorite shops called,_Kim's Antiques_, he had found since he got here. He had found some really interesting stuff in there, and Harry had felt at peace when he went there. It was quiet, and he just felt like he could block out the world. Harry felt his stomach rumble, and he realized that he hadn't eaten today. He wanted to eat someplace that was quiet, since had just bought a book which he really wanted to read. Harry walked up a few blocks and spotted a small café called _the Bronze_ across the street. He ran across the street and walked in. It was a little crowded, but it seemed pretty calm inside. A candle was lit on every table, and it had two levels. Up the spiral staircase there was tons of bookcases and couches, where a couple people sat with their faces buried in books, Harry noticed peering up. As Harry took a seat at a table near the window, he began to glance around the café a little more. There was a young couple sitting in the corner booth, whispering in each other's ears. A few other people sat alone at tables; one woman reading a thick novel and drinking coffee, a girl eating a salad and typing on a laptop, and an older man biting into a sandwich, chatting on a phone at the same time. Harry could see himself coming here everyday. There was just something about this place that he felt drawn to for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but he felt at home here. Harry then spotted a menu on the side of the table and began to look at it. He was hungry, but he had no idea what-

"My name is Gemma. May I get you something?" Harry heard a female voice cut into his thoughts.

Harry put down the menu and looked up at the waitress.

"You", the waitress scoffed.

Harry sighed as he realized it was the rude girl that he had met outside last week. Only this time she didn't have a large black coat on. Instead she had a skirt, a red top on, with a black apron over it, and her hair reddish blonde hair was up and out of her face. And she was wearing a name tag, which said Gemma of course. This was the last thing he needed, Harry almost felt like saying aloud. He did not feel like putting up with this person, and he felt his patience starting to run thin.

"Well I forgot, since you don't speak, maybe you'd like to point to something you'd like on the menu", Gemma spat.

Harry looked up at her, not holding back. "Is there a reason why you're so rude?" He blurted.

The girl looked actually shocked that he said that to her. She shot him a half smile. "Oh so you actually do talk. That's nice to know. You do have a name, don't' you?"

"Er–Ha—Ron--------Er-----can I just order something?" Harry mumbled.

Gemma eyed him, and let out a smirk. "As you wish".

Harry told her and closed his menu. She walked away without saying a word. Harry was really beginning to like this place, but with that girl working here, he was afraid that was not going to be the case anymore. She returned a few minutes later with his soda and placed it down in front of him.

"Your meal should be up in a few minutes", she said hovering by his table.

"Er–okay", Harry said not looking at her.

A minute passed and she was still standing by his table. "Hey, about the other day. I'm sorry. I know you must think I'm a------but the point is, that's just how I am."

"Rude?" Harry asked not feeling any sympathy towards this girl.

"No. Realistic. When you've been pretty much on your own from the time you're sixteen, it's hard to trust–--people or give them the time of day. Well, anyway, I was having a bad day, and I took it out on you, I guess. "

Harry didn't want to know anything about this girl. And more importantly, he couldn't afford to._ Again, he wasn't here to make friends. _Harry didn't respond, and he purposely ignored her.

The girl peered at him, not really saying anything. Then she looked at him curiously. "I can honestly say I've never met quite as antisocial as you. Just kidding. Well, not really. But anyway---You're new around her, aren't you? Where you from?"

Harry tried his best to just ignore her. Maybe she would just go away.

"Hey what's your deal?" She asked flat out when she realized Harry was giving her the cold shoulder.

Harry was getting antsy. He couldn't take all this prying. What was this girl's interest in his life? Wasn't she getting the message that he wasn't interested in socializing?

"You look scared", Gemma said. "Your running away from something aren't you? Something nasty, right?"

Harry looked up at her directly for the first time.

"What?" Harry said. _Why was she saying that? _

"You know, you can only run away from what you're scared of for so long", Gemma told him softly.

"Er—-Why are you so interested in my life?" Harry demanded. _Who was this girl? _

"Geez, calm down. You're so jumpy. I was just giving you the best piece of advice I can give you. This is a big city. If you plan to stick around, you need all the friends you can get", She said. "_Trust me I know_".

All Harry knew was that there was something weird about this girl. He didn't know anything about her really, and he couldn't grasp it completely, but there was just something about her that gave him a bad feeling. _Either way, he had to get out of here. And fast. _

Then all of a sudden she got very close to him. "That's a very distinctive----scar. A lightening bolt. That's not something you see everyday, is it? Something happened to you, didn't it? _That's why you ran_." She said, staring at it, with the most mystified look on her face.

Harry felt like he was going to explode. She was getting to close, he realized. He had to leave this place now. He threw some money down on the table for the drink he ordered, and then quickly rose up from his seat. Before he knew it, something escaped from his mouth before he could stop it. "What do you know about me?" He shouted frankly. People started to stare. They put down their books and their food and were looking right at him. He was making a scene. _Drawing attention to himself_

"What? Where you going? What about your order?" Gemma asked, wide eyed.

"I'm not hungry anymore", Harry blurted as he walked away from the table, and ran for the door as briskly as possible.

"Ron, wait!" Harry heard Gemma shout faintly from behind him as walked out of the door.

* * *

Well, that was bad, Harry thought, walking back toward _the Pioneer__What could he have been thinking, attracting attention to himself like that? _First off, he couldn't believe the chances of running into that girl Gemma again in a city this big. But that was his luck, wasn't it? Why was she asking him so many questions? Harry didn't know, but he knew there was something awfully strange about her. Almost like—No, Harry thought to himself. She was just curious about his life, and who he was. But why though?_ She could be anyone, or anything, following him_, Harry feared. But she could just also be a normal girl who lives in London, he realized. He didn't know what to think about this girl, so Harry just tried to put it out of his mind for awhile. She was either not what she seemed or he was just very very paranoid. Which one, he didn't know. _But this was his life now, and she was not going scare him away._

Twenty minutes later, Harry was back at_ the Pioneer_. Sure enough, Billy was at the front desk buried deep inside his daily car magazine. As always, he had seemed to notice Harry every time he had walked in and out this week.

"Good-evening, Mr. Hagrid", Billy called out like clockwork.

Harry nodded to him as he made his way into the shoddy elevator which seemed to make stranger noises every time he used it. As soon as he walked into his room, he felt unusual feeling enter him. Something was wrong. He heard this odd noise that he couldn't make out and for a minute in the dark, he felt frozen in fear. After all he didn't have his wand on him, and what if it was a--------Harry banished those thoughts and slowly turned on the lamp and was preparing himself for whatever he would find.

There on his bed, was Hedwig, chirping at him.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. How in the world did Hedwig find him? Harry was happy to see her, but he thought Ron and Hermione were keeping her for Harry. More importantly, he was in the Muggle world. How did she find him? Harry asked himself over and over.

Harry sat down beside her, and Hedwig chirped even louder as Harry petted her. Out of the corner of his room, he noticed that she must of flown through the open window. Since his room is always stuffy, Harry likes to keep a window cracked at all times.

"You missed me girl, didn't you?" Harry whispered. Hedwig placed her beak in Harry's hand.

"Well, I missed you too, but how did you find me?" Harry asked her, fully aware that she couldn't answer back.

Suddenly this warm feeling entered his heart. He had missed Hedwig so much, and he didn't realize how much until now. He couldn't stop smiling and petting her. He had sort of pushed his old life in the back of his mind. But if anything was to remind him of his old life it was Hedwig. As utterly happy as he was to see her again, she only made things that much harder. Harry felt an ache in his heart, and he felt himself back to square one. What was he doing here? Was it really helping? Being away from his friends, the people he cared about the most? Hogwarts was his home, and he wanted to be there more than anything. But- _No_, Harry thought, fighting it. That's why he left, to make things better for them. As hard as it was—Wait, Harry stopped himself in mid thought. Hedwig was carrying an envelope. Harry slowly took it from her, and before he opened it, his mind began to race. Should he open this? Maybe it was better if he didn't. He laid it on the side for a moment, but he couldn't take it anymore. He practically ripped open the envelope. It was a letter. _He had a feeling he knew who it was from_. He then began to read.

_Harry-_

_I don't know if you'll receive this letter, and it may be foolish of me to try and send this, but I don't care. Hedwig wasn't happy here Harry, and I tried my best to get her to stay here with me, but it couldn't be done. I knew she was going to leave, so I attached this letter, in hopes that she would find you one day soon. _

_I know I can't force you to come back Harry, but I felt no choice in at least trying. I miss you Harry, and I know this may not be much of a consolation, but I believe more than anything Ron misses you too. Well I wouldn't know, because let's just say I am not speaking to him anymore, but when I do see him from across the room or around here, I can see the pain in his eyes. Ron was ignorant to say the things he said to you that night, and you know Ron, he says things out of anger and pure idiocy, but you know he doesn't mean them. He was upset----He didn't really want you to leave. Nor I Harry. We need you here Harry, and I know you think you needed to leave, for us, to protect us, but the truth is Harry, you can't always protect us, and things are going to happen whether you're here or not. I can't try and understand what you're going through Harry, because I simply cannot. But we need you to come back Harry. I know you may feel you don't have the courage or the fight left, especially after everything that's happened this year, with the over-truth potion, with Benjamin's murder, and what happened to Ginny, but we need you now more than ever. I know you Harry. You're strong. I once told you were the bravest wizard I have ever met. And I still believe that without a doubt. We need to solve this, together Harry. Like all the other times. You don't' have to run away, or isolate your self from the world. We can fight this together, with the support of your friends. All I know is you can't hide forever Harry, and sooner or later, I know I'll see you back at Hogwarts. I know you must be wondering how Ginny is. The truth is, she's at St. Mungo's still. She's still in a coma Harry, and the doctors don't' know if she'll wake up for not. The longer she's in it, the more likely for her never to come out of it. Ginny needs you too, and I know that you feel responsible for what happened to her Harry, but it's not your fault. You must remember that. The only person who is responsible is the person who did it, and has caused havoc around the school all year. Harry, I can't do this alone. I know you more than anyone; want to find out who's behind all this once and for all. Before I go, you know that the new term is starting up again tomorrow. Everyone will be back. I hope to see you back as well. I hope your okay._

_Hermione_

Harry didn't even realize it, but hot tears were pouring down his face. The letter dropped to the floor, and in one instant all the reasons he had left didn't seem to make sense anymore. He needed to get back to Hogwarts. His friends needed him. _Ginny needed him_. And yes deep inside him, he would love nothing more to find out who was behind everything. Who had he been kidding? Did he honestly think he could run away and abandon everything and everyone that he cared about? He must have been insane. Absolutely insane. How could he of left Ginny like that? How could he leave his friends at a time like that? How could he have just left?

"Why?" Harry cried aloud, standing up. He paced frantically around the room not knowing what to do. He saw the frame of his friends face down on the night table and he grabbed it into his hands. Harry stared intently at the picture placing his hand onto each of his friend's faces. _They all looked so happy_, Harry thought.

"I shouldn't have left them. They need me. I need them. I----have to go back", Harry whispered in the air between sobs.

But then it seemed right before his eyes that his friend's faces seemed to morph into his worst nightmare. Ginny's happy smile turned into a lifeless body lying on the ground, Ron's goofy expression, turned into a look of deep hatred, and Hermione's calm and carefree face, turned into a mass of sobs.

"NOOOOO!" Harry shouted on the top of his lungs. What was happening to him? He felt dizzy and full of confusion. His mind felt like it was going on overdrive. But he knew he couldn't go back, as much as he yearned for it. He caused NOTHING BUT PAIN. If he went back, he would be selfish. He had to forget about them. _Pretend like they never existed_. He tried to push back his tears, but they kept flowing out. He took the picture in his hand and threw it against the mirror on the opposite side of the wall. The mirror shattered into a million different pieces, and one of the pieces hit him in the face. He felt blood trickle down his cheek, while his skin began to burn from the cut. Harry fell to the ground, and could see his reflection in the many pieces of glass lying there on the ground. He could see the blood dripping from the side of his face, his eyes bloodshot from his many tears, and the pure look of emptiness in his eyes._ He was utterly alone_; Harry realized looking at the broken frame and pieces of wood on the floor next to the glass. He didn't even recognize the person looking back at him. The walls began to close in, and the room seemed to be getting darker and darker. Then finally the whole room went to black.

* * *

_Footsteps_, was all Harry could hear when he woke up. Banging and echoing on the corridors of Hogwarts. _Faster Faster Faster._ He could almost taste the sweat dripping of his skin. Harry fell the ground, but when he opened his eyes, he was in the Gryffindor common room, and Ginny was staring right at him, her red hair looking more beautiful than ever. 

Suddenly though Ginny backed away. "Harry, I feel the same way. I do. But now's not the right time. _I'm- not ready_", she told him softly.

"What?" Harry asked, extremely confused looking around the room, and then back at Ginny, not knowing what was happening._ How did he get here? Back at Hogwarts? The last thing he remembered was being at the Pioneer-_And when did Ginny---- Ginny. She was alive. She wasn't in a coma any longer, Harry just realized.

"Ginny, you're okay!" Harry shouted, feeling pure happiness pour out of his mouth.

Ginny looked him deep in the eyes, and then touched his face.

"Ginny, you're okay. I thought I lost you! Er-------It was my fault! I should of never of let you-"

"_Shhhh_", Ginny whispered to him leaning closer to his face.

"I dunno what's going on Ginny. Tell me", Harry mumbled, even more confused.

"Come back to me Harry", she whispered into his ear.

_What? Harry thought. What was she talking about?_ _He was sitting right here on the couch in the common room. _

"Come back to me, "Ginny whispered again. "Come back home", she added.

"I am home", Harry blurted, not knowing why Ginny kept saying that.

Ginny shook her head. "No, your not. You're lost. You think you needed to leave. But you don't Harry. You can't blame yourself. You need to come home. So we can be together. I need you. You must know how much I------love you, Harry."

Harry never knew he could feel this good again. It's everything he ever wanted to hear. "I love you too", Harry told her, his heart soaring with pure joy.

Ginny smiled ever so softly. "I know you do". Then she moved closer and closer to him and before he knew it, her lips were on his. They were soft and light and Harry felt twinges of pleasure going through his entire body. This was all he ever wanted, and he couldn't believe it was happening. They got deeper in their embrace and then Harry stopped for a moment. He just wanted to stare at Ginny, and hold her in his arms. He began to look at her face, but in that moment Harry screamed out in terror.

"Ginny!" Harry bellowed.

Ginny's face was full of blood, and she was reaching out to him. She seemed to be moving farther and farther away from him, her hands still reaching out in front of her.

"Harry! Harry!" She called out. But her voice grew more silent as she kept calling his name.

Harry tried to grab onto her hand, but as soon as he got up off the couch, he fell onto the ground, and he found himself back on the ground in the pitch black corridors. Right before him, was Ginny's lifeless bloody corpse; just like he had found that dreadful night.

"I'm sorry Ginny", Harry said, which seemed to echo over and over again into the air.

Harry put his hand over her hand. Ginny's eyes shot open the moment he touched her.

"Don't let me die Harry", Ginny said, her eyes staring bleakly right at him.

Before Harry could answer, Ginny's face morphed into Ron's.

Harry realized he was in the great hall. It was crowded, but it was silent, and motionless, and Ron just staring at him.

"Quidditch is starting up again tomorrow, Harry. Aren't you excited mate?" Ron chuckled while eating a piece of chicken.

"Ron, what's going's happening?" Harry blurted looking deliriously at him.

"What's the bloody hell wrong with you?" Ron asked, curiously while sipping on pumpkin juice.

Then suddenly, out of thin air, Hermione appeared to be sitting right next to Ron.

"Ronald must you be so dramatic the time?" Hermione said her in usual annoyed voice, looking right at Ron. Then she glanced at Harry. "Oh Harry, you do look rather sick. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Er- I'm-"

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital wing", Benjamin added, sitting next to Hermione.

"Ben? You're alive?" Harry asked in pure shock.

Ben looked at Harry, a serious look emerging on his face. "Well, no. I'm okay though. Don't worry about me, Harry. But now it's up to you. You know that. No matter how much you run, you can never escape. You have to find the answers. Your friends can't do it alone, but with help from you, you can put a stop to everything."

Suddenly everything made sense to Harry. "I'm sorry Ben. That you had to die, and I couldn't stop it. I always managed to make things right. But I failed this time. Look at what happened to you. To Ginny. I tried to find out the answers, but I can't. There are none. And Voldermort's won this time".

Just then Ron, Hermione, And Benjamin disappeared, and Harmone walked by with her usual smile, long blonde hair, bright red robe, and ruby red revealer around her neck. She turned and stopped right in front of Harry.

She was silent for a moment, but then she smiled. "You have to know what to see", She said.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Harmone simply vanished right in front him.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he tried to reach out for her. _But she was gone_.

Then Harry fell the ground again, and when he looked up he was in a place he did not recognize. It was dark and cold and he could only see a figure right in front of him. Suddenly the person in front of him seemed to morph from person to person. Ginny...Ron...Hermione...Benjamin...Dumbledore...Charlie...Hagrid...Snape...Harmone...then they all dissolved and Belle was standing right in front of him looking very weak. She said nothing. She tried to reach out to him, to help him off the ground. Harry reached out for her, but he screamed when, he realized there was a dagger in her hand. The dagger dissolved and a white light appeared and Belle disappeared. Then a dark figure appeared in front of Harry. Something was in their hands. A parchment, no. A picture? It had to be. Harry couldn't make it out. But it sure looked like a picture. He couldn't see who was on it though. The next moment, Harry was outside, facing Hogwarts. The same dark cloaked figure was walking toward Hogwarts, a dagger peaking out of their hand and the same picture in their other hand. The figure slowly shifted around, and peeled off their hood. Those cold death-like eyes, that snake-like face, that bloodcurdling laugh. _It was Voldermort. _He gave Harry a look of pure evil, and then a smirk curled onto his lips. He then turned back around, placed his hood back over his head, and walked toward Hogwarts.

"NO!" Harry shouted, as he went to take out his wand to try and stop him. But his wand wasn't there. He tried to run but couldn't move either. It was like there was a invisible wall blocking him. Harry tried to push through, but he couldn't. And Voldermort was getting closer and closer to Hogwarts. And Harry couldn't do anything to stop him_. Closer. Closer. Closer._

Harry heard glass breaking the next moment, and he looked up and it was Gemma, holding a piece of glass in her hands. She was coming closer and closer and closer and then she----------------------

Harry's eyes shot wide open. His heart was practically beating of his chest; Sweat pouring down his whole body. He was in _the Pioneer_. He was lying on his bed. It was a dream, Harry realized full of relief. It was all coming back to him. What Ginny said, What Harmone and Ben had said. Then there was Belle and Voldermort and----Before he started to make sense of his dream, Harry rose up, and noticed something very strange. No glass. No broken mirror. The frame was still in tact on his bedside table. He felt his face, no cut. He knew he was out of it, but Harry swore that he had thrown the picture at the mirror. He remembered seeing the mirror shatter into a million pieces. He had seen his reflection in them. He couldn't just have imagined that could he of? No, Harry thought. He wasn't sure of much anymore, but he knew what happened right before he fell asleep. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong with him. And someone was doing something to him. And from his dream, he had a good idea who.

Harry grabbed his wand from inside his drawer, threw it in his bag and ran out of the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry was across the street from _the Bronze_. Was it just a coincidence that Gemma was behind him, following him that night? Was it a coincidence that she just happened to be his waitress and was trying to get involved in his life? No, thought Harry. It was too good to be true. If anything that dream gave him clarity. Whatever was happening at Hogwarts was still happening, and Voldermort still wanted Harry, and he would stop at nothing to get him, by any means possible. Muggle world or not, it didn't matter. Voldermort still wanted him dead. Whoever, this girl was, Harry was going to find out right now. And if this girl was involved in what happened at Hogwarts. To Benjamin. To Ginny. He didn't know if he could control himself. Harry was about to cross the street and go in, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gemma. In an instant, he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her against the brick wall. 

"Hey-what do you think you're doing?" She screamed looking purely terrified.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, pure viciousness pouring out from his voice.

She glared at him, horror in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. Who sent you to follow me?" Harry asked outright.

Gemma looked like she had no idea what he was talking about. "What? You're crazy!"

Harry thought about it for a minute. Maybe he had, but he was sure she was behind how ever he was acting. He knew that she was working for Voldermort. She had to be.

"Tell me who sent you!" Harry shouted.

"Get your hands off of me!" Gemma cried, as she shoved Harry's hand off of her.

Harry then grabbed his wand out of his bag, and pointed it in her face. Her eyes began to widen.

"I'm sorry, Er----------I don't' want to use this. But I will if I have to. I came here to escape this life. I don't need it following me around. Just tell me who sent you".

Gemma tried to keep calm, but Harry could see panic stirring deep in her eyes. "I don't know what your problem is, but you know who I am. I just saw you a few hours ago. My name is Gemma. I'm twenty-one. I've worked at the Bronze and lived in an apartment right over there since I was sixteen. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're really beginning to freak me out!"

"You're lying! Tell me who you really are!" Harry was about to put the wand up to her neck, but he stopped when he saw Gemma's terrified face. What was he doing? He didn't want to hurt anybody. He just needed to get out of here. It didn't matter where. Harry took the wand and put it back into his bag. Gemma had a look of pure relief on her face.

"I'm sorry", Harry blurted as he took off down the street.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could back to _the Pioneer_. For once, Billy wasn't at the desk, as he entered the lobby. Harry pressed the elevator button and as soon as it opened Harry ran inside. He couldn't believe what he had just done. What could he have been thinking? What if she was innocent? He had just attacked her without thinking and was seconds away from almost kil-----Harry wouldn't let himself finish that thought. He didn't know what to think or what to believe anymore. He didn't know what was or wasn't real. He had never felt so lost, so confused, so alone in his entire life. He thought leaving would make everything better. He thought everything would be okay. But he couldn't escape it. He couldn't escape his old life. It's who he was. He couldn't stop anything from happening. All he could do was try and stop it. Fight it. And that dream. That dream felt so real. So tangible, like he could just reach out and touch them._ This was too much_, Harry said to himself. He needed his friends. He needed to go back to Hogwarts. _He needed to go home_. He knew somewhere deep inside of him that he needed to go back and fight. And stop being a coward. And face his destiny. But even after realizing all of this, there was a small whisper inside of him that told him why he couldn't go back. No matter how much his friends, needed him, missed him, no matter how matter how many letters Hermione wrote him telling to come back, he just didn't know if he could. It was too hard, Harry realized. And that's why he couldn't go back. It wasn't just out of protection for his friends. He was scared. Terrified. He gave up. He surrendered. He didn't want to face what was coming. What was there when he went back. It was just too much to bear. Harry knew he should go back, he needed his friends, and he knew they needed him,_ but it was stone cold fear stopping him_. Well, the only thing that mattered was getting out of here, Harry realized. He could figure out what he was going to do as soon as he left. As soon as he reached his room, the first thing Harry did was empty all his drawers and shoved everything in his bag. He looked through his drawers again to double check and realized he had forgotten that he had rolled up those clothes the night he got here, and threw them in there. He grabbed them and put them in his bag. He grabbed Hermione's letter and the photo frame of his friends and tossed them in there too. He realized Hedwig wasn't in the room any longer, but Harry knew that Hedwig would always be able to find him. Harry put his coat on, placed his bag over his shoulder, and looked around the room one more time. 

"Well, this is it", Harry said aloud.

He didn't know where he was going. Maybe he would end up back at Hogwarts and do the right thing. And fight. Maybe he wouldn't. It was like that wall in his dream that separated him from reaching Voldermort. As much as he wanted to go back, he might not be able to break through the wall. _His fear. His destiny_.

Harry was about to leave, but he felt something. Heard something. Whispering in the air. Someone was in the room. Harry reached for his wand, but it was buried deep inside his bag. He couldn't get to it in time. It was too late, and then three black robed figures in cloaks appeared behind him. Harry could feel them menacing behind him. Death eaters were encircling him. He almost couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe they would risk exposing themselves in the muggle world._ But that's how bad Voldermort wanted him dead._ He didn't scream. He didn't say a word, and nothing but dreary silence filled the air. He knew what was going to happen if he didn't move. But Harry had no where to go. It was like there really was a wall up this time. _And he literally couldn't get through it._ Unrecognizable, with black hoods concealing their faces, the three death eaters just started at him, waiting to kill him.

No wand, no friends, no hope. It was fight or die. It was up to him. _Because that was the only thing he had left. _

Before he knew it, without looking, without thinking, Harry knew what he wanted to do. He reached inside his bag and found his wand and grabbed it out as swiftly as possible and held it out in front of him.

The three death eaters revealed daggers in their hands simultaneously coming toward him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted, his wand right pointed directly at them. Their daggers flew across the room and then crashed to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them pulling out their wands, and lunging toward him. In an instant, Harry made a break for the door. No matter what he would not look behind him. He could hear his feet hitting the ground, as he pressed the button for the elevator. Beads of sweat surged down his face. He then two shadows on the wall, and he knew they were coming for him. Then directly in front of him, a death eater appeared right before his eyes, their wand inches from Harry's face. Harry could see their eyes; cold, black, and _pure evil_.

"Harry. _Did you think you could escape?_" a male whispery voice, that Harry did not recognize filled the air.

Harry felt anger rise up in his throat. He wanted to say something but he felt like his mouth was locked shut. He just held his wand up firmly in place, trying to forget that his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Then Harry could feel two wands roughly aiming at his back. He could see the other two death eaters looming behind him.

Then Harry looked at the death eater right in front of him. He placed the tip of his wand onto Harry's cheek. "_Do you think your friends are safe now?_" The male whispery voice spat out.

Harry could feel his whole body shivering with fear. This time, no friends were coming to his aid. Dumbledore wasn't coming to come in and save the day. He was alone.

"_That's too bad since you won't get to watch them die_", Harry heard one of the death eaters behind him whisper in his ear. A female voice, one that sounded familiar, but he couldn't exactly place it. Their wands were still firmly digging into his back.

"IF YOU HURT THEM, I-"Harry tried to say, feeling pure venom rise up in his throat.

"_You'll do what? Your not exactly in the position to be making threats, are you Mr. Potter_?" The main death eater, spat out.

Harry tried to think of something, anything to say. His mind was drawing a blank. But he had to think of something. "You do realize you're in the muggle world, don't you? It's a pretty big risk, don't you think? The police will be here any second", Harry blurted, not really thinking.

Laugher filled the air, and then it was silent again.

"_Hmmm. The Muggle world, we are in yes. The police as you so call them are the least of our concern. You choose a run down place to stay at with absolutely no people around. Please tell us whose coming to save you Mr. Potter?_" The death eater replied nastily, his wand still firmly placed on the side of his face.

Harry realized what they said was true. No one would ever notice they were here. They could kill Harry, and no one would be any the wiser. And yes, to Harry's dismay there was no one coming to save him. _No one. _

"_Alright. I've had enough small talk. Your time is up Potter. I'll be sure and say hello to your friends for you_".

"NO!" Harry yelled. "YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY FRIENDS------YOU ARE BEHIND EVERYTHING. WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP HURTING EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT, AND DEAL WITH ME-----YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. WHAT V----OLERMORT WANTS! ME! I JUST WANT IT OVER! DEAL WITH ME AND LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE OUT OF IT"

The death eater in front of him slowly took his wand off of Harry's face. "_Don't worry, Harry it will be all over soon!_" he shouted, his black eyes, gleaming with pure joy.

He then lowered his wand, toward Harry and he knew what was coming next. Maybe it would be easier this way. It would all be over. It would be the end. But a small part of Harry told him to fight. But Harry knew he couldn't do this alone. This was it, Harry thought. The end.

"_Avada Kedav_-"the death eater started to say, while a green ray of light started to escape from his wand.

"Ron!" Harry heard a voice call out from behind him.

Harry turned around. It was Gemma, wand raised in the air.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Gemma yelled, and the death eater's wand, in front of Harry, flew out of his hands before he could finish the death curse, and it hit the opposite end of the wall.

Without even realizing what was going on, a surge of energy went through Harry, and he broke out of the grasp of the two death eaters behind him. A flying punch sent one of them flying to ground, and he heard Gemma shout out, "STUBEFY!" and the other death eater fell onto the ground, face down.

"Run!" Harry heard Gemma scream. Harry realized the last death eater came lunging toward him.

"EVERTE STATUM!" Harry bellowed, and death eater went flying across the hallway.

When Harry looked turned, Gemma was gone. Harry didn't waste time to think about who she really was or how she found him. He was just always be grateful.

He ran for the door next to the elevator and took the stairs. He moved as quickly as he could down them. He only had one flight left, and he-

Harry grimaced in horror as he saw a body lying on the foot of the last stair. It was Billy; his eyes and mouth wide open, like he died of pure shock. Harry started to sprint, finally reaching the door to the lobby. He opened it, and continued to run, not knowing his destination, but never looking back, holding his wand tightly in his hands.

* * *


	23. The Infamous Harry Potter

**A/N**- Okay, so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but I went on vacation, and this summer went by so fast, I really didn't realize so much time had passed by since my last update. But anyway onto the chapter. This next chapter was really really fun to write (and it's probably one of my favorites), and I hope you all enjoy it to see where Harry ends up next. I don't want to give anything away, but I will say that Harry is not going to have an easy time in this chapter (Yes...for the hundreth time, lol), and that being said, it's not because of Death Eaters this time. It's for a completely different reason, and let's just say that Harry can't escape who is he for very long. So go see what happens for yourself and I really hope you enjoy the chapter!

**To my reviewers**- Thanks to all my reviewers! I am the type of writer who loves to get feedback so keep it coming, because you have NO idea how much I appreciate it! I work hard on this story, so your feedback means so much to me. So thanks!

And yes, **SoBla**, you guessed it right; I am the biggest Buffy fan. It's my favorite all time show, and was a truly amazing show at that.

**Next Update:** Since I learned I can't make a promise for my updates (It usually is really soon, or really long) I will just say that I will really really try to get the next chapter up in the next couple weeks. This time it might be sooner because I already started writing the next chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 23**- The "Infamous" Harry Potter

Harry stopped as he once again regained his breath for about the hundredth time. He hadn't run that hard and that fast---_-probably in his whole life_. He didn't even have time to process what had really happened. Harry then leaned up against the wall, and wiped the sweat off his brow. After letting his heart calm down, he began to take it all in; the Death Eaters, attacking him. _About to kill him._ But they didn't. He was okay. He was standing right here. He had managed to escape (but not poor Billy, Harry sadly reminded himself), with the help of-----_-Gemma_. Something he could of never saw coming in a million years; that obnoxiously rude, mysterious girl, who he had practically attacked and accused of following him. And after all that--she had saved him. As grateful as Harry was for coming to his rescue, the significant question was, who was she?

Harry was still having a hard time accepting it. She wasn't just a normal girl in London. She had obviously lied about who she was. She was magical, yes. But she was good. For whatever reason, she was obviously just protecting herself. He didn't know anything for sure, like most things of late. Harry shook his head at yet another mystery to marvel at. He just wished he could at least of said thank you, but she had disappeared so fast, he didn't have the chance, and might never have the opportunity to. Well _whoever_ she was, or _wherever_ she was, was something Harry had to put out of his mind for the time being. He had some decisions to make. Harry looked ahead of him, and walked straight into Hogsmeade. How he had ended up here, was something Harry wasn't ready to deal with yet. He didn't even realize he was going in this direction, practically until he arrived. He knew his heart had led him here; back toward Hogwarts. However, his head had told him to run far away, and never look back. But that wasn't what he wanted either. He wished he could be with his back with his friends. He wanted to be there for Ginny. He wanted to go home._ He truly did._ But one thing was whirling around in his soul, and that one thing was fear. He could feel it inside of him, and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. The way he had left–the things he had said. He knew for sure that nothing would never be the same between him, Ron and Hermione. And then there was Ginny—who he didn't even want to think about it. He wanted to be there to protect them, especially after what happened with the death eaters. But selfishly Harry didn't know if he had what it took to go back again––and face everything...that he ran away from. The truth was, Harry didn't know what the hell he wanted, and he wasn't going figure this out, by standing out here in the freezing cold. _He had enough_. He felt his feet moving towards the Three Broomsticks. He just hoped nobody would recognize him, because he didn't want anybody to know he was back at Hogwarts yet. He would find a table in the back, and just leave his hood up. Maybe sitting down inside, he could finally think clearly for once. Hopefully, Harry told himself. He had to decide if he was staying or going back–and soon. Harry was a few feet from the door, and before he went in, he slowed down to readjust his bag on his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going!" He heard a voice cry out.

"Oh, er...sorry", Harry quickly blurted under his breath, before looking up.

"Ron?"

Harry finally looked up, and he his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Gemma?"

"Of course, silly. I didn't think I'd see you again", Gemma said boldly.

Harry was almost at a loss for words. He was thinking the same thing. "Er— Me either! I mean–I didn't think I would see you either. You just ran off so quickly after-

"I saved you", Gemma said, a smirk lingering on her face.

"Yeah", Harry told her. "About that– I thought you weren't–"

"Magical?" Gemma cut in.

Harry shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. I mean--- you saved me. I didn't think I was going to get out of there alive. How did you find me?"

Gemma was quiet for a moment. Her expression turned dead serious. "I followed you".

Harry's eyes widened. "Er–why?"

Gemma got closer to his face. "Why? Because I knew something was wrong after your little freak out. So I decided to play it safe, and follow you back. It's a good thing I did, huh?"

Harry smiled a little. "Well----thanks. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. I just don't get why they attacked me there, so exposed and out in the open", Harry admitted, but then realizing maybe she wouldn't know what death eaters are. She knew magic, yes, but how much she knew was unclear.

"The things that attacked me", Harry started.

"Death Eaters, I know. Voldermort's cronies. They do his evil bidding. Yada Yada".

"Er----that's one way of putting it", Harry mumbled. "But that was the first time they had ever came for me outside the magical world. I guess I was pretty foolish to think that they wouldn't find me there".

"Trust me. They can find you anytime, anywhere------especially if they want you dead", Gemma said outright, her tone more serious than ever.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know anything about this girl. He knew she was magical, but had she gone to Hogwarts? And if she was magical why was she living as a muggle in Downtown London? Harry had a sneaking suspicion why; for the same reason he was trying to live as a muggle. He was hiding from the magical world. Just as might be. "Did–---they come after you as well?" Harry asked, curiously.

Gemma shook her head. Her eyes started to glisten over. "My parents".

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Gemma were sitting in the back of Three Broomsticks. There was an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. Gemma had just told Harry about what had happened to her parents five years ago. 

"So you had never known you were magical before your parents were killed?" Harry said to Gemma, who was staring down at the table.

Gemma quickly looked up. "No----I couldn't say that I knew a thing. It never in a million years would have occurred to me. Let's put it this way----I never even thought about magic before".

A puzzled look appeared on Harry's face.

"What?" Gemma asked.

"Er—it's just that, I dunno...Nevermind".

"No...spit it out. What? You don't believe me?" Gemma demanded.

Harry gulped. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. He just knew that every magical child receives a letter to attend Hogwarts...and they will keep coming until you answer it no matter how many times you destroy it, or throw it away. And Harry should now, since Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia tried every method of destruction on those letters. He knew that her parents wanted to shield her from the magical world, but how was it possible for her parents able to hide those letters? Harry had a flash of the letters pouring through the Dursley's whole house. It seemed impossible to be able to escape them. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. He couldn't shake this suspicion. Truthfully, he didn't really know this girl, so why should he believe anything she said?

"I don't know how my parents hid the letters", Gemma blurted, shaking Harry right out of his thoughts.

Harry looked at her, surprised. How had she known what he was thinking?

"Don't look so shell shocked Ron. I have literally have no idea how they managed to keep it from me. But I found a lot out after they were murdered. Everything...I knew there was more to my parents death than-----some random act of violence. When I was sixteen I was opened up to that world and I hated it. I still do...because that world is responsible for the death of my parents. But I promised to never stop learning everything about the magical world that I could so I would be prepared for the day----if they ever come back for me", Gemma uttered, a hardened look on her face.

"Er----can I ask...do you know why death eaters killed your parents?" Harry questioned.

Gemma looked right at his eyes and sighed. "I...found some old journals of my parents buried deep inside of some old boxes in our attic. That was a bust. I thought for sure I would find something there, but no such luck. It kills me to say that I don't know the reason why death eaters killed my parents...but surely enough left me alive. You know there are only a couple explanations of why they went after my parents. One... it was just collateral damage...one of their random evil acts...or they had motive for going after them. You know like maybe they had betrayed Voldermort or something of that nature...I'm going to go for the latter."

Harry couldn't think of one word to say. It was horrible. He could understand more than anyone what Gemma went through, but he really didn't want to get involved. He truly couldn't afford to. Still he had to say something. _Anything._

"Er-----can I ask...why do you come here then if you hate the magical world so much?" Harry blurted the first thing popping in his head.

Gemma glared at him for a moment. She got uncomfortably close to his face. "You ever hear of the saying, "keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer?"

Harry nodded. "Sure".

"So, the more I come...the more I learn", Gemma added roughly, glancing around the room.

A few moments passed with nothing but pure silence.

"Enough about my tragic life", Gemma's voice sliced into the stillness. "So why are you on the run, _Ron_?"

Before Harry could answer, he could see a small trace of a smirk on Gemma's face. The way she had said Ron just then, it was like she knew his name wasn't really Ron. Well, of course she probably didn't believe that. She had spent the whole last five years of her life researching everything she could about the magical world. She had to know who Harry Potter was, and his ever famous lightening bolt scar.

"Er----you know who I really am don't you?" Harry asked frankly.

A half-smile appeared on Gemma's lips. "The lightening bolt on your forehead kind of gave it away", she whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Harry demanded, slightly embarrassed.

"I-----guess I didn't want to press you. Obviously you're on the run for some reason. So, are you going to fess up? Why did you leave Hogwarts Harry?"

Harry's immediate response was just to get up and leave. He didn't want to get into to this; especially with someone who he didn't know and couldn't truly trust. And these days he couldn't even count the people he trusted on one hand, which left him with a bitter feeling in his mouth. He could feel his feet itching to get up off the ground. "Er...I'm not on the run" he babbled irritably. It didn't make much sense, but Harry wasn't exactly thinking clearly right now.

Gemma raised her eyebrows, clearly not believing him. "Oh, so you ditch Hogwarts every now and then, to what? Live as a muggle named Ron?"

Harry gulped and slunk down in his seat. What could he say at this point?

It was clear to anyone that he was on the run. Still, he didn't want to tell her anything about his life. He couldn't trust her. "I wasn't there for the reason you think. Er-----I was visiting a friend", Harry lied through his teeth. And it was not a very good lie at that. In truth, it was horrible, and he couldn't believe it had slipped out of his mouth.

Gemma made a snort and looked around the room. What in bloody hell was she doing?

"Er–what are you doing?" Harry asked lifting his hands in question.

Gemma then stood up and about half a minute later she returned holding a Daily Prophet in her hands.

"What are you going to do with that?" Harry shot at her.

Gemma frowned. "Don't be so naive Harry. You the "infamous Harry Potter", leaving Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, so?"

Gemma slapped down the Daily Prophet in front of him. "Surprise your front page news!" she shouted sarcastically.

"What?" Harry shouted, his eyes right on the Daily Prophet front page. There was a huge picture of Harry face's floating around. Below it was an article. There were a few picture's below; one of Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. Hermione and Hagrid looking sad, and Ron looking angry, his arms folded. There was another picture of some

Slytherins, including Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Harry could see Belle sitting in the background. They all were snickering in the picture, except he couldn't read Belle's expression. It was blank. There was an article beneath it, and Harry almost choked at the headline.

"**HARRY POTTER HAS MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND LEAVES HOGWARTS!" BY RITA SKEETER**

"What!" Harry shouted out in disbelief. But why was he so surprised? Did he think that he could actually leave school without everyone in the magical world not knowing or caring out it? OF COURSE HE COULDN'T.

"Keep reading", Gemma told him sympathetically.

Harry really didn't want to keep reading, but he did anyway; for what reason he didn't know.

"**In the most shocking turn of recent events, Harry Potter, 16, has left Hogwarts maybe for good, now, over a week ago, on December 28th. While expulsion hasn't been totally cleared for the reason of Potter's sudden departure, it has been confirmed that he has left Hogwarts due to suffering from a very serious mental condition, that according to a source, Potter has been suffering with secretly for years.**  
"**He was screaming and yelling. It was so loud. I could hear his voice echoing. He just seemed so out of control almost to the point where he could get violent. Harry seemed to be really losing it. He said things of wanting to die, and not knowing if he even was alive anymore, and that he had to leave before he did something drastic. I never saw anything like it before in my life. It was truly disturbing", admitted the anonymous source.  
So, what do Potter's closest friend's think of Potters abrupt exit? Hermione Granger, 17, one of Harry's closest friend who he may or may not have been involved with in the past, is beyond angry.**  
"**When Harry left I was rather------shocked. I could not believe that he left, especially like that. I mean, I didn't understand. He was acting like a totally different person, one that I did not recognize in the least. I wanted him to come back. And then when he didn't I wished he would be safe wherever he was. But now...I just think that if that's where he wants to be, then that's his decision to make I suppose. I can't force him to come back, I know that much now. And you know what? I am not going to try to anymore", Granger admitted, her voice seething with anger.  
Ron Weasley, 16, Potter's other closest friend, only had one statement to make.**  
"**Right now, I don't care if Harry ever comes back. Not only did he desert us all, but that was right after he landed my sister in the bloody hospital. She's in a bloody coma for God's sake! Doesn't the prat have a heart?"  
While it is still unclear if Potter will ever return to Hogwarts or not in the near future or at all, sources indicate that all signs point to Potter's absence most likely being permanent. As for his mysterious mental illness that Potter's been struggling with for years, it is not certain what that illness is, but all leads are being followed, as well as Potter's whereabouts, which are suspected to be in a mental hospital. If Potter does decide to return to Hogwarts, he may have to look for new friends and possibly his sanity. "**

Harry slammed down the paper and it fell onto the floor. His body was simmering with anger, and it didn't know if he could control it. Gemma picked up the paper off the floor and laid it back on the table. Harry felt like smashing his fist down on the table, but he decided not to because he didn't need any extra attention. Gemma was still staring at him, and it was incredibly annoying, and he was two seconds away from bolting.

"What? You don't actually think I believe that garbage do you?" Gemma said, trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't really care. I just want to get out of here", Harry said bluntly getting up to leave the table. Harry knew one thing, his question was surely answered on whether he was going back to Hogwarts, and after reading that article, he knew know he couldn't' go back. Yes, it was Rita Skeeter, and half of it was most likely exaggerated or bald faced lies, but the words stung too much at even the slightest possibly of his best friends saying them. That was exactly how Ron acted when he had left----and it was obvious he still hated him. He had to get out of here before anyone saw him. If word got back he was in town–----Harry was about to get up, but Gemma grabbed onto his coat.

"Where are you going?" Gemma demanded.

Harry pushed her hand away. "I'm getting out of here. If you hadn't noticed I want to get out of here before anyone catches on I'm back", he whispered impatiently.

Gemma simpered. "Oh so is that why you had us sit in the back, with your hood up over your head?"

"Er----Yeah...It doesn't matter. I'm sorry, but I have to go", Harry said, trying desperately to keep a low tone. He glanced around the room. Thankfully, there was hardly anyone in here, and he didn't think anyone had spotted him yet.

"Wait...don't run away again. Tell me why you really ran", Gemma pleaded with him

"What do you care?" Harry snapped, obviously losing all of his patience.

Gemma sighed. "I don't know, Harry. I just do, alright. Maybe, I guess I could be of some help. Tell me, why did you really leave?"

Harry scanned Gemma's face. Why did she really want to know? Was she really just being genuine or did she have another motive for asking? He didn't know, and he didn't really care to stick it out either.

"You're a reporter, aren't you?" Harry blurted, the thought suddenly popping into his head. What if she was Rita Skeeter or one of her people just under polyjuice potion as an innocent girl, all as some part of some elaborate scheme to get the real story on him? Harry was more than ever beginning to believe that to be true.

"What?" Gemma asked a stunned look on her face.

Harry scowled at her. "You almost had me fooled", he said, almost laughing a little, even though it nothing but funny.

"Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, like you don't know. First you find me on the street on the night I left Hogwarts. Then your some waitress at a restaurant I chose at random to go to. Then—er----let's see---you're not magical. Then suddenly you have powers and you somehow conveniently save my life? What a way to gain my trust, wasn't it? You thought I would tell you everything, didn't you? You thought you found a way in?" Harry found himself evilly smiling at Gemma.

"Your crazy, you really are. Maybe the Daily Prophet has a shred of truth to it after all huh? I'm not a bloody reporter Harry", Gemma said bitterly as if though seriously offended.

Harry looked at her eyes, to see if he could tell if she was telling the truth or not. Her face look sincere, but he wasn't exactly the best judge of character was he now? For all he knew she could be anyone; a hungry reporter possibly under the guise of Gemma? Or maybe Gemma was a reporter herself. Whoever this person was, he couldn't take any chances.

"Er-------I don't have time to figure out if your telling the truth or not. Thanks for saving my life by the way", Harry spat at her, rising out of seat.

"Harry...wait", He heard Gemma's voice and her wrist grabbed onto his coat and then onto his shoulder bag which jerked off his shoulder causing everything to spill out.

Harry let out a curse, and bent down to start picking up his things. He saw a few people in the front peeking their heads over at him curiously. Harry pulled his hood tighter over his head, and began to throw things in his bag.

"Let me help", Harry heard Gemma say faintly, and then suddenly appearing over by the ground next to him.

"Don't bother", Harry muttered under his breath.

"Just trying to help", she added, while putting some of his books into his bag.

Harry didn't see anything else on the ground, so he rose up and was ready to make a run for it. Panic rose up in his throat, as Harry could see from the side of him that everybody in Three Broomsticks were now staring directly right over at them. Gemma was still on the floor, holding something in her hand, staring at it intently.

"What's that?" Harry asked swiftly.

Gemma slowly got up, but her attention was still raised to the picture.

"Gemma?"

"Here. It's yours", she said subdued handing a picture over to him.

Harry glanced it over, and realized it was that picture that he had found in Harmone's room that one time._ The night that put Ginny into a coma_, Harry sadly reminded himself as he threw the picture back in his bag.

"Is that a picture of your relatives or something?" Gemma asked curiously.

"No. Why you so interested in it?"

"I'm...not. I'm just trying to get on your good side Harry----you know making small talk... since you think I'm some undercover reporter or something trying to pump information out of you", Gemma said in barely more than a whisper, quickly looking over his shoulder.

Before Harry could respond or turn around to see what she was looking at, he heard Gemma say WATCH OUT! He turned around almost automatically, and a man with a camera popped out from the front.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!" The man shouted, a smile dripping off his face, running straight towards him, snapping multiple pictures, and nearly blinding Harry in the process.

"LOOK, HARRY'S BACK!" A young boy cried out, pointing his finger right at Harry. His mother sitting next to him, her eyes wide with shock.

"BLOODY MERLIN... IT'S POTTER!" A middle aged wizard wearing emerald robes called out with disbelief.

"TELL ME HARRY, ARE YOU BACK FOR GOOD!" the man with the camera blurted out.

Harry turned back around, and sure enough Gemma was gone...again.

Harry didn't have time to stick around and think about if he had just been set up, or if Gemma was really innocent in all this. All he knew was he had to make a break for it, and get out of the Three Broomsticks as fast as humanly possible. Harry covered his face and made a mad dash toward the exit. He could hear several shouts behind him, "HARRY POTTER'S BACK!"


End file.
